


cuerdas y metales

by valery_snowflakes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foreign Exchange Student Miguel Rivera, M/M, Past Abuse, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 129,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valery_snowflakes/pseuds/valery_snowflakes
Summary: Hiro no cree en romances, para ser honesto. Su vida es un constante ciclo de trabajo, salvar a la gente de San Fransokio, pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga y repetir. Vive por y para la rutina, nada más y nada menos.Entre Miguel, quien tiene mil canciones en el bolsillo y un par de moretones en el cuerpo; deseoso de empezar de cero en un país desconocido y dejar atrás su vieja rutina."El Jardín de las Flores" es el catalista y el verdugo de los eventos en cadena que predecerán su romance.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. prefacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que has hecho click en mi historia para leerla, en breve te dejaré hacerlo, pero primero quiero poner algunas cosas sobre la mesa para que tu lectura sea más amena. 
> 
> Antes que nada, este fanfic es un crossover de muchos fandoms, como se darán cuenta entrada la trama. Aunque los fandoms principales serán Coco y Grandes Héroes, también mezclaré personajes de animes como Yuuri!!! On Ice, caricaturas como Más Allá del Jardín, etcétera. Esto lo aclaro porque hay gente a la que no le gusta cuando en un fanfic se mezclan más de dos fandoms, sin embargo también estaré usando personajes de mi propia creación, así que espero no se desanimen y quieran seguir leyendo esta historia. ^^
> 
> Esta historia es un UA (Universe Alterations [Alteraciones en el Universo]), en donde todo es casi lo mismo, a excepción de algunas cosas. Los personajes cuentan con la mayoría de edad y otras cosas de las que poco a poco se irán dando cuenta~
> 
> También me gustaría aclarar que poco es lo que me pertenece en esta historia, Coco, Grandes Héroes y todos los fandoms involucrados irán a sus respectivos autores, yo solo vengo a compartir mis descabelladas ideas.
> 
> Importante: en esta historia hay menciones de abuso doméstico, relaciones tóxicas y homofobia. La mayoría de ella no serán detalladas a gran escala, pero aún así están presentes a lo largo de la historia. Es un tema delicado que de ninguna manera me tomaré a juego, pero les aconsejó que también lean esta historia con eso en mente, pues hay personas a las que les podría traer malos recuerdos. De cualquier manera, en los capítulos que traten temas sensibles pondré una advertencia al inicio y una pequeña reseña al final, para que las personas a las que les incomoden estos temas puedan saltárselos sin ningún problema.
> 
> Sin más que añadir, y esperando que toda esta lectura no los haya aburrido, ¡no queda más que empezar!
> 
> Besos robóticos _congelados:_ _—Valery_

El problema con Dante es que no sabe quedarse quieto. 

Le gusta correr, perseguir ratas y ratones, inclusive a Pepita si es que no hay nadie que lo regañe. Está dormido durante la mayoría del día pero durante la noche es una fiesta con patas, olfateando y mordiendo tanto como se encuentre. 

Hablando de morder, come como si odiara a los Rivera. Es normal que un perro de su tamaño coma un poco más que el perro promedio, pero Dante parece no tener llenadera: siete tazas no le son suficientes y siempre está al acecho, especialmente a la hora de la comida, cuando le da vueltas a la mesa hasta que alguien le arroja algo; y luego va dando vueltas al pueblo buscando a ver a quién más puede quitarle comida de la boca. Ese perro es todo un caso.

Pero Miguel lo ama, sin importar cuántos desmadres haga, cuántos zapatos muerda y cuántas cacerolas se acabe. Es su perro y su guardián espiritual, y Dios sabe lo mucho que Miguel necesita a ese perro.

Eso no quita que Dante siga siendo un fastidio, y esta ocasión no es nada diferente. Miguel llega a su cuarto para encontrarse con la mitad de sus libros con hendiduras de colmillos y su mochila hecha retazos en su cama.

—¡Mamá!—grita, dejando la guitarra sobre su escritorio antes de salir corriendo hacia la zapatería—. ¿Quién dejó entrar al perro a mi cuarto? ¡Ya les dije que necesita supervisión!

—Ay, m'hijo—su madre tiene el pelo hecho dos trenzas y sostiene una bota en las manos con cierto aire de superioridad—. Abuelita tenía que hacer la comida y lo metió un ratito nomás pa' que dejara de comerse la carne, ¿cómo crees que va a haber hecho tanto desmadre en quince minutitos? 

Miguel no responde, rueda los ojos y la jala de la mano todo el camino desde la zapatería hasta su cuarto. Es un trayecto más largo del que era hace algunos años, con eso de que al gobierno le dio por urbanizar Santa Cecilia y tuvieron que cambiarse de casa porque la zapatería ya no pegaba entre tantos McDonald's y TOPMAN, sepa la bola. Ahora había más pisos en su casa y ya casi no ladrillo, todo eran paredes de cemento con papel tapiz y cosas a las que Miguel todavía no se acostumbraba, pero por lo menos su cuarto tenía balcón y le habían dado un estudio, así que no se podía quejar tanto en realidad. 

Al ver el desastre que era el cuarto de su hijo, mamá Luisa sólo pudo sonreír. Afortunadamente los libros no estaban tan jodidos, y Dante sólo había mordido un poco la mochila de su hijo, nada que una aguja e hilo no pudiera arreglar. 

—Ay, pues ya será para la próxima—dijo la mujer, sonriendo ante la mueca de su hijo—. Ay, Miguelito, quita esa cara, ahorita te arreglo la mochila. Mejor ponte a hacer tu tarea, y ve a darle una vuelta a tu perro, lleva media hora dándole vueltas al patio. 

Miguel obedeció a regañadientes, acomodando sus cuadernos y papeles en la esquina de su cama antes de sacar la correa del perro de entre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y salir a buscarlo al patio. 

A Miguel no le gustaba pasear a Dante últimamente. 

Era más divertido cuando era pequeño, porque Dante no necesitaba una correa y podían jugar a _"Las Traes"_ o a hacer carreras desde la Zapatería Rivera hasta la Plaza del Mariachi y regresar a casa antes de que anocheciera. 

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Dante necesitaba un collar con una placa que dijera su nombre y la dirección de sus dueños, y Miguel necesitaba llevarlo con correa porque si no a Dante le daba por correr por ahí, pero jugar a perseguirlo ya no era divertido: había demasiados carros y personas y la mayoría se espantaban al ver correr a un perro grande.

Además la Plaza del Mariachi ya no le quedaba tan cerca, y si quería llegar a ella tenía que agarrar el Metro o subirse a un taxi y aguantar media hora de trayecto. Caminar tampoco era lo mejor del mundo, Dante se aburría de caminar a su paso y empezaba a jalarse, y como tenían que pasar sí o sí por el Museo Rivera de la Música había altas posibilidades de que la gente lo detuviera para tomarse fotos con él. Las fotos estaban bien, lo que Miguel odiaba era que su antigua casa había sido ascendida a un museo, y que todos actuaban como si eso fuera la mejor cosa de la vida. 

Era la peor. 

Aún así llegar hasta la plaza sí valía la pena, porque por lo menos ahí nada había cambiado. Seguía estando la escultura de Ernesto de la Cruz a la que ya nadie le hacía caso y los mariachis seguían arremolinándose para sus concursos semanales. Era una mezcla de música y tradiciones y parte de su pasado sempiterna a la que Miguel podía volver cuando quisiera, eso si estaba dispuesto a aguantarse el dolor de jalonearse con Dante, las fotos y las interminables tiendas que se interponían en su camino.

Hoy no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que se dio la vuelta en la esquina del tercer Chili's que pasaba esa tarde (sí, los contaba, a veces era más fácil distraerse de sus pensamientos de esa manera) y se dirigió al parque de perros que del centro comercial. 


	2. prólogo

A Hiro le gustaba perder el tiempo jugando en Google Maps cuando no había más que hacer.

El problema es que a Hiro le gustaba viajar, su instinto de querer descubrir e ir más allá no se limitaba a la robótica, sino que se aplicaba a más de una cosa en su vida, y aunque la cafetería dejaba dinero como para poder comprar ropa de marca y piezas adicionales de tiendas de ingeniería —verdaderas tiendas de ingeniería, Hiro había tenido mucha experiencia con las ferreterías y ya era tiempo de que encontrara algo más grande— dudaba que pudiera ahorrar lo suficiente para un viaje cada año. O tal vez sí podía, pero había otras cosas en el camino y tampoco era bueno morirse de hambre con la esperanza de que eso lo llevara a Vietnam el año siguiente. 

Usando el Street View ya había visitado todas y cada una de las carreteras de Texas, se había quedado en más de tres hoteles en Sicilia y ahora se encontraba explorando las calles de uno de los supuestos Pueblos Mágicos de la República Mexicana. 

_"Santa Cecilia."_ Informaba inteligentemente la pantalla de su ordenador, y la verdad es que Hiro llevaba media hora dando clicks a lo estúpido y todavía no encontraba la supuesta magia del pueblo.

Parecía cualquier otro lugar del mundo, si le preguntaban. McDonald's en cada esquina y centros comerciales, taxis y metrobuses, paradas de metro y peatones. Hasta ahorita lo más interesante con lo que se había topado era el supuesto Museo Rivera de la Música, y una búsqueda rápida de Google en su celular le había dicho que ahí solía vivir la familia zapatera Rivera, y que de ahí habían salido dos músicos muy importantes: Héctor Rivera y Miguel Rivera. Sepa la bola quiénes eran.

Después de otros cinco minutos de estar dando click sin que nada interesante apareciera se dedicó a realizar otra búsqueda. 

—Hey, Mochi—llamó a su asistente, y el pequeño robot gatuno que descansaba sobre su escritorio parpadeó, la luz azul indicando que estaba listo para recibir instrucciones—. ¿Cuáles son las atracciones principales del pueblo de Santa Cecilia?

Se escucharon un par de beeps mientras que la línea azul que conectaba ambos ojos del pequeño gato negro navegaba de un lado a otro, pero pronto le llegó la respuesta.

—El pueblo de Santa Cecilia en México es conocido por tres atracciones principales: el Panteón de Santa Cecilia, la Plaza del Mariachi dónde se encuentra la famosa Estatua de Ernesto de la Cruz y el Museo Rivera de la Música, antiguo hogar de los músicos Héctor y Miguel Rivera. ¿Te gustaría saber más de alguno de estos sitios, Hiro?

El pelinegro se metió un osito de goma a la boca, mirando de reojo su pantalla antes de cerrar Google Maps.

—Mochi, ¿quién es Héctor Rivera?

El gatito parpadeó antes de contestar.

—Héctor Rivera fue el compositor de varias canciones populares durante la época del cine mexicano, entre sus obras más famosas se resaltan _Recuérdame_ , la cual escribió para su hija pequeña y _El Mundo Es Mi Familia_ , la cual protagonizó su mejor amigo, Ernesto de la Cruz, en una película de la época. 

Hiro tronó la lengua, metiéndose otro osito de goma a la boca y empezando a jugar Frankenstein con las que quedaban en la bolsa. 

—Mochi, ¿quién fue Ernesto de la Cruz?—preguntó, ya aburrido. Realmente parecía que Santa Cecilia no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero ya estaba aquí y qué más daba aprender un poco más.

—Ernesto de la Cruz fue el mejor amigo de Héctor Rivera, famoso cantautor mexicano de la época del cine, y también el responsable de su muerte. Ernesto mató a Héctor cuando éste intentó volver a Santa Cecilia con su familia para así poder apropiarse de sus canciones, y aunque murió como un héroe generaciones después se descubrió su engaño gracias al tataratataranieto de Héctor. Ernesto también cuenta con una estatua en la Plaza del Mariachi, aunque ahora no sirve de recordatorio de su grandeza sino de adorno, pues la familia Rivera solicitó no la reemplazaran. Las razones a esta petición permanecen desconocidas. 

Hiro no sabía qué pensar. Este Ernesto fue un verdadero imbécil, y lo bueno fue que recibió su merecido. Cómo se habían enterado del enredo, Dios sabía. Tal vez investigaría bien la historia luego, pero por ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta.

—Mochi, ¿quién fue Miguel Rivera?

—Miguel Rivera es un famoso cantautor mexicano, y descendiente directo del famoso cantautor mexicano de la época del cine Héctor Rivera. Entre sus canciones más destacadas resaltan _El Latido De Mi Corazón,_ la cual escribió para su familia y la melodía que acompaña las presentaciones teatrales en nombre de Frida Kahlo, ¿te gustaría oírla? 

Hiro rodó los ojos, metiéndose a la boca un osito de goma con cabeza amarilla y cuerpo verde.

—Reprodúcela al último. Mochi, ¿qué más ha hecho Miguel Rivera?

—Miguel Rivera es un joven mexicano de dieciocho años que ha participado en varios concursos musicales, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional. Entre los escenarios más famosos que ha pisado resaltan la Sala Nezahualcóyotl de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, localizada en la Ciudad de México; el Teatro Dolby de Hollywood, donde se entregan los Oscars, y el Eventim Apollo en Hammersmith, Londres. Nació y creció en el pueblo de Santa Cecilia, México, y actualmente asiste al Conservatorio Nacional de Música de la Ciudad de México. A la edad de doce años desapareció de casa el Día de Muertos y regresó el tercero de Noviembre con información que hoy se conoce como el Gran Fiasco de la Cruz, en donde descubrió mediante una serie de pruebas irrefutables que Ernesto de la Cruz había robado su discografía entera de Héctor Rivera.

—Okey, Mochi, suficiente—la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿qué onda con ese niño? A los doce ya descubriendo conspiraciones, a los doce Hiro estaba empezando la preparatoria—. Mochi: descarga el álbum más reciente y las pistas principales de Miguel Rivera a mi celular, después reproduce la melodía que Miguel Rivera compuso para acompañar las presentaciones teatrales de Frida Kahlo. 

—Descargar el más reciente álbum de Miguel Rivera: _Puente de flores_ y sus pistas principales: _El Latido de Mi Corazón, De Mí Para Kahlo, Dante_ y _Ahógame, a dueto con Mon Laferte_ directamente de la tienda de música te costará un total de trescientos veintisiete pesos con cincuenta y nueve centavos, para confirmar tu compra introduce tu contraseña y presiona tu pulgar contra la pantalla. Para cancelar, di en voz alta _"Mochi, cancela la compra."_

Hiro rodó los ojos, haciendo como se le decía. Pronto apareció la notificación de que la descarga se había iniciado y Mochi empezó a reproducir una melodía que en su vida había escuchado, pero no sonaba mal. 

Cerró los ojos y conectó los audífonos a su computadora, abriendo desde ahí su aplicación de música y dándole click a la primera canción: _Pétalos de naranja._

Sólo esperaba que fuera dinero bien invertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho diálogo, ¿no es así? Ay, perdón;;; pero bueno, todo esto es realmente importante, muestra cómo ve el mundo a todo el caso de Santa Cecilia años después de los hechos, y le augura a Hiro un nuevo novio ;) 
> 
> En fin, ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado! Y espero decidan seguir esta historia, prometo que se va a poner interesante.
> 
> Mientras tanto me gustaría leer sus opiniones. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Tienen sugerencias? ¿Saben de alguna historia Higuel que quieren que lea? ¡Déjenme saber! Los amo, chau.


	3. = 1 =

Acabadas las vacaciones y una vez iniciada la escuela de nuevo, lo único diferente que le encontraba Miguel al Conservatorio de Música eran los afiches en el tablero de anuncios.

La mayoría eran cosas que realmente no le llamaban la atención. Instrumentos de viento convocados cambiarían su horario de ensayos, las cuerdas tendrían un salón más grande (¡gracias Dios!), faltaba un baterista para el equipo de alguien en la Batalla de las Bandas y la escuela comenzaría a hacer audiciones para un intercambio con el Instituto Ito Ishioka de San Fransokyo. 

No, espérate, que eso si estaba interesante. 

El papel decía algo de unas audiciones, los profesores elegirán a tres pupilos para un semestre en el Conservatorio Musical del Instituto Ito Ishioka, donde los alumnos se quedarían en las habitaciones del Instituto y tendrían que participar en un concierto al final del semestre. Los únicos requisitos eran conocimiento del Inglés, todos los papeles necesarios para un viaje y dinero, pues la escuela sólo proveía dos comidas diario y la cafetería no abría los fines de semana. 

No sonaba tan mal, y afortunadamente Miguel cumplía cada uno de los requisitos. Sacó su celular para escanear el código del afiche y pronto se encontró frente una página web que remarcaba todas las ventajas del intercambio.

Se quedaría en instalaciones escolares, pero tendría libre albedrío siempre y cuando no faltara a más de tres clases cada mes. En los dormitorios habría estudiantes de intercambio de distintos campos y distintas partes del mundo. Las clases estarían en inglés pero serían temas universales. Los ensayos eran obligatorios y exhaustivos pero ganaría la experiencia. Y al final del semestre podría tocar en la sala de más prestigio de todo San Fransokyo.

Al final de la página se leía _"Para más información y formularios para participar por favor diríjase a la oficina de su director"_ , así que Miguel guardó la página entre sus favoritos y se propuso a pasar por la dirección en su primer recreo.

Sólo esperaba que lo dejaran llevar a Dante consigo.


	4. = 2 =

Hiro sintió una lengua contra su mano y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La akita seguía restregándose contra él, frotando su hocico contra la mano libre de Hiro y moviendo la cola en una manera que solo podía indicar lo emocionada que estaba.

—さくら, ¿cómo estás?—le preguntó, acomodando la bolsa que tenía en el otro brazo contra su pecho para poder acariciar mejor a la perra callejera que pronto se había vuelto su amiga—. ¿Ya comiste, cariño?

La perra gimió en respuesta, y Hiro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza. Con tanta gente reunida en los 花見 esperaba que alguien le hubiera tirado un poco de comida, pero aparentemente la gente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que darle de comer a un perro sin hogar.

—Hime—llamó Hiro al robot, y la caja azul que le ayudaba a llevar los ingredientes al Lucky Cat Café se detuvo en seco, levitando en reversa hacia su creador—. Dame carne y pan fresco, por favor.

El robot parpadeó un poco antes de abrir una compuerta en la parte superior, junto a su bocina, Hiro metió la mano para sacar un bolillo y pollo sin cocer.

Depositó la bolsa de papel que tenía en la otra mano en el piso junto a él, y abrió el bolillo con las manos lo mejor que pudo para después empezar a dejar pedazos de pollo desmenuzado dentro. 

—Hime—volvió a llamar, y el asistente se acercó más a él—. Dame una bolsa y una botella de agua.

El robot hizo como se le ordenó, y después de vaciar el agua dentro de la bolsa y esperar a que Sakura acabara de mordisquear su torta de pollo y tomara agua de la bolsa recogió la basura y se despidió del perro con una caricia.

La akita lo acompañó hasta que llegó el momento de cruzar la calle, así que Hiro le besó el hocico y la dejó de nuevo en el parque.

En su lista de compras sólo faltaba una cosa para comprar: guayaba. Y Hiro sabía exactamente quién iba a vendérsela.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando entró al _Jardín de Flores_ , pero el restaurante ya estaba despierto. Meseros corriendo de un lado a otro para acomodar manteles y poner cubiertos, chefs en círculo alrededor de la cocina decidiendo cuál sería el menú del día, jóvenes asegurándose de que todas las vajillas estuvieran limpias y listas para usarse. Con tanto movimiento ni hacía frío, y el suéter tejido que traía encima de repente se le hizo demasiado.

—Hime—llamó al robot, dejando la bolsa de papel que guardaba verduras frente al robot—. Guarda y categoriza estos ingredientes.

El robot parpadeó, y pronto dos pequeños brazos metálicos empezaron a sacar alimento por alimento para meterlos por la rendija de arriba.

En los tres días que Hiro no había venido sólo había cambiado una cosa: el escenario al centro del restaurante ya no solo tenía guitarras, violines y bajos, sino que también había un piano blanco decorado elegantemente y un micrófono profesional.

—¿Y el cambio, Angélica?—le preguntó a la hostess, y la chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al escenario.

—Ah, Hiro. Buenos días. ¿Del piano y el micrófono, preguntas? Es que a partir de mañana tendremos a un invitado especial a la hora de la cena, un prodigio mexicano de la música. Deberías venir, de veras que va a estar bueno. Espérate, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a obligar a venir—la chica abrió el libro de reservaciones y empezó a cambiar la página hasta donde marcaba la noche del día siguiente, había tantos nombres escritos que Hiro dudaba su nombre fuera a caber—. A ver, ¡acá hay un espacio! Va a estar completamente lleno, ya casi ni tenemos lugares. Ya está, tienes mesa cerca al escenario a eso de las ocho y media, llegas tarde y te apuñalo, cabrón.

El pelinegro río, observando como la cola de caballo de la chica se movía de un lado a otro con sus gestos.

—Pues bueno, ¿me vas a dejar invitar a alguien o tengo que venir a ver esto yo solo?—antes de que la chica pudiera responder añadió—: es broma, sabes que no tengo ni perro que me ladre. Claro que aquí estaré, ¿ahora me das mis guayabas?

La mexicana rió, lengua dándose a conocer de entre sus dos hileras de perlas. Caminó hacia la mesa más cercana y agarró una bolsa de plástico con el logo del restaurante, y con solo tomarla Hiro supo que esos eran sus guayabas.

—Es de negro riguroso, como me vengas con tus fachas te saco a chanclazos—advirtió la chica, aceptando la tarjeta que se le entregaba y pasándola por una de las terminales que tenía al lado—. ¡Gracias por su compra, esperamos verlo pronto en El Jardín de Flores! 

Hiro rodó los ojos, caminando de nuevo hacia la salida de personal y jalando a Hime consigo.

Pues ya no le quedaba otra más que regresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *さくら se lee como "sakura" y significa "cerezos" u "árboles de cerezo en flor". Son básicamente eso, árboles de flores con pétalos rosas muy lindos, sólo se dan durante ciertas semanas al año y por esto mismo significan algo efímero. Precioso pero no duradero.
> 
> *花見 se lee como "hamani" y significa "ver flores" . Es una especie de celebración en la que la gente se reúne en parques y jardínes para ver las flores de los árboles de cerezo, puede compararse a los picnics estadounidenses.
> 
> Duda existencial súper importante: ¿les molestaría que escriba las cosas en Japonés con los caracteres y kanji originales, o preferirían que lo escribiera en romaji? Es una pregunta para que no se cansen de leer dibujitos shinos por ahí (?) Lol, love you


	5. = 3 =

A Hiro lo iban a colgar. No quedaba duda de aquello.

Ya se imaginaba cómo estaba Angélica, pelo recogido en un elegante moño y vestido negro largo, la cara enrojecida de enojo, ojos clavados en el reloj de su muñeca, viendo las manecillas avanzar y seguir avanzando sin ningún rastro de Hiro por ahí.

El japonés se acomodó la corbata, golpeando el pie contra el suelo del auto con nerviosismo.

—信号, ¿qué hora es?—preguntó, apretando las manos aún más al volante. 

—Son las ocho cincuenta de la noche, Hiro. ¿Te gustaría poner un GPS para calcular tu tiempo de llegada a tu destino?

Hiro no necesitaba un GPS, sabía cómo llegar al Jardín de Flores, lo que necesitaba era un milagro. Si no tenía suerte llegaría media hora tarde.

Se permitió apretar todavía más fuerte el volante, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos con la presión. Era ilógico pensar que si apretaba el volante el carro iría más rápido, pero servía para calmar sus nervios.

— _Vroom vroom_ —murmuró a sí mismo, esperando impacientemente a que el semáforo frente a él cambiara color. 

Jesús, no sólo iba a necesitar una buena excusa sino también la gracia de Diosito en su cuerpo. Angélica le había escrito diciendo que el restaurante estaba a punto de reventar de lo lleno que estaba, con su suerte ya ni mesa tendría y no le quedaría de otra más que pedir la misericordia de la Señora Azucena. Su tía lo mataría si les dejaran de vender guayabas al Lucky Cat Café por su impuntualidad. 

Estacionó el Accord a dos cuadras del restaurante, maldiciendo silenciosamente a todos los que habían decidido estacionar sus carros más cerca al lugar, gente organizada que seguramente había llegado una hora antes de su reservación. Odiosas personas que sabían qué hacían con su vida, Hiro jamás las entendería.

La carrera consistía de dos de sus más grandes enemigos: la agilidad y la actividad física. De alguna manera milagrosa logró llegar a la entrada del Jardín de Flores sin haberse caído ni una vez y sólo jadeando un poco.

—¿Hiro?—para su desfortuna no era Angélica la hostess esta noche, sino que habían puesto a Carlos como la cara bonita de la compañía. Traje negro y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, lentes negros alrededor de penetrantes ojos cafés, se veía como uno de esos dioses Griegos de los libros de Historia, y Hiro se preguntó si el universo se había compadecido de él y en realidad era una fortuna que Angélica no lo recibiera.

—Ah, Carlos, mi amigo, mi compa', mi amor—el japonés se dió un golpe en la cabeza mentalmente, intentando aparentar confianza mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico—. Angélica me dio una reservación, creo que estoy un poco tarde.

_Casi cuarenta minutos tarde,_ corrigió su cerebro, y por segunda vez en la noche Hiro se pegó mentalmente.

El rubio empezó a recorrer las páginas del libro de reservaciones con la vista, parando una vez encontrado el nombre del chico frente a él.

—De hecho llegaste cinco minutos antes—Carlos sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera una gran cosa—. Espera, déjame ir a ver si tu mesa está limpia, ya vuelvo.

Se fue caminando con una seguridad que dejó a Hiro pasmado, se apresuró a sacar su teléfono de donde estaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su traje para revisar la hora. Ahí, en gigantes números blancos resplandecientes se leía _"9: 05",_ y Hiro seguía intentando comprender cómo se suponía que estaba temprano si su reservación estaba anotada para las ocho y media.

—Si, completamente limpia. Ven, Hiro. ¿Quieres que te vaya pidiendo lo de siempre o esta vez sí vas a leer nuestro menú?—le preguntó el venezolano, tomando un menú del atril y empezando a caminar nuevamente al interior del restaurante, donde todas las mesas estaban decoradas con elegantes manteles blancos y acentos dorados, mezclando negro y plateado por aquí y allá, el restaurante se veía mucho más arreglado que nunca. ¿Quién era este músico y por qué la gente ponía tanto esfuerzo en preparar algo para él?

—Déjame un menú, fingiré hojearlo unos quince minutos y después pediré lo de siempre, ya sabes como funciona—contestó el japonés, siguiendo a Carlos hasta donde se supone que iba a sentarse. No estaba nada mal, para ser honestos. Cerca al escenario para una buena recepción de la música pero lo suficientemente alejada para no estar en el centro de la atención. El único problema era que el piano estaba abierto y le tapaba la vista, desde donde Hiro estaba sólo podía ver el blanco de la tapa.

—Bastante bien, entonces. Iré a decirle a Angélica que eres su problema ahora, ¿quieres que le pida algo de beber mientras tanto?—el chico empujó sus lentes hacia atrás como lo hacían en el anime, acomodándose la corbata en lo que Hiro decidía.

—Tráeme un mezcal, por favor, voy a necesitar algo fuerte si quiero aguantar despierto toda la noche.

—Te voy a traer un expresso—decidió el mesero, y Hiro rodó los ojos.

—Pues ya qué—se detuvo un momento a pensar—, mejor tráeme dos.

Carlos se fue con una sonrisa, tambaleándose de una manera que hacía a Hiro pensar que él sí había estado bebiendo mezcal antes de empezar a servir.

Ah, bueno, parece que sería una noche larga para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信号 (しんごう) se lee como "shingoo" y significa semáforo, me pareció apropiado ponerle así al asistente de carro de Hiro porque en realidad es un nombre muy pendejo, ponerle a un carro Semáforo es como ponerle a un cerdo Pato. Eso y si lo pronuncias rápido se escucha como "chingó", que es una grosería mexicana con varias traducciones pero una de mis favoritas es "fracasar, fallar." :D
> 
> También, no sé si fue solo cosa mía pero al imaginarme el piano blanco no pude evitar imaginarme el piano de Elvis, lol.


	6. = 4 =

Hiro le echa una mirada al restaurante detrás de su copa de Coca — puto Carlos, le había prometido cafeína en forma de expressos, no de bebidas azucaradas y carbonatadas — y decide que realmente no hay nada interesante sucediendo.

La gente está cuchicheando en sus mesas, gesticulando bajo servilletas de tela y jugando ansiosamente con las vajillas. Hiro ve a niñas vestidas enteramente en negro, con el cabello en moños detrás de la cabeza o en chongos elegantes. Ve a hombres con trajes de sastre y zapatos brillantes, ve mujeres con collares de perlas y ve a alguien en una mesa, usando un sombrero de mariachi y escondiéndose detrás de un menú de niños.

Inmediatamente rueda los ojos — ¿qué ésta persona jamás ha puesto pie en México? ¿Tiene idea, siquiera, de que los sombreros tan escandalosos no son utilizados actualmente? Dios, pobre alma inculta.

Toma otro trago de su copa de mentiras y suspira, las tostadas de tinga se han enfriado en su plato y sigue sin haber rastro del dichoso prodigio musical que supuestamente iba a presentarse el día de hoy. Los músicos del escenario se ven preocupados, intercambiando miradas nerviosas y de vez en cuando observando el plato de comida de alguien con ojos de amor. Ni quien los culpe, se supone que el _performance_ de este chico debía haber empezado hace poco menos de una hora.

Su estómago ruge y se tienta a tomar una maldita tostada y darle un bocado, pero la tortilla ya se hizo aguada y realmente preferiría que nadie lo viera mientras se le derrama todo el pollo en la cara.

Desesperado saca el celular de su bolsillo y le baja todo el volumen antes de empezar una nueva partida de Crossy Road, entreteniéndose en picotear la pantalla en intentos fútiles de que su Ganso Emo no muera atropellado.

—Guarda eso—suplica una voz detrás de él, y Hiro voltea para ver a Angélica, pelo recogido en trenzas y vestido con encaje similar al de una catrina, completamente erguida detrás de él. Ojos ámbar observándolo con admiración.

—Estoy aburrido—dice él, metiendo el celular al bolsillo de su saco. Empieza a registrar el restaurante, fijándose en la posición de los meseros. Se supone que ella debería estar cerca de los baños, hasta la otra esquina del restaurante ¿qué carajos hace tan cerca?

—Lo sé, por eso pedí cambio de lugares con Carlos, vengo a hacerte compañía—contesta ella, depositando un par de vasos tequileros en la mesa. El olor de mezcal no tarda en inundar sus fosas nasales y Hiro suspira con alegría.

Estira la mano para tomar uno de los vasos y se lo lleva a los labios, abriendo la boca y tragándoselo todo sin pensarlo. Estampa el ahora vacío vasito contra la mesa y está a punto de preguntar qué pasó con la música cuando la persona del sombrero de mariachi se levanta, caminando hacia el escenario con seguridad innata. 

En un movimiento fluido se quita el sombrero y lo arroja hacia a una de las mesas, y ahí es cuando Hiro voltea a verlo. No ve nada más que un traje oscuro y un par de rulos castaños antes de que la figura se siente en el plano, tomando el micrófono y soplando en él para probar su funcionamiento.

—Perdón por la tardanza, amigos—dice una voz conocida, y la gente voltea al escenario con curiosidad adquirida—. Tenía hambre, y ya saben cómo es uno cuando le ruge la tripa. 

Hay una risa colectiva y Hiro frunce el ceño, deseando haberle pedido a Honey Lemon que lo acompañara, este chico está hablando en nada más y nada menos que español, y aunque el nipón tiene conocimientos sobre varios idiomas el español no es definitivamente uno de ellos.

Angélica sonríe educadamente, manteniendo las manos al frente en algo como una reverencia. Sus dedos rozan el cuello de Hiro y traduce en voz baja.

—Se está disculpando por llegar tarde, dice que tenía hambre—la gente en el restaurante continúa riendo mientras el chico del escenario continúa hablando. Hiro reconoce esa voz de algún lado, tiene el nombre de alguien en la punta de la lengua pero no sabe identificar de quién, exactamente.

—Dice que va a ser una velada melódica—susurra Angélica, dedos aún peligrosamente cerca a su nuca, la gente empieza a tomar sus cubiertos y la chica frunce el ceño—. Tal vez algo depresiva, pero definitivamente interesante. Los animó a empezar a comer, tengo que ver si alguien me necesita, provecho.

El peso en sus hombros disminuye abruptamente y la mexicana empieza a caminar, vestido ondeando detrás de ella como humo. Hiro toma una de las tostadas y hace una mueca cuando se deshace bajo sus dedos.

Está a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando empiezan a sonar las primeras teclas del piano y los músicos se acomodan las prendas, alistando sus instrumentos y empezando a tocar tan pronto el chico del piano abre la boca para cantar.

— _Esta historia terminó, no existe_ —susurra una voz, dedos ágiles moviéndose sobre las teclas al son de los violines— _._ _Lo que un día construimos se ha esfumado._

Hiro entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está diciendo el muchacho, pero hay un cierto nivel de tristeza en sus palabras, un corazón roto conformado que es tangible incluso a través de la barrera de idiomas.

— _Pareciera que es más fácil dejarnos_ —la emoción está presente ahí, justo detrás de las palabras. Una melancolía pura expresándose a través de canciones y Hiro deja caer la tostada sobre su plato, inclinándose hacia delante en un intento de lograr ver la cara de este sujeto con voz de ángel— _,_ _pero eres un fantasma conmigo caminando._

La cosa es que la música jamás ha sido la cosa de Hiro, no realmente. Desde su adolescencia adoraba bandas musicales religiosamente pero jamás de este modo, el rock alternativo era muy diferente a esto, cualquier cosa que esto fuera. Hiro recordaba derramar lágrimas de enojo y escribir letras de canciones de Fall Out Boy en sus cuadernos del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo como si le pagaran por ello. ¿Pero esto? Esto era completamente diferente a escuchar canciones con audífonos, aquí podía sentir cada tecla del piano en el alma, podía sentir como la piel se le ponía de gallina y cómo los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban. 

Ah, conque esto era enamorarse de una melodía.

— _No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que no eres importante_ —la tristeza de este chico era tanta que Hiro no quería hacer nada más que levantarse e ir a abrazarlo, estrujarlo entre sus brazos y pedirle disculpas en nombre de alguien más— _, al contrario, yo te amé con toda el alma._

No sabía quién había dañado a este pobre ángel pero algo tenía seguro: esa persona merecía cualquier cosa que el karma le tuviese preparada.

— _No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que lo perdimos_ —Hiro podía detectar un leve suspiro en las palabras, una clase de sollozo silencioso que encontraba su cabida en la dulce canción—. _Esto que nos duele, aunque nos duele es solo nuestro._

Y eso sí lo había entendido. Y le dolía a él también, ¿quién era este chico y qué le había pasado, quién compartía este dolor tan intenso que estaba presente en cada rincón de esta habitación?

— _Lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro_ —a este punto Hiro ya estaba a nada de sacar su celular y usar Shazam para buscar las letras, ¿qué era todo lo que escondía esta canción de tristeza y conformismo?— _Lo que construimos se acabó, se lo lleva el viento._

Sintió el dispositivo vibrar desde donde lo tenía guardado en el saco, se mordió el labio inferior intentando resistir la tentación. ¿Se vería mal si sacara el celular en este instante?

— _Esta historia terminó, no existe. Lo que un día construimos se ha esfumado_ —el acompañamiento musical lo estaba matando, repitió las palabras en su cabeza, intentando memorizarlas para poder llegar a su casa y pedirle a Mochi que la incluyera a su biblioteca, esto estaba bueno como para cortarse las venas—. _Pareciera que es más fácil dejarnos, pero eres un fantasma conmigo caminando._

Hiro cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz del cantante. Algo en su tono le recordaba a alguien más, algo que había escuchado por ahí recientemente pero no sabía de dónde y eso lo estaba matando. ¿Acaso conocía a este ángel en persona? ¿Lo reconocería si lo viera cara a cara?

— _Yo no aprendí a soltar amores, yo no aprendí a dejarte ir_ —había un tono más abajo de la tristeza inicial, una ira profunda que Hiro por poco pasa de largo—. _Eras una apuesta a largo plazo._

A este punto Hiro ya se sabía el coro, y sin darse cuenta empezó a murmurar el coro junto al Chico del Piano, quien a este punto ya tenía su corazón en las manos.

— _Lo que construimos, lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro._

— _Lo que construimos se acabó, se lo lleva el viento_ —el pianista se mecía de un lado a otro al son de la música, y Hiro pudo verlo gracias a sus pies, visibles debajo del blanco de la madera— _. Lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro. Lo que construimos se acabó, se lo lleva el viento._

La canción terminó y con eso volvió el aire a los pulmones de Hiro, la primera bocanada después de lo que se sentía una eternidad sin aire. Abrió los ojos para encontrar su tostada caída en la mesa, medio dentro y medio fuera del plato, algo del pollo sobre su pantalón de diseñador.

Aún así una macha de tinga no iba a cambiar su humor, y tomó la servilleta de la mesa para quitarse la mancha lo mejor que podía mientras que el Chico del Piano empezaba una nueva canción, igual de deprimente pero optimista que la otra.

A Hiro se le salió el corazón del pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no sé si a alguien le interesaría pero si quieren descargar EL Jardín de las Flores esto para jugarlo en sus Sims pueden dar click [aquí](https://www.ea.com/es-es/games/the-sims/the-sims-4/pc/gallery/F80703810AA811E8858133263BC3CA0F?searchtype=ea_origin_id&time=all&category=all&searchquery=ValerySnowflakes&sortby=downloads&max=50&maxis=false) y en teoría debería llevarlos a la galería de EA, donde pueden descargarlo y esas vainas<3 
> 
> La canción que canta Miguel es [Lo que construimos de Natalia Lafourcade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vwMNko3o7o) y realmente les recomendaría escucharla mientras leen porque está como para romper corazones, neta. <3
> 
> Mil gracias a [Di](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DmoonDream) por soportarme mientras intentaba decidir qué canción ponerle a este capítulo, sin tu ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible. <3


	7. = 5 =

Hiro se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana en punto, y se queda media hora viendo el techo, intentando esconderse en la cama y hacer que se lo traguen las cobijas hasta que suena su alarma y, sí, es tiempo de levantarse.

Se va arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, una colcha a manera de capa sobre los hombros. Está seguro de que hay una expresión para esto en algún lado, la señora Azucena seguramente tendría algo que decir al respecto, algo que puede ya haya escuchado. Pero es muy temprano y se cerebro no sabe funcionar sin una taza de café y por lo menos un plato de cereal, así que prende la cafetera y saca un plato de la alacena, dejando que su piloto automático se encargue de todo.

Una vez que lleva la barriga llena y el corazón contento —y esto sí es un dicho, alguna vez lo había escuchado en El Jardín de Flores— se digna a tomar su celular y quitar el No Molestar para ponerse al corriente con todo aquello que sucedió en las últimas ocho horas de su vida.

Con suerte no hay nada interesante —nunca va a haber nada interesante, ¿por qué sucedería algo interesante a las dos de la mañana?— y se dedica a revisar su Instagram y responder algunos mensajes de la noche anterior con monosílabos o frases simples hasta que su cuchara toca el fondo del plato, entonces pone el celular a cargarse y deja los platos en el fregadero.

Con la cobija aún en los hombros y los pies descalzos contra la fría madera se dirige hacia su baño, y se queda un buen rato pendejeando bajo el chorro de agua hasta que se acuerda del recibo del agua y entonces se baña en chinga, arrepintiéndose de haber nacido.

La vida era más fácil cuando no era él quien pagaba las cuentas.

Tres horas más tarde se encuentra fuera del Jardín de Flores, escondiéndose tras tres chamarras diferentes y una sudadera vieja del ITSF cuando una cara conocida sale de la puerta principal, cabello recogido en un chongo y sudadera negra amarrada a la cadera.

—¿No tienes frío?—le pregunta el japonés como saludo, sintiéndose estúpido con las manos enguantadas guardadas en los bolsillos.

—Hiro, mi amor, tú no _conoces_ el verdadero frío—dice ella como saludo, y Hiro quiere responder que ella tampoco. _Vienes de México, no de Manchester, carajo._ Pero en algo tiene razón, y es que la mayoría de los latinos que conoce parecen tener una mayor resistencia al clima, putos genes hispanohablantes.

—Como sea—dice, suspirando y viendo como el vaho se evapora hacia el cielo—. Terminemos con esto, por favor, es muy temprano como para andar afuera con este pinche frío.

—La primera vez que usas esa palabra bien, m'ijito—contesta Angélica, empezando a caminar hacia el Accord negro y abriéndose la puerta, tomando asiento y cerrándola antes de que Hiro pueda siquiera llegar al asiento del conductor.

Alguien tiene que enseñarle a esta chica modales.

—¡Mira esto!—exclama la mexicana, sosteniendo una guayabera bordada como si fuera un trofeo—. Dice que es de la Sierra de Oaxaca, ¡de Oaxaca! Bordado a mano, Hiro, ¿verdad que es lindo?

Para Hiro ya nada es lindo, se había ofrecido a llevar a Angélica al Centro Mexicano de San Fransokyo con la promesa de buen ambiente y buena comida, pero hasta ahorita llevaban tres horas alternando entre tienda y tienda de ropa, y de tantas cosas bordadas que había visto en tan poco tiempo estaba seguro de que ya no recordaba como una playera estampada se veía.

Y en realidad le gustaban los diseños, de verdad que sí. Los bordados mexicanos eran muy bonitos e intrincados (y muy, muy caros, especialmente si no estás en México sino a más de siete horas en avión con escalas) pero había un cierto número de playeras y zapatos que podía ver antes de que todo se volviera hilo y tela.

—Le falta color—dijo, frotándose los ojos. El olor a ropa nueva ya lo tenía mareado y honestamente se moría por un café—. Tal vez azul, no sé. Oye, ¿qué significa eso?

—¿Faldas de chifón? Oh, a ver—y su solicitud de traducción pasó completamente inadvertida, porque Angélica se fue flotando hacia donde Hiro había señalado, guayabera todavía en mano y quién sabe qué tantas otras prendas en la otra.

Hiro quería a sus amigos, de verdad que lo hacía, y había pasado tanto tiempo con Angélica en los últimos años que la chica era básicamente familia. Pero había un punto de quiebre para todo, y este definitivamente era el suyo. Una cosa era querer pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, otra muy diferente era estar atascado sin salida en un lugar en donde no podía pedir ni la hora porque todo estaba en un idioma distinto.

Aprovechó la distracción de la chica para salir por piernas, esprintando hasta que se encontraba fuera de la tienda donde no olía a perfume y cajas de cartón. _Ah, aire contaminado, cuánto te extrañé._

Sin nada que hacer más que esperar a que su amiga saliera de la tienda se puso a dar vueltas a lo pendejo. La verdad es que el Centro era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, y muy diferente. Calles de piedra y edificios que parecían sacados de una película vieja, locales de churros rellenos y chocolate caliente aquí y allá, La Michoacana en una esquina y una tienda de tatuajes en la otra. ¿Qué comparación había hecho Angélica? ¿Qué esto se parecía al Centro de Coyoacán? Sería más fácil recordar a qué se parecía si Hiro siquiera supiera qué era ese sitio, en primer lugar.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y volver a buscar la tienda cuando el sonido de una guitarra llegó hasta sus oídos, y había algo conocido en cómo la gente se arremolinaba junto a un chico, todos aplaudiendo y cantando una canción de memoria tan sincronizados que casi parecía culto satánico.

— _Es buena la cervecita, para el que está desvelado, para el que está desvelado, es buena la cervecita_ —y ah, esta voz era conocida, también. Algo en el interior de Hiro brincó, alentándolo a acercarse más, y el nipón se encontró intentando llegar hasta el frente a punta de jalones— _. Yo prefiero un tequilita, que es lo mejor pa' lo hincado, que es lo mejor pa' lo hinchado, y hasta lo panzón se quita._

Se escuchó un colectivo _"Querreque"_ , y Hiro rodó los ojos, intentando mantener el ritmo. Seguía sin entender un quinto de lo que estaban diciendo, pero la melodía era pegajosa y el chico que estaba en medio de todos no dejaba de moverse, dedos hábiles moviéndose sobre las cuerdas con una experiencia que hablaba de años de práctica, Hiro podía haber observado sus manos moverse durante años.

— _Del whisky y el aguardiente, ¿cuál es el mejor licor? ¿Cuál es el mejor licor, del whisky y el aguardiente?_ —el chico de en medio seguía moviéndose, brincando aquí y allá y moviendo las caderas al son de su guitarra. Hiro lo seguía con la vista intentando conseguir una vista clara de su cara, pero era tanto el movimiento que sólo podía captar mechones castaños y un hoyuelo en la mejilla— _. Yo digo que el aguardiente porque es emborrachador, emborracha al presidente, también al gobernador._

Para esta parte Hiro ya se encontraba meneando la cadera, intentando seguir un ritmo que en su vida había escuchado pero lo invitaba a moverse. El chico de la capucha roja seguía moviéndose, dando comentarios por aquí y por allá que parecían ir con la canción como si así hubiera sido planeado desde un principio. 

El pelinegro seguía persiguiéndolo con la mirada, capturando cada movimiento, intentando grabar este momento de alegría en sus recuerdos para siempre. Ojos cafés, una sonrisa blanca perfecta y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido creado para el baile, lo tenía todo este chico.

Aparentemente Hiro no era el único que sabía observar, pues una mirada rápida más allá de este energético músico le dejó ver cómo se deshacía un grupo de chicas más allá, repitiendo _"querreque"_ como si en eso se les fuera la vida, y aventando papeles con sus números al estuche de guitarra abierto en el suelo, haciendo la seña de un teléfono con las manos y girándolas como si eso fuera a garantizarles cualquier cosa.

Y, ah, de esto no se había dado cuenta. En su vida Hiro había escuchado a varios músicos callejeros, pero jamás había sido de los que aventaban dinero, nunca le había parecido relevante. Pero este chico tenía ritmo y lindas manos y, ah, fuck it.

Sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los aventó en el estuche de guitarra, preparado para irse y volver con Angélica cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos avellana y de ahí no se movieron. 

Hiro podía seguir escuchando la música, estaba dolorosamente consciente de la multitud que los rodeaba y qué tan estúpido se vería si intentara pronunciar cualquier palabra que estas personas repitieran como si se les fuera la vida en ello, pero ese par de ojos seguía clavados en los suyos y se le estaba acabando el tiempo y...

Antes de poder arrepentirse imitó el gesto de teléfono con la mano y se la llevó a la oreja, añadiendo un guiño para acompañar su pequeño numerito de ahí. Realmente no esperaba reacción alguna, ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido su primer instinto decirle a este músico con voz de ángel y ritmo sin imperfecciones que le llamara, pero lo había hecho y se hubiera arrepentido de no ser por el rojo que cubrió las mejillas de este chico, quien inmediatamente bajó su capucha y empezó a caminar hacia Hiro con un porte mágico.

— _Me encontré con la huesuda, sin saber que era la muerte. Sin saber que era la muerte, me encontré con la huesuda_ —había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, algo que escondía una memoria lejana, y Hiro se preguntó por enésima vez de qué iba la canción, sería más fácil identificar emociones si supiera de qué emociones se habla, en primer lugar—. _Me dijo la testaruda "No bebas el aguardiente, vas a morir de una cruda. Qué amarga será tu suerte."_

El dichoso _"¡Querreque!"_ volvió a hacerse presente y honestamente para este punto Hiro ya tenía más que claro el nombre de la canción, cosa que volvía mucho más fácil el buscar su significado tan pronto llegase a su casa. Dios no permita que se quedara otra noche en vela tarareándole a una computadora para encontrar una dichosa melodía.

— _De todos soy descendiente, cuando me pongo a tomar_ —el mexicano seguía acercándose, dedos sobre las cuerdas moviéndose sin que este chico siquiera volteara a verlos— _. Cuando me pongo a tomar, de todos soy descendiente._

El Chico de la Guitarra tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, para ser honestos. Dos hileras de perlas entre rubíes y un hoyuelo en la mejilla, nada del otro mundo pero nada mal, tampoco.

— _Mi padre es el aguardiente, mi padrino es el mezcal. El refino es mi pariente y el pulque, hermano, carnal_ —y si Hiro había aprendido algo de ocasionalmente trabajar en un restaurante mexicano era los nombres de las bebidas alcohólicas. 

No era una canción educativa, entonces.

Hasta ahora Hiro sólo había entendido la palabra _"tomar"_ , y aparentemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba su cerebro para acordarse de su deseo vehemente de café y se encontró sonriéndole al chico de la guitarra, quien seguía cantando y bailando, antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar que su sentido del olfato lo llevara a la cafetería más cercana.

Mientras se iba, todavía escuchaba los vagos ecos del final de la canción por ahí, y se fue moviendo la cabeza al ritmo del dichoso Querreque.

El primer lugar donde vendía café con el que se cruzó estaba dividido en dos secciones: panadería y cafetería, y el único café disponible en el menú era el café de olla, así que Hiro pidió dos para llevar y salió disparado, intentando regresar al lugar donde se había encontrado al chico moreno cantando Querreque para ver si podía conseguir una probada de algo más, otra canción que Mochi pudiera descargar para él.

Desafortunadamente, la multitud ya no estaba. En el lugar donde antes había danza y risas ahora solo quedaba un espacio vacío, y honestamente Hiro mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco decepcionado de no poder volver a ver al chico con la sonrisa de un sólo hoyuelo.

—¿Buscando a alguien?—preguntó una voz detrás de él, y se volteó en seco para encontrarse con el chico de antes, estuche de guitarra colgado a la espalda y capucha nuevamente puesta.

—De hecho sí—contestó el nipón, sonriendo con alivio—. Te compré un café.

—Ah, ¿en serio?—los ojos cafés del chico se iluminaron e inmediatamente se lanzó por el vaso, sosteniéndolo entre las manos y dejando escapar un suspiro cuando pudo sentir el calor del café con las manos.

Hiro observó cómo el chico se llevaba el vaso a los labios, y cómo su expresión cambiaba de asombro a verdadera satisfacción tan pronto el líquido tocó su lengua.

—Ah, café de olla, no sabía que vendían eso por aquí—se volvió a llevar el vaso a los labios y tomó un trago más grande esta vez, extendiendo una mano para que Hiro la tomara tan pronto había pasado el agua—. Mi nombre es Miguel, un gusto.

—Hiro, Hiro Hamada, el placer es mío—el nipón tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, sacudiéndola antes de volver a guardar la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera—. Tocas muy bien la guitarra, por cierto, algo impresionante.

—Gracias—la sonrisa que se le estaba ofreciendo era sincera y amable, algo que hace mucho tiempo no se le había presentado a Hiro muy seguro, así que decidió guardarla como un recuerdo importante—. Llevo practicando desde que tengo memoria, fruto del esfuerzo, supongo.

—Es simplemente asombroso cómo puedes tocar una canción de memoria sin siquiera voltear a ver tu instrumento, yo jamás aprendí a tocar ni la flauta—Hiro suelta una risa, tomando otro sorbo de su café. Algo se le viene a la mente, adolescentes simulando teléfonos con sus manos y aventando papeles con números escritos en ellos junto a los billetes—. Las chicas han de amar tu talento.

Miguel se encoge de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su café y haciendo un ademán con una mano como quitándole importancia.

—Jamás lo he intentado, si soy honesto, no me parece relevante—otro sorbo de café, el aire se hace un poco más denso. Hiro siente como si Miguel estuviera esperando una reacción, pero no sabe cuál.

Toma otro sorbo de su vaso, intentando descifrar qué reacción es la que quiere ver el mexicano frente a él. Afortunadamente no tiene que pensar mucho, pues el chico cambia su peso de pierna y toma otro trago antes de señalar a Hiro con su vaso.

—¿Y tú, comprándole cafés a extraños y guiñándoles en medio de un círculo de gente bailando? Haz de ser muy popular con las chicas, también.

—No me interesa eso—responde Hiro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te soy sincero compré dos cafés antes de darme cuenta de que uno era para ti, fue como un instinto o algo así.

El aire se aligera y Miguel sonríe, hoyuelo más profundo de lo que Hiro lo ha visto en todo el día. Sus ojos cafés brillan con curiosidad y pronto se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas de la calle de una cafetería, hablando de todo y de nada, intercambiando anécdotas y hablando de sus intereses cuando el celular del morocho empieza a sonar, y Hiro alcanza a ver las palabras _"Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo"_ antes de que Miguel corra a apagar la alarma y empiece a intentar acabarse su concha con nata de una sola mordida.

—¿Estudias en el ITSF?—pregunta Hiro, cejas arqueadas en asombro.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí—Miguel intenta hablar detrás de azúcar y pan bañado en nata y Hiro debería encontrarlo asqueroso pero en realidad es bastante cómico—. Soy del área cuatro, música y esas cosas. Estoy aquí de intercambio, vengo del Conservatorio Nacional de Música en la Ciudad de México, pero esa historia tendrá que esperar si quiero llegar a mis clases vespertinas.

—Yo podría llevarte—dice Hiro, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le recuerda que ya lleva más de una hora de haber abandonado a Angélica en alguna tienda por ahí. Se quita las dos chamarras para dejar ver su sudadera, con las iniciales de la institución estampadas al frente—. Yo soy de los nerdazos, robótica y esas cosas.

—Chido—dice el mexicano, mordiendo más de lo que puede masticar y milagrosamente no ahogándose con la concha—. De verdad me serviría un aventón.

—Déjame pagar esto y te llevo, de todos modos iba para allá—dice Hiro, levantándose y caminando hacia la caja para pedir su cuenta. La misma voz de su cabeza le recuerda lo mentiroso que es y lo mucho que se va a ir al infierno por dejar a Angélica abandonada por ahí, a pesar de haberle prometido acompañarla a comprar cosas al Centro en su día libre, pero hay una parte menos lógica y más emocional a la que le agrada Miguel y quiere pasar tiempo con él, sin importar qué tan arriesgado sea.

Hiro no puede evitar mirar a Miguel a través de la ventana, sudadera roja ya amarrada a la cintura y estuche de guitarra colgado en el respaldo de la silla, celular en una mano y la otra jugando con el tenedor, tocando una melodía que no alcanza a escuchar sobre el plato vacío.

Ese cosquilleo raro en el pecho se hace presente no por primera vez en el día y Hiro se siente realmente feliz de haber encontrado un amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea original de Miguel cantando [Querreque](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-nW--ig5vQ&feature=emb_logo) no era mía, sino de [DmoonDream](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DmoonDream), y honestamente es la mejor cosa de la historia y tuve que usarla, gracias por dejarme. Espero haberle hecho justicia. <3
> 
> También, se me pasó decirles en el capítulo pasado pero quiero agradecerle a [AxureeRheeid](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AxureeRheeid) (a pesar de que se opuso a esto :'v) por aguantar todas las fotos del restaurante que le mandé, y lo mucho que la estuve chingando con eso. Gracias por aguantar mis planos sin baños y mal hechos, lofiu 5evah. <3
> 
> Btw el Centro de Coyoacán es un lugar bien bergas en la CDMX que sí les recomendaría buscar en el Street View de Google Maps porque está súper bonito. Ahí se conocieron mis papás, de hecho, así que si no lo hacen por el fanfic háganlo por morbo (?) ;)
> 
> En otras noticias, no sé cuántas se habrán dado cuenta ya pero Miguel es gei y con el kokoro roto, mientras tanto Hiro es un pendejo denso, neta que esto se va a poner cabrón, m'ijos.
> 
> También, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fanfic, 3k+ palabras qepdo. Venía inspirada, supongo xd
> 
> Y con esto declaro la historia como arrancada, hay muchas cosas más que quiero agregar en este fanfic y honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener pero sí sé que van a ser varios. Abróchense los cinturones, conecten su Spotify al auxiliar y tomen sus papitas favoritas que esto apenas empieza. <3
> 
> Como última nota no les recomendaría que hicieran nada de lo que Miguel hizo en este capítulo, el men está pendejo y se le olvida que aceptar bebidas de extraños, acompañarlos a lugares raros y contarles de tu vida para después subir a sus autos pocas veces augura un buen futuro, no se expongan plocs, no lo vale. uwu


	8. = 6=

Miguel empieza a sospechar de su posible secuestro cuando ya no tiene sentido intentar hacer nada al respecto. Ya se subió al auto de este wey, ya están puestos los seguros, ya están avanzando. Ya valió verga la vida. 

De repente se acuerda de uno de los tantos dichos de su mamá Coco: _"Cuando no te toca, ni aunque te pongas y cuando te toca, ni aunque te quites."_

Sólo espera que hoy no le toque, cómo hubiera querido poder despedirse de Dante antes de pasar a mejor vida.

Ay, cuando se enteren de su muerte mamá Imelda lo va a chanclear hasta que el alma le vuelva a entrar al cuerpo, no quiere ni imaginárselo. ¿Doleran los chanclazos si no tienes nada más que hueso?

—¿Qué hacía alguien que no sabe hablar español en una comunidad de mexicanos?—pregunta Miguel para intentar romper el hielo, concentrándose más en que en el Centro todos los letreros están escritos en español sobre pizarrones negros y no que en tal vez esas van a ser sus últimas palabras.

—Una amiga me llevó—dice Hiro, tragando saliva. Miguel intenta adjudicar la falta de contacto visual a que el japonés está intentando hacer de todo por manejar bien y no a que posiblemente lo van a matar. El nipón se ve tenso, preocupado, como si estuviera intentando no pensar en algo malo que hizo — o está a punto de hacer, ay Diosito, por favor sálvame de esta y te juro que regreso a la iglesia mañana mismo.

—Ah, chido—empieza a tamborilear los dedos en el costado de su asiento, intentando buscar alguna palanca secreta que mágicamente abra la puerta del copiloto—. ¿Y qué haces en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo?

Hay un semáforo en rojo y Hiro frena el auto, volteándolo a ver por primera vez desde que ambos ingresaron al vehículo.

—Ya te dije, soy del Laboratorio de Nerds. Trabajo con robots, código y esas cosas complicadas que no le gustan a la mayoría de la gente—el pelinegro se encoge de hombros, pero de repente algo le salta a la memoria. El Laboratorio de Robótica Ito Ishioka y el Centro de Artes Ito Ishioka quedan muy lejos uno del otro—. ¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer al ITSF?

Miguel abre los ojos como cervatillo atrapado, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión por una más relajada. Sonríe y baja la ventana de su lado del auto, sacando la cabeza antes de echarse completamente contra el asiento.

—Voy por alguien—dice con total seguridad, dándole un codazo a Hiro cuando el semáforo cambia de color.

Hay un sabor a metal en la boca de Hiro y se fuerza a hacer caso omiso de cómo le pesa el pecho a favor de volver a fijar la mirada en el camino.

—Ah, chido—repite las palabras del mexicano, avanzando calles y doblando esquinas en silencio total hasta que finalmente llegan al estacionamiento del laboratorio. 

Se baja del auto y rodea el carro hasta el lugar del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Miguel como todo buen caballero. Los modales hacen al hombre, después de todo.

Al mexicano se le oscurecen las mejillas y se baja del auto con una sonrisa y su guitarra en la espalda.

—¿Venías por alguien, dices?—pregunta Hiro, poniéndole el seguro al carro y comenzando a avanzar del estacionamiento hacia el laboratorio—. ¿De qué área es? Déjame ayudarte.

—Ah, ¿Pidge? Verga, uh, ¿creo que está en código y programación? Ah, la verdad no sé si tiene clase o si está en los laboratorios, me dijo que la viera en la cafetería.

El nipón se muerde el labio, abriéndole la puerta nuevamente a Miguel — quien, a este punto, ya tiene la cara completamente roja. ¿Estará Hiro ofendiéndolo de alguna manera? — y empezando a caminar a la cafetería a paso de gallo gallina.

Venir en el carro con Miguel era estresante de alguna manera, había leído mucho de accidentes automovilísticos y choques como para no estar preocupado de la seguridad ajena todo el tiempo. Por eso nunca se ofrecía a llevar a nadie a ningún lado, por eso esperó meses de amistad con Angélica para acceder a acompañarla al Centro — donde, por cierto, la había dejado abandonada. Dios, se lo iba a súper putear cuando la volviera a ver. Hiro no era de decisiones espontáneas, de los que lidiaban con las consecuencias conforme se les fueran presentando. Hiro analizaba, se informaba, se rompía la cabeza pensando y tomaba una decisión una vez que tuviera cubiertas todas las variantes de las consecuencias. Él no le compraba cafés a guitarristas de la calle y mucho menos ofrecía llevarlos a quién sabe dónde, ¿cuál era su problema?

—Te veo más relajado—lo sacó el mexicano de sus pensamientos, ojos avellana mirándolo con intensidad. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ¿qué era con este chico que lo incitaba a existir antes de pensar?

—Lo sé, perdón, has de haber pensado que estaba loco—Hiro rodó los ojos, soltando una pequeña risa. Esta era otra cosa que no hacía, no se reía cerca de extraños—. Manejar me pone un poco tenso, no he tenido buenas experiencias con eso.

De repente lo asaltan memorias que no deberían ser suyas, recuerdos de sueños donde aparecían dos adultos de pelo negro y lacio. かあさん、al volante y とうさん、sentado frente a Tadashi, El Festival del Viento sonando en la radio y una felicidad interrumpida por gritos, sangre, sirenas de ambulancia y luces rojas y azules parpadeando cada tanto. No quiere pensar realmente en eso, no debería acordarse de eso.

—Ah, entiendo—Miguel le regala una sonrisa, una mezcla de empatía y curiosidad, pero no pregunta más, Hiro adora a este chico—. Pero bueno, no importa. La próxima que nos veamos manejaré yo, supongo. O bueno, ninguno, no tengo licencia todavía. ¿Te parece el tranvía o preferirías un taxi?

—Creo que es mejor un tranvía, me gusta subirme hasta atrás, no soy fan de la gente—no cuestiona la asumpción de Miguel de que habría una próxima vez para verse, simplemente continúa caminando hacia la cafetería sin siquiera despegar la mirada del chico frente a él. Ha recorrido este camino tantas veces que podría llegar a cualquier lado dormido. 

(Lo ha hecho, en más de una ocasión. Resulta que es sonámbulo, cosa que nadie sabía hasta que Honey lo agarró tirado a medio pasillo a las tres de la mañana. Los moretones y cicatrices que aparecían de la noche a la mañana ahora comenzaban a tener sentido.)

—Lugares no llenos a reventar, lo entiendo—Miguel sonríe y Hiro casi puede ver su procesador interno tomando notas para referencia futura—. Bueno, ¿te parecería el cine? Podemos ir un día que no haya tanta gente. O no sé si preferirías un café, no conozco mucho de por aquí pero estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo.

Hiro ríe y le regala a Miguel una sonrisa que espera diga más que las palabras. Conforme van caminando saca su celular y lo abre en la aplicación de contactos, pasándole el dispositivo a Miguel para que ingrese sus datos.

—Creo que un café no está mal, aunque ir al cine también me llama la atención. ¿Quieres que nos pongamos de acuerdo al rato?—se detiene frente a la puerta de la cafetería, esperando pacientemente a que le regresen su celular para acompañar al mexicano hasta una mesa—. ¿A quién estabas esperando, por cierto? Puede que nos hayamos encontrado antes.

—Se llama Pidge Holt—dice Miguel, sonriendo más de lo que Hiro lo ha visto hacerlo jamás (lo que, para ser justos, no habla de mucho tiempo. Se conocieron esa mañana, puta madre, Hiro) y empezando a hacer gestos con las manos—. Es una chica súper inteligente. Tiene una gatita llamada Green que es el amor de mi vida, nació en Italia y su hermano mayor es un meme con pies. Es mi compañera de cuarto, también.

—¿Dejan que las chicas compartan dormitorio con los chicos?—pregunta Hiro, frunciendo los labios—. Eso es... interesante.

—Uh, sí. No la dejaban ingresar así que entró como un chico, por favor no le digas a nadie—Hiro asiente y Miguel suspira, dejando caer los hombros y haciéndose hacia delante en su silla—. Esto es muy importante para ella, dice que estudió en el Galaxy Garrison durante un tiempo, sepa Jesús de qué estará hablando, pero tuvo que abandonar sus estudios por un imprevisto y recién está reintegrándose al sistema.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?—pregunta Hiro, haciendo caso omiso de la manera en la que se le revuelve el estómago al escuchar al morocho hablar tan animadamente de esta chica.

—Mi edad, dieciocho. Abandonó la escuela a los quince y ahora está convencida de que hará el siguiente gran descubrimiento. Es extraño hablar con ella porque, a pesar de dominar el Inglés muy bien, prefiere hablar en italiano; y puede que yo sepa hablar español y eso haga las cosas más fáciles, pero sigo sin saber qué es _"mangiare"_ y por qué se la pasa preguntándole a su gato que si quiere.

—Mangiare es comer en italiano—dice Hiro, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa—. Por ejemplo: _vuoi mangiare qualcosa mentre aspettiamo a che arrive la tua amica?_

—Me preguntaste si quería comer algo, ¿no?—el pelinegro asiente y Miguel aplaude en un pequeño gesto de victoria—. Ah, pus viéndolo así como que sí tiene sentido.

—No es tan difícil aprender italiano—Hiro suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. No sé hablar muchos idiomas pero por lo menos no apesto tanto con el italiano.

—Eso me gustaría, aunque no sé si quiera molestarte de esa manera—Miguel se esconde detrás de las mangas de su sudadera—. Pidge de hecho tiene este pequeño triángulo flotante llamado Lance que traduce las cosas, dice que se inspiró en uno de sus amigos para hacerlo, yo digo que si no fuera por eso no podríamos comunicarnos en nada.

La conversación cae y Hiro siente que debería decir algo para llenar el silencio, cualquier cosa, pero no piensa que sea necesario. El silencio no es incómodo sino reconfortante, y se encuentra queriendo tomar la mano de Miguel — que sigue tamborileando contra la mesa alguna tonadita que Hiro no conoce pero definitivamente va a buscar en Google más tarde — entre las suyas y simplemente permanecer en silencio por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Michele!—una persona de corto cabello castaño y lentes redondos toma asiente junto al mexicano, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y Hiro quiere sacar las garras y enseñar los colmillos, pero el mexicano abraza a la figura y, oh, esta debe de ser Pidge.

—Bambina! ¿Cómo estás?—la naturalidad de la conversación entre estos dos impulsa a Hiro a creer que llevan meses de conocerse, pero de repente el café se le viene a la mente y la risa de Miguel resuena en sus oídos y como si de práctica de laboratorio se tratara su cerebro llena un nuevo planteamiento: ¿será Miguel una persona muy social o ya tendrá tiempo de haber conocido a esta chamaca?

—Bene, scusami per averti fatto aspettare, la mia professoressa non voleva lasciarci uscire. Ma sei pronto per andare via? Ho fame e Matt ha detto che possiamo...

—Ah, espérate, wey. No entiendo ni madres, _espik en inglich, plis_ —y aunque Hiro sabe que el inglés de Miguel es muy bueno, de todos modos suelta una carcajada a la mala pronunciación. Dos pares de ojos voltean a verlo inmediatamente y traga saliva, tal vez reírse de los chistes del mexicano no sea tan buena idea después de todo.

—Eh, ciao?—saluda con la mano a la italiana y la chica solo se acomoda los lentes—. Mi chiamo Hiro, piacere. Ah, io devo ritornare al mio laboratorio, anche mi ha piaciuto moltissimo incontrarti, ci vediamo! Per favore mandami un messaggio stasera, Michele, ok? Eh, bene, ciao!

Se va antes de que el mexicano pueda decirle algo más, y no se relaja hasta que se encuentra nuevamente con las puertas que dan al estacionamiento. Ah, hogar, dulce hogar. Ahora solo tiene que regresar al Centro por Angélica e irla a dejar a su casa para después ir a comer con su tía Cass, juego de niños. 

Saca su celular y envía un mensaje al número de Miguel, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el mexicano no se guardó con un nombre en específico en su celular, sino como "desconocido". Empuja la puerta y empieza a sacar las llaves del auto de su sudadera cuando dos brazos lo empujan contra la pared y ojos cafés lo fulminan con la mirada.

—Hiro—musita Go Go, ceño fruncido y labios presionados en una fina línea—. ¿Qué habíamos dicho que no podías hacer en tu día libre?

Y, ah, mierda, que había prometido dejar de ser un trabajalcoholico y alejarse del laboratorio en su día libre de la semana.

—Conocí a un chico y lo vine a dejar para que se encontrara con su amiga—dice, y Go Go rueda los ojos—. Sé que suena a excusa de niño de primaria que no hizo la tarea pero te juro que es la verdad.

—Eso tiene tanto de verdad como yo tengo de paciencia—el casco de la chica se le clava en las costillas y la coreana lo empuja un poco más contra la puerta—. Vete a tu casa en este instante o te voy a ir a acusar con tu tía.

—Dios no—dice Hiro, pensando en la regañiza que se llevaría. Pinche Miguel puto que lo metió en problemas—. Ya, ya me voy. Sólo déjame sacar mis llaves y ya. A ver, agárrame el celular.

Como si esa fuese su señal, un mensaje aparece en la pantalla de Hiro, y Leiko observa la pantalla con sorpresa antes de pasarle el dispositivo a su dueño.

—Número desconocido, es la ubicación de un cine—dice, tomando las llaves de Hiro y despegándose del chico—. ¿En serio conociste a alguien y lo trajiste manejando hasta acá?

—¿Qué puedo decirte?—contesta Hiro, tecleando una respuesta a Miguel—. A veces soy impredecible.

La coreana lo escudriña con la mirada hasta que se sube al auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> かあさん、se pronuncia como kaasan y es "mamá" en japonés, una manera casual sin embargo muy respetuosa de llamar a la madre de uno mismo. とうさん、(papá) se lee tousan y es la manera casual-respetuosa de llamar al padre de uno mismo. UwU 
> 
> Michele es Miguel en italiano, bambina es niña y toda la oración que se avienta la Pidge se traduce como "Bien, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar, mi maestra no quería dejarnos salir. ¿Pero ya estás listo para irnos? Tengo hambre y Matt me dijo que podíamos..." Mientras que la de Hiro significa "Eh... ¿hola? Me llamo Hiro, mucho gusto. Ah, tengo que regresar a mi laboratorio pero ha sido un honor conocerlos, ¡nos vemos! Y por favor mándame un mensaje en la tarde, Miguel, ¿sí? Eh, bien, ¡adiós!" 
> 
> Como una aclaración: mi italiano es muy mediocre, y me quiero disculpar por cualquier error que haya. Si alguien sabe bien el idioma y nota que la cagué avíseme plox, lo mismo para el japonés. Quiero hacer esta historia tan apegada a los idiomas como pueda, pero pues soy humana, así que probablemente se me van a ir cosas por ahí, si alguien las encuentra neta que amaría si pudieran corregirme. <3
> 
> También, fun fact: mi perra se llama Leiko por Leiko Tanaka, el nombre original de Go Go en los cómics de Big Hero Six. ¿Qué cosas, no? :v


	9. = 7 =

Hiro llega media hora antes de la hora de apertura y se escabulle por la puerta trasera, odiándose por no haber comido algo en la mañana en cuanto el olor a azúcar y masa se cuela con el aire.

—Si sabes que te odia, ¿no?—es lo primero que escucha cuando entra, y Hiro se voltea para ver a Isabel, la chica hondureña de miel morena y cabello negro rizado, acomodando panquecitos y tiras de pan en una charola.

—La gente normal empieza diciendo: "buenos días"—. Hiro reclama, quitándose la sudadera e intentando acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de temperatura.

—La gente normal no te deja abandonada por ahí—responde ella, y el japonés traga saliva. Isabel: 1 - Hiro: 0

—¿Tanto se ha estado quejando?—y la verdad es que ya se lo esperaba, no ha recibido mensajes de su amiga mexicana desde entonces, y considerando que Angélica se lleva el celular hasta el baño es algo preocupante.

—Llevo aquí hora y media y me puse a hornear a pesar de no saber ni cómo prender una estufa—contesta la chica, rodando los ojos—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Y Hiro tiene que resistir las ganas de salir corriendo y mejor disculparse por mensaje de texto, está en graves problemas si hasta la mesera que quema el agua está cocinando para esconderse de su superior.

—¿En una escala del uno al diez qué tanto debo de temer?—pregunta, ojeando la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerlo sentir más seguro: si está buscando comida o un cuchillo, no lo sabe.

—Depende, ¿te interesa tener hijos en un futuro?—pregunta la chica, sacando otra charola plateada y comenzando a acomodar Dedos de Novia en ella—. Porque te vas a quedar sin bolas.

—しまった—el pelinegro se pasa una mano por el pelo, arrepintiéndose de haber nacido. Sabe, lógicamente, que todo esto es su culpa, y que son las consecuencias de sus acciones las que le están rebotando en la cara. Aún así no puede evitar querer escaparse, chingada madre con ese niño mexicano y su guitarra, esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por él.

De repente el celular le pesa más en el bolsillo y se acuerda de su conversación con Miguel, no ha pasado ni un día desde que se conocieron y Hiro está seguro que ya le dijo hasta de qué color son sus calzones. 

—En fin, te sugiero que o te disculpes ahora o vengas hasta el cierre, nos faltan meseros y va a ser uno de sus días más agitados, que tenga un muy buen día o un muy mal día depende de cuál sea tu estrategia—responde Isabel, y el japonés suspira, asiente.

Como si hubiera estado esperándolos, Angélica entra justo en ese momento por la puerta. Esta vez tiene el pelo en una cola de caballo sobre la cabeza, y se ve tan apurada que Hiro siente la necesidad de pedirle que se siente y se tranquilize.

—Le pedí a Carlos y Miguel que llevaran las vitrinas de pasteles adonde siempre las ponemos, y se supone que Daniel llega con los granos molidos en menos de cinco minutos. Azucena me dijo que hoy no iba a venir, lo que es bueno porque entonces no tengo que preocuparme por eso, pero de todos modos nos falta un mesero y me voy a volver loca si no... ¿qué haces tú aquí?—en todo su discurso parece sólo hasta ahora notar la presencia del japonés, y Hiro sonríe, saludando como la mano como pendejo.

—Vine a disculparme—dice, intentando ignorar cómo Isabel camina de puntitas con ambas bandejas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Suertudos los que pueden escapar la ira de Angélica—. Sé que lo que hice ayer estuvo mal y quiero remediarlo.

—Sí, bueno, no quiero escucharte. Estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para tus lamentos—la chica rueda los ojos, caminando a encender todas las cafeteras y apagar los hornos—. ¿Puedes venir a rogar por mi perdón algún otro día?

—Vamos, no seas así—Hiro empieza a seguirla por toda la cocina como cachorro a su dueño—. Sé que soy un idiota, pero vengo porque me importas.

—Si te importara tanto pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje cuando te fuiste por ahí, ¿sabes? O podrías haberte despedido. _"Hey, Angie, sé que dije que te acompañaría pero me acaba de salir esto y tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos otro día!"_ —y Hiro sabe que ella tiene razón, pero su plan jamás había sido abandonarla. Era salir de la tienda, ir por algo de tomar y regresar, no contaba con el músico de ojos avellana que podía tocar su alma con cada nota.

—Tuve que salir de imprevisto—dice Hiro, y eso no es mentira. El olor a tienda de ropa lo marea, y las multitudes nunca han sido su fuerte.

—Existe el celular—repite ella, abriendo y cerrando refrigeradores, reorganizando todo y buscando cosas que falten—. Y no me digas que no tenías tiempo para un mensaje porque sé que 信号 tiene la opción de enviar un mensaje a cualquier contacto en cuestión de segundos. Pudiste haberlo hecho en un alto o algo así, pero no lo hiciste, lo que significa que o te valgo madres o que ibas muy en tu pedo.

—Lo que hice es inexcusable—concede Hiro, suspirando. Alarga la mano para tomar una manzana de uno de los fruteros y la mexicana lo mira con una mueca, pero parece dejarlo pasar cuando el estómago del nipón ruge—. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿así que qué opinas de que te haga de cenar hoy? Ya sabes, el katsudon que tanto te gusta y Pocky de matcha, ¿hm? ¿Qué dices?

Angélica bufa.

—La matcha sabe a espinaca—dice, y empuja a Hiro del camino para sacar roles de canela de uno de los hornos.

—Bueno, entonces de fresa—la chica empieza a acomodar los panes en una bandeja y Hiro alarga la mano para ayudarla con su tarea, pero Angélica le da un manotazo y no le queda más que quedarse viendo.

—No me gusta la fresa.

—Plátano.

—Soy alérgica a la fruta.

—Chocolate.

—Estoy a dieta.

—Entonces te hago de cocinar cuando acabes la dieta.

—Ah, claro, porque una promesa mañana vale menos que un esfuerzo hoy.

El japonés bufa, está intentando arreglar las cosas y su amiga no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo hacerlo. 

—ふざけるな Angélica, acepto mis pendejadas y estoy aquí porque quiero remediarlas y tú te pones en tu plan. Estás actuando como si te hubiera abandonado en una cita o si tuviera secuestrada a tu serpiente, ya bájale de huevos.

Y Hiro no sabe qué dijo mal pero se ve que tocó un nervio que no debería porque la chica azota la bandeja contra la barra y se atraganta con su saliva. Parpadea varias veces para espantar las lágrimas y Hiro se queda observando, intentando decidir en qué la cagó. Se siente tentado a retractarse e ir a abrazarla, pero un antes de poder hacer nada se ve encarado por ojos marrones enrojecidos y una mexicana muy, muy enojada.

—¿Quieres mi perdón? Bien, trabaja por ello. Me falta un camarero y abrimos en veinticinco minutos, tienes un uniforme del Jardín de Flores. Te quiero aquí diez minutos antes de la apertura—escupe, y Hiro puede percibir el dolor bajo las palabras. 

_"Ven y gánate el derecho a que acepte tus disculpas"_ dice Angélica, cuando en realidad está devastada porque para Hiro esto nunca fue una cita. Lo que para ella era la promesa del posible inicio de una relación más allá de la amistad para el japonés simplemente era una salida casual con una muy buena amiga.

Se siente estúpida.

—Mi casa queda a quince minutos caminando—dice Hiro, parpadeando. El cambio repentino en la atmósfera lo hace querer aventarse por la ventana.

—Cinco en carro—sustituye Angélica, aún mirándolo con odio.

—No lo traje—dice Hiro, y la mexicana se encoge de hombros.

—No es mi problema—regresa la mirada a los roles de canela y vuelve a acomodarlos con manos temblorosas—. ¿Quieres mi perdón? Esas son mis condiciones.

—Tengo que trabajar—responde el chico, suspirando. Esto se empieza a ver estúpido.

—Empiezas a las diez los martes, conozco tu horario. Eso te deja tres horas libres en la mañana para venir y servir cafés.

—¿Es realmente esto lo que quieres?—Hiro suspira, y toma el silencio de la morocha como un sí—. Bien, pero exijo mi paga.

—Tu paga es mi perdón. Ahora vete a cambiar, y desayuna algo, no puedo permitir que estés pasando pastelitos si el estómago te suena como león.

Hiro suspira y la deja parada ahí, acomodando roles en una bandeja, mientras él empieza a correr hacia su casa.

Gracias a algún milagro de Newton de alguna manera logra ducharse en menos de dos minutos, desayunar tostadas con jalea y encontrar su uniforme del Jardín —estaba escondido en su último cajón, bajo tuercas y tornillos, sólo espera que no apeste a metal— y llegar ocho minutos antes de la apertura.

Angélica ni voltea a verlo, simplemente le pasa unas pinzas y lo manda al frente, donde dos vitrinas llenas de comida están acomodadas a cada lado del atril, cada una repleta con distintos tipos de pan dulce.

Hiro alcanza a oler panqué de limón e inmediatamente se le hace agua la boca. Se pregunta si se vería muy mal que apartara uno para después, y está a punto de sacar uno de la vitrina cuando...

—¿Chico del café?—y se gira en seco para encontrarse con Miguel. Está usando el mismo uniforme que él: pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca de manga larga y chaleco negro. Es raro encontrarlo sin su guitarra, y cuando Hiro mira las manos del chico se da cuenta de que él también sostiene unas pinzas.

—¿Chico de la guitarra?—pregunta, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miguel sonríe, y empieza a caminar hacia donde está su amigo, acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo. Hiro intenta ignorar cómo su corazón empieza a bombear sangre más rápido y el súbito calor en la habitación. Maldito calentamiento global.

Pero esperen, ¿no se supone que aquí hay aire acondicionado?

—Aquí trabajo—dice Miguel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Normalmente no en uniforme, de hecho. 

—Ah, ¿no?—Hiro arquea una ceja, y empieza a unir los puntos—. ¿Qué haces normalmente?

Miguel señala el piano con las pinzas.

—Soy la ambientación musical a la hora de la cena—dice, sonriendo—. Pero hoy recibí una llamada muy temprano. Faltaban meseros y se ofrecieron a pagarme la hora, y realmente necesito el dinero. Así que heme aquí. Vestido como chambelán y listo para entregar cafés.

Hace una pequeña voltereta y Hiro se encuentra comiéndoselo con la mirada. Tiene músculo y un buen trasero el Miguelito, ¿hará ejercicio?

—No sabía que en la mañana ponían estas cosas por aquí—dice el mexicano, señalando las vitrinas, y Hiro se fuerza a salir de su estupor para seguir la conversación.

—Ah, sí—se maldice internamente por su poca elocuencia. Es un prodigio de la robótica y un excelente orador, ¿qué le está pasando?—. Es porque la mayoría de la gente no tiene tiempo para entrar a desayunar porque están demasiado ocupados intentando llegar a sus trabajos. A cierta hora vuelven a meter las vitrinas a la cocina, y los fines de semana no las sacan.

—Qué interesante—Miguel asiente, verdaderamente interesado. Cambia el peso de pierna y se voltea al nipón—. No sabía que trabajabas aquí, no te había visto.

—Ah, no lo hago—Hiro se rasca la nuca—. Trabajo para el gobierno, de hecho, tengo varios proyectos de medicina que involucran a los autómatas. Bueno, no... no trabajo para el gobierno. Es más como que trabajo para el Ito Ishioka pero con el gobierno. Es que conseguí los fondos para un proyecto gracias a la universidad, pero el proyecto en sí es para el Sistema de Cuidado de la Salud y... ah, perdón. He de sonar bien idiota. Estoy haciendo esto por una amiga.

—Interesante—dice el mexicano, y se acerca hacia las vitrinas—. ¿Está permitido tomar uno de estos si lo pago inmediatamente o me tengo que esperar a que los vuelvan a meter a la cocina?

Hiro se encoge de hombros, enfocándose en Miguel y sus mechones castaños, los mismos que ha visto ya en dos ocasiones. Se siente algo estúpido por no saber reconocer el tono de voz de una persona. Piensa en dedos hábiles sobre una guitarra y piensa en los mismos dedos sobre un piano, acompañados de una voz angelical. Y entonces piensa en algo más, también, piensa en Santa Cecilia y en el Museo Rivera.

—¿De casualidad tu tatarabuelo era Héctor Rivera?—pregunta antes de poder detenerse, y los ojos avellana pasan de examinar un cubilete de queso a examinar a un japonés bastante nervioso.

—Ah, sí. Pero creo que jamás te dije mi apellido—algo irreconocible oscurece los ojos del mexicano y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

_Ah, mierda, ha de pensar que soy un fan obsesionado._

—No, no pienses mal. Me gusta perder tiempo en Google Maps a veces, y un día me encontré a Santa Cecilia, y como no vi muchas cosas interesantes le pregunté a Mochi qué atracciones había.

—¿Mochi?—pregunta Miguel, frunciendo el entrecejo, y Hiro se acuerda de haberle contado acerca del gato de su tía Cass.

—Ah, sí. Mochi es un pequeño gato de escritorio que diseñé, es mi asistente, pero mi creatividad para nombrar cosas iguala a cero y le puse igual que el gato de mi tía, pero son dos cosas distintas, creeme—el morocho se ve algo intrigado, pero sigue ocultándose tras la fachada de indiferencia, y Hiro se odia por arruinar las cosas tan rápido—. En fin, le pregunté que qué había, y me habló de los Rivera, y de alguna manera acabé descargando algunas de tus canciones, lo que llevó a descargar algunos álbumes y eventualmente acabé con toda tu discografía en mi celular—con cada palabra va bajando el tono de voz, hasta acabar en un susurro. Por alguna razón se siente sucio, como si hubiera cometido algún crimen, pero todas las canciones las descargó de una manera completamente legal y en realidad ni sabía cómo se veía el dichoso cantante hasta ese momento, desventajas de no usar fotos de uno mismo para las portadas de sus álbumes, supone.

Está preparado para que Miguel lo mande de dónde salió y le pida borrar su contacto de la agenda de su celular, pero en vez de eso el mexicano empieza a reírse y Hiro se encuentra parado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería reírse también? ¿Debería enfadarse?

—Ay, perdón, perdón, es que te ves adorable cuando te enojas—el morocho se seca algunas lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de la camisa y Hiro intenta no prestarle atención al hecho de que sus mancuernillas parecen la clave de sol—. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Es que me pongo nervioso cuando la gente habla de mi música, pero está bien. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Le regala un guiño y Hiro se siente sonrojar — en serio, ¿es que nadie jamás usa el aire acondicionado de este cuarto? — y es que Miguel tiene una risa muy, muy bonita. Debería ser ilegal de lo bonita que se escucha. Y hablando de ilegales:

—Dijiste que tienes dieciocho, ¿verdad?—pregunta, porque por alguna razón eso se siente importante. El mexicano asiente, y Hiro suspira—. Yo tengo veinte, no sé si te había dicho.

—Ah, me ganas por un par de años—por alguna razón le dan ganas de empezar a cantar la de Mayores, pero no está pendejo y todavía le queda un poquito de dignidad, así que se traga las ganas de avergonzarse y vuelve a clavar la mirada en el cubilete de queso—. Pensé que eras más joven.

—Y yo pensé que no estabas tan meco—bromea Hiro, y se gana un codazo en las costillas. Miguel vuelve a reír y Hiro se da cuenta de que tiene una manera muy bonita de hacerlo, donde empuja la lengua contra los dientes superiores y achica los ojos. Quiere tomar una fotografía.

Sin embargo se ve obligado a dejar su celular donde está porque en ese momento entra Angélica, ya no tiene papeles en las manos y se ve mucho más relajada. Le regala una sonrisa a Miguel antes de quitarle el seguro a las puertas delanteras y tomar lugar detrás del atril.

La gente empieza a llegar en segundos, y Hiro no entiende por qué se siente tan enojado de no poder seguir platicando con Miguel.

Carlos le da una nota con tres tipos distintos de café y se obliga a ir a la cocina y trabajar en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> しまった se lee como "shimatta" y significa maldición en japonés;)
> 
> 信号 es "shingoó" o "shingou" y significa semáforo, que es como se llama el asistente electrónico automovilístico de Hiro (?)
> 
> ふざけるな es "vete a la mierda" y se lee como fuzakeruna, quería usar "no mames" pero nomás no encontré cómo se decía:(
> 
> En otras noticias; publiqué un [guan chot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709310) de estos morros y me encantaría que lo leyeran. <3


	10. = 8 =

Marco estaba hasta la puta madre, considerando seriamente colgar la videollamada con su hermano. ¿La razón? El celular del Rivera más joven.

Y es que lo revisara una vez estaba bien. Dos, okey, te lo paso. Tres ya caía en la categoría de _"estoy a cinco minutos de agarrar un avión e ir a San Fransokyo a meterte el celular en un vaso de agua a ver si así ya me pelas, cabrón."_ ¿Pero diez veces seguidas? Que no mame, tantito respeto por tu hermano mayor, Miguel.

—¿Con quién te estás mensajeando tanto que se te olvida mi presencia?—preguntó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Y es que ya llevaba buen rato hablando con Miguel y constantemente se veía interrumpido porque al niño ese se le hacía fácil ponerse a mandar mensajes en vez de prestarle atención.

—Es con... no es nadie—mintió el mexicanito, escondiéndose detrás de su almohada. Tenía la computadora en la cama frente a él y estaba acostado boca abajo, con una almohada bajo el pecho y Pepita hecha un ovillo sobre su espalda. Echada en sus almohadas está Green, la gata de Pidge. Tiene los ojos verdes más intensos que Miguel jamás haya visto en un animal y su pelo gris y blanco se acomoda de tal manera que parece está usando una armadura. Singular, le dicen.

—Pues ve y dile a nadie que te espere tantito porque estás hablando con tu hermano, no mames—Marco estaba que echaba humo, y Miguel se preguntó qué tanto estaría saliendo de sus orejas de esto haber sido una caricatura.

—Es que si no le respondo rápido como está trabajando ni me va a pelar—el menor hizo un puchero, rogándole con ojos de cachorrito a su hermano que lo dejara seguir mensajeando. 

Al parecer los ojos de cachorrito no funcionaban mediante llamadas de Skype, putas cámaras de computadora culeras.

—Pues entonces dile a la vieja esa que se ponga a trabajar y deje el celular—Marco miró el reloj de su computadora, bufando cuando se percató de la hora—. No mames, Miguel, me tengo que ir en diez minutos y no hemos pasado del clima.

Al aludido se le oscurecieron las mejillas de vergüenza.

—Hiro no es una vieja—susurró, a modo de defensa, y los orbes oscuros de su hermano se expandieron.

—¿Hiro?—preguntó, las cejas levantadas y la boca abierta en una pequeña 'o' con la lengua contra los dientes superiores. La clásica expresión de _"ah, ya te caché, cabrón"_ que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver.

Sintió la sangre correr hasta la punta de sus orejas, e inmediatamente soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, escondiéndose aún más contra la almohada.

—Hiro es un chico que conocí—explicó, evadiendo la mirada de su hermano—. Uh, me escuchó cantando en el Centro.

—¿No que tienes clases a diario? ¿Dónde chingados encontraste el tiempo para salir a cantar?—interrumpió su hermano, y Miguel se escondió más contra la almohada. No iba a decir que se saltó una clase la primera semana, lo habrían colgado por eso.

—Teníahoralibre—miente, casi atropellándose con las palabras y mirando a su hermano con cierto enojo por la interrupción—. En fin, estaba yo tocando el Querreque, todo tranquilo, viendo caer billetes a mi maletín.

—No puedo creer que no llevas ni una semana y ya empezaste a prostituir tu música—susurra su hermano, y Miguel rueda los ojos. Esa era la diferencia entre ambos, Marco amaba la música porque era su mundo, Miguel amaba la música porque le permitía sentirse más cerca a sí mismo y al mundo en general. Jamás pudieron entenderse.

—En fin, estaba tocando y llega este chico: pelo desaliñado, ojeras, como siete suéteres distintos encima, ojos como de que estaba considerando el suicidio—intenta no pensar mucho en la apariencia de Hiro la primera vez que se vieron, verlo tan vulnerable le había hecho cosas raras a su corazón—. En fin, llega y se queda escuchando como pendejo, empieza a apartar a la gente así como de _"quítense nacos ahí les viene la realeza"_ y se para en primera fila, pero se queda parado ahí, como pendejo. Imagínate nomás, un morrito asiático como de veintipocos parado enfrente de toda una multitud de mexicanos gritando "Querreque" como si en eso se les fuera la vida. Osea, te juro que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma o algo así. Todo desubicado el pobre wey, me dio rete harta lástima.

—Ha de haber pensado que estaban invocando a un demonio o algo—dice Marco, y cuando Miguel voltea a verlo se da cuenta de que tiene la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto en un tiempo. Su corazón da un giro, y se le contagia la alegría de su hermano.

—Ándale, algo así, segurito que sí—la idea de que Hiro haya pensado que estaban intentando atraer la atención de algún demonio con un canto satánico le parece de lo más divertida, sabrá Dios por qué—. En fin, tiene cara como de que se la está pasando bien pero no tiene idea de qué estamos haciendo. Y yo me volteo para saludar a algunas chicas, ya sabes, las típicas fans de _"llámame, llámame"_ que nomás te quieren de a novio porque tocas la guitarra.

Marco suelta una carcajada, le han tocado varias.

—Continúa—pide, acomodándose en su silla. Está sentado frente a su escritorio, con la laptop balanceada sobre algunos libros de tal manera que deja ver a Dante, echado en la cama a sus largas y a sus anchas, echando la hueva como Dios lo manda.

Miguel rueda los ojos, sonrisa aún en sus labios.

—En fin, saludo a estas chicas, me volteo y me encuentro a este morrito echando dinero en el maletín. Y yo todo _"ah, mira qué buen pedo"_ y de repente se levanta y me hace este gesto con la mano de _"llámame x fabor"_ y te juro que el corazón se me salió del pecho. Y encima el wey me guiña, ¡me guiña! Yo estaba a nada de aventarle mis calzones, no mames.

—Pinche joto que me saliste—dice Marco, pero no hay malicia en su voz. Sigue sonriendo, si bien no tanto como hace unos segundos, y Miguel toma discretamente una captura de pantalla.

—Al chile sí—el menor rueda los ojos y se acomoda un poco mejor en su cama intentando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Pepita, hace la almohada de lado e intenta ignorar el punto rojo parpadeante de su celular que le indica que tiene notificaciones sin leer, _aguántame tantito Chico del Café_ —. En fin, ahí me tienes, todo joto por este chavo ¡y de repente se voltea y se va el cabrón! Así como de: ya te saludé, ya te vi y estás muy bonito y ya a la verga, bai.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste su número?—los ojos se le oscurecen un poco y hace una mueca—. Miguel—susurra, voz baja y tono amenazador. Ah, verga.

—Te juro que no acosé a nadie—se defiende el aludido antes de darle más tiempo a su hermano de seguir sacando conclusiones—. Bueno, toqué un par de canciones más y después me guardé mis cosas porque Pidge me mandó mensaje. Configuré mi alarma, se fue la gente, y me estaba yendo cuando veo al mismo morro de antes pasar con dos vasos para llevar en la mano.

—Lógicamente lo perseguiste, como colegiala enamorada—dice su hermano, rodando los ojos, y Miguel traga saliva.

—Lo saludé—dice, intentando defender su poca dignidad restante—. Y entonces él se presentó, y me invitó un café, así que lo acepté, y como tenía hambre fuimos a una cafetería local por pan.

El brillo se drena de los ojos de su hermano, y es reemplazado por preocupación.

—Espera, ¿tomaste un vaso con sustancias que no podías ver de manos de un extraño?—Miguel asiente con una ligera sonrisa, y Marco abre los ojos como platos—. ¡No mames, Miguel!

—¡Estoy bien!—dice, mordiéndose las uñas. Ay, Jesús, no está seguro de querer contar el resto de la historia.

—No mames, te me vas una semana y te pones en peligro—su hermano rueda los ojos, y el menor de los Rivera traga saliva—. Bueno ¿supongo que intercambiaron celulares en el café?

—De hecho, no—esconde la cara detrás de las manos—. Sonó mi alarma para ir por Pidge, y como él también asistía al Tecnológico de San Fransokyo se ofreció a llevarme.

Marco hace una mueca.

—¿Te fuiste con un extraño a un lugar que no conocías bien?—Miguel asiente y su hermano gruñe—. Por lo menos dime que se fueron en transporte público y no estás pendejo como para subirte al carro de alguien que apenas conoces.

—Pues...— su sonrisa lo delata y Marco está a nada de darse de topes contra la pared—. En fin, me llevó ahí, hablamos un rato, le di mi teléfono...

—Tremendo pendejo—susurra su hermano, y Miguel rueda los ojos.

—Y quedamos en vernos para ir al cine o algo así, así que le mandé un mensaje, y desde entonces no he parado de hablarle—suena una notificación de WhatsApp en su teléfono, y Marco lo mira con ojos de que más le vale ni siquiera estirar la mano para agarrarlo, así que lo deja.

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver? Miguel, dime que no. Dime que no eres tan pendejo—hay algo más allá tras la preocupación de su hermano, y el menor reconoce la desesperación de su hermano.

De repente se ve cara a cara con el Miguel de hace medio año, el que seguía como perrito a un amor no correspondido y se dejaba manosear sin oponer resistencia. El Miguel que tenía miedo, el Miguel que creía en una posibilidad de tener una buena vida con un patán.

Pinche Miguel pendejo.

—Yo... ah, ocasionalmente trabaja en el restaurante donde yo trabajo—admite, bajando la mirada. Tiene ganas de hacerse bolita y esconderse bajo las cobijas, como hacía de pequeño. Se arrepiente de haber aventado la almohada lejos de su alcance, le hace falta algo de contacto.

—¿Tienes trabajo?—pregunta su hermano, momentáneamente olvidando el tema de los chicos en favor de otra cosa—. No llevas ni siete días allá, no mames.

—Hice la entrevista por internet—dice Miguel, agradecido por el cambio de tema—. El Jardín de Flores es un restaurante mexicano que ofrece entretenimiento por las noches, y todo el personal es de distintas partes de Latinoamérica. Me aceptaron por el renombre, supongo. La paga no es mala y el horario es flexible. Tengo que ir, tocar algunas canciones y después me piden Uber para los dormitorios. Es...—no hay una palabra para describir cómo se siente. El Jardín de Flores le recuerda a su hogar de alguna manera, y se siente estúpido, ya está extrañando casa y no tiene ni una semana en San Fransokyo, ¿cómo se supone que sobreviva siete meses?—... lindo.

Marco suspira, y Miguel esconde la cabeza en sus sábanas. Pepita ha de sentir su incomodidad, pues se baja de su espalda y se acomoda contra su brazo en vez, mirándolo momentáneamente antes de volverse a dormir.

Su hermano lo mira con simpatía y Miguel no quiere nada de eso, así que no puede evitar sentirse agradecido cuando la alarma del mayor suena, indicando que ya tiene que irse. Una parte de sí quiere pedirle a Marco que se quede un poco más, pero no quiere ser egoísta, así que simplemente se despide y cuelga la llamada.

Hay un vacío en su pecho y no sabe a qué atribuirlo. Mil recuerdos de Santa Cecilia, la Ciudad de México y Luis Antonio por igual nadan en su mente y se encuentra intentando sumergirse en algunos, queriendo retenerlos por tanto como sea posible.

Su celular sonando es lo que lo saca de su miseria.

—¿Hiro?—contesta, habiendo mirado el identificador de llamadas brevemente antes de pulsar el botón verde—. ¿No se supone que estás trabajando?

—Mi amor, unos chicos del trabajo se están organizando para salir en la noche y quería ver si me das permiso—el japonés suena agitado, y Miguel parpadea furiosamente.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta, intentando encontrarle sentido a la situación. Si esto es un intento de Hiro por restregarle sus salidas y hacerlo sentir celoso el japonés puede irse yendo mucho a la chingada. Se tienta a colgar la llamada pero el nipón continúa hablando.

—Te mandé algunos mensajes al respecto, por favor revísalos. Sé que teníamos nuestra cita agendada pero realmente quiero ir—por alguna razón Miguel decide hacerle caso, y se encuentra con más de cinco mensajes de WhatsApp de Hiro.

**Chico del Café >w<**

Miguel T_T  
Hay unos chicos que quieren salir hoy y yo no quiero:(

¿Qué hago? No sé cómo decirles que no

Están intentando presionarme para que vaya  
¿Puedes llamarme y hacer un escándalo? Finge que eres mi novio y teníamos una cita o algo así por fa.  
Móchate, Miguelín, te llevo a cenar si quieres.  
Oye... ¿te molestaste? Perdón, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.  
Esto será muy mal pedo de mi parte pero voy a llamarte, tú niégate a todo lo que te diga.  
Por favor, y después de esto no te vuelvo a pedir nada. D:

Entendiendo un poco mejor la situación decide mocharse y echarle una mano a Hiro. Total, se ve que la necesita.

—No, ni madres—dice, intentando sonar convincentemente enojado—. Ya me habías dicho que íbamos a salir hoy, te chingas, a mí no me vas a estar cambiando las fechas porque se te da tu regalada gana.

Hiro suspira, y Miguel puede oírlo a través de la línea. Inmediatamente su corazón da un vuelco.

—Pero, bebé—dice el pelinegro, arrastrando la e—. Tengo que ir, quiero salir con mis amigos.

—¿Osea que te importan más tus pinches amiguitos que yo?—está usando excusas que alguna vez fueron usadas en su contra y duele, porque después de Luis se prometió jamás ser como él. Pero Hiro lo necesita, y el fin justifica los medios o algo así—. Pues si tanto se te hincha el huevo ¿pa' qué chingados me pides permiso?

—Mi amor, no te enojes—el tono de Hiro suena más relajado ahora, aunque sigue con la fachada de querer ir. Miguel va a necesitar sacar la artillería pesada si quiere acabar con esta llamada rápido.

—¿Cómo que no me enoje? Llevamos planeando esta velada casi medio pinche año y me sales con que _"te quieres ir a beber con tus amiguitos"_ —hay una pausa dramática y Miguel escucha susurros nerviosos del otro lado, indicador de que Hiro probablemente lo tiene en altavoz. Perfecto—. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

Hay un jadeo general y Miguel sonríe, los tiene justo donde los quiere.

—No, ya, ya, perdón bebé—puede ver la sonrisota pendeja de Miss Universo del pelinegro hasta donde está, desparramado en medio de su cama, con un gato abrazado al costado y el celular en el pecho—. Te juro que hoy sí tenemos nuestra cita como te había prometido, te veo al rato, querido.

—Como quieras—responde Miguel, y cuelga la llamada.

Dos minutos después se ve enfrentado con otro bonche de mensajes de Hiro.

**Chico del Café >w<**

¡Se la tragaron enterita! :D

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Miguel.

Neta no sabes de la que me salvaste.

No me gusta mucho estar entre multitudes:(

Pero he estado haciéndolos de lado y recházandolos tanto cada que me invitan que han de pensar que me caen mal o algo :"(

De nada, lo que sea por ti bb 7w7

Pero no creas que te salvas tan fácil, Hamada, creo haber visto que mencionaste una cena >:D

Por supuesto, ¿tienes alguna comida favorita?

Podemos salir o puedo cocinar yo. ^^

No soy el mejor chef del mundo mundial (?) Pero algo he de saber nwn

Me gustan las enchiladas suizas :D

Puedo hacerte unas, ¿paso por ti y cenas en mi casa?

Jaloween

Miguel ya tiene pensado hasta el color de los calzones que se va a poner.

¿Eso es un sí?

Awuebo, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

Pues tú dime, ¿cuándo tienes libre?

¿Uh, qué día es hoy? Lunes, ¿no?

Ajá.

Bueno, pues ahorita tengo clase, pero la noche de hoy la tengo libre porque van a tener algún tipo de Stand-Up en El Jardín (?)

Okey, salgo de trabajar a las seis, ¿a qué hora acaban tus clases?

Siete y media, ¿pasas por mi a las ocho?

Está bien, me da tiempo de ir a comprar todo lo que necesito. Mándame tu dirección, por favor, ¿o quieres que te vaya a recoger a la escuela?

A los dormitorios está bien, le diré al portero que vienes.

El mexicano adjunta su dirección y se muerde el labio. Hay mariposas en su estómago y no sabe si quiere vomitarlas o digerirlas o dejarlas vivir en paz.

Okey, pues nos vemos, Miguel ;)

Hasta la later, Hiro ;*

Bloquea el celular y lo avienta a un lado de la cama, despertando a Green en el proceso. Se gana un bufido indignado, pero el animal se vuelve a echar y Miguel no puede evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado de todo el jodido mundo.

Tiene una cita esta noche con Hiro Hamada.

La alarma de su celular suena y se levanta con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, mi los aburridos profesores lograrán bajarle el ánimo ahora.


	11. = 9 =

Las clases pasan increíblemente lento.

Es curioso, considerando que para Miguel las clases de música siempre se van volando. Pero hoy está demasiado entretenido con otras cosas, cosas más importantes que la diferencia entre las notas musicales y las figuras musicales.

Qué calzones se va a poner y si a Hiro le gustará la colonia Gucci Guilty que le había regalado Marco por su cumpleaños, por ejemplo.

Se encuentra constantemente revisando su celular, cada vez sintiéndose un poco más frustrado cuando ve que han pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo revisó.

—Mister Rivera—llama una voz, y Miguel deja caer el celular de nuevo en su estuche antes de levantar la cabeza—. ¿Hay algún asunto importante que le impida poner atención a clase?

 _Al chile sí, tengo una cita con un asiático requete-guapo y estoy pensando en qué ponerme pa' hacer que me quiera tirar, propone su cerebro como respuesta_ , y el mexicano parpadea.

—No, lo lamento, profesor. Pondré atención ahora—y para acentuar su jala el zipper para cerrar su estuche. El maestro asiente y se voltea nuevamente al pizarrón, a seguir explicando las alteraciones y becuadros y puntillos y cosas que Miguel ya se sabe de memoria.

Abre su cuaderno y se dispone a finalmente copiar la información del pizarrón cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Dejó sus plumas guardadas dentro del estuche.

Ah, verga.

—Estás bien imbécil—dice Alexander a su lado, y discretamente le pasa una pluma con un papel hecho bola en el espacio entre la tapa y el plástico del cilindro.

—Al chile sí—susurra a manera de agradecimiento, sacando el papelito de la pluma y abriéndolo.

_"El profesor ya se dió cuenta de que tienes el celular afuera"_ lee, y Miguel rueda los ojos.

—Una advertencia un poco tardía—acepta el británico, sonriendo de lado, y después le da un golpecito al cuaderno de Miguel con su pluma—. Ya ponte a anotar que tenemos que entregar un proyecto de esto mañana.

—¿Cuánto por que hagas el mío?—pregunta el mexicano, activando el Modo Turbo para anotar lo más que se pueda antes de que el profesor borre la pizarra.

—Hazlo tú—contesta el mayor, y Miguel hace un puchero—. Tengo muchos trabajos que hacer.

—Y yo tengo cosas que hacer—insiste Miguel, haciendo listas mentales de todo lo que tiene que hacer. Con el restaurante y las clases mañana no podrá hacer nada; y si las cosas con Hiro van de acuerdo a lo planeado eso significa que esta noche tampoco podrá adelantar mucho.

—Y yo tengo hambre—susurra Teresa desde el otro lado, uniéndose a la conversación de Miguel con su hermano—. Si siguen hablando los van a sacar, así que mejor calladitos y escribiendo.

Miguel bufa y regresa a su cuaderno, arriesgándose a abrir con cuidado el estuche para revisar la hora.

Han pasado dos minutos.

Tiene ganas de darse de topes contra su pupitre, este día parece infinito.

Finalmente suena la última campanada y Miguel sale corriendo como bólido, casi empujando a Alexander para que se quite del camino y lo deje salir al pasillo. Es algo difícil, considerando que comparten una misma fila de pupitre y para llegar hasta la puerta tiene que salir de su fila y después subir las escaleras, esquivando instrumentos musicales y estudiantes estresados con cara de pocos amigos.

Ni en el cine era tan complicado.

Gracias a algún milagro del cielo él y su guitarra salen ilesos del Salón de la Perdición™, y la salida del Ito Ishioka se va viendo cada vez más cercana. Sólo unos metros, sólo unos metros más.

—Alto ahí, Lobo—dice alguien, y siente cómo lo arrastran por la capucha de su sudadera. El cierre se le pega a la garganta y le empieza a faltar el aire. Así no pasaba en las películas, tiempo de demandar a Hollywood.

Finalmente el aire vuelve a sus pulmones y la presión en su garganta desaparece, siendo reemplazada por el dolor de la marca que le dejó la sudadera en la yugular.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—pregunta Teresa, brazos cruzados y estuche del clarinete colgado a la espalda. Tiene el pelo suelto, cortos rizos sueltos cayéndole en la cara a manera de cortina.

—Tengo una cita—dice Miguel, haciendo pucheros. Cambia el peso de pierna y se voltea a Alexander, quien tiene puesto su típico gorrito de zorro y sonríe con malicia disfrazada—. Y por culpa de éste casi llego en carroza fúnebre.

—No seas exagerado—dice Alex, sacudiéndose algo de polvo de la chaqueta—. No tienes tanto dinero como para una buena carroza, a lo mucho llegas en Uber, y eso si el conductor no se queja del olor.

Miguel rueda los ojos.

—Algún día de estos te voy a bloquear de Facebook—advierte, sólo bromeando un poco—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que llegar a mi cuarto.

—¿Pensé que íbamos ir a casa de mi tía?—Miguel se gira sobre sus talones para encontrar que Teresa ha sacado el clarinete de su estuche y se encuentra armándolo con manos expertas—. Dijiste que ibas a ayudarnos con la melodía.

Ah, verga.

El mundo se le viene encima, y se acuerda de la promesa que había hecho. Ayudar a los hermanos Blackery con la canción que querían presentar para la Batalla de las Bandas y después salir a cenar con ellos al restaurante hindú que tanto les gustaba.

—Acerca de eso...—se lleva una mano a la nuca, evadiendo las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros—... puede que haya surgido un imprevisto.

—¿Todo bien con tu familia?—pregunta Alex, tirando su fachada bromista por algo más serio—. ¿Por eso estabas revisando tu celular constantemente?

Y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse eso es algo que agradece de los Blackery, puede que sean muy distantes o que no siempre congenien, pero son buena gente. Jamás cuestionan las cosas de las que Miguel prefiere no hablar y son bastante comprensivos. No se burlan de su necesidad de hacer recordatorios de absolutamente cualquier cosa o de su hábito de tamborilear los dedos contra cualquier superficie cercana para crear un ritmo en el que pueda concentrarse. Es más fácil pensar si hay ruido de fondo.

—Era por algo más—admite el mexicano, intentando escaparse de ésta sin necesidad de mentir—. Tengo que ir a casa de un... erm, amigo. Salió de imprevisto hace algunas horas, y con todo el ajetreo ni me acordé de mi promesa. De verdad que lo lamento.

Los chicos intercambian una mirada, y un segundo parece durar años. Una conversación silenciosa entre hermanos pasa frente a sus ojos y siente una punzada de celos al recordad que él y Marco solían hacer lo mismo, podía entender a su hermano con una sola sonrisa y viceversa, pero desde que se fue las cosas cambiaron y ahora el único que realmente puede hablar con Marco sin necesidad de palabras es Kyle.

Pero habrá tiempo para regodearse en su miseria después, así que se obliga a enterrar sus sentimientos donde ni él puede encontrarlos y suspira, esperando que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su pequeño momento de reminiscencia. 

—¿Cuándo tienes otro día libre?—pregunta Teresa, finalmente rompiendo contacto visual con su hermano, y Miguel saca su celular para revisar el calendario.

—Otras dos semanas, unos días antes de la competencia—unos clicks más a su agenda le dejan ver la fecha exacta—. El cuatro de abril, si no me equivoco.

Alexander hace cuentas mentales.

—Cuatro días antes de la Batalla de las Bandas—dice, y Teresa hace una mueca.

—Espero que realmente seas tan bueno como dicen, Rivera—dice la chica, pasándose un mechón rizado detrás de la oreja—. Porque estoy poniendo nuestra parte del concurso en tus manos.

Miguel asiente y sale corriendo hacia la salida, no sin antes darles un abrazo a ambos gemelos Blackery. Tendrá tiempo para preocuparse de la melodía y su participación en la Batalla de las Bandas después, por ahora tiene una cita con Hiro y no podría estar más contento.

Resulta que Hiro vive en una privada, cosa que es fascinante considerando que Miguel jamás había visitado una casa en una privada antes.

Se pasa el camino señalando las esculturas de arbustos con formas poco convencionales. En México tenían forma de elefantes y patitos, pero en San Fransokyo...

—¿Por qué hay un arbusto con forma de dragón por allá?—pregunta, señalando algo fuera del carro. Las calles dentro de la privada son de lo más tranquilas, y clavadas en el césped hay pequeñas farolas solares que iluminan el camino. Miguel alcanza a ver algunas flores, también, alzándose orgullosas junto a los arbustos de figuras. Se ve como un lindo lugar para salir a pasear.

—Está relacionado con los Guardianes de Kyoto—dice Hiro, tragando saliva. Se le ve más relajado ya que está manejando en un ambiente conocido y no por las transitadas calles de San Fransokyo, pero aún así tiene los labios fruncidos y aprieta el volante como si fuera a salirse de sus manos—. Ese es 青竜, el Dragón Azul del este. También están 朱雀, 黄竜, 白虎 y 玄武, que son los guardianes de los otros puntos cardinales. El fénix rojo, el dragón amarillo, el tigre blanco y la tortuga negra. 

—¡Como en Final Fantasy Type-0!—exclama Miguel, agradeciendo que todas las horas que ha pasado frente a su televisión finalmente están rindiendo frutos—. Sí, ya sé. Y también están Ace, Nine y Queen, ¿no?

Hiro traga saliva, y niega con la cabeza. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y Miguel prefiere concentrarse en eso que en lo estúpido que se siente por intentar mezclar mitología genuina con videojuegos.

El nipón continúa manejando y de la radio empieza a sonar algo muy parecido a Con Te Partirò, y Miguel está a punto de preguntarle a Hiro si le gusta la música clásica cuando el ritmo cambia y se la canción se convierte en un remix.

Un chico empieza a rapear y Miguel intenta concentrarse en la letra, en absorber todo lo que pueda antes de hacerse de una opinión.

—Esto es bastante deprimente—le dice a Hiro, y el pelinegro desvía la mirada del camino para voltear a verlo.

—¿Lo es?—pregunta, y Miguel cree ver algo de dolor en esos orbes avellana, pero así como voltean a verlo se van y Hiro cambia la canción de la radio—. Jamás lo pensé de esa manera, hace algunos años me desvivía por esa canción.

Y algo más se le ocurre a Miguel, la posibilidad de que Hiro sea igual que Marco y de verdad que no quiere eso, no porque la depresión de su hermano lo avergüence sino porque sabe cómo puede afectar la depresión a una persona y Hiro es tan puro y tan amable que, si sus sospechas son ciertas, sería realmente injusto.

—Hace algunos años yo me desvivía por Born This Way de Lady Gaga—acepta Miguel, intentando cambiar el tema—. O por cualquier canción de Lady Gaga, ahora que lo pienso.

Hiro suelta una carcajada.

—Eso se escuchó terriblemente gay—dice, pero no hay malicia en su voz así que Miguel no hace nada más que asentir.

—Soy terriblemente gay—acepta, y como no quiere arriesgarse a un silencio incómodo agrega—: pero, ya sabes, no homo.

—Manda a la verga el no homo—dice Hiro, encogiéndose de hombros, y Miguel se arriesga a sonreír—. Ve y sé todo lo gay que quieras, que a los demás les valga verga.

—Palabras sabias—el japonés estaciona el carro frente a una casa que parece sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción, paredes de vidrio y estructura geométricamente perfecta—. No mames que vives aquí.

Hiro lo voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?—pregunta, quitándole los seguros al coche usando la pantalla táctil de 信号.

—Es igualita a una que hice yo a los doce en Maincra—dice Miguel, aún observando la vivienda de Hiro mediante la ventana del carro—. Súper sí wey, desde los pisos hasta cómo estaban acomodados los pilares y el pedo. Te juro que es mi casita de Maincra.

—Los planos los diseñó el arquitecto de un amigo—contesta Hiro, intentando aguantar la risa—. Quién sabe, tal vez vió tu casita de Maincra y le gustó la idea.

—Como se vea por adentro así como se veía la mía te voy a demandar—susurra Miguel, bromeando, y Hiro le da un codazo.

—Supongo que tenemos que entrar para investigar—se baja del carro y Miguel lo ve rodearlo hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, misma que abre con una sonrisa cegadora—. ¿Debería ir llamando a mi abogado?

 _Con esa sonrisa cegadora y la manera en la que esa camisa abraza tus bíceps deberías llamar a los paramédicos porque me va a dar un ataque al corazón,_ y como su cerebro es pendejo y Miguel no quiere empezar a jotear tan pronto se contenta con decir "no, gracias" y bajar del carro tomando la botella de vino que había traído con una mano y mano que Hiro le ofrece con otra, intentando ignorar la manera en la que su corazón late como burro sin mecate.

La casa de Hiro por dentro no se parece ni de pedo a la casa de Miguel en Minecraft, y el nipón se alza como pavo real cuando el mexicano se lo hace saber. Le faltan muchos cofres y mesas de trabajo, y una pequeña granja con cerdos y vacas que mataba después de hacerlos reproducirse. 

Ah, y la cosecha de maíz.

La cocina de Hiro queda en la planta de abajo, y está bastante bien equipada para alguien que dice vivir solo. Tiene dos cafeteras distintas, una tetera, montones de sartenes y cacerolas — que por alguna razón no se encuentran dentro del horno, cómo cambia la cultura en otros países la verda' — y montones de utensilios que probablemente no sabe cómo utilizar.

—Mi tía tiene un café—dice Hiro, notando la manera en la que Miguel se queda observando su cocina desde la barra—. Si te soy honesto, no creo necesitar la mitad de estas cosas, pero aquí las tengo para cuando ella viene de visita. Eso y a veces mis amigos hacen concursos de ver quién puede cocinar la mejor monstruosidad de azúcar, así que supongo que es mejor estar precavido.

—En mi casa solía haber más cosas que aquí, créeme—dice Miguel, recordando cuando todavía era pequeño y su mayor preocupación era armar una guitarra usando los dibujos que Marco había dejado escondidos en el ático—. Éramos una familia enorme, todos viviendo en el mismo espacio. Un desastre, si te soy honesto.

Hiro ríe, empieza a sacar cosas del refrigerador y por alguna razón Miguel lo observa con asombro. Ha visto mil veces a su familia cocinar, pero hay algo en ver a Hiro cocinar que se siente distinto. Esto ya no es correr de un lado a otro para poner la mesa antes de que Mamá Elena acabe las empanadas, esto es observar a una persona que le atrae interactuar con su entorno y por alguna razón eso pone a su cabeza a dar vueltas.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué se mudaron?—dice Hiro, y Miguel intenta concentrarse en los movimientos de sus manos en vez de en el peso de la pregunta.

—Compraron la zapatería, cada quien se fue por su lado. Mis papás compraron una casa con cinco cuartos y un jardín, acomodaron cuatro como recámaras y uno lo acondicionaron a un mini estudio para mí. Fue algo muy lindo de su parte, recuerdo que lloré mucho ese día—y eso es cierto, todavía recuerda la emoción rompe huesos que había sentido al enterarse del plan de sus padres para el cuarto sobrante.

—¿Todavía vives con ellos?—pregunta Hiro, cuidadosamente desmenuzando pollo y poniéndolo en un plato.

—Dios no lo permita—el morocho suelta una carcajada—. Vivo con mi hermano en la Ciudad de México desde hace un par de años. Mi cuarto y el estudio siguen ahí porque siempre voy a visitarlos en vacaciones, y es cuando Dante es más feliz, supongo. Tiene un jardín al cual puede salir a correr o perseguir pájaros cada que se le antoje, en mi departamento no tiene ese privilegio.

—Dante es tu perro, ¿cierto?—Miguel asiente y Hiro sonríe—. A mí me encantaría tener un perro, pero mi tía a veces trae a su gato, y como es muy viejo es muy difícil que se lleve con otros animales. No me gustaría tener que encerrar a mi perro sólo para que Mochi no estuviera meándose en cualquier rincón de mi casa.

—Probablemente lo haría—dice Miguel, sonriendo tanto que está seguro su hoyuelo está a la vista—. Eso o arañar tus muebles. Los gatos son muy territoriales, aún sigo sorprendido de que Green y Pepita se llevaran tan bien. ¡Fue lo más extraño que haya visto! Pidge y yo las sacamos de sus Pet Taxis, se vieron, se olieron y asintieron antes de irse a hacer bolita a las camas donde estaban nuestras respectivas cosas, pensé que iban a llevarse de la patada porque a Pepita no le gustan mucho los animales, pero aparentemente no fue así.

—Los gatos son raros—acepta Hiro, poniendo una olla sobre la estufa—. Pero aún más raro es tener una serpiente de mascota.

Miguel abre los ojos como platos.

—¿A quién conoces que tenga una serpiente de mascota?—pregunta, inclinándose sobre la barra con curiosidad renovada.

—¿Te acuerdas de Angélica, del Jardín?—y el mexicano asiente, así que Hiro continúa—. Bueno, pues ella tiene una Pitón Real, se llama Escamas y lleva con ella poco menos de un año.

—No mames—Miguel intenta procesar esta información—. ¿Neta que Angélica, la dulce hostess que huele a arcoíris tiene una pinche serpiente llamada _Escamas_?

—Pues sí. Interesante, ¿no?—el japonés sigue preparando cosas pero Miguel ha dejado de observar sus manos en favor de algo más importante.

—No mames que se llama Escamas—repite, intentando procesar que la dulce y creativa Angélica tiene una serpiente con un nombre tan pendejo.

—... Sí.

—¿De huevos?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Es que no pinches mames, Hiro, ¿quién le pone Escamas a una serpiente? Ponle un nombre más chido, como... no sé, Destructor o qué sé yo, especialmente si es una pitón.

—El nombre se lo puse yo.

—Por eso digo que Escamas es un nombre muy bueno para una serpiente.

—Pendejo.

Hay una pausa y Miguel siente que falta algo, y aunque la atmósfera es buena y la casa huele a flores hay algo que simplemente no encaja.

—¿Te molesta si pongo música?—pregunta de la nada, sacando su celular y abriendo Spotify.

Hiro parpadea, pero asiente.

—No, claro que no. ¿Quieres una bocina?—pregunta, hirviendo los tomates y chiles como le había dicho el internet y esperando que la receta que pasó una hora memorizando no mienta.

Miguel ni lo piensa.

—Eso estaría bien—hay una pausa y Hiro deja la olla inatendida para tomar a フォーク y ponerlo frente a Miguel.

—フォーク—llama al robot, y la línea negra del florero se pinta de rojo—. Activar Bluetooth.

—Bluetooth activado—anuncia el florero, y Miguel parpadea, ajeno a la sonrisa satisfecha de Hiro.

—Listo, simplemente conecta tu celular y pon lo que quieras—el nipón le da una palmada en el hombro a su amigo antes de volver a la estufa.

—Pinches asiáticos hiperdesarrollados—musita el morocho entre dientes, conectando su dispositivo al híbrido florero-bocina y buscando en su lista de reproducción algo que quede con la ocasión.

Como todas sus canciones recientes son de depresión y desamores le da click a aleatorio y le reza a la virgencita pa' que no le salga alguna como La Nave del Olvido o la de Como la Flor.

Con su suerte, sale algo mucho peor.

_"Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad."_

Ah, verga.

Intenta cambiar la canción antes de avergonzarse más, pero Hiro empieza a mover la cadera al compás de la melodía y Miguel deja caer el celular sobre la barra para observar cómo el japonés intenta seguirle el ritmo a una canción que no conoce.

_"Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total."_

—¿De qué habla esta canción?—pregunta Hiro, y Miguel traga saliva. 

Algo se hace nudos en su garganta y se queda callado, intentando encontrar las palabras para describir una canción que se sabe de memoria.

_"Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué."_

—De ti—dice, y hay un jalón en su pecho que es de todo menos bienvenido, así que se obliga a cambiarlo—. De ti depende de qué sea, hay gente que la interpreta como la llegada de un nuevo amor.

_"Eras tú mi necesidad."_

—Ah—Hiro suspira y saca la fruta hervida de la olla para meterlos a la licuadora—. ¿Para ti qué significa?

Y en ese momento voltea a verlo, manos cruzadas frente al pecho y sonrisa con un hueco en medio de los dientes delanteros y para este punto Miguel no está seguro de que quiera dar una respuesta.

—El inicio de algo mejor—dice, tragando saliva, intentando ignorar los vuelcos raros que da su corazón.

_"Triste y desolada, ya no podía soportar."_

—El inicio de algo mejor—repite Hiro, y hay algo en su tono que impulsa a Miguel a creer que él lo es, que Hiro Hamada es el inicio de algo mejor para Miguel Rivera—. Eso suena casi poético, ¿no?

—No tanto—admite Miguel, mejillas coloradas—. He dicho cosas más poéticas, creeme.

Hiro ríe y mete otras cosas a la licuadora, ajo, cilantro y cosas que Miguel reconoce más de olfato que de vista.

_"Más desesperada, era imposible de estar."_

—Dime alguna de ellas—pide, poniéndole la tapa a la licuadora y presionando un botón.

—¿Eh?—y la verdad es que este momento se siente surreal, Miguel está seguro de que esto es un sueño y se va a despertar cubierto en sudor y con un antojo terrible de enchiladas suizas.

—De las cosas poéticas que has dicho—aclara Hiro, aún moviendo la cadera al son de la canción—. Dime algunas de ellas.

—Mejor te las canto—bromea el mexicano, y el japonés desconecta la licuadora y voltea a verlo con el cable todavía en la mano.

—Está bien—quita el vaso de la licuadora y lo pone al lado, sacando otra olla y echándole un poco de aceite antes de verter la salsa—. Enséñame lo que puedes hacer.

Y, mierda, que esto no se lo esperaba.

Se aclara la garganta, escondiendo los nervios y tragando un poco de saliva antes de seguir la canción.

— _Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué_ —dice, y Hiro lo voltea a ver por encima del hombro, ojos marrones brillando con emoción.

Algo en el pecho se le remueve y quiere vomitar, pero Hiro le sigue dedicando miradas furtivas y una alegría casi surreal se le instala en el pecho, justo arriba del corazón, en ese espacio entre las clavículas.

— _Eras tú mi necesidad, alcé mi rostro y_ —Hiro saca otra sartén de una alacena y le pone más aceite para dorar tortillas, ahora no es sólo la cadera sino que también está golpeando el pie contra el suelo conforme el ritmo—. _Llegaste tú y todo cambió._

—Tienes una voz muy bonita—menciona Hiro, relamiéndose los labios, y Miguel deja su corazón en esa barra.

— _Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó_ —opta por seguir con la canción, no sabe qué saldrá de su boca de intentar hilar una oración coherente.

Hiro saca un refractario y Miguel lo observa hacer taquitos de pollo y acomodarlos dentro para después espolvorearles queso encima y meterlos al horno.

— _Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_ —el pelinegro se limpia las manos con un trapo y se recarga contra la barra, poniendo la cara entre las manos y los codos justo enfrente de las manos de Miguel.

Hay un puente musical y como el mexicano no sabe qué hacer con sus manos las esconde debajo de la barra.

— _Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución_ —continúa, la voz fallándole sólo un poco.

Se siente mentira que pueda cantar frente a millones de desconocidos sin desafinarse pero que se ponga nervioso por tener a Hiro a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, pero así son las cosas. Puede cantar en el Dolby para miles de actores sin que le suden las manos, pero no le pongas enfrente a un chico lindo porque ni de la letra se va a acordar.

— _A ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior_ —Hiro tiene los ojos más intensos que haya visto, y los más reflectivos, también. Brillan como orbes marrones en la oscuridad y la emoción en ellos es tan tangible que Miguel está seguro que podría estirar la mano y tocarla si quisiera—. _Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué. Eras tú mi necesidad._

— _Alcé mi rostro y llegaste tú_ —susurra Hiro, aún escondiéndose detrás de sus manos, y es algo tan pequeño y tierno que Miguel siente como físicamente se le mueve el suelo.

—Tienes un español de la verga, amigo—le dice al pelinegro, no confiando en su habilidad para decir nada más.

—Cállate, ya quisiera verte hablando japonés—contesta el mayor, rodando los ojos.

—Mitsubishi—musita Miguel, sonriendo, y se gana un zape por su pequeña broma.

Suena el horno y Hiro deja su lugar en la barra para ir a sacar la comida, y Miguel se encuentra observándolo como el buen acosador que es. Y la verdad es que es culpa de Hiro, se ve tan bien con camisa negra de manga larga y jeans azules que debería ser ilegal.

—¡La cena está lista!—anuncia Hiro, sosteniendo dos platos de enchiladas suizas y cruzando el espacio de su barra al comedor—. Ven, siéntate. Oh, y trae la bocina si quieres.

Así que Miguel agarra el florero que reproduce canciones y la botella de vino y deja ambas sobre la mesa de Hiro, que por alguna extraña razón tiene ocho lugares.

—Tienes una mesa enorme para vivir solo—comenta, dejando el florero y el vino a ambos lados del candelabro de centro de mesa, cortesía de una de las mejores amigas de Hiro, si no se equivoca. Algo de que Jonny lo había obligado a usarlas cada que tuviera visitas porque aparentemente el olor de la soldadura no era algo que la gente disfrutara.

Hiro se encoge de hombros y deja ambos platos frente a frente, regresando a la cocina por dos copas de vino y un encendedor.

—Mis amigos vienen a mi casa muy seguido. Mi sala también es enorme, y dos cuartos tienen camas que no son mías—dice, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la botella—. En serio, no te hubieras molestado por traer esto.

Ahora es el turno de Miguel de encogerse de hombros, y simplemente le sonríe al japonés antes de tomar asiento.

—Mamá me enseñó a no llegar a ningún lado con los brazos vacíos—dice, y observa a Hiro ir a la cocina por un destapacorchos antes de verlo salir nuevamente con la botella sin tapa.

—Mi tía me enseñó a abrir una puerta con un recibo del banco—dice Hiro, sirviendo la copa de Miguel y suya antes de tomar asiento—. Ah, y a cómo robarme comida de la alacena sin que nadie descubriera que falta.

—Mi prima me enseñó a robarle la televisión a los mayores de una manera muy sútil—contraataca Miguel, y por la sonrisa de Hiro casi puede verse como en un duelo Pokémon. _"Tía-chu, ¡yo te elijo! ¡Usa Avon-trueno!"_

_"Llegaste tú y todo cambió."_

De alguna manera pasan de intentar ver quién tiene más conocimientos locos heredados a ver quién tiene mejores maneras de engañar a los profesores, y de eso a ver quién ha conseguido más logros en Halo, y de eso a quién ha asistido a más conciertos.

Es difícil decir quién va ganando a este punto, una copa de vino se convierte en dos y dos en tres y pronto ya se acabaron una botella y están por abrir una segunda y cambian de canciones deprimentes a una radio basada en P!nk y de alguna manera Miguel descubre que ya se acabaron las enchiladas y su postre son Pocky de matcha porque aparentemente Hiro había olvidado comprar algo más.

_"Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó."_

—De chiquito solía esconderle los calzones a mi hermano en el bote de basura—acepta Miguel, en algún punto del camino se había cambiado de lugar y ahora en vez de encontrarse frente a frente con Hiro estaban lado a lado, presionados uno contra otro a pesar de todo el espacio que había a los costados.

—Yo escondía chocolates en la almohada de mi hermano como un gesto de cariño, pero se derretían y Tadashi terminaba durmiendo con la cara aplastada en una almohada pegajosa y con aroma a cacao—acepta Hiro, arrastrando las palabras.

Miguel no puede aguantar la carcajada, se ríe tan fuerte que se tira encima el vino de una copa que no está seguro sea suya, pero a este punto del camino no importa.

—Ah, mierda—dice, aún con la risa atorada en la caja toráxica—. ¿Dónde dices que está tu baño?

—Mejor dámela—pide Hiro, llevando sus manos a la camisa del morocho y empezando a desabotonarla con cuidado—. Te prestaré una limpia y meteré ésta a la lavadora, nos las regresamos la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Y es algo entre el sabor del vino y el calor de abril pero Miguel se encuentra no oponiendo resistencia, las manos artesanas de un chico lindo están quitándole la camisa y esta noche está progresando demasiado rápido.

Para no pensar en cosas que no son, desvía la mirada de las manos de Hiro en su pecho hacia la puerta abierta que da al pasillo, y se encuentra con un felino gordo y peludo observándolo con atención.

—¡Hiro!—dice, señalando al gato con una mano—. ¡Me dijiste que no tenías mascotas!

El pelinegro sigue muy ocupado en su tarea de desabotonarle la camisa que ni siquiera voltea a ver lo que está señalando el castaño, y no es hasta que escuchan una voz que realmente le presta atención a cualquier cosa que tuviera a Miguel tan entretenido.

—¡Hiro!—llama una voz desde algún rincón de la casa, y el aludido intenta encontrarle cara a ese sonido tan familiar—. ¡Vine a visitarte! La noche de poesía acabó temprano hoy y como has estado muy ocupado últimamente pensé en venir a cenar contigo, ¡y traje a Mochi para liberar el estrés! Hay alitas picositas en mi carro y algo de palomitas, así que podemos ver una película y... oh, hola.

Conforme la voz se acerca Hiro cae en cuenta de que es su tía la que está hablando, y no es hasta que se encuentran cara a cara que reconoce lo mal que esto ha de verse.

Y para Cass no es muy diferente. Estaba consciente de que su sobrino había tenido una semana difícil en el trabajo, en especial porque casi no le contestaba los mensajes de texto y no la había llamado desde la mañana en la que le contó que saldría al Centro con Angélica, así que su instinto materno fue ir a buscarlo y asegurar que tuviera una noche relajada, para liberar el estrés de toda una semana.

No contaba el encontrarse a su sobrino, puro y hermoso Hiro, desabotonando la camisa de un chico, ambos detrás de dos botellas de vino, flores, velas aromáticas y lo que parecía una balada romántica sonando de algún lugar en la habitación.

—Eh... ¿no quiero interrumpir?—la castaña traga saliva, recogiendo a su gato del suelo y retrocediendo lentamente—. Yo... ah, volveré luego.

—¡Tía Cass!—Hiro no estaba seguro de cuánto alcohol había en su sistema pero había definitivamente pasado la cantidad de "poder hablar con familiares sin cagarla" hace como seis copas—. Él es mi amigo, Miguel, lo conocí en el Centro.

Y para acabarla de amolar no era el único borracho, y el "Güd morni', señorita" de Miguel no hacía nada más que confirmarlo.

—¿Lo conociste en el Centro? ¿Cuándo?—la señora Hamada no estaba segura de qué hacer—. Ah, buenas noches, Miguel, mucho gusto.

—Eso no importa—y Hiro no podía pararse derecho pero eso no le impediría intentar salvaguardar su dignidad—. Lo invité a cenar, ya lo iba a llevar a su casa.

—¿Y por eso le estabas quitando la playera?—la castaña parpadea, abrazando a Mochi un poco más fuerte—. Ah, bueno, no importa. Yo... eh, no quiero ser una molestia así que me iré y...

—No, no, no, señora. Quédese, por favor—y tal vez escuchar a alguien hablar inglés borracho con acento mexicano e intentar entenderles era como buscar una aguja en un pajal, pero de alguna manera Cass sabía que era posible—. Yo ya me iba, que tengo clases mañana.

—No, Miguel, cariño—y es difícil lidiar con dos clientes borrachos, pero es mucho más difícil lidiar con su sobrino y el... ujum... _amigo_ de su sobrino borrachos, infinitamente mucho más difícil—. A ver, siéntense, les traeré agua y pan. Hiro, mi amor, ¿sigues teniendo aspirinas?

—Donde siempre, tía—y Cass los observa arrastrarse hasta la sala antes de dejar a Mochi en la sala e ir a buscar la medicina de la caja de primeros auxilios en el baño.

Resulta que Baymax también sirve para bajarle la peda a alguien, una función que Hiro no creía posible existiera pero media hora después, sentado en el suelo de su sala con un espresso en una mano y una Coca Cola en otra, sintiendo que el mundo finalmente deja de dar vueltas, no puede estar más agradecido de que su robot tenga ese mecanismo.

Miguel está recargado contra la pared, cara entre las rodillas y usando una camisa estampada que Hiro no veía desde hace años.

—Tengo clase mañana—repite, secándose la boca con una de las servilletas que Cass les había dejado al alcance antes de irse a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

—Te llevo a tu dormitorio—y Hiro todavía puede sentir el vómito en la lengua pero ya se lavó la boca seis veces y probablemente el sabor no se le irá ni aunque se la lave con lejía.

—Puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes—dice el mexicano, levantándose y palpando sus bolsillos para verificar que no se le olvide nada.

Se acerca a Hiro con paso lento y el pelinegro también se levanta, sintiéndose sólo un poco mareado, que en sí es bastante bueno.

—No estoy en condiciones de manejar—acepta el asiático, sacando su celular y abriendo la aplicación de Uber—, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

Media hora más tarde Miguel se encuentra parado frente a su dormitorio, el calor de la noche haciendo que se le pegue la playera prestada y se siente tan abochornado que probablemente dormirá desnudo.

—Buenas noches—susurra Hiro, está parado frente a él y por alguna extraña razón sonríe, a pesar de que su noche terminó por irse a la puta.

—Buenas noches—repite Miguel, y por alguna razón se siente como un secreto. Se acerca al pelinegro y lo abraza con algo de temor—. Me divertí mucho hoy.

Los brazos del japonés se enroscan en su torso y siente como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de los hombros.

—Yo también—dice Hiro, y le da un último apretón antes de soltarlo—. Hay que juntarnos alguna otra vez, pero te toca a ti escoger.

—Por supuesto—Miguel tiene las mejillas coloradas y no sabe si es el alcohol lo que le da valentía pero se acerca a depositar un casto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro como despedida, e inmediatamente se da la vuelta para entrar a su departamento.

Hiro se lleva una mano al lugar donde estuvieron los labios de su amigo, y sonríe. Se queda observando la figura de Miguel hacerse pequeña hasta que finalmente desaparece detrás de la puerta de acceso a su edificio, y sólo ahí es cuando se da la libertad de volver a meterse al carro y regresar a su casa, llevándose consigo la mejor noche que ha tenido en años.

_"Llegaste tú, volví a nacer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la mitología japonesa hay cinco guardianes prrones [?] que cuidan la ciudad de Kyoto desde cuatro puntos cardinales, el dragón azul del este 青竜 (seiryu); el fénix rojo del sur 朱雀 (suzaku); el dragón amarillo del centro 黄竜 (koryu); el tigre blanco del oeste 白虎 (byakko) y por último la tortuga negra del norte 玄武 (genbu). uwu 
> 
> フォーク (fooku) es tenedor en japonés, pinche Hiro nombres lokos :v
> 
> Neta que no saben todo el pedo que fue escribir este capítulo, me la pasé chingando a Axu, a mi mamá y hasta el vecino para encontrar una canción que quedara, y como ni yo sé lo que quiero me tomó años. AÑOS. Pero finalmente, gracias a [KatsukiMontse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KatsukiMontse) logré encontrar [una que le quedara.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8bVreVdPxM&feature=emb_logo) <3
> 
> Otra opción para este capítulo era la canción de Bonita de Andrés Cabas, pero al final como que no le quedaba y pues no se pudo. De todos modos les recomendaría escucharla. UwU Pueden buscarla en YouTube y dejé el link a la canción en el enlace externo de este capítulo. ^^
> 
> Also la canción que venían escuchando en el carro Hiro y Miguel es Time To Say Goodbye de twenty øne piløts y en realidad es bastante buena (???) idk me mama tøp y puede que eso haya influenciado mucho but bOY THAT IS MY JAM.
> 
> Btw, la diferencia entre notas y figuras musicales es que las notas son ondas sonoras y las figuras son grafías que se utilizan para representar lo que se quiere decir en un soporte escrito. < Cortesía de mi primo el que quería entrar al Conservatorio. xd
> 
> Pronto voy a hacer un plano de la casa de Hiro y el departamento de Miguel y la escuela y el pedo, así que no se preocupen mucho si todavía no entienden cómo se supone que está organizado esto porque honestamente yo tampoco xd
> 
> Seis mil palabras porque lxs amo bien cabrón uwu


	12. = 10 =

—Te ves de la mierda—dice Hiro, observando al chico frente a él. La cara de Kyle está iluminada solamente por la pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche, y la cámara de su celular le da una apariencia pixelada que hace a Hiro pensar que está hablando con un AI y no con su mejor amigo.

—Son las tres de la mañana y acabo de tener sexo desenfrenado con mi novio, Hiro, ¿qué esperabas?—contesta el aludido, hay un brazo moreno descansando sobre su pecho y el japonés rueda los ojos.

—Te dije que se me olvidó que no estabas en San Fransokyo—se vuelve a disculpar, revolviendo la sopa miso en su plato—. Si tanto no querías que te molestara podías haberte esperado a una hora decente para devolverme la llamada.

—Una hora decente acá interferiría con tu trabajo, así que de todos modos no me hubieras contestado—el mayor se encoge de hombros, y una expresión de angustia cruza su rostro.

Hiro frunce los labios, llevándose una cucharada de su sopa a la boca, quiere preguntar qué pasa pero Kyle se le adelanta.

—Hiro...—susurra el asiático, tragando saliva, y el aludido parpadea.

—¿Está todo bien?—deja caer la cuchara contra el plato y agarra su celular de donde estaba cargándose junto a la computadora, listo para llamar a la policía mexicana si es necesario—. Kyle, háblame, ¿qué pasa?

—Tengo que hacer pipí—susurra el chico, tragando saliva, y Hiro rueda los ojos.

—Seas mamón—musita, dejando el celular junto a su cargador inalámbrico—. Me asustaste, pendejo, pensé que alguien se había metido a tu casa.

—Lo único que se metió acá fueron las tremendas ganas de mear que me acaban de dar—dice Kyle, removiéndose en las cobijas—. No mames, no me quiero parar.

—Quítate al mexicanito de encima y mueve las patitas, órale, no seas huevón—y Hiro no entiende todavía del todo los usos apropiados de la palabra _"órale",_ porque aparentemente sirve para más de una cosa, depende del contexto en el que se diga, pero por la expresión de _"vas y chingas tu madre"_ que le regala su amigo, está seguro en un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de que ésta vez la utilizó bien.

—Pero estoy calientito—se queja el mayor, cerrando los ojos, y Hiro hace una mueca.

—Pues hazte pipí en la cama, entonces—el pelinegro se acomoda el fleco—. Divíertete explicándole eso a tu novio en la mañana.

—Hay tantos líquidos y fluidos corporales aquí que dudo se de cuenta—Kyle le sonríe como solía hacerlo cuando Hiro aún era pequeño y se enojaba porque el doppelgänger de Tadashi no se comportaba como solía hacerlo Tadashi en absoluto, y algo de ese sentimiento de traición debe seguir por ahí porque Hiro no puede evitar mostrarle el dedo medio a la cámara de su computadora—. Aún así, prefiero no dormir en un charco de mis propios meados. Así que...

Los siguientes tres minutos Hiro los pasa sorbiendo de su tazón y observando como su mejor amigo juega a Misión Imposible, aparentemente levantarse de la cama sin despertar a la persona durmiendo junto a ti es todo un desafío. Se pregunta si Miguel alguna vez habrá aplicado la misma, y algo en el pecho se le tuerce al pensar en Miguel pasando la noche con otra persona.

El sentimiento se va con una cucharada de encurtido.

—Shh, shh—y tiene que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír como foca epiléptica en ese momento, porque todo resulta demasiado irónico en ese momento. Kyle Takachiko, el sujeto más rudo y punk que jamás haya visto y jamás dudaría en entrarle a los vergazos aunque el pedo no sea suyo está haciendo de todo lo posible por no despertar a un mexicano con sueño muy pesado porque quiere ir al baño a hacer pipí a las tres de la mañana.

Hiro le saca un screenshot a la llamada, sólo para algún chantaje futuro.

—Listo—suspira Kyle, una vez fuera de la habitación y en el pasillo de la casa de Marco—. Ahora, mi queridísimo Hiro, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme al baño?

Lo dice como la gente en las películas estadounidenses le pide a otras personas que los acompañen al baile escolar, y Hiro resopla.

—No es como si me quedara de otra—dice, observando como un Kyle muy apresurado camina de puntitas hasta el baño y cierra la puerta con tal cuidado que parece adolescente escapándose de su casa a media noche.

Kyle balancea el celular en una repisa frente al escusado y Hiro se queda escuchando el flujo de la pipí por un buen rato.

—¿Cuánta pinche agua tomaste?—pregunta, después de estar viendo los segundos pasar en el reloj por un largo rato—. O ¿desde cuándo no vas al baño? No mames, Kyle, tienes el Niágara en la vejiga.

—Y eso que está saliendo bien amarilla—contesta el chico, frunciendo los labios, y Hiro no puede evitar pensar en que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que acompañó a Kyle al baño mediante una videollamada—. Te enseñaría, pero tengo miedo a que se me vuelva a caer el celular en la pipí, y a esta hora no me dan ganas de andar buscando el arroz en la alacena.

—Ahora tendré que vivir con esa imagen mental para siempre, muchas gracias—Hiro suspira, parpadeando como si la visión de Kyle corriendo de un lado para otro en la cocina buscando arroz para meter su celular no fuera a dejarlo con un trauma eterno.

—Cuando quieras—contesta el mayor, y Hiro se queda viéndolo por un largo rato.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?—pregunta, el temor lo carcome por dentro—. Te fuiste de imprevisto, ¿está todo bien? ¿Marco está bien?

Algo en la expresión del pelinegro cambia, y Hiro traga saliva, esperando pacientemente.

—Marco está de maravilla—dice Kyle finalmente, aún meando—. Ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes? Se le marca más la quijada y finalmente está tocando para alguien que no soy yo.

Hay una pausa en el aire y Hiro entiende que Kyle irá a buscarlo para hablar de esto a su debido tiempo.

—Me alegro que estén juntos—dice finalmente, intentando cambiar el tema—. Han pasado un par de años desde que se vieron, ¿no?

—Las videollamadas sólo pueden llevarte tan lejos—acepta el mayor, asintiendo, y Hiro permite que el silencio los inunde nuevamente.

Finalmente el sonido de la pipí para y Hiro se queda viendo los mosaicos blancos de la pared mientras el agua corre del otro lado, hasta que Kyle aparece con las manos limpias y vuelve a tomar el celular.

—Ahora vamos a la cocina—susurra, y Hiro escucha el tap, tap, tap de sus pies descalzos contra el frío piso hasta que se ve colocado en la isla de la cocina.

—¿No vas a prender la luz?—pregunta, revisando ausentemente su celular. Hay dos mensajes sin leer de Miguel y uno de su tía, el cual sigue teniendo miedo de abrir. Se había ido antes de que Hiro despertara esta mañana y no tuvo tiempo de aclarar el fiasco de la noche anterior—. Ah, por cierto, dejaste la luz del baño prendida.

—Vale pito—susurra el pelinegro, esculcando alacenas en la oscuridad. Finalmente decide que no hay nada interesante en ellas y camina hasta el refrigerador, dándole la espalda al celular. La luz del interior le da de lleno y Hiro alcanza a ver cicatrices y marcas de mordidas en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—Veo que tuviste una noche entretenida—susurra, analizando con cuidado las distintas marcas. Hay líneas rojas y algunos arañazos de los que prefiere no preguntar—. Y muy... eh, ¿cómo lo pongo para que se escuche bonito? Er... interesante.

—Oh, cállate, Hamada—y tal vez no lo tenga de frente pero Hiro conoce demasiado bien los tonos de voz de su mejor amigo como para saber que ha de estar sonrojado hasta las orejas—. Tú ya no puedes quejarte, que ya me contaron cómo andas.

Hay un momento de corto circuito en su cerebro, pero una vez que la cara de Miguel aparece en su cerebro la noche anterior le llega con la misma intensidad que una ola contra la playa, un putazo ensordecedor que lo manda en otro corto circuito.

—No mames que has estado hablando con mi tía—es lo primero que dice, haciendo cuentas mentales—. No, wey, no hay pasado ni ocho horas, exigo que me dejes vivir.

—Sólo digo—Kyle se encoge de hombros y abre un envase de leche, dándole un trago antes de volver a colocarlo en su lugar—. Haces cosas interesantes cuando tomas de más, Hamada. Nunca pensé que te gustaran los latinos.

—No mames, no—Hiro esconde la cabeza contra la mesa y se decide a colgar la llamada, hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero la vergüenza le puede—. Cállate, no abras la boca.

—Sólo digo que se me hizo súper raro que tu tía me llamara a las diez de la noche, que han de ser algo así como las tres de la mañana, si mal no recuerdo—hace cuentas con los dedos y cierra la puerta del refrigerador, caminando mejor hacia la barra. Su cara queda iluminada por el brillo de la pantalla y Hiro quiere que el celular se le caiga en pipí o algo para tener que evadir esta conversación—. Y me dice que acabas de ir a dejar a un chico latino a su dormitorio, y que cuando llegó de su noche de poesía los encontró muy melosos a media mesa.

Hay un silencio y Hiro espera a que el suelo se abra en dos y se lo trague.

—Debo admitir que jamás pensé que fueras de esos a los que les gusta en cualquier superficie, Hamada—esconde más la cabeza contra la madera a la mención de su apellido, esperando que su a computadora se le acabe la pila de alguna manera milagrosa, a pesar de que está conectada a su cargador—. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen, los callados son los más peligrosos.

—Ugh, cierra la boca—levanta la cabeza de la mesa con mucho pesar, buscando a diestra y siniestra una manera de escapar de esta plática.

Afortunadamente, el universo decide apiadarse de su alma, y se escucha un leve _"¿Kyle?"_ del otro lado de la pantalla antes de que al chico frente a él lo enrosquen un par de brazos morenos.

—Ah, Marco, mi vida—la voz de Kyle se hace veinte octavos más suave, y Hiro levanta las cejas, aún sin poder acostumbrarse a cómo esa fachada bravucona se desvanece completamente frente a su novio—. Mi amor, ¿qué haces despierto?

—No estabas ahí—susurra el moreno, arrastrando las palabras—. No podía dormir.

—Kiazkito—Kyle le enseña la lengua a la cámara y Hiro rueda los ojos—. Pues siento que tienes cosas que hacer, ahí nos vidrios.

—Esta plática todavía no termina, Hamada—se despide el chico, y la pantalla se torna negro un instante antes de regresar a la página de inicio, donde el reloj marca con letras azules que son las ocho veinticinco.

Sin nada que hacer y con todavía poco más de una hora y media para empezar a trabajar, se decide a contestar los mensajes sin leer que tiene su celular. Los de Miguel, sólo esos, todavía no está preparado para leer el de su tía.

**Guitar Hero**

Pinche día culero  
Me desperté con una jaqueca de verga y perdí mi primera clase -.-"

Creo que ponernos pedos en una noche de escuela fue una mala idea (/n\\)

No mames, ¿en serio?

olle no zeaz grozero

Perdón, no me tomé mi café de la mañana porque Pidge jodió nuestra cafetera.  
Y no había nada en la alacena así que me vine con la panza vacía :[  
Me estoy desquitando contigo, neta sorry 

¿Faltan muchas clases para que tengas un receso?

Tengo un receso de diez minutos a las nueve, pero no me va a dar tiempo de ir a ningún lado porque mi otra clase queda a media escuela de distancia.  
¿No quieres venir a traerme un cafecito por fa?

Hasta te pago si quieres. UwU

Es que te juro que me quedaré dormido acá frente al Señor Katsuki si no bebo algo ahorita.

¿Café de qué o qué? 

Me van a cachar el celular, hablamos al rato, perdón, bye.

Con una conversación a medias y ningún sentido común, guarda el celular y se echa la primera chamarra que encuentra tirada por ahí sobre los hombros, tomando las llaves de su carro de camino a la puerta.

Sólo espera que todavía no hayan quitado los panquecitos de la entrada en el Jardín de Flores.

Llega hora y media antes de que quiten las vitrinas con pan, y se queda esperando en fila lo que parece una eternidad antes de llegar al atril a pedir su comida.

Como todavía hay tres personas delante de él y la luz de su celular sigue parpadeando en verde, un recordatorio constante del mensaje de su tía que sigue sin leer, se resigna a aceptar su destino y abrir la notificación.

Para su sorpresa, su tía acepta que es un hombre responsable con necesidades, y el mensaje que lo recibe no es tan malo como el que se imaginaba.

**Tía Donas Lokas**

Hiro, mi amor, perdón por irme de improvisto, tenía que llegar a abrir el café. Dejé la camisa de tu amigo secándose en el cuarto de lavado, y las cartas del buzón sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hablando de amigos y cocinas — ¿no quieres invitar a Miguel al Lucky Cat algún día de estos? Podría hacerles de cenar, y me platicas mejor de dónde se conocieron, que ayer entre tanto alcohol nomás escuché algo de un mentado "Querreque." Te amo, ¡ten buen día!

Suspira de alivio y le envía a su tía un pulgar arriba y un corazón con brillos antes de guardar el celular y seguir avanzando en la fila.

Al llegar al atril en vez de encontrarse con Angélica se encuentra con Celeste, la colombiana que está hasta la puta madre de todos y no sabe vivir sin Daniel de la misma manera que no sabe vivir con él.

—¿Viniste a comerte todo el pan otra vez?—pregunta como saludo, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y tú cómplice el músico?

Las manos le empiezan a sudar de repente y se obliga a fingir demencia.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta, removiéndose incómodo—. Miguel y yo no nos comimos nada.

—No creas que no los vi—suspira ella, pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—, atiborrándose de pan dulce tan pronto pensaban que nadie los veía.

—Pagamos todo lo que consumimos—se defiende Hiro, aceptando derrota.

—Si sabes que te podías esperar tantito y una vez las vitrinas estuvieran de regreso en la cocina podías tragar tanto como quisieras sin ningún precio, ¿no?—la quijada se le cae al suelo y Celeste ríe—. El pan ya no está fresco para la hora de la comida, así que el staff puede comer tanto quiera, lo que sobra lo repartimos en albergues.

—Se aprende algo nuevo cada día—acepta Hiro, intentando no pensar en los doscientos pesos que tiró a la basura. Recarga las manos contra el atril y se decide a volver a concentrarse en su tarea—. En fin, vengo por comida.

—Pensé que venías por el baño—responde la chica, y Hiro rueda los ojos—. Bueno, vas, ¿qué quieres?

—Vaya manera de tratar a un cliente—musita el nipón, haciendo una mueca.

—A este punto ya eres más mesero que cliente, así que puedo tratarte como se me dé la gana. A ver, ya, pide.

Hiro decide no discutir con su lógica y el claro abuso verbal al que somete a sus compañeros de trabajo en favor de seguir con su misión.

Sale del Jardín de Flores diez minutos más tarde con una bolsa de papel y dos vasos en las manos, lo que lo deja con quince minutos para llegar al campus músical del Ito Ishioka.

Deja que el GPS de 信号 lo lleve hasta su destino, con The Sounds of Silence de fondo y una emoción que no sabe describir en el pecho.

Resulta que el campus de música es mucho más grande de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Hay cuatro cafeterías —¿quién carajos necesita cuatro cafeterías? ¿Acaso a los músicos les da hambre cuando tocan? Ni en el campus de disciplinas olímpicas hay tantas cafeterías, que no mamen— y como chorromil y pico salones, más los auditorios —de los cuales había entrado sin permiso en tres, uno en el cual estaban ensayando el musical de Heathers, jamás olvidará la manera en la que esa chica se le restregaba al pobre hombre que actuaba a JD, adiós inocencia— y más salas de instrumentos de las que creía fueran necesarias.

Con dos minutos en el reloj antes del primer receso de Miguel y la sensación de que jamás lo va a lograr, hace lo que más le tiene miedo.

Le pide indicaciones a un estudiante.

—Eh, disculpa—dice, tocándole el hombro a un chico con un gorro de zorro y una chaqueta de cuero—. ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón del señor Katsuki?

El estudiante lo escanea con la mirada, ojos verdes aparentemente viendo a través de él. Después de un par de segundos de silencio se encoge de hombros y apunta hacia la derecha.

—Es en el pasillo de allá, salón cuatrocientos uno, si no me equivoco—dice, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. ¿Eres su hijo o algo?

Y Hiro no tiene ni idea de quién es ese tal señor Katsuki o qué parentesco les están encontrando, pero no quiere tener que dar más explicaciones, así que asiente y agradece antes de salir corriendo en la dirección indicada.

El reloj avanza demasiado lento para su gusto, el minutero moviéndose con tal lentitud que parece estar burlándose no sólo de Miguel sino también de la existencia misma.

Para cuando suena la campana y se encuentra finalmente libre de su tortura ya está más pegado a la puerta que nada, ni siquiera se espera a que el profesor acabe de hablar antes de empujar la puerta y salir del salón por piernas.

Tal vez, si le echa ganas a su carrera, le da tiempo de ir a la cafetería por algo y después irse en chinga a su siguiente clase.

Demás estudiantes empiezan a salir de sus aulas, todos con la misma ansiedad que él, y pronto se ve en medio de un mar de cuerpos e instrumentos, con todas las salidas bloqueadas y sus planes de conseguir comida echados por el caño.

—Hey, ¡Miguel!—y como la voz se le hace de lo más conocida se gira en seco para encontrarse a Hiro parado en medio de la multitud, con una bolsa de papel en una mano y dos vasos en la otra, sonriendo con la fuerza de mil soles.

—¡Hiro!—responde, sosteniendo su guitarra contra su pecho y avanzando al nipón con curiosidad adquirida—. ¿Qué haces por acá? Pensé que tenías que trabajar.

—Me queda una buena hora antes de empezar—contesta el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, cierta personita solicitó café y comida, así que vine.

Los ojos chocolate del mexicano se llenan de un brillo agradecido y Hiro se ve apretado incómodamente entre una guitarra, sus compras y los brazos cálidos del mexicano.

—Gracias—dice, y la sinceridad en su voz es tal que el corazón del nipón se dispara a mil kilómetros por hora—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Tú me lo pediste, no iba a dejarte así—Hiro sonríe, y Miguel frunce los labios.

—Yo no te pedí... Oh, ya—abre tanto los ojos que parece que van a salírsele de las cuencas—. Ah, yo... estaba bromeando, Hiro. Realmente no tenías que hacer esto.

Y es como si lo hubieran aventado de una avioneta sin paracaídas, una caída de cuatro mil quinientos metros directo a su muerte.

Le empiezan a sudar las manos y siente cómo poco a poco los vasos se le resbalan de las manos, las palabras le faltan y no tiene más que hacer que quedarse parado como pendejo.

—Eh... yo... lo... ¿lo siento?—traga saliva, agachando la cabeza—. Dios, perdón, no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones, y pensé.... yo...

—Hey, Hiro—hay una mano en su hombro y se da cuenta de que Miguel ha dejado el estuche de la guitarra en el suelo en medio de ambos—. Está bien, tranquilo. Esto es un gesto muy lindo.

Cuando el japonés levanta la mirada se encuentra cara a cara con un mexicano muy sonrojado, hay un poco de color en sus mejillas y es raro el brinco que da su corazón.

—Ven acá—dice Miguel, echándose la guitarra al hombro y tomando uno de los vasos—. Acompáñame a mi siguiente clase, ¿quieres? Y platiquemos un poco en el camino mientras tanto.

Resulta que el siguiente maestro de Miguel no llegó a la escuela, así que todos los alumnos tienen hora libre para ir y revolotear por donde quieran. Hiro observa cómo Miguel les hace plática a un par de personas antes de salir disparado en la dirección contraria, jalando a Hiro de la mano hacia los jardines del campus.

Porque Hiro ha descubierto una nueva cosa, y es que esta escuela está plagada de jardines, y de cafeterías, cuando le pregunta el por qué a Miguel el mexicano le contesta que va enfocado al proceso artístico, y que es mucho más fácil pensar si estás al aire libre o disfrutando de un buen café. No puede discutir con esa lógica, así que se deja arrastrar hasta un árbol de cerezo en una pequeña colina, alejado de los demás pero aún bastante cerca de la escuela.

El aire se respira mejor, y el sol de mañana es algo tan relajador que Hiro siente que se podría quedar dormido ahí mismo.

—Gracias por el desayuno, en serio—repite Miguel por milésima vez, abriendo la bolsa y sacando un garibaldi y una trenza—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te pague?

Las hojas de cerezo bloquean el sol, pero aún así algunos rayos se cuelan entre ellas, y Hiro cruza los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—No, tranquilo, tú come—responde, suspirando. Abre los ojos y voltea la cabeza—. Ya veo a qué te refieres con lo del proceso artístico, así hasta a mí me dan ganas de escribir sonetos.

Miguel ríe, y es un sonido tan bonito que Hiro se tienta a grabarlo para tenerlo siempre, pero no quiere parecer un raro así que se contenta con tomar una fotografía mental. Miguel, con media trenza en la boca y un café lungo en la mano derecha, los ojos llenos de alegría y tan abiertos como niño en dulcería. Una imagen mental bastante rara, pero le hace cosas extrañas al corazón del japonés así que la guarda junto a otras tantas.

La plática con Miguel siempre es tan natural que Hiro aún se encuentra sorprendido por lo fácil que resulta hablar con el mexicano, de alguna manera empiezan hablando del clima y terminan discutiendo Pokémons y sus evoluciones. Es diferente a lo que está acostumbrado a platicar con sus amigos, pero se siente como un respiro. Con Miguel no tiene que ser el niño perfecto e inteligente que todos adoran, puede ser voluble y discutir tonterías sin repercusión alguna.

—¿No tienes que ir al trabajo?—pregunta Miguel después de un rato, y Hiro checa el reloj en su celular para darse cuenta que el tiempo voló y tiene veinte minutos para llegar a su oficina.

—¿Dónde queda tu siguiente clase? Me da tiempo de acompañarte y ya después irme—pregunta, suspirando y levantándose con pesadez. La verdad es que no quiere irse, se está muy tranquilo aquí junto a Miguel como para tener la necesidad de ir a cualquier otro lado.

Pero tiene que moverse porque el mundo no siempre funciona como a él le gustaría.

—Unos cinco minutos—responde el mexicano, imitando a Hiro y poniéndose de pie. Recoge las servilletas y el envase vacío de café antes de meterlos en la bolsa de papel y hacerla bolita—. Hay unos botes de basura cerca de la entrada, vamonos.

Hiro lo observa tomar su guitarra y echársela al hombro antes de seguirlo bajo la colina.

—Algún día tienes que tocar para mí—pide, acompañando a Miguel a través del jardín y hacia la escuela—. Pero tocar bien, ya sabes, una canción que identifiques conmigo.

—¿Así como en las películas?—pregunta Miguel, sonriendo, y Hiro asiente—. Bien, tú dime cuándo y te tocaré como jamás nadie te ha tocado.

Una idea parece ocurrírsele al mexicano después de haber dicho eso y las mejillas se le vuelven rojas, empieza a tartamudear e intenta esconderse detrás de su capucha.

—Osea... la guitarra, te voy a tocar la guitarra... no, osea así no. Osea sí te quiero tocar la guitarra pero... no, no así no. Yo... eh... tú pon fecha y yo voy y te canto, pues. Sí, así no se escucha tan mal—suspira, escondiendo la cabeza con la tela de su sudadera—. El día que quieras voy a tu casa, tú dime cuándo.

Hiro asiente, sin entender del todo qué acaba de pasar.

—Pues tiene que ser un día cuando no vaya a caer mi tía de imprevisto, eso sí—bromea, y a Miguel lo recorre un escalofrío—. Ah, hablado de mi tía, ella quiere invitarte a cenar.

El mexicano se detiene a medio escalón.

—¿Qué?—pregunta, parpadeando—. ¿A mí?

Hiro ríe, y lo toma de la mano, jalándolo por las escaleras hasta la entrada de la escuela.

—Sí, a tí, mexicanito tonto—repite, aguantándose la risa—. ¿No sé si te interesaría?

—¿No me odia o algo?—indaga Miguel, depositando la bolsa de papel en un basurero junto a las puertas de entrada—. Digo, yo encantado, pero...

—No seas tonto, mi tía no odia a nadie—Hiro empieza a darle vueltas al vaso que trae entre las manos—. Quiere conocerte, es todo, conoce a todos mis amigos, así que sería lindo si tú la conocieras también.

Algo en el corazón de Miguel da un jalón y se encuentra aceptando a ojos cerrados.

La sonrisa que le regala Hiro podría iluminar una ciudad entera.

—Hablando de amigos—menciona Hiro, Miguel ya puede ver la puerta a su salón así que aminora el paso.

—Ajá—contesta el mexicano, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. ¿Qué con ellos?

—Bueno, pues mis amigos se están poniendo de acuerdo para salir este fin de semana a algún lado—dice, tragando saliva—, y pienso que sería lindo que nos acompañaras. Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro.

Si Miguel tuviera agua en la boca la habría escupido de seguro.

—Tsk, Hamada, primero me invitas a una cena con tu tía y ahora a una salida con tus amigos, ¿qué te traes entre manos?—ante la expresión mortificada del nipón se obliga a soltar una pequeña risa—. Es broma, claro que me gustaría salir con tus amigos. El sábado, ¿dijiste?

—Si, eh, todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué, hay muchas ideas y muy poco tiempo, ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

—Por supuesto—Miguel sonríe, perdiéndose en los ojos avellana del japonés frente a él, pero entre tanta jotería su instinto racional logra salir a flote y darle una patada en los testículos—. Eh, ¿pero a qué hora, exactamente? Tengo que trabajar en El Jardín en la noche, y la propina es buena los fines de semana así que no es exactamente como si pudiera faltar.

Los ojos avellana de Hiro se expanden momentáneamente, sólo para contraerse de nuevo en milisegundos.

—No es nada de eso—afirma, soltando una pequeña risa—. Todos nosotros somos una bola de nerds socialmente inadaptados, así que no te preocupes, no saldremos a tomar ni nada de eso.

El peso de sus palabras le cae sobre los hombros y suelta una risa.

—No mames, qué pinche fracasado se escuchó eso—dice, repitiendo su oración mentalmente—. Te juro que somos el único grupo de adultos en este mundo que prefiere salir a comer que a ponerse pedo los sábados en la noche, pero mis amigos son buena gente, siento que te caerán bien.

—Si son como tú seguramente lo harán—dice Miguel, rascándose la nuca—. Y no creo que sea de fracasados no tener planes los sábados en la noche, yo también prefiero una salida con amigos a una peda desenfrenada, si te soy honesto.

Se escucha una campana y Miguel hace una mueca.

—Tengo que entrar a clases—musita, soltando aire—. Supongo que te veré el sábado, Hiro.

Hace dedos de pistola y se dispone a entrar a su salón, cuando a Hiro le cae el veinte de que todavía tiene una soda italiana en la mano y que no la compró para sí mismo.

—Esto es para ti—dice, jalando a Miguel del brazo antes de que el chico pueda entrar a su salón. Le pasa el vaso y por un segundo sus dedos se rozan, lo que hace que mil hormigas desfilen sobre su piel. Se obliga a enterrar esa sensación donde no pueda molestarle por el momento—. No puedo dejar que pases tu día deshidratado, ¿cierto?

Miguel sonríe y mira el vaso con algo parecido a la incredulidad. 

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Hiro Hamada, realmente lo eres—en un impulso se acerca y le besa la mejilla a manera de despedida, es un gesto tan característico de los latinos, sin embargo manda la cabeza de Hiro a dar mil vueltas—. Nos veremos el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

Entra al salón sin esperar respuesta, y Hiro se queda con un _"sí"_ entre los labios y un sentimiento cálido entre las costillas al que aún no le consigue explicación.

Es jueves y son las dos de la mañana cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de Hiro.

 _"Cuestión de vida o muerte: ¿mariposas o lobos?"_ Es lo único que dice, y como viene todo puteado del trabajo y tiene que prepararse para ir a la escuela en tres horas su cerebro decide no cooperar.

_"Mariposa de barrio, perra"_ escribe, y le da enviar. Estaría jodido si no fuera por ahí presumiendo que terminó de ver los noventa y un capítulos en menos de una semana, es uno de sus mayores logros.

Cae rendido boca abajo inmediatamente después.

Resulta que "mariposas o lobos" en realidad incluía una pregunta más grande que el universo en sí, y es que —según Hiro— él y sus amigos llevaban toda una semana peleándose por decidir cuál sería la actividad del sábado, y el jueves en la madrugada habían llegado a dos posibles opciones: el mariposario o una exposición de caninos en el Museo de la Vida Animal.

Con la ayuda de Miguel habían optado por el Mariposario, lo que implicaba un trayecto de hora y media en automóvil hacia el Zoológico de San Fransokyo.

Así que acaban viéndose en un centro comercial en algún punto medio, y como Hiro es un caballero se ofrece a llevarlo y regresarlo a su casa.

—¿En serio tienes que hacer tanto pedo por salir con un chino y sus amigos?—pregunta Rosa, está acostada en su cama, rodeada de libros de Christopher Paolini—. Ponte esa sudadera roja que nunca lavas porque la usas diario y ya.

—Para empezar: si la lavo—aclara Miguel, revolviendo las cosas en su armario en busca de algo decente—. Segundo: no puedo ponerme cualquier cosa. Me va a presentar a sus amigos, ¡a sus amigos! ¿Tienes idea de lo nervioso que estoy?

—Estás haciendo mucho pedo—repite la chica, pero al final suspira y coloca todos sus libros en una pila—. Saca la playera blanca que tienes y ponte encima esa sudadera negra de Bring Me The Horizon que tienes por ahí, y ponte los jeans negros ajustados que te marcan el trasero.

—¿Me marcan el trasero?—pregunta Miguel, sacando las prendas que su prima le va diciendo.

Escucha un suspiro exasperado.

—No te hagas el estúpido, te los compraste porque sabías que te elevan el cabús bien fregón, cuando todavía tenías quien te anduviera viendo las nalgas—su prima suspira, y Miguel traga saliva.

—Muy mal que solo le interesaban mis nalgas—susurra entre dientes, e ignora el llamado desesperado de su nombre proveniente de los labios de su prima para ponerse la ropa.

Se quita los jeans azules que trae puestos y se pone los negros, de alguna manera sintiendo los ojos cafés de su prima sobre él.

—Te has puesto más bueno—dice ella cuando Miguel se cambia la camisa—. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

—Desde hace tiempo, me alegro que esté rindiendo frutos—contesta el chico, pasando los brazos por los agujeros de su playera—. Cuando me dejó el muy cabrón dijo que me estaba poniendo gordo, así que mi propósito fue ponerme mamadón para que le duela si algún día nos volvemos a ver.

Rosa suelta una risa.

—He descubierto que sólo haces las cosas por mame o por darle en la madre a alguien más—dice, suspirando.

—Venir a San Fransokyo lo hice por mí—aclara Miguel, acomodándose la sudadera y buscando un espejo—. ¿Así me veo bien?

—Bien papazote, si no estuviéramos relacionados hasta yo te daría.

—Y si fuera vieja, también—hay una risa del otro lado de la línea y Miguel mira el reloj de su celular—. Verga, ya me tengo que ir. Te llamo más tarde, ¿sí? Te amo.

Baja las escaleras corriendo como Naruto, casi dándose en la madre por no poner las manos. Pidge le grita algo cuando azota la puerta y está seguro de que puede oír un maullido ofendido por ahí, pero no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por eso porque Hiro ya está estacionado y recargado contra el carro, celular en mano y piernas cruzadas; esperándolo como caballero en su corcel.

—Perdón por llegar tarde—dice Miguel, arreglándose el cabello—. Me quedé practicando.

La mentira está perdonada si es por un buen propósito, ¿no? Ni loco va a ir a decirle que lleva tres horas como pendejo cambiando de outfits enfrente del espejo.

—Yo acabo de llegar, tranquilo—el pelinegro guarda su celular, y un rayo de duda parece bailar en sus ojos antes de que se acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla al mexicano a manera de saludo—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dentro de su pecho y mil cosas revoloteando en su cabeza asiente y se sube al carro.

Miguel definitivamente no estaba listo para conocer a los amigos de Hiro.

Hiro no miente, y todos sus amigos son unos nerds adorables, pero también son súper raros, y se cargan con ese porte de superioridad que jamás entenderá.

No es que se crean superiores, o algo así, lleva quince minutos con ellos y su corazón ya sabe que son las personas más humildes sobre la faz de la tierra, pero es algo en sus semblantes y en cómo sus ojos siempre están yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentando encontrar algo que nunca está ahí lo que lleva a Miguel a pensar que tal vez son algo más importantes del crédito que se dan.

Hay seis personas alrededor de la mesa, cuatro de las cuales conoce absolutamente nada.

Primero está Wasabi, un chico que se presentó como alguien formal pero relajado, y que Hiro dijo cargaba Maestro Limpio consigo a donde fuera.

Después estaba Fred, que parecía vagabundo pero aparentemente no lo era, y se sabía más Pokémons que elementos de la tabla periódica.

Hablando de tablas periódicas, Honey Lemon era alquimista, tenía el pelo rubio más largo que Miguel jamás le había visto a alguien y medía quince metros y medio, o algo parecido, con esos tacones de plataforma podía haber medido lo mismo que la tierra entera.

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Go Go, que medía la mitad que Miguel pero tenía el doble de fuerza y compensaba la altura con sarcasmo y prejuicios. Una persona muy cerrada, había dicho Hiro, y Miguel no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¿Entonces tocas música?—preguntó Honey Lemon, y de alguna manera sus ojos parecían echar brillos como en los animes—. ¡Eso es formidable! ¿Qué instrumentos?

Y Miguel era un cantautor, un compositor nato, un presentador sublime, sabía retener la atención de la gente y usar eso a su favor.

Aparentemente todas sus habilidades se evaporaban cuando Hiro estaba cerca.

—Eh... ¿la guitarra?—ante las miradas expectantes de los cuatro amigos frente él, se obligó a sacar la artillería pesada—. Y, eh.. el piano, también toco la batería, y me gusta el sonido del arpa, pero apesto en eso, sé tocar la flauta, también, y el teclado eléctrico y el bajo, pero supongo que eso es algo muy sencillo.

—Son seis instrumentos—señaló Wasabi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Eso es impresionante.

—Y sabe cantar—agregó Hiro, sacando el pecho como paloma orgullosa—. Y también le hace a eso de los DJ's.

—¡Te dije que no podías decirle a nadie!—suelta Miguel un chillido, resistiendo las ganas de agarrarse a Hiro a vergazos—. ¡Hicimos una promesa!

—Es bastante talentoso—continúa Hiro, ignorando el berrinche de Miguel—. Y prometió tocarme algún día, así que digamos que me lo apañé.

—¿Prometió tocarte?—Honey suelta una risa, pero ante las miradas de confusión del resto del grupo se traga el resto de su oración—. Okey, sí, perdón, no me entiendan.

—No es nada así—se queja Miguel en español, haciendo pucheros—. Voy a tocarle una canción en mi guitarra, nada más.

—Mientras no apliques la de _"Quisiera ser mariachi pa' tocarte La Cucaracha",_ todo está bien entre nosotros—la brasileña suelta una carcajada, y Miguel no puede evitar reírse también.

—¿De qué están hablando?—le pregunta Fred a su novia, y Go Go se encoge de hombros.

—Ni puta idea—acepta, y se quedan viendo como los latinos intercambian frases y se sueltan riendo por un buen rato.

—Dios los hace y ellos se juntan—dice Hiro, esperando estar usando esa expresión correctamente, y sus amigos se encogen de hombros antes de entrarle con todo a la pizza que está en la mesa.

Ir al mariposario es una actividad bastante diferente a lo que se esperaba Miguel.

Primero les dan indicaciones de cómo tratar a las mariposas, y después los dejan pasar a un cuarto lleno de árboles y arbustos y, bueno, mariposas.

La variedad de colores asalta sus retinas en cuestión de segundos.

—No recuerdo la última vez que vi una mariposa de cerca—le dice a Hiro, observando cómo una de alas azules se posa sobre un arbusto cercano. Un lepidóptero sabría cuál es su especie y qué está haciendo, lo único que Miguel sabe es que se ve bonita.

—Yo tampoco—susurra el japonés, su vista cambia de un lugar de la habitación a otro, y Miguel se encuentra haciendo lo mismo.

Más allá puede escuchar los sonidos asombrados de Fred, y los gritos de socorro de Wasabi _"Honey, ¡quítamela, quítamela!" "¡Quédate quieto o vas a lastimarle las alas, tarado!" "¡Son insectos voladores!" "¡No debiste haber propuesto venir si no querías insectos voladores junto a ti!" "¡No tenía idea de que iban a volar!"_

—Tus amigos son algo...—dice Miguel, no muy seguro de cómo completar la oración sin que suene grosera.

—Son mucho más inteligentes que esto—promete Hiro, observando a dos mujeres gritarle a un hombre adulto que se quede quieto mientras otro sujeto brinca entre flores más allá en el fondo como si estuviera protagonizando su propia película Disney, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que su credibilidad ha de estar en tela de juicio—. Pero a veces, bueno...

—¿Se les olvida?—ofrece Miguel, y Hiro asiente, sonriendo levemente—. Ah, tranquilo, me gusta su dinámica, ¿cuántos años llevan siendo amigos?

Hiro hace cuentas mentales.

—¿Ellos? Cerca de una década, tal vez un poco más, yo llevo de conocerlos seis años, poco más, poco menos—se encoge de hombros—. Eran amigos de mi hermano, se quedaron conmigo cuando él se fue.

Algo parecido al reconocimiento cruza la mirada de Miguel y el chico suspira, sus ojos tornándose naranjas una milésima de segundo antes de volver a su color chocolate.

—Lamento tu pérdida—dice, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hiro—. Pero ¿sabes lo que dicen? Mientras lo recuerdes realmente...

—... realmente no se ha ido, lo sé—Hiro completa su frase, y hay un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos que es rápidamente reemplazado con aceptación—. Pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Estos idiotas y yo jamás habríamos hecho muchas cosas si Tadashi siguiera aquí.

—Tadashi está aquí—dice Miguel, señalando el corazón de su amigo pelinegro, y Hiro abre los ojos como platos.

—Tadashi está aquí—repite, llevándose una mano al corazón, y Miguel sonríe.

—Supongo que tenemos que ir a ver a tus amigos—dice, y está a punto de quitar su mano del hombro de Hiro cuando una mariposa blanca se le posa en la muñeca.

Hiro lo mira con asombro y levanta una mano para intentar tocarla, sus dedos se detienen a escasos centímetros de la mariposa, y ahí es cuando otra mariposa blanca se le posa en la mano.

—Se supone que es de buena suerte—dice Miguel, sonriendo—, que una mariposa blanca vuele cerca de ti.

—¿Qué pasa cuando se te posan en la mano?—pregunta Hiro en un susurro, y Miguel traga saliva.

—No lo sé—admite, sonriendo—. Tal vez algún día lo descubriremos.

—Tal vez algún día—acepta Hiro, y las mariposas se miran antes de salir volando juntas.

Los ojos de Miguel se ven naranjas cuando el sol les da de esa manera, y su hoyuelo está más prominente que nunca.

Metros más atrás Honey les toma una foto, rodeados de mariposas pero simplemente observándose el uno al otro con fascinación y el secreto de dos mariposas en los labios. Hiro la pondrá de fondo de pantalla y Miguel se la dará a Coco para su scrapbook digital, cosa que meses en el futuro les va a rebotar en la cara.

Pero por ahora Miguel se permite sonreír y tomar la mano de Hiro, jalándolo entre las mariposas hacia el resto de su grupo, quedándose rodeados de gente pero aún tan en sintonía uno con el otro.

El resto del día ahora no importa mucho, y Hiro se permite bañarse en este momento de felicidad espontánea por el tiempo que dura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's-a me, Mario! :D
> 
> VOLVÍ Y NO SÉ QUÉ PASÓ ACÁ, MAÑANA A LAS SEIS Y MEDIA SE ESTRENA LA SERIE DE GRANDES HÉROES EN DISNEY XD Y NO ESTOY LISTA AYUDAAAAA.
> 
> Also el final está bien qlero, perdón, ya no supe cómo acabarle. TT__TT
> 
> Los ojos de buey saben bien ricos y quien piense lo contrario que se pare y nos agarramos a putazos. (ง'̀-'́)ง 
> 
> *Heathers es un musical muuuuy bueno, y Hiro entró justo cuando estaban ensayando Dead Girl Walking, si les interesa verla hay varios animatics en YouTube. Es básicamente una canción de... eh... relaciones íntimas, si saben a lo que me refiero;) 
> 
> *AI > Artificial Intelligence / Inteligencia Artificial, básicamente se refiere a que a Hiro le daba la impresión de estar hablando con un robot.
> 
> 信号 [shingou] es el asistente automovilístico de Hiro xdxdxd
> 
> Also la diferencia de huso horario de México con San Francisco es -2, y con Tokio es +4, pero como no sé sumar por alguna razón pensé que era lógico que hubiera una diferencia de -6 entre San Fransokyo y México, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> En otras noticias: ¡finalmente tengo las casas de estos pendejos! :D El link para la galería de Los Sims está [aquí](https://www.ea.com/es-es/games/the-sims/the-sims-4/pc/gallery/browse?searchtype=ea_origin_id&time=all&category=all&searchquery=ValerySnowflakes&sortby=downloads&max=50&maxis=false) por si alguien gusta ir a descargarlos uwu
> 
> Volviendo a la programación habitual: ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado, llevaba ya tiempo planeándolo y al final me gustó cómo quedó. <3
> 
> Gracias a todxs por leer hasta acá, los amo un chingo, ahí los veo el próximo sábado con una nueva actualización. <(^w^)/


	13. = 11 =

Hiro está vagamente consciente de que su hora para comer terminó hace más de quince minutos, y de que puede que eso repercuta en su paga —y puede que le vaya peor si considera la media hora que perdió el martes al llegar tarde, maldito sea el tráfico de San Fransokyo a las diez de la mañana— pero de verdad no es como que le importe mucho.

No le importa nada, de hecho, y sabe que de estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa probablemente se estaría muriendo por dentro, pensando en todo el tiempo que ha gastado y en lo mucho que se lo van a cajetear cuando regrese a la oficina y en que _a Tadashi no le gustaría esto..._

Ahorita en lo único que piensa es en que Miguel se ve muy lindo cuando se encuentra en su hábitat.

Hiro lo ve andar de un lugar a otro como niño en dulcería, es tanta su alegría que casi está brillando de lo mucho que le gusta estar entre tantos discos. Hay repisas llenas de ellos de piso a techo y parece como que a Miguel le va a dar algo.

Es cuando pasan por la sección de rock alternativo que algo llama su atención.

—Tienes que comprar esto—le dice, tomando un álbum de Fall Out Boy del librero y sacudiéndolo en el aire.

Miguel arquea una ceja.

—¿Pop punk del inicio de este siglo?—hay cierto brillo curioso en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué querría yo algo así?

—Porque es bueno—gime Hiro, arrastrando las palabras—. En serio, son mi banda favorita. Ándale, rífate. 

El mexicano toma el disco con sumo cuidado, girándolo para observar la contraportada.

—No mames, Hiro—dice, y el japonés arquea una ceja—. Pinches nombres largos que tienen tus discos estos. _"Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying"_ entre paréntesis: _"Do Your Part to Save the Scene and Stop Going to Shows."_

El pelinegro agacha la mirada.

—Son buenas canciones—repite, sintiendo las mejillas rojas—. Pero bueno, si tanto te molesta escucharlas no tienes que...

—¿Es este su mejor álbum?—pregunta Miguel, dejando el disco en su canasta de compras y acercándose a Hiro—. A ver, dame otro par.

Al japonés se le iluminan los ojos.

—Este es _Believers Never Die_ —dice, sacando un disco que como portada tiene a dos esqueletos abrazándose, Miguel lo mete a la canasta sin preguntar—. Es su álbum de mejores hits, por así decirlo.

—Dame algo que creas que me vaya a gustar—dice, y eso en sí es un desafío, ¿cómo encuentras un álbum perfecto para un niño del conservatorio de música en la discografía de una banda emo?

—No sé si te vaya a encantar—dice Hiro, buscando _Take This To Your Grave_ entre el montón de discos que hay por ahí—. Pero creo que por lo menos te va a interesar.

El morocho examina el disco antes de echarlo junto con los demás a su canasta.

—Bastante bien—dice, dándole un último vistazo a los discos antes de extender la mano hacia el frente—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Hiro toma la mano que se le ofrece sin saber muy bien qué está haciendo.

—Espero que traigas dinero, Hirito—dice Miguel, batiendo las pestañas y jalándolo de regreso al pasillo de música en español—, porque te va a hacer mucha falta.

—Yo te disparé el helado—contesta Hiro, bufando—, obviamente traigo dinero.

Si Miguel escucha su sarcasmo no lo remarca, y pronto se vuelven a encontrar frente a montones de discos en español.

La última vez les había tomado poco más de media hora avanzar de pasillo, a ver cuánto en esta ocasión.

—Te gusta el rock, ¿no?—pregunta Miguel, pasando discos y discos en busca de algo. Hiro está a punto de responder pero el mexicano sigue hablando—. Es retórica, ya sé que te mama el rock, y a mí me maman las orquestas así que... ¡ajá!

Del estante produce un disco con portada negra y cosas en dorado que Hiro no alcanza a leer.

—¿ _"Rock en Tu Idioma Sinfónico"_?—lee, soltando la mano de Miguel para tomar el disco—. Y te quejabas de los nombres de mis bandas emo.

—Oh, shh—Miguel regresa a escanear los estantes y saca otro disco del montón—. A ver, también toma este. Es de Jesse & Joy, los mismos de la canción que cantamos el otro día en tu casa.

— _"¿Con quién se queda el perro?"_ —lee Hiro, y echa ambos discos a la canasta de Miguel—. Okey, Señor Lado Positivo, ¿algo más?

Miguel se encoge en sí mismo ante la pésima traducción de Hiro.

—Pues te iba a dar más discos, pero sí te pones en tus pedos—el chico hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos, así que Hiro empieza a buscar discos por su cuenta entre los estantes, no entiende ni mierda, así que se guía por las imágenes de las portadas hasta que encuentra algo que llama su atención.

—¿Y si mejor me llevo éste?—pregunta, sacando Puente de Flores del estante, y Miguel abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí, Hiro! ¡Pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o verás!—chilla, intentando quitarle el disco al japonés—. No, en serio, eso no debería estar aquí, ¡¡Hiro!!

—¿Por qué?—pregunta Hiro, alzando el disco. Miguel le saca un par de centímetros, pero tiene una canasta llena de discos en una mano y parece más preocupado en que esos no se le caigan que en quitarle su disco de las manos al japonés—. Si está aquí es para que se venda, ¿no? Y yo casualmente quiero comprar éste.

—Ya lo tienes en digital—chilla Miguel, revoloteando alrededor del chico en intentos fútiles de quitarle el endemoniado disco—. ¿Para qué lo quieres en físico? ¡Ni siquiera has de tener buenas bocinas con un reproductor de CD!

—Lo que haga o no haga yo con este disco dependerá de mí—dice Hiro, disfrutando la manera en la que Miguel infla los cachetes cual ardilla rabiosa—. Y si lo quiero comprar también depende de mí.

—Te odio—escupe Miguel, pegándose la canasta al pecho con cara de pocos amigos—. No sé ni por qué te arrastré aquí, me caes gordo.

—Creo que puede que los compre todos—dice Hiro, tomando tantos discos con el nombre de Miguel puede encontrar.

El mexicano suspira.

—Deja esos ahí, Hiro, no seas así—su súplica parece no tener efecto así que intenta con algo más—. Zorro, ¡zorro, no te los lleves!

—Dora la Exploradora no te va a ayudar mucho en esta ocasión, Miguel—dice Hiro, colocando cinco discos más en la canasta—. O en cualquier cosa, realmente. ¿La has visto? La niña no puede ni voltear la cabeza.

—Hiro—gime el mexicano, arrastrando la "i"—. Pon esos donde estaban, ándale, y te compro un helado.

—Noup—contesta el pelinegro, reventando la "p"—. Acabo de comer un helado y no se me antoja más, gracias.

Le quita la canasta de las manos a Miguel y empieza a caminar hacia la caja, completamente consciente de que está a punto de gastar mucho dinero nomás por molestar a su amigo.

El mexicano empieza a jalarlo nuevamente para el pasillo de los discos.

—Ándale, y te llevo a comer yo la próxima vez—súplica, jalando al nipón de vuelta a los estantes—. No, ya sé, te compro un robot. ¿Va?

—¿Y yo pa' qué quiero un robot?—el pelinegro suelta una risa—. Bueno, a ver, dejo los discos ahí con una condición.

Miguel ni vacila.

—Jalo.

—Tienes que contestar dos preguntas con total sinceridad, ¿okey?—dice, y Miguel le arrebata la canasta.

—No mames—musita, pero asiente—. Bueno, va.

—Okey, primera pregunta: ¿por qué no quieres que los compre? ¿Neta te molesta tanto? Es decir, originalmente no iba a comprar ni madres, pero te pusiste tan a la defensiva que ya no sé ni qué hice.

El mexicano hace un puchero.

—No es eso—dice, escondiéndose detrás de la canasta de CD's—. Es que no quiero que gastes en mi música culera.

—Tú música es buena, Miguel—dice Hiro, y los ojos avellana del morocho se iluminan—. Okey, siguiente pregunta: ¿por qué no apareces en ninguna de las portadas de tus álbumes?

Eso sí saca al mexicano de pedo.

—Khé—dice, parpadeando, y como para verificar toma algunos discos de la canasta—. Ah, eso.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y comienza a caminar de regreso a los estantes, acomodando con cuidado los discos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Mi hermano Marco es bastante bueno con eso del dibujo—dice Miguel, tragando saliva—. El primer disco que sacamos fue casi por accidente. Habíamos hecho un canal de YouTube en el que subíamos vídeos en privado, algo así como un juego entre nuestro grupo de amigos.

—Okey—dice Hiro, no entendiendo bien cómo esto se relaciona con la historia en absoluto.

—Marco subía tutoriales de dibujo de broma, y yo covers y canciones pendejas, y al final del día teníamos un grupo en el que votábamos por ver quién de nosotros se había mamado más—suspira Miguel, observando el suelo—. Un día hubo una falla en YouTube, y algunos vídeos se hicieron públicos, Marco y yo no teníamos idea hasta que empezaron a llegar las notificaciones. Eran vídeos tan llenos de sarcasmo pero aún así útiles que a la gente realmente le gustaron, y poco a poco fuimos ganando suscriptores. A la gente le gustaban sus dibujos y mis canciones, y cada vez pedían más, pero un día de la nada alguien nos contactó y me ofreció la oportunidad de grabar un EP.

Levanta la vista y sonríe de lado, haciendo que se le marque el hoyuelo. A Hiro le entran ganas de tocarle la mejilla, así que lo hace, y se gana a un muy sonrojado Miguel como recompensa.

—En fin, lo hice, fue genial. Las canciones estaban listas y se había programado una sesión de fotos para hacer la portada, pero la noche previa a eso Marco y yo nos pasamos bromeando y haciendo portadas falsas que se quedaron en mi mochila, al día siguiente llegué al estudio y pues porque soy pendejo volqué la mochila, la gente del estudio vió los dibujos de Marco y les encantaron, así que involuntariamente acabó él haciendo la portada, desde entonces él dibuja todo y yo canto—habla tan rápido que se está atropellando con sus propias palabras, así que Hiro le pone una mano en el hombro y espera que sea un gesto reconfortante—. En fin, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni lo cuestiono, jamás me había parecido algo que notar, ¿sabes?

Hiro sonríe tímidamente. 

—Siempre me sacó de onda eso—admite, rascándose la nuca—. Eres creo que la primera persona que jamás ha puesto foto suya en el álbum de sus discos.

—Me importa más que a la gente le gusten mis canciones que mi apariencia—dice Miguel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Prefiero que juzguen los discos por su contenido y no por mi cara.

_Ni quién podría juzgar esa cara, si estás bien papito,_ suple el cerebro de Hiro, y el japonés se queda como pendejo intentando descifrar de dónde salió eso mientras que su amigo continúa hablando.

—En fin, esas cosas pasan a veces, ¿sabes? Realmente nunca esperé que nuestros vídeos fueran a tener tanto apoyo como lo tienen, pero me agrada cómo quedó todo. Es decir, poder hacer lo que quiero y ganar por eso es como un sueño—el chico suspira y aprieta la mano de Hiro sobre su hombro—. Gracias por escuchar.

Ahí es cuando el nipón cae en cuenta de que le están hablando, y se obliga a salir de su dilema interno para regresar a la realidad.

—De nada—suspira, sintiendo cómo se le enrojecen las mejillas de tener la mano de Miguel sobre la suya—. Fue bastante interesante, también, no sabía que habías tenido tanta historia.

—No me hice alguien conocido sólo por mi cara bonita, Hiro—dice Miguel guiñando, y al pelinegro le da la corazonada de que no hubiera tenido problema de ser así.

—Ni que estuvieras tan guapo—dice, en vez de todo lo que está pensando, y Miguel finge una expresión de dolor.

—Algunas personas simplemente no saben apreciar lo que es bueno en esta vida—se lamenta, dejando la canasta de discos en un estante para limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos buen gusto, querrás decir—se burla, y Miguel parece querer responderle cuando algo capta su atención.

La música pop de la tienda es reemplazada abruptamente por una melodía más tranquila, y las pupilas de Miguel se dilatan.

Toma la mano de Hiro que aún sigue en su hombro y la utiliza para darle una vuelta, pegando su espalda a su pecho y balanceándolos de un lado a otro en el angosto pasillo.

— _Casi todos sabemos querer_ —canta en su oído, susurrando con esa voz tan Miguel que a Hiro le empiezan a temblar las rodillas—, _pero pocos sabemos amar._

Hiro siente cómo se le enrojecen las mejillas, y da gracias a que los estantes son tan altos porque entonces nadie puede ver su pequeña escenita.

— _Es que amar y querer no es igual_ —susurra el mexicano, y hay tanta convicción en su voz que el pelinegro se tienta a preguntarle qué significa la letra en ese momento, pero parece muy dentro de su mundo así que no lo hace—. _Amar es sufrir, querer es gozar._

Lo que entiende es que la canción va del amor, porque puede que no sepa español pero tampoco es pendejo. Sabe qué significan las palabras _"amar"_ y _"querer"_ , muchas gracias, Angélica.

— _El que ama pretende servir_ —continúa Miguel, ajustando su postura para tener una mano en la cintura de Hiro y otra en su pecho—. _El que ama su vida la da._

Y puede que esta canción ya la haya escuchado en otro lado, probablemente en la casa de Angélica en alguna ocasión, pero la chica no se molesta mucho en traducir cosas que no cree necesarias, y de esa ocasión Hiro sólo recuerda oírla gritar las palabras mientras trapeaba y eso ahora no sirve de mucho.

— _El que quiere pretende vivir_ —continúa Miguel, detrás de su tono hay un deje de tristeza y Hiro siente cómo se le hace añicos el corazón al pensar en que alguien alguna vez le hizo daño— _, y nunca sufrir, nunca sufrir._

En un momento de osadía se atreve a darse la vuelta, y se encuentra cara a cara con Miguel, las manos del mexicano en su espalda y una expresión anonadada en el rostro.

— _El que ama no puede pensar_ —dice, tragando saliva, y Hiro arquea una ceja. A Miguel le huele la boca a helado de vainilla pero de alguna manera eso no le da asco, sino tentación, hay un jalón en su pecho y se pregunta si todavía hay rastros de helado en los dientes de Miguel, si hay una manera de verificarlo— _, todo lo da, todo lo da.  
_

El mexicano sonríe de lado, un brillo triste en sus pupilas, y antes de que Hiro pueda preguntar algo se encuentra con las manos en los hombros del mexicano y bailando algo que jamás le enseñaron siquiera existía.

— _El que quiere pretende olvidar_ —continúa Miguel, meciéndose de lado a lado— _, y nunca llorar, nunca llorar._

Hiro intenta imitar el movimiento con su cadera, y pronto se encuentra dando vueltas en círculos con el cálido aliento olor vainilla de Miguel a escasos centímetros de su cara y las manos enroscadas detrás del cuello del mexicano.

— _El querer pronto puede acabar_ —susurra Miguel, acercándose como si fuera a contarle a Hiro un secreto, y el nipón escucha el latido de su propio corazón resonar en sus oídos— _, el amor no conoce final._

Es como si existiera una fuerza invisible empujándolo a estar más cerca del mexicano, a enroscar sus dedos en los rulos castaños y acercar sus labios y en este punto su cerebro es una mezcla de garabatos y Hiro ya no sabe en qué está pensando.

— _Y es que todos sabemos querer_ —canta el morocho, temblando con la emoción de la canción, tiene las mejillas rojas y Hiro coloca una mano en una de ellas, sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho cuando Miguel se recarga contra ésta y cierra los ojos— _, pero pocos sabemos amar._

Los ojos de Miguel se vuelven a abrir y Hiro jamás había visto tanta emoción en la mirada de nadie, pupilas negras dilatadas tanto que parece que en realidad no hay iris, y un color avellana tan puro que parece dibujado.

— _El amar es el cielo y la luz_ —dice Miguel, temblando, y la emoción detrás de sus palabras es tan tangible que Hiro puede sentirla contra su pecho, empujando directamente su corazón— _, ser amado es total plenitud._

Miguel reajusta su posición, y ahora es Hiro quien tiene las manos en la espalda del morocho, peligrosamente cerca a sus glúteos, si es honesto, y el tener las manos de Miguel en la nuca le hace cosas raras a sus pensamientos.

— _Es el mar que no tiene final, es la gloria y la paz_ —dice Miguel, y se acerca para susurrarle directamente al pelinegro— _, es la gloria y la paz._

La sangre se le va corriendo a las mejillas.

— _El querer es la carne y la flor_ —continúa Miguel, completamente inconsciente de cómo está jugando con la cabeza de Hiro— _, es buscar el obscuro rincón._

Hiro no tiene idea de cómo se ha de ver esto para los demás, de lo que pensarán ellos de esta pequeña, escondida entre discos y vinilos, completamente ajena al mundo real y a la gente paseando entre la tienda de discos. 

Se recuerda que es miércoles en hora laboral, y que probablemente los únicos pendejos que no están donde deberían estar son ellos dos. El retraso que ha de tener para llegar a su trabajo le vuelve a brincar en la mente, pero las manos de Miguel y su dulce voz de ángel son un buen distractor, así que se concentra en eso mejor.

— _Es morder, arañar y besar, es deseo fugaz_ —sigue cantando Miguel, tiene los ojos cerrados y ha dejado de dar vueltas, pero continúa meciéndose de un lado a otro— _, es deseo fugaz._

El mexicano parece haberse dado cuenta de la mirada curiosa que lleva observándolo ya más de dos minutos, y sonríe antes de regalarle a Hiro un guiño y volver a cerrar los ojos, optando por atraer al asiático contra su pecho y sujetarlo tan cerca a él como puede.

— _El que ama no puede pensar_ —continúa, apoyando una mano en los mechones azabache de Hiro, y el nipón traga saliva, aún con sus manos incómodamente cerca del trasero de su amigo— _, todo lo da, todo lo da._

En la posición en la que está, Hiro queda recargado directamente en el pecho de Miguel, doblado incómodamente por la mitad. El latido tan controlado del mexicano lo hace fruncir los labios, y se lleva una mano al pecho para sentir el _pum, pum_ de su corazón desbocado.

— _El que quiere pretende olvidar_ —continúa Miguel, y Hiro los reajusta de tal manera que puede descansar su barbilla sobre el hombro del morocho— _, y nunca llorar, y nunca llorar._

Hiro suspira, enroscando los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Miguel, finalmente cómodo con su posición, y el latino aminora su tono, susurrando el final de la canción tan bajo que hasta Hiro tiene que esforzarse por escucharlo.

— _El querer pronto puede acabar, el amor no conoce el final_ —dice, y Hiro intenta enfocarse en recordar eso para poder llegar a buscar la traducción a su casa— _. Y es que todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar._

Se quedan abrazados otro par de minutos, aún meciéndose de un lado a otro, y no es hasta que los brazos de Miguel se despegan de su espalda que Hiro se hace para atrás.

Toma la canasta de uno de los estantes, intentando esconder lo rojo de sus mejillas detrás de su pelo, y se voltea hacia el mexicano con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dice, dejando que Miguel tome la canasta de sus manos y lo lleve de la mano de regreso a la caja.

—Por supuesto—contesta el morocho, parándose detrás de algunas cuantas personas que siguen haciendo fila. Todas miran su reloj con nerviosismo, y Hiro se recuerda que él también debería estar preocupado por llegar a su trabajo.

Miguel es más importante que el protocolo en el cual estaba trabajando, de todas maneras.

—¿Alguna vez saliste con alguien que te hizo daño?—dice, pensando en esa primera vez que se habían visto en El Jardín de Flores, cuando realmente no tenían idea de quién era el otro, y en la emoción lastimosa con la que siempre pronuncia la palabra _"amor",_ como si le ardiera decirla.

Miguel traga saliva.

—Hubo alguien—admite, y Hiro se queda esperando a que elabore con su idea, pero el mexicano no abre la boca, así que el nipón acepta derrota.

El aire es tan pesado que podría rebanarse con un cuchillo, y Hiro busca a ciegas algún nuevo tema de conversación, otra nota para esta conversación.

Las pupilas dilatadas de Miguel le vienen a la mente.

—Tienes bonitos ojos—dice, caminando junto con Miguel y observándolo pasarle la canasta a la persona del otro lado—. Me gusta, porque cambian de color, a veces son avellana y a veces se ven chocolate...

—Ah, mira tú—escupe Miguel, y por alguna razón el aire es más denso que antes, tan grueso que Hiro siente se podría asfixiar. El chico saca algunos billetes de su cartera y se los pasa a la cajera antes de sacar los CD's que había comprado para Hiro de la bolsa que le entregan—. Esos son tuyos.

Estrella los discos contra el pecho del japonés y se vuelve sin decir nada, dando pisotones hasta la salida. Hiro voltea a ver a la cajera por ayuda, pero ella solamente se encoge de hombros y llama al siguiente en fila.

Guarda los CD's en su mochila y sale corriendo de la tienda, buscando a Miguel entre el gentío, lo encuentra del otro lado de la calle, sentado en la para de autobuses con cara de querer matar a alguien.

Se cruza trotando sin siquiera fijarse si el semáforo estaba en verde o rojo.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta, tomando asiento junto al mexicano, y Miguel ni siquiera lo mira antes de cambiarse de lugar.

—De maravilla—responde a regañadientes, manteniendo la mirada fijada en su celular. Hay un lugar de espacio entre ambos y Hiro se sienta ahí.

Miguel se vuelve a recorrer.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu clase?—se ofrece Hiro, ignorando la punzada de culpa que siente de ya haberse volado una hora del trabajo—. Me queda de camino.

—Voy a tomar un autobús, no gracias—responde Miguel, y Hiro mira el cartel con los horarios.

—Dice que no pasan hasta dentro de otra hora—informa, y el mexicano abre una aplicación en su celular.

—Entonces pido un Uber—escupe, y el pelinegro suspira.

—¿Podrías dejarme llevarte, por lo menos? Vamos, Miguel, no sé qué hice pero yo lo lamento—ruega, poniendo su mejor expresión de cachorrito regañado.

El mexicano no voltea ni a verlo.

—Vete a la mierda, Hiro—dice, levantándose sin despedirse.

Hiro lo observa caminar hasta que desaparece en la multitud.

Lo primero que hace es sacar el celular.

—¿Honey?—dice, cuando la chica del otro lado de la línea—. Creo que la cagué.

Un día más tarde se encuentra parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Miguel, ramo de flores en una mano y un peluche de un ajolote bebé —que no había sido nada fácil de conseguir, pinche Etsy puto— en la otra, intentando descifrar una manera para tocar el timbre sin tener que dejar nada en el suelo.

Hay un maullido y la puerta se abre mágicamente, dejándolo con medio ajolote en la boca y el ramo de flores entre los brazos, luciendo como un tremendo pendejo.

—Miguel no está aquí—es lo único que dice Pidge, acomodándose los lentes—. Y no le gustan las rosas.

—No había crisantemos—dice Hiro, acomodándose la sudadera e intentando esquivar el golpe a su ego—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Yo no creo que sea la mejor idea—dice la chica, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta—, se va a tardar en llegar.

—Puedo esperar—promete Hiro, qué más da volverse a perder medio día de trabajo y que lo caguen por sus pendejadas.

Mucho, importa mucho, ya siente el regaño de tía Cass.

—¿Tres horas?—pregunta la chica, negando con la cabeza—. Puedo decirle que pasaste a verlo.

—¿Por lo menos puedo dejar estas flores en su cuarto?—ruega el japonés, considerando seriamente el ponerse de rodillas.

—Puedes dejarlas en el comedor—ofrece Pidge, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. Y el peluche en su escritorio, le diré que los trajiste.

Parece que esa será la mejor oferta de la tarde, así que Hiro acepta.

Por alguna razón siempre había imaginado que el departamento de Miguel estaba lleno de lujos, como pantallas por doquier y una vista sobre la ciudad. Quién sabe por qué, si bien sabía que el chico vivía en departamentos escolares, aún así...

—Disculpa si el lugar no es lo más elegante que has visto en tu vida—dice Pidge, y Hiro observa lo pequeño que es el departamento con cierta decepción—. Aún así es de las ofertas más caras, los departamentos de menor precio sólo tienen una cama y un baño.

—Qué asco—acepta Hiro, dejando las flores sobre la mesa de la cocina, y siguiendo a la castaña hacia lo que espera sea el escritorio de Miguel, pequeña cosa de madera con una computadora y una silla que parece hecha de plástico.

—Le diré que viniste—dice Pidge, y Hiro asiente, observando un post-it amarillo en la pantalla del mexicano.

 _"Llamar a Kyle para el cumpleaños de Marco"_ dice, y Hiro quiere preguntar pero siente que Pidge lo mandaría a chingar a su madre.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer—empieza la chica, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando un maullido indignado se hace presente.

Hiro voltea en la dirección del sonido para encontrar a un gato negro de ojos amarillos observándolo con algo irreconocible en la mirada.

—¿Pepita?—pregunta, reconociendo al animal de las infinitas fotos de Miguel, y el gato vuelve a maullar antes de acercarse corriendo, inmediatamente restregándose contra sus jeans.

—Es la primera vez que demanda atención así de alguien que no sea Miguel—dice Pidge, observando el intercambio con los ojos bien abiertos, y Hiro se agacha para levantarla.

—Es un bebé—dice, acariciando a la gata y acercándola a su pecho—. Mírala, ¡ronronea!

—Es la primera vez que la veo hacer eso con alguien—repite Pidge, parpadeando.

—Eso es bueno, ¡significa que le agrado!—y la verdad es que Hiro siempre ha amado a los gatos, aunque de chiquito se la pasara chingando por un perro, era más el llevarle la contraria a su hermano que el no querer a Mochi—. ¿No es verdad, Pep? ¿No es verdad que me quieres?

Pepita suelta un maullido ofendido al ser tratada como perro y brinca de los brazos de Hiro al suelo, corriendo a esconderse al cuarto de Miguel nuevamente.

La castaña se lo queda viendo con los labios fruncidos un par de minutos, y Hiro no sabe muy bien qué hacer más que quedarse parado como pendejo.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer—dice Pidge al final, suavizando su mirada—, realmente te agradecería que te fueras, tengo tarea que hacer y otras cosas necesitan mi atención.

—Suerte reparando la cafetera—dice, y la italiana bufa—. Y gracias por haberme dejado pasar, Pidge.

—Es Katie—dice la chica, sonriendo, y Hiro asiente antes de dirigirse a la salida—. Ey, ¡Hiro!

—¿Ajá?—la chica parece estar debatiendo entre si decir algo o no, pero al final termina por encogerse de hombros y abrir la boca.

—Miguel sale de trabajar a las doce hoy, no sé si te interese pero ahí está la información—dice, y Hiro asiente.

Son las once y media y Hiro está hasta la verga de su vida.

—Te digo que no sé qué pasó—le repite a Honey, activando los propulsores de las botas de su armadura para hacer el brinco de un tejado a otro—. Un minuto estaba todo bien, nosotros bailando acá, relax ¡y al siguiente el wey está haciéndome la ley del hielo!

—En serio, ¿no dijiste algo más?—pregunta Honey, Hiro tiene su cara en el lado derecho de su visor, e intenta no caerse de la azotea de la casa en la que está parado—. Hiro, cualquier cosa, no pienso enfadarme contigo, pero tengo que saber.

Sacude su mente en busca de respuestas, pero no encuentra nada.

—Te juro que sólo fue eso—dice, y repite los eventos en su cabeza—. Bailamos, le pregunté de su ex, no me respondió y dije que tenía ojos lindos, ¡eso fue todo!

—¿Miguel te había hablado de su ex antes?—pregunta la latina, y Hiro traga saliva, minimizando la ventana que aparece frente a sus ojos diciendo que la energía de su traje está al treinta por ciento, sólo le queda media hora de patrullaje, esto debería servir.

—No—responde, sintiendo la culpa arraigarse en su pecho—. Pero eso no es problema, ¿o sí?

—Si no te había hablado de él antes es por algo, Hiro—dice la rubia, y el nipón traga saliva.

—Yo pensé... no lo sé, hemos hablado mucho últimamente y creí que estaba bien preguntar.

—¿Le preguntas a Kyle las cosas que no te ha dicho?—indaga Honey, y Hiro niega—. Bien, ¿por qué?

—Porque sé que Kyle necesita su tiempo para procesar las cosas, y que cuando viene a mí lo hace ya con las ideas organizadas y... ugh, soy un asco de persona—quiere darse de topes, pero probablemente terminaría presionando botones que no por accidente otra vez, y hoy no tiene ganas de pedirle a Fred que lo desatore de un espectacular.

—No creo que seas un asco de persona—dice Honey, hay una pausa y Hiro escucha ruido de su lado de la línea—, sólo que no estás acostumbrado a ser irracional, y a veces la cagas.

—No sé qué me pasa—suspira Hiro, parpadeando para espantar las lágrimas—. A veces, cuando estoy con él, se me olvida que tengo responsabilidades, y que debo ser un adulto y un héroe, y que tengo que enorgullecer a mi tía y...

—Hiro, respira—pide Honey, activando desde su pantalla el protocolo para ataques de ansiedad que habían instalado por Wasabi y habían terminado usando casi todos—. Mírame, Hiro, acá estoy, concéntrate en mi voz.

—Estoy bien—dice Hiro, negando la solicitud de Honey de empezar el protocolo de ansiedad—, sólo que estoy preocupado, no me ha querido responder las llamadas.

—Ya se le va a pasar—dice ella, y una idea parece ocurrírsele—. Eh, ya sé. Dices que sale hoy a las doce, ¿no? Bueno, cámbiame la ruta, El Jardín queda más cerca de acá que de donde estás, cuando acabes patrullaje puedes ir por él y vivir la típica escena de romance de Spider Man con la que tanto fantaseabas.

—Para eso tendría que gustarme primero—dice Hiro, aguantándose la risa—. Pero no es una mala idea, ya te mandé mi ubicación.

—Y yo a ti la mía, un placer hacer cambios contigo, 紫—responde la fémina, y Hiro espera hasta que puede ver un punto rosa acercándose en el horizonte para ir al puesto de patrullaje de la chica.

Hace años habían descubierto que era más fácil ir cada quien por un lado y encontrarse en caso de necesitarlo que caminar todos como pingüinos.

Termina el patrullaje en lo que espera sea tiempo récord, asegurándose de anotar en la bitácora cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lugar para poder tomarla en cuenta en un futuro. Hay dos fugas de agua, las cuales reporta a la policía, y se hace de la vista gorda cuando un olor similar al de un porro inunda sus fosas nasales.

Está a dos cuadras de llegar al Jardín cuando algo capta su atención.

Es un movimiento repentino pero sútil, algo tan pequeño que lo habría pasado de largo de no llevar tantos años haciendo la misma cosa.

—Tengo robots en la Avenida Murakami—dice, esperando que la señal les llegue a todos.

—Confirmado, vamos para allá—escucha, y se acerca a investigar cuando otro movimiento capta su atención.

Hay un civil caminando tranquilamente por la acera, cargando lo que parece ser el estuche de una guitarra y con los audífonos puestos, cantando alegremente algo que Hiro no alcanza a escuchar.

—Seas mamón—dice, activando su cambiador de voz—. Niño, ¿nadie nunca te dijo que andar caminando de noche con audífonos es peligroso? Joder, ¡caminar de día con audífonos es peligroso! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

—¡Robots!—exclama la figura, corriendo hacia un endoesqueleto, y el héroe traga saliva, ¿qué este niño quiere que se lo traguen vivo?

Con la manera en la que está dando la luz de la luna y lo oscuro de las calles —tiene que reportar faroles sin focos, anotado para luego— no sabe bien quién es el pendejo que saca su celular para tomarle foto a uno de los villanos más peligrosos a los que Hiro se ha enfrentado, pero eso no importa porque ya se encuentra activando el protocolo de emergencia para civiles.

—¡Esto es fascinante!—dice el chico a la cámara—. Los ponen a trabajar en la noche, así no interrumpen con las actividades del día, ¿no es eso genial? No sé por qué no los había visto antes, pero son lindos. Hey, tú, ¡robot! ¡Saluda a la cámara!

El celular del chico sale volando y Hiro alcanza a recogerlo antes de que roce el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—le pregunta, tomando el dispositivo con ambas manos—. Aléjate, vas a hacerte da... ¿Miguel?

Los ojos avellana del mexicano se expanden instantáneamente y pierde todo el color de la cara.

—Me van a secuestrar—le dice al robot que acaba de aventarle el celular de la mano, y el endoesqueleto parece encogerse de hombros—. Ah, ¡ayuda! ¡¡ME QUIEREN SECUESTRAR!!

Hiro se pregunta si Miguel tiene tanto problema reconociéndolo con todo y armadura, si eso es algo bueno.

—No, cálmate—pide, suavizando su voz—. Si te dejas de mover esto será más fácil para ambos, y...

—¡¡ME VAN A VIOLAR!!—exclama el mexicano, pegando carrera, y Hiro suspira.

Por favor, por favor, por favor que nadie lo vea haciendo el ridículo.

—No, Miguel—dice, elevando el celular como bandera de paz—. Si vienes acá te daré tu celular.

—¡¡NO TENGO DOCE AÑOS, NO CAERÉ POR ESO!!—dice Miguel, evadiendo endoesqueletos de robots a diestra y siniestra—. QUÉDATELO, NO TIENE NADA IMPORTANTE.

—Miguel, deja de moverte—vuelve a pedir Hiro, intentando no acercarse demasiado a los endoesqueletos, si no muestra señales de resistencia ellos tampoco lo harán, o algo así ha aprendido.

—NO, NEL NI MADRES, ME QUIERO IR A MI CASA, MAMÁÁÁÁÁ—y honestamente este niño hace tanto escándalo que resulta inverosímil que no haya despertado a los vecinos. Hiro gira la cabeza y encuentra algunas luces prendidas, indicador que de hecho ya hay gente despierta, ups.

—No te voy a secuestrar, sólo quiero hablar—dice, intentando mantener la calma. Ah, pinches mexicanos.

—¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE UN SECUESTRADOR DIRÍA!—contesta el chico, corriendo por piernas. Si Hiro no tuviera puesta la armadura probablemente Miguel ya le habría sacado cuadra y media de ventaja, pero como tiene los propulsores eso no representa problema alguno.

—No, Miguel, ven acá—repite Hiro, suspirando. Está a punto de sacar la artillería pesada y levantar al morocho del suelo cuando alcanza a ver algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta gatuna avanzando en la oscuridad de la noche—. Miguel, quédate quieto.

—SOY NEGRO NO PENDEJO—grita el chico, jadeando, y Hiro quiere agarrarlo a zapes. _Moreno, eres moreno, la gente negra es buen pedo y tú nomás eres bien mamón._

—No, es en serio, quédate quieto. Creo que hay alguie...—pero es muy tarde, una figura verde se para enfrente del morocho y lo último que Hiro escucha es un grito de mariachi aterrorizado antes de que el cuerpo de Miguel caiga al suelo con un madrazo que lo más seguro es se haya roto algo.

La misma figura toma a Miguel entre brazos con tal cuidado que el corazón de Hiro se dispara a mil.

Inmediatamente desactiva el protocolo de civiles e inicia el de rehenes.

—Suéltalo—dice, intentando no temblar—. Entrégamelo.

La figura niega.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo—propone Hiro, tragando saliva—. Tú me das al chico y yo cualquier cosa que tú y los robots estén buscando.

_Robots a los cuales, con un poco de suerte, mis amigos ya les están pateando el trasero._ Pero eso no suena como algo bueno que decir en este momento así que mejor se lo guarda.

—No necesitas al chico—responde, y Hiro realmente odia no saber relacionar voces con caras porque definitivamente ha escuchado esa voz antes.

—Te doy su celular—dice Hiro, agitando el dispositivo en el aire, una pequeña ventana informando que su armadura está al veinte por ciento aparece en su pantalla, y esto no está bien—. O dinero, información, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—No necesitas al chico—responde la persona de verde, y acomoda a Miguel de tal forma que lo sostiene como un bebé—. Verde, ¡vámonos!

Sale corriendo de tal manera que le recuerda a Hiro de cómo corren los leones, pero se obliga a guardar esa información para luego en favor de perseguir a la figura.

_No puede dejar que se lo lleven, no puede dejar que se lo lleven, no puede dejar que se lo lleven._

—¡Hiro!—chilla una voz en su intercomunicador, y la cara de Honey se hace presente en su visor—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

—¡Tienen a Miguel!—chilla Hiro por respuesta, concentrándose en no perder de vista a la persona con el chico entre sus brazos.

—¡Nos tienen a nosotros!—grita Go Go desde su lado de la línea, y Hiro traga saliva.

El número de energía de su traje disminuye de manera alarmante, realmente necesita trabajar en cuánta batería consumen los jodidos protocolos.

—Pero Miguel—dice, esquivando una bomba de energía—. Hay una persona, tiene una armadura verde con blanco y lo tiene a él.

—Podemos lidiar con rehenes luego—jadea Wasabi, haciendo que su ventana aparezca junto a la de Honey—. Realmente nos serviría una mano ahora, amigo.

—'Ta madre con ustedes—la figura cada vez se hace más lejana, y Hiro sabe que tiene dos opciones: a) perseguirla como pendejo y gastarse su energía o b) regresar con sus amigos y echarles una mano.

Sopesa las consecuencias y decide hacer lo obvio.

Incrementa la energía de su propulsor y sale disparado hacia la chica.

Con pesar ve cómo el quince se convierte en diez por ciento, pero está tan cerca de recuperar a Miguel y atrapar a este secuestrador, sólo necesita esforzarse un poco más, un poco más.

El celular de Miguel se le cae de las manos y el sonido le alerta a la persona de la armadura verde de su presencia.

Lo último que Hiro alcanza a ver antes de que su traje se quede sin energía por completo es un par de ojos marrones.

—Eres un tremendo pendejo—dice Go Go, tiene un brazo completamente vendado y sostiene un paquete de verduras congeladas contra su frente.

—Lo lamento—insiste Hiro, jugando con sus manos—. Pensé que podía ir por Miguel y después ayudarlos a ustedes.

—No me mientas—regaña la coreana, y Hiro traga saliva.

—No estaba pensando—admite, y hay un gruñido general—. Oigan, ¡me disculpé!

—Si hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer tu disculpa no sería necesaria—recuerda Wasabi, como siempre la eterna voz de la razón.

—Me duele todo—se queja Honey, aún hay rastros de sangre en sus mejillas y Hiro se acerca a quitárselos con un paño mojado.

—Lo lamento, de verdad—repite, escuchando cómo Baymax sale de su estación de carga—. A la próxima lo haré mejor.

Había pasado la noche en vela, en parte porque a falta de Baymax él era el enfermero designado, en parte porque la culpa de que alguien se hubiera llevado a Miguel. Siente el peso del sueño y se ve salvado de seguir teniendo que jugar al hospital cuando Baymax empieza a administrar medicina y a quitar vendas.

—Vete a descansar—le dice el robot, con la escala de dolor en la panza y Hiro asiente antes de salirse del cuarto de control.

El camino de un lado de su casa a otro parece infinito, y cae rendido tan pronto su cabeza toca la almohada.

Su paz dura alrededor de dos minutos.

La canción de Nyan Cat empieza a sonar y Hiro estira el brazo como pendejo, buscando su teléfono a tientas en la mesa de noche.

Lo contesta sin ver quién es.

—¿Hiro?—pregunta una voz que conoce a la perfección, y el sueño lo abandona por completo.

—¿Miguel?—responde, tragando saliva—. Miguel, Dios, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo...

—No grites, por favor—susurra el chico, y Hiro escucha sus gemidos de dolor—. Eh... puede que esto suene insensible pero ¿podrías venir con tu robot médico, por favor?

Ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces.

—¿Dónde estás?—ya está buscando las llaves de su auto en el cajón de su buró—. ¿Es urgente? Puedo llegar en quince minutos, diez si no hay tráfico.

—Estoy en mi casa—dice el mexicano, tragando saliva—, y diez sería fantástico, gracias.

—Ya voy de camino—dice como despedida, y se echa las llaves al bolsillo del pantalón para salir corriendo nuevamente al cuarto de control.

Se gana cinco pares de miradas confundidas.

—¿Ya terminaste?—le pregunta al robot, y Baymax asiente.

—Hiro, creí haberte dicho que fueras a dormir—dice el malvavisco gigante, y el aludido niega con la cabeza.

—Busca tu estación de recarga y métete al carro, te necesito en otro lado—después se voltea a sus amigos—, hay comida en el refri y los números para pedir de fuera están en el cajón de la segunda alacena, ya saben bien dónde. No me esperen despiertos.

Sale corriendo sin esperarse a oír los regaños que lo persiguen.

—Gracias por haber venido—susurra Miguel, ya vendando, bañado y nuevamente metido en cama. El diagnóstico de Baymax había sido vendar y reposar, así que justo eso estaba haciendo—. Y lamento no haberte hablado ayer.

—Estabas enojado, la cagué, está bien—dice Hiro, genuinamente arrepentido—. Si algo debería ser yo el que te pida perdón.

Sabe, lógicamente, que él también tiene derecho a armársela de jamón a Miguel si quisiera. _"No puedo saber qué te pasa si no abres la jodida bocota, cabrón"_ y esas cosas, pero el estar aquí le puede, había pasado la noche entera muerto de miedo por la seguridad del morocho y verlo aquí, tranquilo y en cama, es lo mejor que puede haberle pasado.

—No, realmente no sabes ni por qué, así que está bien—el mexicano bosteza y se hace bolita debajo de las cobijas.

—Tienes sueño—dice Hiro, y se siente bostezar también—, deberías descansar.

—No quiero que te vayas—se queja el morocho, inflando las mejillas.

—Estás a dos minutos de quedarte dormido, no mames, Miguel—el nipón rueda los ojos—. Mejor descansa, ya hablaremos después.

—Hazme enchiladas suizas otra vez—pide el chico, y Hiro asiente. A este punto le haría a Miguel cualquier cosa que pidiera.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana para cenar?—pregunta, y Miguel asiente.

—De todos modos no es como si pudiera ir a trabajar—se lamenta, y el diagnóstico de Baymax se le viene a la mente.

—Para el domingo deberías estar mejor—promete Hiro, revolviéndole el cabello a Miguel antes de levantarse de la cama—. Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

—Descansa—dice Miguel, y Hiro cierra la puerta de su habitación.

Pidge lo está esperando en el pasillo, brazos cruzados y mirada fija en el suelo.

—Gracias por traerlo—dice, señalando a Baymax, quien está sentado en el piso con Green y Pepita en su regazo—. Honestamente no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—El hospital está a diez minutos—dice Hiro, acomodándose la playera. Apesta a sudor, lágrimas y sangre pero con todo el sueño que tiene esa es su menor preocupación.

—No podía llevarlo caminando—dice Pidge, masajeándose el brazo, Baymax había acabado vendándoselo también—. Tú viste cómo estaba.

Hiro asiente.

—¿Dices que vino alguien a dejarlo?—pregunta, quitándole los gatos del regazo a su robot e ignorando las miradas indignadas de los animales.

—Lo dejó en la puerta y después salió corriendo, me lastimé el brazo porque no supe cómo cargarlo—responde la chica, y Hiro empieza a unir puntos.

En realidad alguno de los dos está mintiendo, si es cierto que Miguel recuerda a alguien con casco dejándolo en su cama, pero no está a punto de compartir sus sospechas con esta chica a la que apenas conoce, no es tan pendejo.

—Esas cosas se reportan—dice, colocando la maleta roja frente a su robot y agradeciendo su cuidado—. Hay un número, no lo recuerdo. Eso y cualquier cosa que pase con los Grandes Héroes.

—¿Grandes Héroes?—repite la chica, tragando saliva—. ¿Y esos qué son?

—Superhéroes, se encargan de más cosas, también, pero eso es lo principal—el sueño le está pasando factura y honestamente ya ni ganas de levantar la maleta de Baymax tiene—. ¿Le enseñaste las rosas?

—Y el bebé ajolote, sí—Pidge se acerca a Green y la toma entre sus brazos—. No sé si te mandó foto, perdió su celular.

—Si vas a la comisaría probablemente alguien ya lo devolvió—dice Hiro, bostezando—. Somos una ciudad muy honesta.

—Te voy a pedir un taxi—es todo lo que dice la chica, y Hiro la observa desaparecer en su cuarto sólo para emerger un par de minutos después, celular en mano y un pedazo de papel en la otra.

—Ese es mi número—dice, encogiéndose de hombros—, y tu chofer está abajo.

—Grazie—contesta Hiro, haciendo el ademán de levantar a Baymax, pero la chica rueda los ojos y toma la maleta roja ella misma.

—Yo te ayudo—es todo lo que dice, y Hiro no podría estar más agradecido.

Con las enchiladas suizas ya emplatadas y nada más que hacer que esperar a que salga el volcán de chocolate del horno, Miguel se pone a dar vueltas en la cocina de Hiro.

—Tu estufa es rara—dice, y el nipón ríe.

—No todas las estufas tienen que tener metal, Miguel—dice, pasando el dedo por uno de los bordes del círculo.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuando ésta cosa está encendida—dice, prendiendo la hornilla y colocando la mano directamente sobre la estufa.

—No hagas eso—dice Hiro, haciendo una mueca—. Es en serio, es peligroso.

—Relájate, Hiro—suspira el mexicano, tomando una servitoalla y colocándola sobre la estufa—. No es como si fuera a causar un incendio y quemar tu casa o algo así.

El papel se prende en llamas y Hiro empieza a tamborilear los dedos contra la isla de la cocina.

—No, en serio—pide, observando al morocho aventar bolitas de papel solamente para verlas arder—. Miguel, deja eso, por favor, es serio.

—No me voy a morir por jugar con fuego, relájate—dice el chico, y Hiro traga saliva.

—Eso no lo sabes—dice, apretando la esquina de la barra—. Ya, en serio, bájale Miguel.

—Ots, relájate, cabrón—dice Miguel, finalmente cediendo y apagando la hornilla—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Deja de jugar con cosas tan peligrosas, chingá—contesta el chico, agarrando una taza y llenándola de agua para verterla sobre los papelitos en llamas.

—Podías haberlos dejado consumirse—dice Miguel, rodando los ojos.

—Podías haberme hecho caso y no andar jugando con pendejadas—dice Hiro, y el mexicano bufa.

—Era una broma, ¿cuál es tu problema? Estoy bien.

—Ese no es el punto, te dije que no lo hicieras y lo hiciste.

—Bueno, pero no te enojes, pinche Hiro. Ya, perdón.

—No, no mames, Miguel. Te pedí algo y te valió verga.

—Pero ya me disculpé, chingá contigo.

—No es de si te disculpaste o no, es que no me hiciste caso.

—Pareces mi mamá, ya bájale.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—No te pongas así.

—Si me escucharas por una jodida vez.

—¿Cuál por una jodida vez? ¡Es la primera vez que hago esto, Hiro! ¡No mames!

—¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

—¡Pero no lo hice! Estoy bien, contrólate, Hamada.

—No tienes derecho a hablarme así—Hiro se cruza de brazos y estrella la taza contra la isla de la cocina.

—No tienes derecho a ponerte así—reclama Miguel, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo me pongo como se me pega la rechingada gana.

—Pues muy tu pedo.

—No mames, Miguel. Eres bien culero.

—No soy yo el que se pone en su pedo, Hiro.

—Esto es tu culpa, tú empezaste.

—Es que si me escucharas en vez de ponerte a gritar como loca.

—Es que si me dejaras explicarte...

—¿Explicarme qué? No mames, te prendes por todo, Hamada.

—Si tanto te molesta pues vete—dice el japonés, y Miguel siente como si le hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Ahora me estás corriendo?—pregunta, incrédulo, el corazón se le cae al piso y espera que Hiro quiera recogerlo.

—Pues es que si no quieres estar aquí—contesta el pelinegro, y en vez de recogerlo lo patea directamente al bote de basura.

—Vas y chingas tu madre, Hiro.

—No tengo, mejor me chingo a la tuya.

—Eso ni sentido tiene.

—Tú ni sentido tienes.

—Ya, no mames, Hiro, cálmate.

—Cállate.

—No me hables así.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—Es que si te calmas y me dejas hablar bien—y Miguel sabe que la mejor manera de resolver un argumento es a base de diálogo y acuerdos, pero su paciencia es muy poca y Hiro no se la está haciendo fácil.

—Es que mejor te vas a la verga—y Hiro jamás ha sido bueno con las peleas verbales, especialmente si es con alguien al que quiere, se pone a llorar y a gritar y no es algo que quiera hacer en este momento así que opta por hacer lo que mejor sabe y huir de la confrontación.

—No mames, Hiro, déjame explicar—y sabe que es algo injusto hacerle esto a Miguel, pero honestamente no le importa.

—No, no, ni madres. Lárgate—ordena, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

—No seas así—ruega el mexicano, siguiéndolo, por un momento trastabilla y parece que se va a caer de cara, pero Hiro está tan enojado que no le importa.

—¿Así cómo? ¡Vete a la chingada, Miguel!

—¡No me grites!

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER EN MI PROPIA CASA!

—ES QUE SI DEJAS DE GRITAR ARREGLAMOS ESTO BIEN.

—¡CHINGADA MADRE CONTIGO, TADASHI!

El silencio es tanto que podría escucharse caer una aguja.

—¿Tadashi?—pregunta Miguel, parpadeando y Hiro se gira en seco.

—Eso no te importa—le dice, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas—. Vete.

El mexicano niega e intenta acercarse a abrazarlo.

—No me toques—susurra Hiro, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manda del suéter—. No me hables.

—Quiero ayudarte—responde Miguel, una débil llamada de tregua, pero a Hiro no le gusta ser el débil y definitivamente no le gusta esto.

—No te quiero ver—dice, pero las manos de Miguel toman las suyas y se encuentra aventándose contra el pecho del castaño.

—Está bien—dice el morocho, abrazándolo, y Hiro esconde la cara en el cuello de su amigo.

—Te odio—dice, y siente como Miguel lo abraza más fuerte.

—Lo sé—repite el chico, y Hiro suspira.

Las manos del moreno se quedan dibujando círculos imaginarios en su espalda, pequeñas promesas de no dejarlo solo que se quedarán marcadas en su piel para siempre.

—Tadashi era mi hermano—dice Hiro, sorbiendo los mocos y aferrándose a la sudadera roja del mexicano—. Él... yo lo amaba, Miguel.

—Lo sé, está bien—susurra el morocho, apretando a Hiro más contra su cuerpo, y el japonés se deja desvanecer en ese abrazo.

—Un día hubo un incendio en el centro de convenciones—susurra entre jadeos—, él se metió para salvar a alguien más pero sólo una persona salió viva de el fuego y no era él.

Escucha a Miguel tragar saliva, y de repente los brazos del chico se enroscan todavía más contra su espalda, está tan pegado al mexicano que está seguro son uno mismo en este momento.

—Lo lamento—dice el chico, suspirando—, debí haberte hecho caso.

Hiro no quiere lástima.

—No sabías—dice, intentando separarse del abrazo, pero Miguel lo tiene bien sujetado.

—No debí ser un idiota al respecto—contesta el chico, esto Hiro sabe que es cierto.

—Debes creer que soy un estúpido por llorar—dice, porque es más fácil refugiarse que intentar enmendar sus errores.

—Creo que eres muy valiente, de hecho—dice Miguel—. Llorar es humano y natural, me daría miedo que no lo hicieras.

Eso logra sacarle una carcajada al pelinegro.

—Me da miedo ser vulnerable—admite, y siente al mexicano asentir.

—A todos—admite, atrayendo a Hiro más contra su pecho.

—Tú no tienes nada que esconder—suspira el nipón, regodeándose en el calor corporal del mexicano—, eres el Señor Positivo, no hay nada malo en tu vida.

—Mi vida está muy jodida—confesa Miguel, y Hiro lo siente tomar aire—. No sé si es el momento apropiado para hablar de eso, de cualquier manera.

Y Hiro no quiere lástima ni simpatía, pero tampoco quiere sentirse débil el resto de la noche.

—Cuéntame—pide en un susurro, aún sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—¿Seguro?—Miguel espera a que Hiro asienta para tomar una bocanada de aire—. Mi ex me pegaba.

Y eso definitivamente Hiro no se lo esperaba.

—Se llamaba Luis Antonio y me quería nada más para coger—confesa Miguel, escondiendo la cara en los mechones azabache de Hiro—. Pero no quería que yo cogiera con nadie más.

La cosa es que Hiro jamás había tenido mucha experiencia en el departamento de las relaciones tóxicas, y entonces sus habilidades para consolar a una persona que lamentablemente sí la había tenido eran nulas.

—Eso suena feo—dice, y la risa de Miguel resuena contra su pecho.

—Podemos llamarlo así—dice el mexicano, tomando una bocanada de aire—. Aún después de terminar con él pasó meses acosándome, a mí y a mi hermano, así que nos mudamos de casa y cambiamos nuestros celulares. Venir a San Fransokyo para mí fue desentenderme de todo eso, empezar de cero aunque fuese por algunos meses.

Hiro aprieta a Miguel entre sus brazos, esperando poder servir de algo.

—Creo que ambos tenemos problemas—dice al final, y siente a Miguel asentir.

—Un roto para un descocido—suspira el morocho, y esa expresión Hiro no la conoce pero ha de significar algo importante si Miguel decidió usarla en este momento.

Hace una nota mental de buscarla más tarde.

Los platos están completamente vacíos y Miguel aún siente la salsa de las enchiladas suizas en los labios cuando Hiro lo jala a la sala y coloca el volcán de chocolate en la mesa del centro.

—Mañana es sábado—dice, jugando con el control de la televisión.

Miguel asiente.

—Quédate—pide el japonés, tiene una sonrisa embobada en los labios y las mejillas rosas por algo que Miguel no sabe si adjudicar al alcohol o a la vergüenza.

—Está bien—susurra, y mañana le echará la culpa de este momento al alcohol, pero con cómo resuena el latido de su corazón en sus orejas y el calor que siente de estar tan cerca de Hiro sabe que es todo menos eso.

La sonrisa del japonés podría hacer que las flores crezcan, con todo y hueco entre los dientes.

—No tienes pijama, ¿verdad?—pregunta Hiro, buscando playeras extra entre su ropa.

—No sabía que me iba a quedar a dormir—dice el mexicano, sonriendo. Está sentado al pie de la cama de Hiro, jugando con el pequeño asistente en forma de gato del japonés.

—Yo tampoco—admite el chico, revolviendo las cosas en su armario buscando alguna lo suficientemente grande como para el mexicano—. Pero me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte.

—Me alegro de que no me hayas mandado a chingar a mi madre—dice Miguel, y se deja caer contra la cama del japonés.

—Técnicamente lo hice, sólo que te valió verga y te quedaste—la sonrisa en los labios del asiático es algo de fotografía, y si su celular no estuviera en reparación puede que Miguel hubiera tomado una.

Finalmente Hiro saca dos playeras distintas y un par de shorts de su armario, y las ondea en el aire como banderas de victoria.

—Me voy a cambiar en el baño—dice, aventándole la ropa a Miguel y tomando su pijama—. Ahí me avisas cuando pueda entrar.

Miguel asiente, pero de repente algo más se le ocurre y no puede evitar sentirse idiota.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?—pregunta, antes de que Hiro pueda encerrarse en el baño, y el pelinegro lo mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Pues obvio que en mi cama—dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y cierra la puerta del baño sin más.

El mexicano se queda viendo la puerta como pendejo.

_"Dormir en mi cama"_ significaba literalmente eso, dormir.

Resulta que Hiro no sabe dormirse a horas sanas y responsables, así que se quedan platicando con las luces apagadas hasta las dos de la mañana, que es cuando finalmente el cerebro de Miguel parece apagarse y suplicar clemencia.

Se despierta hora y media más tarde a una cama vacía y un portazo.

Y la verdad es que Miguel no está muy seguro de en qué está pensando cuando decide levantarse y salir del cuarto de Hiro para intentar perseguirlo, en una de esas el wey sólo quería ir a tragar y ahí va el otro de colado.

Está a punto de volverse a meter al cuarto cuando descubre que las luces de la terraza están prendidas, y doblada sobre el barandal está una figura que sólo puede reconocer como Hiro, pero está muy cansado y es la mitad de la noche, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que sea un asaltante o algo así.

El mármol está frío debajo de sus pies descalzos, y la mampostería de la terraza no está más caliente.

—¿Hiro?—pregunta, y el aludido brinca como gato asustado—. ¿Qué haces despierto?

Y en ese momento Hiro tiene una especie de déjà vu, el haber escuchado esta misma conversación en algún otro lado bajo otras circunstancias. 

—Tuve una pesadilla—admite, porque después de todo lo que pasó esa noche se siente estúpido seguir jugando a ser el macho—, pero estoy bien.

—Ven acá—dice Miguel, y Hiro se encuentra corriendo de nuevo por el calor de estar entre los brazos del mexicano—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? 

Y la respuesta definitiva es no, así que Hiro niega y Miguel lo acepta, simplemente abrazándolo más fuerte.

Tal vez haya algún punto en el futuro en el que Hiro pueda ser completamente sincero y abrirse de sus pesadillas, de todos los niños a los que ha visto quedarse sin padres porque eran malas personas y de todas aquellas personas a las que les ha arruinado la vida de una manera u otra, de toda la sangre que ha visto derramada en el concreto y de la infinidad de disparos que ha escuchado.

Por ahora se queda aferrado a la playera de Miguel, lamentándose silenciosamente.

Espera que al despertar las cosas sean incómodas, que Miguel se burle de él o que no quiera hablarle.

En vez de eso se despierta todavía abrazado al mexicano, quien sigue profundamente dormido y se ve tan en paz que Hiro no quiere despertarlo.

Pero tiene ganas de hacer pipí.

Intenta desenredarse de Miguel sin despertarlo, lo que prueba ser un desafío más grande que programar los microbots. A las máquinas las puede controlar, al mexicano no, y si lo despierta es game over.

Que Miguel tenga sueño ligero tampoco ayuda, y Hiro se encuentra como ese meme de los rayos láser, intentando salir de su propia cama sin que se le salga la pipí y sin despertar al mexicanito.

Ya sabe quién se estaría riendo de su situación.

Por azares del destino logra completar su misión exitosamente, y como ya no tiene sueño se mete a bañar, y como después de eso Miguel sigue de huevón decide quedarse sentado en el suelo jugando Flappy Bird hasta que el pendejo se levante.

—Buenos días—dice a manera de saludo, apagando su iPad y dejándolo en el piso—. ¿Descansaste?

—Tengo hambre—dice Miguel, y Hiro rueda los ojos.

—El menú de hoy es chocolate caliente y hot cakes, pero sólo si te gusta el jarabe de maple—bromea el japonés, y Miguel casi brilla de emoción.

—Me casaría con el jarabe de maple—admite, sonriendo y como Hiro no tiene nada más que hacer le avienta otra playera a Miguel y gesticula hacia el baño.

—Todo tuyo, campeón, te espero abajo.

Una de las cosas que descubre de Miguel es que le gusta hacer las cosas con música, lo que realmente no es un problema, el problema es que el mexicano no tiene idea que todas las bocinas de la casa están conectadas y entonces cuando empieza a sonar La Vida es un Carnaval a todo volumen no es difícil justificar que Hiro casi se tirara el sartén encima.

Y el repertorio musical de Miguel en realidad no es malo, así que Hiro se encuentra batiendo la harina al son de canciones en español y de repente entiende qué le encuentra la gente de interesante a hacer las cosas con música de fondo.

Te sientes como en un vídeo musical.

Hace veinte hot cakes en tiempo récord y para cuando Miguel decide aparecerse en la cocina Hiro ya tiene todo acomodado en la mesa y listo para consumirse.

—Te mamaste—dice Miguel, observando la mesa servida con algo parecido al asombro.

—No sé qué es eso pero lo tomaré como un cumplido—dice Hiro, y es raro porque usualmente jamás se esfuerza tanto en hacer el desayuno.

Ya entiende por qué dicen que vivir con alguien te cambia la vida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?—pregunta Miguel, y como Hiro niega decide tomar asiento.

—Pues provecho—dice, y el nipón lo observa con una sonrisa antes de entrarle también a los hot cakes.

Después de un desayuno de tres horas y haber hecho maratón de Shrek, Baymax los saca de la casa a patadas, diciendo que necesitan salir por aire fresco y a dar una vuelta para mantenerse sanos.

Una caminata de cinco minutos se convierte en una ida al parque de dos horas y media.

Hiro realmente no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se la pasó tan bien, y es que adora a sus amigos y sus salidas, pero estar con Miguel es otro pedo completamente distinto, menos fingir saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida y más realmente disfrutar su vida. Miguel tenía esa manera con las personas, era un rayo de luz y le contagiaba su energía a los demás.

Hiro sólo odiaba que alguien hubiera decidido lastimarlo.

—Creo que jamás me había reído tanto—dice Miguel, están echados en el pasto y no hay nada más que cielo y nubes sobre ellos.

—Yo tampoco—admite Hiro, aún observando la nube que había señalado el mexicano minutos antes. En su cabeza sí se parecía más a un conejo que a la chica de Starbucks, pero si Miguel le veía cara de sirena pues ya era su pedo.

Está recargado sobre los codos, aún dándole sorbos al flotante que Miguel lo había obligado a comprar horas antes, la neta jamás fue fan de la Coca Cola, pero combinada con la nieve de limón sabe a gloria.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido—dice el mexicano, y Hiro no puede evitar sentir que está en lo correcto.

Horas más tarde se encontrarán en el departamento de Miguel, ambos hechos ovillos en el sillón mientras Pidge los caga a palabras por no haberle dado ni de cenar ni de desayunar a los mentados gatos, pero aún con tanta grosería en italiano Miguel volteará a ver a Hiro con ese tipo de sonrisa cómplice que se ha vuelto tan característica entre ambos y Hiro sabrá que las cosas estarán bien sin importar qué.

Por ahora disfruta del sol y su flotante y como la vida parece ser infinita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hewwo! O///w///O
> 
> 紫 (murasaki) es morado en japonés, y el nombre de superhéroe de Hiro. uwu [neta que este wey vale verga con los nombres]
> 
> ¿Qué opinaron del capítulo? Quedó medio largo, pero pues tenía muchas ideas y muy pocas palabras jsjs. Lo estoy revisando y son 10k palabras, no mamen alguién páreme.
> 
> Fall Out Boy es una excelente banda y quien piense lo contrario que se pare y nos agarramos a vergazos. >:v9 
> 
> Also, [esta es la canción que toca Miguel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSTYg8SPKR0&feature=emb_logo) por si a alguien le interesa uwu


	14. = 12 =

—Entonces, tomando en consideración esto, podemos deducir que la mejor manera de actuar sería implementar un nuevo protocolo en la siguiente actualización que permita la relación directa de paciente-enfermero a través de la interfaz del usuario de los robots enfermeros.

Y es que lleva meses trabajando con esta información, la conoce perfectamente. No hay pregunta al respecto que no sea capaz de responder y definitivamente ésta es una de las mejores presentaciones que ha hecho, bendito sea el curso de PowerPoint que Honey básicamente lo obligó a tomar. 

Las horas de esfuerzo, de preparación, de investigación y no dormir han valido la pena. Éste ahora es el fruto de su esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que los tiene a todos boquiabiertos e inclinados sobre sus asientos, fascinados con la mente de un chico dos décadas más joven que todos ellos.

Se siente libre, verdaderamente libre. No puede evitar sonreír mientras habla, la emoción burbujeante en el pecho lo impulsa a ir más rápido, pero sabe que no puede adelantarse. Todo tiene un tiempo y éste es el suyo, así que va a aprovecharlo tanto como pueda. Nada puede detenerlo, absolutamente nada.

... Excepto, tal vez, la canción de Nyan Cat.

El fastidioso _"na na, nana na ra na na na na"_ se hace presente, e inmediatamente todos empiezan a intercambiar miradas, ceños fruncidos y labios apretados, intentando buscar al pendejo que no había puesto en modo silencio su celular antes de entrar a la reunión.

Hiro traga saliva, esperando que el destino se apiade de él y la perfecta acústica de la sala de conferencias le eche la culpa del mentado tono de llamada a alguien más, pero sus colegas no son idiotas, y pronto todas las miradas recaen sobre él y el bolsillo de su saco, que tiembla ligeramente mientras reproduce la endemoniada melodía rompemadres que es el tema principal de Nyan Cat. 

Sonríe con nerviosismo, apresurándose a sacar su celular del bolsillo y apagarlo, metiéndolo nuevamente con manos temblorosas al saco.

—Lamento la intervención—dice, sintiendo cómo le sudan las manos, el puntero se le está resbalando y se obliga a discretamente secarlas en el pantalón antes de retomar su presentación—. En fin, como decía, la inteligencia artificial de Eentken... eh... la nueva actualización de protocolo podría...

No se acuerda de las palabras.

Puta verga, va a matar a quienquiera que sea el pendejo que se atrevió a marcarle a media junta. 

Y también se va a matar, de paso, por no haber checado si su celular tenía el volumen hasta arriba o no antes de meterse a juntas ejecutivas súper importantes.

—¿En una escala del uno al diez qué tanto la cagaste?—pregunta Ryuichi, tiene un caramel mocha en una mano y un montón de fólderes en el otro y Hiro está tan desesperado que quiere aventar ambos del quinto piso.

Se contenta con agarrar el café y dejar al becario cargar lo demás.

—Todo estaba bastante bien—comienza Hiro, tomando sorbitos de café e intentando no vomitar de lo empalagoso que está—, hasta que llegó el puto gato galleta a arruinarme la existencia.

—¿Gato galleta?—pregunta Ryu, arqueando una ceja, el fleco castaño le cae sobre los ojos y Hiro quiere agarrar unas tijeras y cortárselo, pero eso seguramente lo mandaría a la oficina de Recursos Humanos—. Ese apodo es nuevo, ¿a quién te refieres con ello?

—Al pinche puto Nyan Cat—escupe Hiro, suspirando—. Tengo que aprender a revisar si mi celular está o no en silencio antes de hacer cosas.

Ryuichi lo mira con algo entre la incredulidad y las ganas de burlarse en los ojos, y el pelinegro considera aventarlo mejor a él del quinto piso.

—¿Alguna llamada en lo que estaba ocupado?—pregunta, tomando un sorbo largo de café. La crema batida sabe a que lleva dos días afuera del refrigerador e intenta no vomitar cuando toca su lengua.

—¿Aparte de la que te llegó allá adentro? No, nada, pero sí montones de correos. Ah, y tu cita de las tres se movió para mañana a las doce de la mañana, así que tienes tiempo para relajarte antes de la cita de las cuatro—hay un pequeño holograma con su horario saliendo del celular del castaño, y Hiro observa los cambios antes de pasarle una mano por enfrente para que se desvanezca.

—Mi tiempo para relajarme se va a ir en revisar la última actualización—gime Hiro, ya sintiendo cómo se le va a ir la hora de comida en revisar números y hacer alteraciones al código—. Llámame si algo más cambia, voy a ir a encerrarme e intentar no llorar.

Lo último que escucha es una risa mal disimulada y los pasos de su asistente alejándose.

Media hora y tres correos más tarde encuentra tiempo para volver a prender su celular y mentarle la madre al pendejo que lo hizo perder la concentración.

Se mete al historial de llamadas y ahí, en letras negritas está el nombre de la única persona a la que aún no sabe cómo hacerle un pancho.

_"Chile Miguelito"._

Puta madre con el niño latino.

Con otros cien correos en la bandeja y el tiempo encima decide hacer lo responsable y devolverle la llamada a Miguel.

El teléfono suena una, dos, tres veces. Las manos empiezan a sudarle y traga saliva, imaginando los peores escenarios. ¿Necesitaba Miguel ayuda urgente? ¿Le había pasado algo y era Hiro su número de emergencia? ¿Estaría severamente herido en algún lado, desangrado a muerte?

Su tren de pensamiento se ve interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada denegada y un mensaje nuevo.

Abre la notificación con manos temblorosas, sintiendo que el mundo se le viene encima. Hay muchas cosas que podrían haber pasado y la incertidumbre va a matarlo.

**Chile Miguelito**

Espérate cningpa, ando en clases ue

¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Su mensaje se queda en visto y Hiro deja el celular en la mesa, al alcance de las manos por si las moscas.

Logra responder otros tres correos antes de que la mentada canción de Nyan Cat vuelva a salir de la bocina de su celular, y agarra el celular tan rápido que por poco se esguinza la muñeca.

—pINCHE HIRO, ESTABA EN CLASE NO MAMES, ESPÉRATE CARNAL—es lo primero que lo recibe, y detrás de los gritos del mexicano alcanza a escuchar risas en susurros.

—Yo estaba en una junta, ¡Miguel, no mames! Yo hablando ahí de Eentken y de repente el pinche _na na nana na na ra na na_ , seas mamón we'.

—¿Hablando de los qué?—hay una pausa y escucha un poco de alboroto, un par de groserías al aire y finalmente la voz del mexicano otra vez en su oído—. Bueno, al chile, eso no importa. Voy a fingir que entendí.

—Los Eentken son asistentes médicos personales—explica Hiro, repasando la información de hace una hora—. Es en lo que estoy trabajando, uno de los muchos proyectos del fantabuloso Hiro Hamada, si me pusieras atención de vez en cuando sabrías de qué hablo.

—Vas y chingas tu madre—escupe Miguel, jadeando, Hiro escucha los botazos contra el suelo y deduce que se está moviendo de un lugar a otro, probablemente a su siguiente clase—. Sí te pongo atención, que hables tan complicado que ni tú te entiendes es otro pedo muy distinto.

—Yo sí me entiendo—el nipón hace un puchero, reclinándose en el asiento. La silla se rueda para atrás y probablemente no sea la mejor idea seguir recargándose si no quiere acabar contra el suelo—. No es mi culpa que tú seas pendejo.

Hay una risa del otro lado de la línea y unos muy indignados susurros en español acompañan algo que Hiro deduce es toda una oración construida a base de groserías.

—La tuya—dice al final el moreno, y Hiro se lo imagina con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, inflando los cachetes como hace cuando está enojado—. Pinche asiático superdotado, no todos nacemos sabiendo la tabla periódica.

Una notificación indicando dos nuevos correos aparece en su pantalla y Hiro suspira, recordando el verdadero motivo por el cual había devuelto la llamada.

—Me llamaste hace rato—dice, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. ¿Eso por qué fue?

Miguel suspira y hay una pausa, un cambio en el aire y Hiro puede escuchar la respiración entrecortada del menor.

—Me acordé de ti—admite, susurrando. De tenerlo frente a frente, Hiro probablemente tendría que lidiar con la manera en la que su corazón se acelera al ver mejillas rojas y un hoyuelo traicionero, pero como lo único que tiene como guía es la voz del mexicano tendrá que contentarse con eso—. Mi profesor volvió a faltar, y para perder el tiempo fui a comprarme pan y café, y después fui a ese lugar donde estuvimos a pasar el rato, y debajo del cerezo me acordé de ti.

—Parece que compusiste una canción—bromea Hiro, intentando ignorar el latino desenfrenado de su corazón, la risa de Miguel es todo lo que puede escuchar y de alguna manera eso logra relajarlo.

—Eso tendrás que esperar a averiguarlo—dice, y su sonrisa es tal que puede escucharse a través de la línea. 

Hiro ya se lo imagina, ojos marrones de color avellana por cómo le da la luz y rulos castaños revueltos por el aire, celular colocado entre el hombro y la mejilla y las manos llenas de libros, la guitarra a la espalda y su tradicional sudadera roja amarrada a la cintura, dejando expuesta su camisa blanca, misma que abraza sus músculos de una manera realmente cautivadora.

Siente el calor llegar a sus mejillas, la imagen de Miguel lo deja sin palabras.

—Quiero verte—es lo único que sabe decir, e inmediatamente se arrepiente.

El aire entre ambos se vuelve más denso, y Hiro ya se está imaginando las respuestas. _"Nos vimos hace unos días, no mames." "Pinche Hiro, bien exagerado me saliste." "No seas puto, wey."_

La respuesta manda su cabeza a dar aún más vueltas.

—Yo también—admite Miguel, tragando saliva—. Puede que suene raro, pero me acostumbré a tu presencia.

Escucha un _"aww"_ de el otro lado de la línea, seguido de un grito de dolor y muchas maldiciones acompañadas del nombre del mexicano.

—¿Me tienes en altavoz?—pregunta, empezando a unir puntos. Hay un sonoro _"¡sí!"_ del otro lado, seguido de muchos sonidos de besos, y el pelinegro rueda los ojos.

—De otra manera no iba a escucharte entre el bullicio—suspira Miguel, sonando algo arrepentido—. A ver, déjame buscar mis audífonos.

—El altavoz está bien—interrumpe Hiro, intentando ahorrarle problemas a su amigo—. Sólo me dió curiosidad.

—Pinches gemelos Blackery, no saben mantener la boca sellada aunque sea cinco minutos—esto se escucha más para allá que para acá, y por las voces que siguen y la mini-pelea de la que puede alcanzar a escuchar, supone que los gemelos en cuestión están defendiendo su honor o algo así.

Finalmente las voces que callan y Miguel vuelve a pegarse el celular a la oreja.

—¿Puedes este fin de semana?—pregunta, y a Hiro le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta de que han vuelto a hablar de verse—. El viernes y el sábado en la noche tengo compromisos, no sé si puedas en la mañana.

—El sábado quedé de verme con Go Go, Honey y ellos—dice, pensando en volver a pedirle a Miguel que los acompañe—. Iremos a un museo, no sé si te interese eso.

—Por mucho que ame a tus amigos, tengo que admitir que verlos dos semanas seguidas es algo que no sabría cómo manejar—admite el mexicano, riéndose—. Además, los sábados son días de videollamadas con mi familia, así que tengo que pasar.

—Eso deja el domingo—hay un suspiro—. Siempre voy a almorzar con mi tía los domingos, ¿no sé si quieras venir? De todos modos quiere conocerte.

Hay una ligera pausa y Miguel suelta una risa nerviosa.

—Eso me encantaría—admite, y su voz es tan sincera que Hiro se siente derretir en la silla—. Entonces ya quedamos, almuerzo con tu tía éste domingo.

Hay un par de exclamaciones y más putazos verbales del otro lado de la línea, muchos reclamos y un par de oraciones que no puede entender.

—Cambio de planes—susurra Miguel, sonando como a un niño al que acaban de regañar—. Mis amigos me acaban de recordar que ya había quedado de ayudarlos con algo éste domingo, y realmente no puedo posponerlo porque si no se los van a comer vivos. ¿Puedes algún otro día, aunque sea entre semana?

La propuesta de volver a ver a Miguel parece poderle, pero aún queda una parte racional en su cerebro que lo patea de regreso a donde pertenece, argumentando que no es responsable seguir perdiendo horas de trabajo y hacer que Miguel se salte clases nada más para pasar un rato juntos.

—No lo veo muy factible—acepta, tragando saliva. Intenta encontrar una hora que coincida con el horario de Miguel, pero no hay nada—. Supongo que tendrá que ser hasta la otra semana.

Hay verdadera tristeza en su voz, y realmente está muy confundido acerca de dónde salió eso. Haberse enganchado tan rápido a un chico que apenas conoce da mucho miedo.

—Huevos, a ver, espérame—Miguel se quita el celular de la oreja y Hiro se queda escuchando susurros, palabras yendo de un lado a otro hasta que alguien suelta un suspiro exasperado y otro par de voces algo parecido a una risa triunfal—. ¿Bueno?

—Sigo acá—dice Hiro, bajando la pantalla de su bandeja de entrada. Tiene cinco correos nuevos y probablemente debería enfocarse en esos en vez de andar perdiendo tiempo en el celular.

—¿Puedes salir a cenar el domingo con nosotros?—pregunta el mexicanito, voz cargada de emoción—. Inclusive puedes venir a vernos practicar, si quieres, pero me acaban de dar permiso para invitarte a cenar comida Hindú.

—Cenar comida Hindú suena a que me va a dar diarrea, asegurado—dice Hiro, sopesando las opciones—. Pero me encantaría.

Todo sea por estar con él, decía la canción, o algo así.

—¡Genial! Te mandaré la dirección en un rato, ahorita ya tengo que entrar a clases así que, ¡bai!—hay un sonido de un beso al aire y Miguel cuelga la llamada, dejando a Hiro con el corazón en la boca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El reloj de su pantalla indica que son las dos de la mañana, y siente el sueño cerrarle los párpados, pero no se quiere ir a dormir, no todavía.

Miguel está frente a él, inclinado sobre su guitarra, rodeado de partituras y con dos gatos acurrucados sobre un cuaderno de apuntes. Lleva las últimas tres horas repasando el mismo par de acordes, y hasta Hiro ya se sabe de memoria cómo se supone que tienen que ir acomodadas las notas a este punto.

—Sigo sin poder hacer el cambio lo suficientemente rápido—se queja Miguel, estampando la frente contra la madera de la guitarra. 

Hiro deja el par de cables con el que estaba jugando sobre la mesa.

—Vete a dormir—dice, con la voz más dulce que puede—, si descansas y te levantas mañana temprano a seguir practicando te saldrá mejor, créeme.

—Nelson—Miguel hace un puchero, subido en su burrito de querer sacar toda una pieza en una noche—. Sí puedo, ya casi lo logro, nomás me falta ese extra.

—Vete a dormir, Tigre, mañana le echas el extra—las mejillas del mexicano se tiñen de rosa cuando Hiro hace alusión a sus cobija de tigres bordada en telar—. Si quieres me levanto súper temprano y te llevo el desayuno a la cama.

—Tú también ya vete a dormir—dice Miguel, dejando la guitarra de nuevo en su estuche, aparentemente decidiendo dejarlo por la noche—. Y desconecta tu cautín, el humo de la soldadura llega hasta acá.

—Lo haré—acepta Hiro, llevando el mouse al botón rojo de terminar llamada—. Descansa, Miguel.

—Buenas noches, Hiro—el moreno le sopla un beso a la cámara y Hiro lo ve acomodarse la pijama—. Hablamos mañana.

—Por supuesto—la pantalla se vuelve negro antes de pasarse nuevamente a la sección de chats, donde tres mensajes de Kyle lo esperan, todos y cada uno mentándole la madre por no responder las videollamadas.

_"Estaba en un videochat con Miguel",_ escribe, esperando que no sea muy tarde para que su mejor amigo los lea, y apaga la computadora sin recibir contestación.

Está a punto de irse a dormir cuando le llegan dos mensajes de dos distintos chats: Kyle y Miguel, y como tiene sus prioridades en orden abre primero el de Miguel.

Es una foto de Pepita rodeada de partituras, sin texto ni nada, sólo un emoji de corazón con brillos.

El mensaje de Kyle es una mentada de madre al estilo chilango.

Deja ambos en visto y se mete bajo las cobijas.

Las manos le sudan y quiere regresar, dar vuelta al volante y salir corriendo de nuevo a la seguridad de su hogar, con vidrios que se hacen opacos si los toca con los nudillos y tecnología cada dos pasos.

Se encuentra estacionado frente a una casa que parece de todo menos al corriente con la tecnología moderna, sino más bien sacada de algún libro para colorear de Hansel y Gretel. Al estilo británico de 1780, si le preguntan. Pero nadie le pregunta porque la gente siempre se harta de sus comparaciones pendejas —cortesía de Go Go, aparentemente hablar mucho de cosas sin sentido podía hacer que la gente no te respondiera los mensajes— así que mejor se lo guarda.

Saca su celular para revisar por última vez si en realidad tiene la dirección correcta, se había desviado por mucho de la zona central de la ciudad y la verdad es que los alrededores de San Fransokyo no eran tan agradables como la ciudad en sí.

Hay algunas luces prendidas dentro de la casa del pasado, y por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver algunos faroles prendidos en la calle, iluminando el camino a más casas del pasado y uno que otro bar.

Agarrando toda la valentía que puede se baja del carro y empieza a caminar hacia la casa de los Blackery, repasando mentalmente su introducción. Éstos son los amigos de Miguel, tiene que causar una buena primera impresión.

Su buena primera impresión se ve arruinada por varios factores, pronto se da cuenta, y el principal es el puto pinche timbre.

Y es que Hiro Hamada no es un hombre pequeño, para nada, mide más que el asiático promedio, si le preguntan, pero aún así ni parándose de puntitas llega a rozar el mentado aparato. ¿Qué todos los británicos son gigantes?

Después de la tremenda falta de respeto que implica tocar el timbre —para lo cual acaba poniéndose de puntitas y usando el celular para presionar el botón— se encuentra con su segundo obstáculo del día: el ama de llaves.

Una señora con cara de pocos amigos y pelo blanco abre la puerta con mucho esfuerzo, y sus delgados brazos parece que van a romperse, así que Hiro considera preguntarle si no le interesaría un análisis médico gratis, cortesía de Baymax.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunta la viejita, parpadeando, y Hiro guarda la idea de Baymax para el rato.

—Ah... sí... este... soy Hiro Hamada y vengo pues... pues porque me invitó Miguel Rivera—dice, trabándose con las palabras. Putos nervios, puta vida, putos todos.

—Aquí no vive—dice la señora, comenzando a cerrar la puerta—. Tengo que pedirle que se retire.

—Nanny! Is the pizza here?—escucha una voz al final del pasillo, y pisadas apresuradas se hacen camino hasta que una chica de rizos rubios al hombro aparece detrás de la anciana—. ¿Y éste quién es?

—Quesque un Hiro Rivera—contesta la señora, aún empujando la puerta—. Viene a ver a un Miguel Hamada.

Hiro Rivera se escucha bonito, aún más si a eso le sigue Miguel Hamada.

Las mejillas del japonés se tornan de rojo de sólo pensar en ello.

—Hiro Hamada, me llamo Hiro Hamada—dice, haciendo pucheros, y la señora se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, eres el amigo del Lobo—dice la chica, pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. A ver, pásale, estamos por acá. Todavía nos falta, así que no te desesperes—se voltea hacia la señora y le toca con cuidado el hombro—. Nanny, he's a friend of Miguel's, it's okay to let him come in.

La señora lo mira con el ceño fruncido antes de hacerse para atrás, y la chica hace un gesto con la cabeza para que Hiro la siga.

—Me llamo Teresa—dice, acomodándose la blusa—. Un gusto, Hiro.

Empieza a caminar por el pasillo hacia el lugar en donde, Hiro supone, están Miguel y el hermano de Teresa, así que se decide a seguirla.

—Amixes, adivinen quién llegó—anuncia la chica, empujando una puerta para que se abra. Hay un par de susurros y Hiro reconoce la voz de Miguel, escondida detrás de la voz de alguien más.

Inmediatamente empieza a latirle más fuerte el corazón, y traga saliva, preparándose para verlo. Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en una misma habitación y ya puede sentir la falta de su presencia.

Se lo imagina sentado junto a su guitarra, un cuaderno de partituras en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, concentrado completamente en su música.

Pero si algo le ha aprendido a una de las _ídolas_ de Miguel, la Santa Patrona Maire Wink, es que la expectativa siempre es muy distinta a la realidad, y así que en vez de encontrarlo metido en su propio mundo lo encuentra parado en medio de la sala, con un violín al hombro y un chico pegadito atrás, acomodando su postura.

La cercanía de ambos es lo que más le molesta.

—¡Hiro!—exclama el mexicano tan pronto verlo, inmediatamente rompiendo la pose y casi sacándole un ojo con el arco al chico detrás de él. _Bien, se lo tenía merecido_ —. ¡Llegaste temprano!

—Llegué una hora tarde, de hecho—admite el pelinegro, frotándose el antebrazo. El morocho deja el violín y el arco sobre la mesa y sale disparado como bólido hacia Hiro, apenas dándole tiempo de estabilizarse antes de que un cuerpo se estalle contra el suyo y casi los mande directo al suelo—. Fue culpa del Waze.

—Contigo siempre es culpa de alguien más—susurra Miguel, sin malicia en la voz, tiene a Hiro agarrado por la espalda y sus mejillas están presionadas una contra la otra—. Aún así me alegra que llegaras.

Como Hiro no sabe qué hacer con las manos, decide ponerlas en la espalda baja de Miguel.

—Siempre un placer—admite, sonriendo, Miguel se separa y deposita un beso en su mejilla antes de regresar dando brinquitos por el violín.

—Él es Alexander—dice, señalando al chico con el instrumento—. Le hace la mamada a la música clásica pero no te podría decir de quién es el Himno a la Alegría aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

—Es de Mozart—se queja el chico, haciendo pucheros y jalando su sombrero de zorro, un par de mechones de pelo se asoman debajo de la tela y se pone a jugar con ellos.

—Beethoven, pendejo, es de Beethoven—regaña su hermana, recogiendo un clarinete de un sillón cercano—. Neta que vales verga en la vida.

—Esa es su hermana—dice Miguel, prácticamente brillando de la felicidad—. Es Teresa, ama a los perros pero odia al perro de su hermano, por alguna irónica razón.

—Perra la tuya—escupe Alexander, haciéndose bolita, y hasta Hiro se siente mal por el pobre vato.

—Perras todas—dice Teresa, y eso parece terminar la pelea que estaban a punto de empezar ambos chicos—. Todavía tenemos detalles que afinar, dejen de pelearse y pónganse a tocar. 

Hace una pausa y deja que los chicos se acomoden, Miguel sosteniendo un violín de una manera muy torpe. 

—Nunca me dijiste que sabías tocar el violín—dice Hiro, aprovechando que nadie está haciendo nada para sentarse en el suelo a los pies del mexicano.

—Eso es porque no lo sé—responde el morocho, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. El último integrante no está y decidieron que yo sería buen muñeco de respaldo.

—Suerte—dice el pelinegro, jugando con los hilos sueltos del jeans del chico.

—No necesito suerte—se queja Miguel, observando al japonés con una ceja levantada—. Te necesito a ti.

Hay un momento de silencio y Hiro cree que su corazón dejó de latir, hay algo íntimo en el aire y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿A mí?—pregunta, aún intentando procesar la información.

—Necesito que me eches porras—contesta Miguel, las mejillas coloradas y evadiendo el contacto visual—. ¿Qué es un músico sin fans?

—Ah, claro—de alguna manera se siente decepcionado, pero empuja ese sentimiento a donde no pueda alcanzarlo y jala uno de los hilos sueltos del denim—. Seré tu fan número uno.

—Tal vez no el número uno—dice Miguel, pensando en todo el apoyo de su familia—. Pero sí el que más me importa.

Las demás palabras se pierden en la melodía.

Después de tres horas de ensayo en las que Hiro se la pasa jugando con su celular, dando vueltas al estudio, analizando las partituras y jugando a cambiar las notas por números y los signos musicales por letras, y después resolver ecuaciones con dichos números y letras; sacándole la piña a la pizza y quejándose del mal gusto de todos los presentes; fingiendo que toca la guitarra invisible y ojeando los aparentemente interminables libros de la historia de la música que están esparcidos por todo el suelo, finalmente deciden que la canción quedó como debía de quedar, y se deciden a salir a cenar.

—Nada va a estar abierto un domingo a las once de la noche—dice Alexander, revisando las notificaciones de su celular. El de Hiro se había quedado cargándose en el estudio, encima de la guitarra de Miguel y junto a las partituras de la canción que habían compuesto los músicos.

—De este lado de la ciudad nada está abierto después de las ocho, de todos modos, deja de quejarte—Teresa también tiene su celular afuera, pero en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo compartiendo memes en Facebook como Miguel y su hermano, tiene la aplicación de Uber abierta—. Entonces habíamos quedado que comida Hindú, ¿no?

Hiro piensa en la pizza con piña y en cómo todos le entraron con gusto y singular alegría, acabándose una tamaño fiesta entre tres personas — porque él tenía dignidad y se había resignado a comerse esa aberración del señor, Dios creó la pizza para estar sin la piña y la piña para estar sin la pizza y ya, cualquier cosa que se haya hecho después de eso no estaba bien, pero ojo: lo toleraba.

—¿Todavía tienen espacio?—pregunta, boquiabierto—. Es decir, yo tengo razón para tener hambre, ¿pero ustedes? ¡Se comieron treinta y dos rebanadas entre tres personas!

—Amén—dice Miguel, elevando las palmas al cielo como quien va a la iglesia, y si es verdad eso que Miguel le ha contado y su familia verdaderamente es religiosa, probablemente alguien ya se lo estaría agarrando a chanclazos marca Rivera.

—Como nadie me contesta, vamos a ir a tragar hindú y se chingan—dice la chica, presionando aceptar en la pantalla, no pasan ni diez segundos antes de que ya tengan chofer en camino.

—La noche aquí se ve bonita—comenta Miguel, recargándose contra el japonés, Hiro sigue su mirada y se encuentra con cientos de estrellas.

—Hay días en los que se ven más—dice Alexander, y se gana un codazo de parte del mexicano—. Pero sí, es una de las pocas ventajas de vivir a tres horas de la capital, que puedes ver el más que nubes en la noche.

Hay millones de puntos sobre ellos y Hiro sonríe, alza una mano para alcanzarlos pero rápidamente la baja al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que debe verse.

Miguel toma su mano y la alza nuevamente, colocando su brazo moreno al lado del pálido de Hiro. Finge tomar una estrella y baja la mano hecha puño, colocándola en el espacio entre él y el pelinegro.

—Pide un deseo—susurra, sacudiendo la mano como si la estrella fuera a escaparse, y aunque hay tres pares de ojos sobre él se siente como si estuvieran sólo él y el mexicano.

_Tú,_ susurra su mente, y como no sabe si quiere decir eso en voz alta imita los movimientos de Miguel y finge agarrar una estrella también.

—Tú pide el tuyo—dice, y el morocho cierra los ojos antes de sonreír.

—Hay que soltarlos juntos—dice Miguel, sonriendo, entrelaza sus brazos y los eleva nuevamente al cielo—. ¿Listo?

Hiro comienza una cuenta regresiva y al llegar a uno abre la mano, soltando la supuesta estrella con el deseo de Miguel al aire y esperando que se cumpla.

—Pandilla, métanse al carro, tengo hambre y voy empezar a mentar madres si no me dan de comer en menos de tres segundos—dice Teresa, abriendo las puertas del carro y rompiendo el momento.

Miguel sólo sonríe antes de arrastrar a Hiro al asiento trasero.

—Está cerrado—nota Alexander, remarcando lo obvio.

—No mames, ¿neta?—pregunta su hermana, la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. No mames, pinche Alex Sherlock deberías de llamarte, yo no tenía puta idea de que el local estaba cerrado. ¿Qué te hizo deducir eso? ¿Qué no hay luces prendidas? ¿O que hay un cartel con letras rojas enfrente de nuestras pinches jetas que dice "CERRADO"?

—Pues yo sólo decía—se queja el chico, escondiéndose detrás del gorro de zorro que Hiro jamás le ha visto quitarse, pinche británico raro—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Tengo hambre—se queja Miguel, está titiritando de frío así que Hiro se abre la sudadera y abraza a Miguel de lado, esperando poder compartirle un poco de calor corporal.

—Pues sí, todos pinche niño, la pregunta es: ¿qué vamos a tragar?—se queja Teresa, y la verdad es que los británicos pueden llegar a ser muy articulados cuando están molestos... que es básicamente siempre.

—Yo a este punto comería lo que fuera—dice Hiro, disfrutando de la manera en la cual Miguel se le pega, buscando tanto calor como pueda encontrar. Está bastante fresco para ser primavera—. ¿Tú quieres algo, Tigre?

—Tu camarón—susurra el mexicano, aguantándose la risa, tiene las mejillas coloradas pero Hiro se lo adjudica al clima.

Y elegir un domingo a medianoche para pedir mariscos es algo muy extraño, pero Hiro no está para criticar a la gente por sus gustos, y a este punto ya está tan hambriento que comería una roca si se la ofrecieran en un plato.

—Que Miguel quiere mariscos—dice, y Teresa se lleva una mano a la barbilla.

—Mariscos, sí, me haría bien mariscos—se voltea a su hermano con una ceja levantada—. ¿Hay algún restaurante de mariscos cerca?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?—se queja el chico, dando click a un artículo patrocinado: _"Jamás dormirás bien después de ver éstas once fotos. ¡La número tres te hará revisar tu cama!"_

—Tienes un celular con acceso a internet en la mano—dice ella, suspirando—. Investiga.

Hay un par de clicks y Miguel se esconde todavía más contra Hiro.

—Dice que hay uno abierto todavía, media hora caminando—contesta el gemelo menor, regresando a su artículo clickbait de Facebook.

—¿Dónde queda?—pregunta la chica, sacando su celular nuevamente y abriendo Uber.

Alexander bufa.

—Yo qué voy a saber—dice, pasando fotos.

—Puta madre contigo, ¡mándame la dirección por mensaje, idiota!

Después de un viaje de cinco minutos sin tráfico —porque son las doce de la noche en una noche antes de escuela, nadie en su sano juicio sigue afuera— y como siete conversaciones del clima se encuentran sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana que da a la calle, platos en la mesa y refrescos abiertos.

—Pues provecho—dice Miguel, y no se espera a que nadie responda antes de avorazarse sobre su empanada de camarón. Algo de la mayonesa y el jitomate se desbordan por los lados y caen directamente al plato, pero se ve tan contento que Hiro no piensa en decirle nada.

—いただきます—agradece el pelinegro, y toma una cuchara para empezar a sacar camarones de su cóctel.

Frente a ellos, ambos gemelos Blackery pelean contra un par de pescados empanizados, intentando encontrar un buen ángulo para soltarles la mordida.

—Saben chidos si les pones chile y limón—dice Miguel, limpiándose los dedos con la lengua y tomando su segunda empanada del plato—. Muérdelos sin pena, ya están muertos, no te van a brincar ni nada.

La salsa de tomate está algo agridulce y algunos pedazos de cilantro se le quedan entre los dientes, pero aún así Hiro toma otro camarón y se lo lleva a la boca, y otro más, y otro más, y pronto la copa está vacía y todos se acabaron la comida sin decir ni pío.

Voltea a ver a Miguel para encontrarlo sobándose la panza, recargado contra la silla y revisando Instagram, dándole like a fotos de personas que Hiro ni reconoce.

—Tu celular está bien madreado—es lo que dice, aprovechando discretamente para aprenderse el nombre de usuario de la chica de la cual Miguel acaba de guardar una foto—. ¿No quieres que te lo repare?

El mexicano le da vueltas al dispositivo, observando las líneas de la pantalla.

—Quedó muy jodido, mi bebé—se lamenta, y voltea a ver a Hiro—. Pero conociéndote no sólo cambiarías el display, sino también el sistema operativo, y la carcasa, y la batería y la memoria y al final me darías un celular que no es mío.

No puede negar que al Samsung de Miguel se le pueden hacer unas mejoras.

—Pues como quieras—dice, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indignación—. Si no quieres mis servicios puedes irte a chingar tu madre.

—Con gusto—acepta Miguel, riendo, guarda el celular nuevamente y se estira—. Oigan, ya tengo sueño.

Alexander asiente, bostezando e intentando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Teresa, quien se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

—Voy a pedir la cuenta—dice, y Hiro toma la mano del mexicano bajo la mesa.

Miguel le regala una sonrisa cómplice, y eso es todo lo que necesita para espantar el sueño.

Se queda vacilando frente a la puerta de su casa, consciente de que Hiro no va a irse hasta que él esté adentro del departamento y de que mañana se tiene que levantar antes que el mismo sol porque tiene un examen a primera hora y no puede faltar.

No quiere irse a dormir todavía.

—¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas conmigo?—pregunta, guardando la llave de nuevo en su bolsillo y girándose para encarar a Hiro.

El japonés titubea, sopesando las opciones. Miguel está a punto de echarse para atrás cuando el pelinegro asiente, lleno de decisión y algo más que aún no sabe identificar.

—Está bien—susurra, y Miguel sonríe.

—Tienes que no hacer ruido—ordena, y empieza a subir las escaleras de puntitas, pasando departamente tras departamento, algunos de los cuales todavía tienen las luces prendidas. Hiro quiere regañar a los universitarios por no irse a dormir a sus horas, pero supone que él podría salir regañado peor por estar escabulléndose a las dos de la mañana a ver las estrellas con un músico.

—Esta es la terraza—dice Miguel cuando llegan al último piso, un amplio lugar lleno de arbustos y con algunas bancas junto a un asador y lo que parece ser una barra más al fondo, iluminado artificialmente gracias a la ayuda de lo que Hiro supone son lámparas solares.

—Está bonita—dice, a falta de algo más, y Miguel esconde la risa tras una mano antes de volver a sacar su juego de llaves y dirigirse a uno de los cuartos en ambos lados de la terraza.

—Éste es el estudio—dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Hiro se le acerque. Dentro hay libreros de piso a techo y un escritorio con una computadora y mil papeles encima, Miguel camina hasta otra puerta y la abre sin necesidad de llave, dejando a la vista unas escaleras.

Simplemente le guiña a Hiro antes de empezar a subir, y como el nipón no quiere quedarse atrás, empieza a subir con él.

—Ésta es la vista—dice Miguel una vez que Hiro lo alcanza, tiene los brazos abiertos como el Cristo Redentor y la luz de luna le da de lleno, haciéndolo parecer un ángel. Hay algunas estrellas aún visibles detrás de las capas y capas de smog y nubes y parece que forman una corona detrás de su cabeza.

Deja a Hiro sin aliento.

—Por supuesto que lo es—dice, sonriendo, y Miguel se deja caer en el suelo, la espalda contra el concreto y la vista directa al cielo.

—Échate a mi lado—pide, al ver que Hiro sigue parado como pendejo junto a las escaleras, y el pelinegro obedece sin chistar.

Hay un silencio cautivador, y parece mentira que aún a esta hora haya luces prendidas a lo largo de la ciudad.

—Me siento como en casa—dice Miguel, suspirando, y Hiro toma una de sus manos sin saber por qué lo hace.

Hay cierta libertad en la oscuridad, donde nadie puede encontrarlos y nadie va a juzgarlos.

—Yo también—acepta, viendo sus manos entrelazadas. Se siente vulnerable e indefenso, pero la sonrisa de Miguel asegura que no hay nada que temer, y Hiro no quiere tener que dudar.

—Me alegro—contesta el mexicano, y parece que quiere agregar algo más pero se lo calla, regresa la vista al cielo—. Es inmenso—comenta, sonriendo.

Y hay un sentimiento anidándose en el pecho de Hiro, algo indomable e incontenible que parece extenderse por hectáreas, siempre conquistando más terreno. Una sensación cálida que se expande por todo su cuerpo y lo deja completamente al desnudo. Un tipo de emoción potente e inmensa que parece arrasar con todo a su paso.

Hiro la deja hacer de las suyas.

El cielo de la noche esconde su sonrojo, pero la mano de Miguel no se aparta de la suya y con las estrellas como sus cómplices, Hiro se da cuenta de que ya tiene cumplido su deseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eentken es la versión comercializada de Baymax, básicamente el mismo robot pero con distinto nombre porque óigame no, ese es el robot de mi hermano y sólo de él >:v Aparte suena mucho a Heineken y me dió risa que un asistente médico tuviera nombre de cerveza jsjs
> 
> *Nanny! Is the pizza here? se traduce como "¡Abuelita! ¿Ya llegó la pizza?"
> 
> *Nanny, he's a friend of Miguel's, it's okay to let him come in se traduce como "Abuelita, es amigo de Miguel. Está bien dejarlo pasar."
> 
> *いただきます(itadakimasu) es una manera de agradecer a quien hizo la comida y a la comida por ser provechosa en japonés, no es directamente "buen provecho", pero es algo muy parecido.


	15. = 13 =

Miguel se está deshaciendo. Literalmente.

El cansancio le puede y siente cómo poco a poco su alma abandona su cuerpo, dejando espacio sólo para la apatía y un vacío en donde solían estar sus ganas de vivir.

Y apenas es el primer día, sabrá Dios cómo le va a hacer para enfrentar lo que falta.

—¡Rivera!—llama una voz, y el mexicano levanta la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¡No me estaba durmiendo, lo juro!—grita, intentando sonar convincente. Los párpados le pesan y el mundo tiene un halo luminoso que no lo deja enfocar nada.

Alguien suspira, exasperado, y un par de manos lo jalan de su lugar contra la pared y empiezan a encaminarlo al escenario.

—Ándale, argentinito, es tú última presentación de hoy—dice la misma persona, y si Miguel no estuviera tan cansado tal vez corregiría la nacionalidad, o se grabaría la cara de la persona para tener una conversación seria con ella después. _"Por qué es importante respetar lugares de origen y siempre preguntar antes."_ Ahora está tan cansado que podrían confundirlo con el Changoleón y no objetaría. Con el poco sueño que ha conseguido probablemente hasta se parece.

—Ya no sé ni qué tengo que hacer—admite, bostezando, alguien le deja un micrófono en las manos y Miguel se concentra en el punto rojo parpadeante debajo del botón de _"encendido/apagado"._

—Sonreír, verte bonito, cantar—el aplauso ensordecedor es lo que logra sacarlo de su estupor, y el cansancio de su pecho es reemplazado con un sentimiento cálido, un tipo de adrenalina que sólo las presentaciones en vivo logran darle. Se sacude el cabello y espera que su traje no esté tan arrugado como podría estarlo, tiene que verse bonito para la audiencia, después de todo—. Ah, pero si hasta se te iluminó la cara.

Y eso no lo niega, es imposible intentar ocultar la felicidad que se asienta en su pecho, la velocidad con la que su corazón empieza a bombear sangre. Las manos empiezan a sudarle y no puede parar de sonreír.

—¿Cuánto falta para que sea mi turno?—pregunta, bostezando. Honestamente, estar tan cansado es culpa suya y sólo suya. Pudo haber conseguido más de dos horas de sueño, pero no, tenía que ir y pedirle a Hiro que lo acompañara a ver las estrellas, logrando no solamente sincerarse con el japonés, admitiendo cosas que jamás habría hecho de no tener el vasto cielo estrellado sobre él; sino también que su horario de sueño se redujera a menos de un cuarto.

Y justo en el peor momento, con su primera presentación escolar al día siguiente, y una de las agendas más apretadas de todo el alumnado.

Maldito renombre y malditos todos aquellos que dijeron que se podía vivir tranquilamente con dos tazas de café al día y dos horas de sueño, maldito internet mentiroso, maldito Miguel enamorado que no pensó bien las consecuencias de quedarse pendejeando toda la noche con el wey que le gustaba. Pudranse, pudranse todos.

Ojalá existiera una máquina del tiempo para poder ir y agarrar a chanclazos al Miguel de hace veinte horas, que bien se lo tiene merecido.

No para cambiar el transcurso de los eventos, la tranquilidad que le dió ser capaz de estar acostado junto a Hiro sin más ruido que el de una ciudad que nunca duerme, manos entrelazadas en medio de la oscuridad y un millón de oportunidades en el cielo sobre ellos es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Tal vez por más horas de sueño, pero es un _tal vez_ muy borrado y con varios signos de interrogación al lado.

—Ahora, él es un artista de renombre, venido desde nada más y nada menos que el Conservatorio de Música de la Ciudad de México, Por favor, damas y caballeros, ¡reciban en el escenario a Miguel Rivera!—y eso contesta su pregunta.

Se ve empujado hacia delante, haciendo que su salida del telón sea menos de algo agraciado y perfecto y más de trastabillar e intentar no caer frente a miles de personas.

—Uh, ¡gracias!—dice, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Es la primera presentación de éste día en donde él es el centro de atención, y la presión está intentando pasarle factura a toda costa—. Oh, bueno, esta canción se llama Enséñame a Quererte, espero les guste.

Se escucha el clásico uno, dos, tres de las baquetas del baterista y aprieta el micrófono con fuerza, llevándolo a sus labios y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. 

— _Aprovecho el tenerte de frente_ —comienza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la melodía lo inunde— _, para explicar qué ha pasado últimamente._

Abre los ojos para observar a la audiencia, donde algunas personas ladean la cabeza, expresiones de asombro renovado en sus rostros. Miguel se los imagina como perritos, levantando las orejas e intentando acercarse a aquello que les produce curiosidad.

— _Sé que sabes lo que hubo con ella_ —continúa, y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Luis Antonio aparece en su mente. Ojos azules burlones y cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, labios pálidos y los nudillos rojos. Intenta no pensar en eso, no quiere tener un ataque de pánico en este momento— _, pero entiende que no te saco de mi cabeza._

De repente la imagen violenta de su ex es reemplazada con un fulgor rosa, un tono más cálido que lo envuelve y lo impulsa a seguir adelante. Manos morenas con los nudillos empapados de su sangre se convierten en manos pálidas, llenas de callos y asperezas después de tantos años de pasarse jugando con cables y metales, mechones castaños son reemplazados por unos color azabache y todo da un giro, los ojos azules ya no se mantienen del mismo color, sino que ahora están teñidos de marrón, y no lo observan con superioridad sino con delicadeza.

Luis Antonio es reemplazado por Hiro y una sensación cálida se extiende por todo Miguel, dándole ánimos y empujándolo a avanzar, a continuar la canción y pararse derecho frente a toda la audiencia.

— _No te voy a decir más mentiras, alguna vez fue ella toda mi vida_ —la música siempre ha sido su refugio, las palabras le fallan a menos que estén acompañadas de una buena melodía, y ahora se siente como si estuviera redimiéndose, algo dentro de él se aplasta y de repente espera que Hiro estuviera entre la multitud, que aceptara ésta canción como una disculpa por esa vez en la que dejó hasta de hablarle—. _Y por más que trato de alejarme, no sé cómo ella logra arrastrarme._

Y eso es cierto, con todo lo que le duele y todo lo que desearía poder arrancar éste sentimiento de raíz y quemarlo, dejarlo olvidado para toda la eternidad, no puede negar que, si Luis Antonio volviera a aparecer, pestañas largas y palabras bonitas, Miguel estaría indefenso contra sus encantos y volvería a caer directito en su trampa. No vacilaría en volver a ese círculo vicioso que tantos moretones le dejó, física y mentalmente, aunque después pasara toda una vida arrepintiéndose.

A veces se odia por ser tan imbécil.

— _Por favor, no pienses lo peor_ —y la verdad es que ha pasado noches enteras en vela, llorando contra la almohada, pensando simplemente en Luis y en lo mucho que daría por uno de sus abrazos otra vez, un pequeño beso, algo de esa efímera felicidad que lo mantuvo atado a ese idiota por más de medio año— _. Te quiero en mi corazón, y te pido: ayúdame._

Una parte de él quiere echarse a llorar y dejar todo abandonado para regresar a México e ir a pedirle disculpas a un idiota por algo que realmente no tenía nada que ver con Miguel, pero otra parte —algo más racional, más fuerte, menos impulsiva— lo obliga a quedarse quieto en su lugar y poner la frente en alto.

_Jamás pidas disculpas por quién eres,_ repite la voz de Marco en su cabeza, y se obliga a aferrarse a eso.

— _Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a quererte_ —pide, sintiendo algunas lágrimas amenazar con salir desbordadas— _, que no puedo seguir sin ti._

La idea de que Hiro acepte su disculpa e inclusive tome la iniciativa lo vuelve loco, su corazón siempre se acelera cuando está junto al nipón y ha pasado tan poco tiempo que duele, duele querer a alguien tan desenfrenadamente y no saber si las cosas están yendo terriblemente o no.

— _Entiende que no es nada fácil_ —dice, temblando. Ese día en la tienda de discos cuando Hiro mencionó a su ex había sido una regresión total para Miguel, se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto y odiando la vida, sin querer saber nada del pelinegro. Tanto era su odio que le había pedido a Pidge no lo dejara pasar, pero la italiana había hecho caso omiso de sus sentimientos y había dejado al endemoniado asiático entrar de todas formas, dejando rosas y un peluche de ajolote a manera de disculpa por algo que no había hecho mal— _, sólo quiero aprender de ti._

Y eso era cierto, Hiro amaba de una forma muy deliberada, muy expresiva, muy a la intemperie. Confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos y no pestañeaba si se trataba de ellos, se entregaba a querer con toda el alma y jamás dudaba, era algo que Miguel realmente apreciaba. El chico era genuino y todo lo dejaba a simple vista, jamás intentaba esconderse o lo que pensaba. Era increíblemente inteligente, también, y en ninguna ocasión lo había abandonado.

— _Todo lo que siento es honesto_ —y eso era algo importante, tal vez no para la multitud que lo observaba, ojos bien abiertos y labios fruncidos, intentando descifrar el significado detrás de palabras en un idioma que no conocían— _. Lo que venga de ti, para mí es más que perfecto._

La mera idea de que Hiro reciprocara sus sentimientos era inconcebible, se sentía como venida de un sueño lejano, y eso con suerte. No llevaban nada de conocerse, y Miguel acababa de salir de un putazo emocional demasiado fuerte como para estarse aventando a los brazos de cualquier niño bonito que le comprara un café. En serio, debía parar.

— _No te estés comparando con ella_ —y tal vez Hiro jamás había pensado en Luis como alguien más que el idiota que lastimó a Miguel alguna vez, tal vez jamás había pensado en Luis Antonio del todo y era Rivera el único pendejo que estaba buscándole tres patas al gato; pero la mera idea de que el pelinegro pensara de sí como algo menos que el estúpido de Luis Antonio era algo que le ponía la sangre caliente— _, que con lo que haces tú, la dejas en la banqueta._

Porque Hiro era mucho, mucho más que Luis Antonio. Era mil veces mejor, tanto que a veces parecía irreal que alguien como él quisiera siquiera hablarle. Pero, _c'est la vie._

— _Me aceptas con todos mis errores_ —Hiro jamás lo había visto feo por tener una incesante necesidad de anotar todos y cada uno de sus apuntamentos, o se había burlado de la cercanía que le tenía a Pepita, jamás había mencionado que era débil por no poder superar a un imbécil y se había quedado con él aunque le hiciera el feo por cosas que no eran su culpa— _, y me ríes para evitar que llore._

Estar con el pelinegro era como flotar sobre una nube, o como tocar una guitarra. Era algo que se sentía como si hubiese sido parte de su vida desde el primer día, era ya segunda naturaleza estar siempre al pendiente de Hiro, siempre intentar pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con él. El japonés lo hacía sentir seguro de una manera que nadie más jamás lo había hecho, y era aterrador entregarse a eso con los ojos cerrados tan rápidamente.

— _Me contagias de tu fortaleza_ —y estaba dolorosamente consciente de que Hiro no iba a escucharlo jamás, de que tal vez pasaría toda su vida sin presenciar este momento, la manera en la que el morocho estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar de alegría a medio escenario, pero eso ya no importaba. Aunque cantaba para Hiro, también cantaba para el mundo, y esperaba que alguien allá afuera escuchara su canción y pudiera también encontrar el valor para ir en busca de su propio final feliz— _, y hasta admito que tú me salvas de mi pereza._

Recuerda hace unas noches, acostado sobre su cama y procrastinando a lo grande, dejando de lado sus responsabilidades como estudiante y músico en favor de seguir chateando con Hiro. Recuerda los mensajes de voz ligeramente reprimentes del pelinegro y después el icono de videollamada aparecer en la pantalla de su computadora, efectivamente sacándolo de su estupor.

Recuerda cabello negro despeinado y la propuesta de Hiro: tú estudias, yo trabajo y en el ínter nos acompañamos. Algo tan altruista, tan abierto de corazón, había procedido a pasar las siguientes horas ensayando el mismo acorde una y otra vez, repitiéndolo hasta que Hiro ya lo tarareaba en susurros.

Pero Hiro no era un desalmado, y tan pronto notó que Miguel estaba cansado a más no poder lo había mandado a dormir, al día siguiente despertándolo con lindos mensajes de texto e inclusive pidiendo desayuno para él y Pidge de un restaurante local.

Su cara de confusión cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró a un chico uniformado y sosteniendo una bolsa con desayuno ya pagado debía valer oro.

— _Por eso te quiero conmigo_ —la idea de tener a Hiro como más que un amigo es algo que lo marea, lo deja sin aire y lo regresa a la realidad de un putazo. Se siente forzada todavía, algo que no sabría cómo manejar de tener que enfrentarse a ello, al menos no todavía, así que esconde las palabras _"amor"_ y _"novio"_ y las enmascara con nombres más seguros, como _"querer"_ y _"amigo"_ , e intenta no pensar en lo mucho que duele— _, por sanar mi dolor. Y, te pido, ayúdame._

Siente cómo el aire se le va de los pulmones y es reemplazado por algo más liviano, más cómodo, un tipo de aire que no sólo transmite oxígeno sino también una calma inquebrantable. Se siente vivo, liviano, y no puede evitar adjudicarle ese sentimiento a su pasión a flor de piel por la música.

— _Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a quererte_ —canta, con un poco más de emoción de la socialmente aceptable, pero no podría importarle menos en este momento— _, que no puedo seguir sin ti. ¡Entiende que no es nada fácil!_

La rapidez con la que esto se le está yendo de las manos es algo a lo que hay que temerle, verdaderamente, pero parece ser que su mente ya decidió que es muy tarde para intentar volver a ganar el control sobre las cosas y se encuentra dejándose llevar, soltándose verdaderamente a medio escenario, sin importarle nadie más que él y su música.

Como debería de ser.

— _Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a quererte, enséñame a quererte_ —entre más lo repite más real se siente, más se le cala en los huesos y más cuerda se dá él solito— _, que no puedo seguir sin ti._

A este punto ya logró cautivar a toda persona presente, la gente de la audiencia se ha levantado de sus asientos, todos inclinados hacia el escenario en busca de más. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver que hasta el staff está aferrándose al telón, ansioso de cualquier cosa que logren obtener.

Se siente como en casa.

— _¡Entiende que no es tan fácil!_ —dice, y escucha a la gente empezar a aplaudir, el momento le puede y empieza a dar vueltas en el escenario, inventándose una coreografía a como Dios le da a entender— _. Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a quererte._

Algo nuevo se anida en su pecho, y eso va más allá de su odio a Luis Antonio o de sus florecientes sentimientos hacia Hiro, se extiende más allá de sí mismo y de su percepción de las cosas, es tan grande que logra anidarse también en el corazón de todos aquellos en la audiencia. Es amor, es paz, el querer algo desenfrenadamente y entregarse a él.

Es la música que se les cuela hasta las venas.

Se da cuenta de que hay una gran cámara montada algunos metros después del escenario, y un vistazo rápido le indica que no es la única. Todas están apuntadas directamente hacia él, observando y grabando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le sopla un beso a la cámara central, y después hace un giro. Viva el dramatismo y su necesidad de ser el centro de atención.

— _Que no puedo vivir sin ti, entiende que no es tan fácil_ —se pregunta si, de ir a decirle todo esto a la cara, Hiro podría entenderle, si sabría cómo responder o si también se quedaría paralizado en el momento— _. Sólo quiero aprender de ti._

La música termina y la gente retoma sus asientos, sonriendo, el presentador vuelve a subir al escenario y despide a Miguel, presenta al siguiente grupo de estudiantes al cual nadie va a escuchar porque seguirán todavía muy metidos en el frenesí de emociones que la participación de Miguel causó en ellos.

No le llega de sorpresa cuando anuncian que es él quien pasará a la siguiente etapa del concurso.

Lleva tres días en esta competencia y ya se quiere bajar.

El día uno había sido un infierno, pero tolerable, después de su última presentación había agarrado sus cosas y se había marchado derechito a su casa, listo para una tarde sin nada más que hacer que dormir, levantarse a las tres de la mañana por un snack nocturno y después regresar a dormir.

Día dos había empezado mucho mejor, pero las cosas se habían tornado agrias súbitamente. No solamente se había enterado de que su grupo de cuerdas no había pasado a la siguiente etapa, sino que alguien había decidido que era sano tener a los estudiantes no sólo participando en el Concurso de Hanami y estudiando al mismo tiempo, así que ahora tenía que salir corriendo de un lugar a otro para no perderse ninguna presentación y tan pocas clases como fuera posible.

Lo bueno es que seguía calificando para la ronda final, bendito sea su talento nato con la gente.

Para el día tres estaba listo para aventarse de un puente, no sólo estaba funcionando con horas negativas de sueño y mucha, mucha cafeína, pero era tan poco su tiempo que llevaba días sin entablar una buena conversación con Hiro, y después del desgaste emocional del lunes realmente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Toda su sanidad mental había salido volando por la ventana y en vez de perseguirla, Miguel simplemente la había visto escaparse con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Rivera, sigue despierto?—y honestamente para este punto ni él sabía, ¿estaba vivo, siquiera? Grandes misterios que la ciencia jamás descubriría.

—Sí, señor—se obligó a decir, pestañeando para intentar espantar el sueño. Debía de verse como la mierda, si la expresión de lástima que le regaló el profesor era algo que valía la pena tomar en cuenta.

_Nota mental: pasar por los salones de maquillaje y vestuario antes de mi siguiente presentación._

Y su pequeña excursión para verse más guapo lo dejaría sin tiempo de siquiera ir a comprar un sándwich, chingadamadre con la vida.

No sabe ni cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que haya un ligero golpe en su hombro y se despierte para encontrar al señor Katsuki, lentes a media nariz y cabello azabache hacia atrás, sentado junto a él.

—Ya sonó la campana—dice, sonriendo, y Miguel asiente y guarda sus cosas en automático.

—Perdón—dice, consciente de que debería de agregar algo más pero sin energías para saber qué—, no volverá a pasar.

—Mejor dí que intentarás dormir temprano hoy—pide el profesor, y el mexicano sonríe antes de pegar la carrera para el salón de maquillaje.

No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo perdió, quedándose dormido a media aula, pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para ver el reloj, tampoco. Ahora todo lo que le queda es llorar y seguir esquivando alumnos, intentando no tropezarse con todos los cables que hay en el suelo. Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que encuentre una brecha de tiempo después del retoque de maquillaje y antes de su próxima presentación, pero cada vez se ve más lejana. Maldita sea con esta escuela de niños prodigio, no todos saben organizarse perfectamente y jamás fallar en la vida.

Mientras más cerca se va viendo el salón de maquillaje, más lejos se van viendo sus metas en la vida, y se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para cambiar de aspiraciones. Dicen que en McDonald's te dejaban llevarte las hamburguesas que se quedaban, ¿no?

—Necesito comida—es lo primero que dice al abrir la puerta del salón, y es recibido con como cincuenta pares de ojos que cargan el mismo dolor silencioso que él en la mirada.

—Si no le tienes miedo a la muerte, puedo dejar que te comas éste compacto de acá, de todos modos ya está casi vacío—y es tanta el hambre que Miguel quiere soltarle la tarascada.

—¿Qué tan mal me veo?—pregunta mejor, estirando los brazos y dejando que la estudiante de maquillista lo analice.

—Corrector de ojeras y una planchada rápida y deberías irte—es todo lo que dice, y Miguel asiente, dejándose llevar entre sillas y espejos hasta un pequeño rincón apartado de todo, donde pasa los siguientes quince minutos odiando su vida y deseando haber tomado decisiones diferentes.

—Vete a comer algo—es con lo que lo despide la chica, y Miguel observa su chongo azul rebotar hasta que desaparece de vista.

Está tan cansado que no quiere ni moverse.

Son las tres de la tarde, lleva quince minutos de retraso a su siguiente clase y el sol lo está haciendo sudar las siete capas de maquillaje que lleva encima. 

Su día va de mal en peor.

Para acabarla de amolar, no ha comido, así que si termina matando a alguien fue porque el universo así lo quería.

Su siguiente presentación es en hora y media, y honestamente descansar no le haría mal.

No sabe si se quiere saltar la clase o no.

—Ya me vale verga—le dice al aire, y mete la mano a su bolsillo en busca de una moneda—. Cara: le corro a la clase, sol: me quedo aquí y acepto derrota.

Avienta el círculo de metal al aire y lo observa dar una, dos, tres vueltas. La fría moneda aterriza nuevamente en su mano y Miguel espera que la vida lo quiera tantito y le sonría un poco.

Cae cara.

—Nel, noup, huevos, me vale verga—deja caer el estuche de su guitarra sobre el pasto y se tira al lado de éste en el pasto, cruzando los brazos sobre los ojos para intentar bloquear el sol—. ¿Saben qué? Ustedes ganan, me resigno, díganle a mi mamá que la amaba.

—No hagas tanto pancho—regaña una voz, y Miguel tiene que estar verdaderamente cansado si ya está delirando con la voz de Hiro.

—No me digas qué hacer—le responde al aire, cerrando los ojos y levantando ambos brazos para mostrar el dedo medio al cielo—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

—Y yo que me tomé tiempo de mi horario de comida para venir a verte—alguien truena la lengua y Miguel abre los ojos para encontrarse con Hiro, parado frente a él con una bolsa de plástico en una mano y llaves de su auto en la otra—. No esperaba este tipo de maltrato.

El aire se le sale de los pulmones.

—No esperaba que vinieras—dice, intentando ignorar la manera en la que el corazón parece salirse de su pecho—. ¿No se supone que estás trabajando?

—Ahora es hora de comer—responde el japonés, encogiéndose de hombros. Parece ocurrírsele una idea y se muerde el labio inferior, arqueando una perfecta ceja azabache—. ¿Puedo sentarme en tu mesa?

—Puedes irte derechito a la verga—dice Miguel, pero de todos modos se endereza y palpa el pedazo de pasto junto a él, invitando a que el pelinegro tome asiento.

—No muerdas la mano que te da de comer, Miguel—Hiro chasquea la lengua y Miguel sólo lo observa sacar dos tuppers de la bolsa.

—Voy a morder lo que sea con tal de conseguir comida—todavía no sabe qué hay en los contenedores y ya se le está haciendo agua la boca. Hace ademán de agarrarlos pero Hiro se lo impide—. Ay, dame, dame.

—Tal vez luego—susurra, porque es lo que Honey le había dicho que se contestaba, pero Miguel está tan absorto en el omelette de huevos que ni cuenta se da.

Hiro se torna colorado, y esconde la cabeza en la capucha de su sudadera antes de pasarle a Miguel el tupper con el bento que tía Cass había armado en quince minutos.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?—pregunta cinco minutos más tarde, ya se acabó el bento que le habían preparado y está en proceso de robarle a Hiro la mitad del suyo.

El pelinegro se encoge de hombros, llevándose un pedazo de arroz a la boca y resignándose a darle la mitad inferior de su bento al pobre mexicano muerto de hambre. La manera en la cual se le iluminan los ojos a Miguel vale la vida.

—Me mandaste un mensaje hace media hora diciendo _"me voy a morir, sálvame"_ —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y estás compartiendo tu ubicación en Messenger, no fue tan difícil perseguir el puntito hasta aquí.

—Achingá, ¿te mandé mensaje?—¿en serio era tanta su desesperación que había a recurrido al Hiro todopoderoso?

Por curiosidad, saca su celular y hace como si buscara a Hiro entre sus contactos —tiene su chat marcado, por encima de todos los otros, pero no puede dejar que nadie lo sepa— y después de unos segundos de hacerse pato, empieza a revisar sus conversaciones pasadas.

Ahí, claro y en letras grandecitas está su mensaje de ayuda. Y después de revisar en Messenger se da cuenta de que, en efecto, le ha compartido a Hiro su ubicación en tiempo real.

Lo que puede hacer el hambre.

—Gracias—dice, suspirando. El reloj de su celular lo deja con poco más de hora y un cuarto para su siguiente presentación, y algo en su interior se retuerce al mero pensamiento de tener que volver a subirse a la tarima con todo el cansancio encima.

Algo se le ocurre, viendo a Hiro tan tranquilo con su bento, disfrutando cada bocado de un omelette de huevo que Miguel engulló como si fuera aire.

—¿A qué hora tienes que volver a trabajar?—pregunta, empezando a picar de la parte del bento de Hiro que le había sido donada.

El pelinegro revisa el reloj de su muñeca en silencio.

—En quince minutos—admite, y Miguel suspira—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Me quiero dormir—acepta, haciéndose bolita en sí mismo.

Hiro frunce el ceño, una manera tan característica suya de indicar que está pensando en algo. Antes de que Miguel pueda investigar más a fondo, Hiro proyecta de su celular un holograma de una computadora y empieza a teclear cosas en el aire, cosa que probablemente tendrían al mexicano fascinado de no ser tal sus ganas de aventarse de un sexto piso.

—¿Tocas en una hora, no?—pregunta, y Miguel alcanza a ver la sombra de la página web del Ito Ishioka Music Campus abierto en la pantalla, los horarios de los músicos desplegados orgullosamente.

—Se supone—admite Miguel, dejando el recipiente vacío de bento sobre la bolsa de plástico—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu carro o...?

—Quédate dormido—pide Hiro, y el mexicano frunce el ceño—. Tengo una junta en una hora, así que te despertaré antes de irme. Mientras tanto trabajaré desde aquí, usando mis datos.

—Estás loco—dice Miguel. Siente que debería objetar, convencer a Hiro de regresar a su oficina y no tirar su tiempo por la borda para cuidar a niños pedorros que no saben dormir a sus horas, pero está tan cansado que una niñera no le vendría nada mal.

—Y tú estás cansado. Órale, a descansar, Rivera—hay algo en la manera tan afectiva en la cual dice su apellido que tiene a Miguel obedeciendo sin chistar. Deja su guitarra al lado de la bolsa de plástico con los envases vacíos de los bentos y se hace bolita, las manos debajo de la cabeza y las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

—Gracias, Hamada—dice, cerrando los ojos, y el japonés le revuelve el pelo antes de seguir con lo suyo.

No se siente cómodo.

El pasto le pica las manos, el traje no lo deja estirarse a sus largas y a sus anchas y dormir debajo de los rayos del sol no está muy padre, que digamos.

Abre los ojos e intenta cambiarse de posición, acostarse al revés, taparse los ojos con el estuche de la guitarra, con el saco. Se mueve tanto que ha de parecer el exorcista, y para al final de su rutina de giros hasta el pelinegro lo está viendo de una manera particular.

—¿No puedes dormir?—pregunta, y Miguel asiente—. A ver, ven acá.

Haciendo caso de las órdenes de Hiro, porque Hiro es inteligente y siempre sabe qué hacer, se acerca al nipón y se queda hecho bolita a su lado, a la espera de indicaciones.

—Acurrúcate acá—dice Hiro, palpando su regazo, y Miguel se da cuenta de lo que está intentando hacer.

—¿Quieres que te use de almohada?—pregunta, sintiendo la sangre correr a sus mejillas. La idea de dormir contra Hiro suena linda, ¿de quedarse dormido a medio patio escolar, donde cualquiera podría pasar y hacerle bullying de por vida? No tanto.

—Una vez que te duermas ni lo notarás—contesta el japonés, encogiéndose de hombros—. Anda, ven, necesitas descansar.

El brillo inocente en su mirada, la manera tan cariñosa y abierta en la que está invitando a Miguel a quedarse dormido en su regazo.

No tiene idea de las implicaciones de lo que está haciendo.

—Ah, cómo sea—acepta Miguel, encogiéndose de hombros. Si Hiro no le está dando mil vueltas al asunto, él tampoco tiene razón para hacerlo. Deja caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del japonés y cruza las manos sobre el pecho, complacido con que la sudadera de Hiro le ofrece algo de sombra—. Buenas noches, Hamada.

—Descansa, Rivera—dice Hiro, y lleva una de sus manos a jugar con el cabello de Miguel, acariciándolo como si fuera un gatito—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

La propuesta suena tan tentadora que Miguel se encuentra quedándose dormido con eso y con las manos haciéndole piojito.

—Bella durmiente—llama alguien, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, y Miguel sale de su sueño en donde Chris Pine le pedía matrimonio para encontrarse a Hiro, ojos chocolate sobre los suyos y mechones azabache haciéndole cosquillas en la cara—. Buenos días.

Están tan cerca que tiene un acceso directo a Hiro, desde sus dientes chuecos hasta su respiración caliente, entremezclada con la propia, todo eso pasando por una espinilla en su nariz y el aliento, que no hace más que perfumar el ambiente a una mezcla de huevo y arroz.

—Te apesta la boca—dice, siendo incapaz de procesar más allá cuando los labios de Hiro están tan cerca a los suyos.

—La tuya apesta a cola—responde Hiro, sonriendo, y Miguel no puede evitar reírse.

—Me caes gordo—pero está sonriendo tanto que ni él se la cree—. De verdad que no te aguanto.

—Yo menos—contesta el japonés, pero él también tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Retira una mano del cabello de Miguel y es sólo ahí cuando el mexicano cae en cuenta de que no se habían movido en todo el tiempo.

El sol ya había cambiado de dirección y ahora pegaba más allá, donde no podía alcanzarlos y la sombra del árbol de cerezo detrás de ellos era suficiente para resguardarlos del mundo exterior.

—Tienes una presentación en veinte minutos—recuerda Hiro, aún acariciando el pelo de Miguel con una mano, y el gesto es tan relajante que el morocho se tienta a quedarse dormido nuevamente—. ¿Descansaste?

Una pregunta tan pura, tan bella. Mantiene tanto dentro que Miguel quiere tomarla y quedarse con ella por siempre.

—Lo suficiente para una recarga al cincuenta por ciento—bromea, y Hiro le revuelve el pelo antes de apartar la mano definitivamente.

—Debería funcionar para un rato—dice, y hay un cariño tan sincero en sus ojos que Miguel quiere congelar este momento y quedarse en él para siempre.

Desafortunadamente, tienen el tiempo encima, y sólo se da cuenta con la alarma del pelinegro.

—Deberíamos irnos—dice Hiro, apagando la alarma en su celular, y Miguel no hace nada por moverse.

—¿Puedes venir el viernes?—pregunta, cerrando los ojos—. Es el fin del concurso, y voy a estar ahí.

—Te he estado viendo en YouTube—admite Hiro, orejas coloradas. Miguel piensa en el día uno, y en cómo había mandado besos a la cámara, ¿cuál habrá sido la reacción de Hiro entonces?—. No tengo tanto tiempo como para venir todo el día.

—Ven cuando puedas, incluso si no estoy en el escenario—insiste el mexicano, buscando aferrarse a cualquier cosa. Tiene mil cosas que ensayar, tareas por entregar y todo ese estrés no incluye su responsabilidad diaria con El Jardín de Flores. Va a necesitar un ancla si no quiere volverse loco antes del sábado—. Pasa un par de minutos conmigo.

—¿No preferirías una llamada de videochat?—y la verdad es que Hiro adora a Miguel, pero salir de su trabajo hasta el campus de música toma bastante tiempo, y con el nuevo financiamiento de Eentken no tiene mucho tiempo para andar perdiendo por ahí, no si quiere seguir siendo un héroe diligente, de todos modos.

—Necesito una presencia física reconfortante—para este punto Miguel está prácticamente rogando, y es algo que ambos saben—. Estar contigo me tranquiliza, y necesito esto si no quiero ponerme a llorar a medio escenario.

¿Qué decía de ser un héroe diligente? A la verga con eso, Miguel es prioridad.

—No prometo que sea mucho tiempo—dice, mordiéndose el labio, ya sabrá él cómo se las arreglará, pero por este chico haría todo.

—Dos segundos me bastan—responde Miguel, porque está seguro que hasta sólo ver a Hiro sería suficiente.

—Está bien, dos segundos será—el mexicano asiente y vuelve a hacerse bolita sobre el regazo de Hiro, quien no puede evitar soltar un suspiro—. Vamos, Miguel, tienes que levantarte.

—Dame dos minutos más—pide el chico, cerrando los ojos—. Eso o despiértame con un beso.

—Mejor te doy dos minutos—bromea Hiro, y Miguel está a punto de rezongar cuando siente un par de húmedos labios sobre su mejilla—. Anda, príncipe azul, ya levántate. 

Hace caso sin titubear.

—Te veré luego—promete Hiro, recogiendo la bolsa de plástico y metiendo los bentos vacíos dentro—. En dos días, para ser exacto.

Miguel no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Abrazo de despedida—dice, y no espera respuesta antes de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro, apretándolo tanto como puede antes de volver a soltarlo—. Listo, recarga terminada. Nivel de energía: cien por ciento.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda—el nipón parece vacilar antes de acercarse a depositar otro beso en la mejilla de Miguel, sus labios se quedan un par de segundos más de lo socialmente aceptable, eso o Miguel está haciéndose castillos en el aire—, ahora mi recarga también está completa.

Se aleja con las mejillas coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y Miguel jamás se sintió tan vivo.

Hiro mantiene su promesa de ir a acompañar a Miguel el viernes, inclusive si eso significa volver a perder su hora de la comida y quedarse atorado en el tráfico de la ciudad de San Fransokyo.

Llega con exactamente cinco minutos para perder antes de necesitar irse de nuevo, pero le son suficientes para encontrar a Miguel, escondido tras bambalinas y hecho ovillo en una silla de director, su característica guitarra blanca recargada contra la misma.

—¿Falta mucho para que te presentes?—pregunta, acercándose desde atrás, y el mexicano pega un brinco antes de empezar a darle palmadas al aire.

—¡Me asustaste!—chilla, colocando una mano sobre su corazón y cerrando los ojos—. ¡Eso no se hace, casi me das un paro cardíaco!

—Debería haber traído a Baymax—reflexiona el pelinegro, tomando asiento en la silla que MIguel acaba de desocupar y ganándose un puchero indignado como respuesta—, no queremos tragedias antes de tu programa.

—Mi programa es una tragedia en sí—responde el mexicano, resoplando. Hiro se muerde la mejilla interior pero intenta no decir mucho más, es difícil saber cómo responder cuando Miguel se subestima de ese modo.

—¿Falta mucho para que cantes?—pregunta, intentando cambiar el tema. Miguel funciona mejor cuando está sobre el escenario, siempre listo para apantallar y conquistar, ver las repeticiones de sus presentaciones en YouTube siempre lograba jugar de una manera peculiar con sus sentimientos—. Tal vez pueda quedarme a verte.

—Estás de suerte, chiquito—observa a Miguel alisar su traje y acercarse a él para recoger su guitarra, causando que ambas de sus caras choquen cuando intenta levantarse y que algo parecido a la vergüenza se instale en Hiro antes de empezar a jalarlo cerca al final del telón, donde una chica con pelo azul anuncia su llegada—. Tú quédate aquí y observa la magia.

Así que lo sigue con la mirada, observando cómo cambia por completo la persona de Miguel cuando entra en escena. Se suelta más, se para con más confianza, sonríe como si la vida se le fuera en ello y siempre logra asimilarse a un casanova — le produce cierta intriga, cómo Miguel logra deshacerse en el escenario.

—Esta canción va dedicada a cierta persona—susurra Miguel en el micrófono, observando de reojo a Hiro y regalándole una sonrisa traviesa—, espero que le guste.

Alguien del staff suelta una risa a su costado y Hiro siente el calor correr directamente a sus mejillas, quiere huir y esconderse pero no sabe a dónde. Nadie parece sospechar de él, así que se conforma con recargarse contra una pared e intentar fingir que esto no lo está matando por dentro.

— _He's resplendent, so confident_ —empieza el mexicano, y Hiro se queda sin palabras. Es la primera vez que Miguel canta algo que puede entender— _, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

Aunque no es la primera vez que le ha tocado presenciar en vivo y en directo a Miguel, completamente perdido en su melodía y absorto en las cuerdas de su guitarra y cualquier letra que esté sonando en su cabeza, siempre logra desorientarlo, dejarlo sin aliento e indefenso.

— _I realize, I'm hypnotized_ —la manera en la que Miguel parece tan absorto en su propio mundo, ubicado en su propio plano a pesar de estar a plena vista es algo que debería de estudiarse a fondo, ése chico y la melodía son una misma, y mientras ésta empieza a conseguir más emoción parece que él también— _. Le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

El mexicano voltea a verlo, ojos avellana titubeando un segundo antes de empezar a brillar con una fuerza que desafía al mismo sol, y Hiro siente el aire abandonarlo por completo.

— _I hear the moon singing a tune_ —continúa Miguel, aún mirando a Hiro de reojo, y el pelinegro se acuerda de esa noche hace algunos días, ambos bajo el cielo nocturno con sólo las estrellas y la luna de cómplices, lo libre que se había sentido— _, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

Miguel ha dejado de observarlo, pero la potencia de su mirada continúa con Hiro, encarcelándolo, dejándolo inmóvil. Las manos empiezan a sudarle y quiere correr directamente hacia el mexicano y pedirle que se calle, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que esto termine jamás.

— _Is he divine? Is it the wine?_ —algo en su cerebro registra que Miguel está cambiando los pronombres femeninos por masculinos, y no puede evitar tragar saliva— _. Le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

_Esto es directamente para ti,_ susurra una voz en su cabeza, y casi se permite creer en eso cuando algo más brinca en su mente. Luis Antonio y la presentación que Miguel había dedicado a él hace algunos días, la manera en la que la voz le temblaba con toda la emoción de Cheque en Blanco, y se pregunta si de hecho esto es para él, si es que Miguel sigue sin superarlo y quiere que vuelva.

La mera idea logra hacer que la sangre le hierva.

— _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. It's how we are, le Seine and I_ —para este punto la canción ya tomó velocidad, y algunas personas se levantan de sus asientos, ansiosas de encontrar algo a qué poder bailar— _. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. It's how we are, le Seine and I._

Algo en él registra que sabe la letra de la canción, tal vez en otro idioma, en otro tiempo. Siente la necesidad inquietante de empezar a moverse junto con la melodía, y al dedicar una mirada rápida alrededor se encuentra con que no es el único: varios miembros del staff y gente aguardando su turno está también moviéndose, marcando el ritmo con los pies o meneándose de un lado a otro en su sitio.

La música de Miguel tiene ese efecto en las personas.

— _I feel alive when I'm beside le Seine, le Seine, le Seine_ —algo en la mente de Hiro lo regresa al mariposario, a cómo su corazón había latido tan fuerte que temía fuera a escaparse de su pecho. Hay algo cálido e incontenible en sus costillas siempre que se junta con Miguel, y es una clase de emoción que no había sentido en años— _. From this angle like an angel, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine.  
_

Miguel y el halo de luz de luna de su escapada a ver las estrellas regresa a su cabeza, y realmente Hiro no puede negar que parecía un ángel en la madrugada, listo para revolver su mundo y dejarlo todo de cabeza.

— _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are: le Seine and I_ —y hay una energía nueva en el escenario, algo que Hiro no sabía era posible existiera. Se siente más liviano, más vivo, como si pudiera conquistar el mundo aunque fuera por unos segundos—. _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, le Seine and I._

Se escucha una ronda de aplausos y Hiro se da cuenta de que la gente ha abandonado su concepto del "qué dirán" en favor de ponerse a dar vueltas en su sitio, girando de un lado a otro y acompañando la melodía con las palmas.

Es mágico, de una manera, el poder de la música sobre la gente.

— _Upon the bridge, my heart does beat_ —hasta Miguel está bailando, caminando de un lado a otro con la inercia de su propia melodía, se ve tan en calma y en paz que Hiro quiere congelar el tiempo y vivir en este momento por siempre, con el latido descontrolado de su corazón en los oídos y el mexicano adueñándose de la audiencia sin tener que intentarlo— _. Between the waves, we will be saved._

De alguna manera se siente como si Miguel hubiera empezado una flama en su corazón que no para de extenderse, ardiendo con más intensidad con cada segundo que pasa, amenazando con arrasar con todo a su paso si Hiro no aprende a controlarla pronto.

— _The air we breathe, can you believe?_ —no puede contenerse más tiempo y empieza a menearse de un lado a otro, esperando no verse tan estúpido como se siente, la música de esta manera logra impulsarlo a hacer cosas que lo avergüenzan y está algo agradecido de que nadie puede verlo porque entonces nadie puede juzgarlo. Nadie salvo él mismo, por supuesto, pero su cerebro no ha sido una perra últimamente así que espera no odiarse tan gacho después de esto— _. Learn to forgive upon the bridge._

Hay un puente musical y para este punto todos se están moviendo de una manera u otra, Miguel sigue en control del escenario y de la audiencia y juega con ellos de una manera tan precisa que no es difícil creer que lleva años haciendo esto. Está completamente relajado y se ve cien por ciento cómodo con lo que hace, y Hiro de verdad quiere que esté así por siempre, daría lo que fuera por proteger esa sonrisa.

La música empieza a bajar de intensidad y la gente se va calmando con ella, aún tambaleándose en sus lugares, intentando aferrarse a una melodía que amenaza con escaparse.

— _That's how we are, the Seine and I, that's how we are, the Seine and I_ —Miguel empieza a bajar la voz y Hiro intenta quedarse con la melodía, quiere que jamás deje de sonar— _. That's how we are, the Seine and I, that's how we are, le Seine and I._

Entre más baja la voz, más se pega al micrófono, la melodía jamás deja ese tono alegre y la voz de Miguel tampoco, pero en algún momento decide que el público no es la audiencia a la que intenta cautivar, y toma el micrófono con una mano antes de voltearse de una manera de todo menos discreta hacia donde dejó a Hiro, y la sonrisa en su rostro dice más de mil palabras.

La melodía cambia un poco, y su tono también. De alguna manera Miguel logra ingeniárselas para que parezca que está viendo a la cámara en vez de a Hiro, pero el pelinegro conoce al moreno, y los ojos avellana que tanto adora jamás dejan de perseguirlo a él.

— _He's resplendent, so confident, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine_ —dice, y de alguna manera esto se siente más personal, menos intentar bailar alrededor del asunto y más querer enfrentar al elefante de la habitación—. _I realize I'm hypnotized, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

Hiro traga saliva, y con manos temblorosas hace un corazón usando el pulgar y el dedo índice, cosa que hace a Miguel atragantarse con sus palabras.

— _I hear the moon singing a tune, le Seine, le Seine, le Seine_ —el suspiro de Miguel se escucha a través del micrófono, tan presente y tan sincero que hace que el pelinegro quiera salir corriendo a abrazarlo— _. Is he divine, is it the wine? Le Seine, le Seine, le Seine._

Por alguna razón se acuerda de la primera vez que invitó a Miguel a su casa, del vino y las velas y la tremenda calma, sobre todas las cosas. Algo entre el calor de la noche y la música lo había dejado enganchado al mendigo mexicano bonito.

— _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, it's how we are, le Seine and I_ —responde Hiro, susurrando, y Miguel sigue el movimiento con sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente.

— _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, le Seine and I_ —contesta el mexicano, de alguna manera haciendo eco a la frágil voz de Hiro, cuyos susurros quedan perdidos entre la suave manera en la cual Miguel toca su guitarra.

— _That's how we are, le Seine and I_ —finaliza Hiro, moviendo sus labios al compás de los de Miguel, y la gente explota en vítores y aplausos, pero Miguel no voltea a verlos, sus ojos están clavados en una única persona, y sostienen tantas emociones que Hiro no puede evitar querer echarse a llorar.

Le avienta un beso al aire en un acto de valentía, y Miguel finge cacharlo antes de llevárselo al pecho, colocando el puño cerrado justo encima de su corazón.

Cualquier otra cosa se queda perdida en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: [Enséñame a Quererte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=344f5KH0z20&feature=emb_logo) no se escucha tan de hueva si le cambias la velocidad a 1.25 — protips bergas de Valery. UwU
> 
> Dos canciones en un mismo capítulo, what a mad lad. Also, [La Seine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hFljpXz7co&feature=emb_logo) está originalmente en francés, pero como casi no me acuerdo del idioma y no quería cometer una tremenda pendejada al traducirlo decidí irme por la versión en inglés, no me odien plz — "La Seine" o simplemente "Seine" es el Río Sena. UwU
> 
> ["Cheque en Blanco"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhhDmVcKBDQ) o "Cheque al portador" es una canción muuuuy de dolidos, algo ardida, que es básicamente el "si te gusta la basura pues ándale a la verga" y siempre me morí de risa pensando en que Miguel le dedicaba esa a Luis Antonio en una de sus pedas. xdxdxddd


	16. = 14 =

Está a medio patrullaje cuando se da cuenta de la misma figura encapuchada y con una guitarra colgada en la espalda.

—Chingada madre con tus ganas de que te asalten, Miguel—susurra, al darse cuenta del cable blanco que va desde las orejas del moreno hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Dijiste algo, campeón? ¿Un asalto?—pregunta Fred del otro lado de la línea, y es cuando se da cuenta de que jamás cerró las conexiones.

—No, no—se disculpa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Vi mal, perdón, todo bien.

Hay un sonido de afirmación y se asegura de haber cerrado bien las conexiones antes de continuar persiguiendo la figura de Miguel, tan frágil que parece perderse en la noche.

Lo sigue hasta que lo ve entrar al edificio de su departamento, y sólo así regresa a terminar el patrullaje donde lo dejó.

Continúa acosando a Miguel durante las noches siguientes.

No es realmente como si lo estuviera acosando, sólo se dedica a rogarle a sus compañeros que le cambien las rutas de patrullaje y después pierde media hora persiguiendo al latino hasta que lo ve entrar a su casa, sano y salvo.

Realmente tiene que hablar con ese niño de quitarse los audífonos y no ir por ahí jugando Flappy Bird a media noche, tantito sentido común, Miguel, no mames.

—¿Que te cambie la ruta de patrullaje estabilizaría tu salud emocional?—pregunta Baymax, ladeando la cabeza, el sintetizador de voz lo hace sonar como Obama, porque por alguna razón al Hiro de quince años eso le había parecido graciosísimo.

Suelta una risa involuntaria y se da cuenta de que sigue siendo el mismo niño pendejo de hace cinco años.

—Sí, definitivamente—asegura, y su voz suena como la de La Roca, así que también suelta una carcajada—. Gracias, Baymax.

Observa al robot salir volando hacia la posición que le correspondería a él, y suelta un suspiro de alivio antes de empezar a patrullar, el reloj de su pantalla le avisa que tiene una buena hora antes de que Miguel salga de trabajar, así que se toma su tiempo, intentando revisar y escanear lo mejor posible antes de inevitablemente perder media hora persiguiendo al mexicano e intentando asegurarle un trayecto sin intervenciones.

Para cuando llega al Jardín de Flores, Miguel ya está despidiéndose de medio mundo, y lo observa acercarse a besar la mejilla de sus trabajadores mediante la visión térmica de su traje hasta que finalmente sale del establecimiento.

Inmediatamente se pone los audífonos y empieza a contestar mensajes de WhatsApp, cruzándose la calle como si fuera inmortal.

_Puta madre con este niño._

—¿Qué tus papás no te enseñaron a poner atención cuando cruzas la calle?—pregunta una vez que Miguel está lo suficientemente lejos del Jardín para que nadie pueda verlos, se deja caer al lado del latino, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de guardar el celular.

—¿Para qué me preocupo? Te tengo a ti, ¿no? El caballero de la noche—ahoga una risa con la capucha de su sudadera y se saca uno de los audífonos, ofreciéndole a Hiro una mano—. Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera, un gusto.

—紫—dice, tomando la mano del mexicano entre la suya, y Miguel suelta un chillido cuando el metal congelado toca su piel—. Un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo—el morocho guarda ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y agacha la cabeza, las mejillas coloradas de rosa, haciendo que el pelinegro se tiente a regañarlo por esconder las manos a media calle, pero supone que realmente no las necesita si tiene a un superhéroe al lado—. Gracias por estarme cuidando, por cierto, es un gesto muy lindo.

—¿Me viste?—pregunta Hiro, tragando saliva e intentando que su voz no delate lo expuesto que se siente—. Dios, pensé que estaba siendo sutil.

—No estoy tan idiota—responde Miguel, aguantándose la risa—, las primeras veces me sacaste un pedo, cabrón. Volteaba y había una figura escondiéndose y te juro que pensé que me ibas a matar o algo así, pero conforme las noches fueron avanzando y yo seguía ileso supuse que no querías hacer daño.

—Necesito trabajar en mis habilidades de espionaje—bromea, dándole un codazo, y el chico hace una mueca cuando el traje de superhéroe lo golpea con más fuerza de la que pretendía—. Verga, perdón, lo lamento mucho.

—Está bien—contesta el mexicano, sobándose el costado como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Ay, no mames, los chinos sí que no bromean con sus trajes mecha.

—No soy chino—se queja el nipón, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Americano?—intenta Miguel nuevamente, ojos marrones brillando debajo de los faroles.

—Japonés—aclara, y el morocho asiente, llenando la información para uso en el futuro—. Bueno, nací en japón, pero nos mudamos tan pronto empecé a balbucear, así que podrías decir que soy americano. Aunque hablo japonés fluido, y la mayoría del tiempo escribo con kanji, si no es necesario usar el inglés, por supuesto.

—Ah, el clásico dilema de quien no es ni de aquí ni de allá—suspira Miguel, asintiendo sin la menor idea de cómo se siente el héroe—, soy mexicano—dice, como si eso cambiara algo.

—Lo sé—responde Hiro, sin saber cómo ocultar el cariño en su voz—, y uno muy talentoso.

—¿Eso cómo lo sabes?—y si Miguel no le tenía miedo ahora sí, porque se separa de él y aprieta el paso.

—Porque eres famoso—escupe Hiro, intentando no sonar como un acosador. _Verga, verga, verga, échale reversa_ —. Es decir... tus canciones siempre están hasta arriba en Spotify, y hay muchos vídeos tuyos en YouTube.

Eso parece tranquilizarlo, pero aún así no deja de apretar la correa del estuche de su guitarra como si eso pudiera salvarlo.

—Ah, ya veo—suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo, haciendo que la capucha se le caiga y sus cortos rulos castaños queden al descubierto, moviéndose levemente por la brisa nocturna—. Bueno, hiciste tu tarea, eso es bueno.

Hiro suspira también, y se rasca la nuca, provocando un chillido de metal contra metal que sólo logra sobresaltar a Miguel.

—Tenía que estar informado sobre de quién estaba protegiendo—bromea, y los ojos marrones del chico se oscurecen con algo que parece curiosidad.

—¿Te mandaron a protegerme?—pregunta, sorprendido. Sus labios están ligeramente separados y tiene los ojos bien abiertos, se ve tan lindo que Hiro no puede evitar presionar el botón de grabar a un costado de su casco, esperando poder guardar el metraje por siempre—. Wow, ¿quién? 

_Yo mero pastelero,_ sustituye su mente, y se quiere agarrar a topes porque realmente se pone muy pendejo al lado de este mexicanito.

—Eso no puedo decirte—susurra, porque la verdadera explicación de _"pues es que siempre tenías los audífonos puestos y me mataría si algo te sucediera"_ suena muy cursi en este momento, en especial tomando en consideración que Miguel no tiene ni la más remota idea de que está hablando con Hiro en este momento.

—No me parece lógico que un héroe tan de renombre y prestigio como tú haya sido contratado para escoltar a un morro pedorro de dieciocho años como yo—continúa Miguel, absorto en su tren de pensamiento—, ¿seguro que no es de joda esto del guardaespaldas?

—Segurísimo—miente, intentando parecer confiado, y Miguel truena la lengua.

—¿Y qué no tienes mejores cosas que hacer? ¿O cosas más importantes? ¿Qué tan aburrida tiene que ser tu vida para que todas las noches persigas a un niño de su trabajo hasta su casa?—el mexicano parece darse cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras, y se torna colorado—. No, osea, me refería a que...

—Auch—susurra Hiro, levemente dolido porque un adolescente tiene más cerebro que él—. Sí tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero eres más importante.

Las pupilas de Miguel se dilatan ligeramente, y Hiro le agradece a los dioses que su casco sigue grabando todo, porque se ve hermoso.

—Qué cursi sonó eso—dice, tragando saliva, pero la risa que suelta vale oro—. Bueno, me alegro que eso pienses, 紫.

Un mensaje de Honey aparece en su visor, _"¿ya acabaste tu patrullaje?"_ escrito en brillantes letras rosadas, lo minimiza en favor de seguir caminando al lado de Miguel. 

Algo en él se da cuenta de que probablemente debería estar haciendo otras cosas mucho más importantes que ésto, pero la risa del mexicano logra minimizar ese pensamiento efectivamente. Se siente en calma, libre, incluso, caminando al lado de un chico que sonríe con toda la alegría que puede musitar.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer esto sin el traje de por medio.

—Cuéntame de tu día—pide Miguel, llevan caminando quince minutos en silencio y Hiro empieza a reconocer las calles, ve el edificio de los departamentos donde se hospeda el chico alzarse en la distancia y siente que el corazón se le cae al piso.

—No puedo hacer eso, sería darte demasiadas pistas—porque puede que sea un idiota, pero no es un estúpido, ni de pedo se va a andar exponiendo de esa manera—, mejor cuéntame del tuyo.

La voz de Miguel llena el silencio de una manera tan agraciada que no le cuesta trabajo entender por qué todo el mundo lo ama.

Hiro se encuentra haciéndole modificaciones a los horarios de patrullaje.

Crea una pausa de media hora en cada uno de ellos, tiempo suficiente para acompañar a Miguel desde el Jardín hasta su casa, y después organiza la rotación de tal modo que siempre le toque la misma ruta a él, cambiando su posición en la segunda mitad del patrullaje.

Todo se acomoda de tal manera que sus salidas clandestinas con el mexicano no afecten sus deberes como superhéroe, pero para que su plan funcione sólo hay un impedimento mayor: sus amigos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no quieres rotar tu posición al inicio, jamás?—pregunta Go Go, brazos cruzados, y Hiro entiende su preocupación, si fue él el único pendejo que abogaba, lloraba y pataleaba para que cada noche hubiera rotación.

—Sí—admite, intentando sonar convincente—, hay una investigación que me gustaría conducir en la zona, pero no quiero compartirla hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que podría funcionar.

—Hiro—susurra Honey, su voz cargada con preocupación—, habíamos acordado que ya no ibas a hacer esto, ¿recuerdas? Si tienes una idea, la cuentas, cuatro cerebros piensan mejor que uno.

—Cinco—dice Baymax desde su lugar en la estación de recarga, analizando cuidadosamente la organización de patrullaje que Hiro había hecho en PowerPoint para proyectar en la pared. Parpadea y el mismo horario se refleja en su estómago—. Hiro, ¿estás seguro de que este protocolo nos ayudará a ser más efectivos?

—Completamente—y la verdad es que sí tiene sus dudas, pero Miguel, _Migueeeel_ —, un rápido descanso los hará estar más atentos cuando retomen la línea de patrullaje, y de todos modos si algo va a pasar, pasará, no importa si estamos descansando o no.

—No puedo discutir contra esa lógica—acepta Fred, soltando un suspiro, pasa una mano sobre su reloj y escanea el nuevo horario antes de que éste aparezca, mucho más compacto y con sólo las partes referentes a Firebreather en un holograma—. Listo para entrar en vigor cuando lo indiques, genio.

Wasabi se encoge de hombros antes de hacer lo mismo, y en su holograma aparecen solamente las partes correspondientes a SuD wew. Honey sólo suspira antes de hacer lo mismo, y en un holograma rosa aparecen los horarios de la Alquimista.

Go Go sólo acepta el cambio a base de muchos ruegos, y a regañadientes escanea su nuevo horario, haciendo una mueca cuando aparecen en amarillo los horarios de 번개 sobre su muñeca.

—Los odio a todos—musita, pasando una mano sobre el holograma para que éste desaparezca, y Hiro rueda los ojos antes de escanear su horario, satisfecho cuando el holograma morado con lo correspondiente a 紫 aparece en pantalla.

—Ya lo tienes, ¿Baymax?—pregunta, y el robot muestra su barriga nuevamente, las partes de 赤 resaltadas en rojo, y las demás brillando tenuemente con los colores correspondientes—. Perfecto, gracias.

—Exactamente qué te traes entre manos, ¿Hamada?—pregunta Go Go, ojos avellana realmente preocupados, y Hiro traga saliva antes de encogerse de hombros.

_Bien, primera etapa: concluida. Compañeros engañados exitosamente, tiempo de proceder con la operación._

—¿No sientes que faltan?—pregunta Miguel, deteniéndose y echando la cabeza para atrás, y Hiro sigue su mirada hasta el cielo.

—¿Estrellas?—pregunta, tragando saliva—. Probablemente.

—Allá en mi rancho sí se veían chido—comenta el mexicano, aún observando el cielo, algo en su tono se vuelve agrio antes de escupir la siguiente parte con los dientes cerrados—: bueno, al menos antes de la urbanización, ahora sí ya no se ve ni madres.

Hiro frunce los labios.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algunas?—pregunta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la sinceridad en su voz. Se supone que estaba bromeando, chingada madre—. Puedo pescarlas todas y organizarlas en un ramo.

—¿Y yo para qué las quiero todas?—responde el mexicano, frunciendo el entrecejo. Hiro alguna vez había escuchado que tan pronto se esconde el sol las personas tienden a ser más abiertas, y en las noches que lleva con Miguel lo ha comprobado, de día es más reservado, menos impulsivo, tan pronto el reloj marca las doce se convierte en alguien sin filtro—. No, con una me basta.

—Entonces te bajaré solo una—propone, y Miguel suelta una risa antes de negar.

—Ya tengo sólo una—dice, orgulloso—, la bajó para mí alguien en quien confío mucho.

La noche con los Blackery lo asalta de repente, y Hiro siente el corazón latirle más rápido.

—¿No te serviría otra?—pregunta, esperando que la voz no le falle, no puede delatarse tan pronto.

—Una me basta—repite el mexicano, suspirando—. Soy hombre de una sola persona, 紫.

—Una persona bastante afortunada, en mi opinión—algo le sabe agrio al acordarse de Luis Antonio, pero Miguel se ve tan relajado que no hay manera en el cielo que esté hablando de él—, si me permites decirlo.

—Permiso concedido—bromea el morocho, sonriendo—. Eso me recuerda: ¿hay alguna persona afortunada en tu vida, héroe? ¿Alguien con quien compartas las horas restantes de la noche?

La pregunta le saca el aire de los pulmones.

—Tú—suelta, sin poder detenerse—, solamente tú, Miguel.

El mexicano parece abatido un par de segundos.

—Oh, vamos—continúa, esta vez algo más forzado—, tiene que haber alguien allá afuera a quien también quieras bajarle las estrellas, héroe.

—Sólo a ti—responde de todo corazón, tragando saliva—, sólo a ti, Miguel.

El mexicano le regala una sonrisa triste.

—Espero que esto no te cause conflictos—continúa Hiro, suspirando—, no quisiera interponerme entre ti y la persona a la que le perteneces.

—Yo le pertenezco solo al aire—bromea Miguel, intentando aligerar la conversación—, además, no es como si le _perteneciera_ a esta persona, sólo me interesa.

—¿Y tú le interesas?—pregunta Hiro, rebuscando entre sus recuerdos pistas de alguien en quien Miguel haya expresado interés, por alguna razón se siente desanimado.

—Dios, eso espero, si no quedaré como un idiota—de alguna manera Hiro se da cuenta de que están a escasos pasos del departamento del castaño, y no puede evitar sentir cómo se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso espero yo también—susurra, y Miguel sólo suspira.

Esa noche no se despiden, simplemente observa al chico caminar en silencio hasta su casa y después regresa corriendo a su lugar de patrullaje, intentando espantar las lágrimas.

—¿Qué sabes de los Grandes Héroes?—pregunta Miguel, y es tan repentino que Hiro por poco tira su taza.

Están sentados afuera de algún café que el mexicano se había encontrado en internet, aparentemente eran tendencia por unos rarísimos tés de queso, que al final Miguel no se había atrevido a probar porque existía una gran escasez de huevos, así que su viaje de hora y media había sido en vano.

El mexicano le da otra mordida a su bagel de unicornio y Hiro suspira, intentando aferrarse a la idea de que ése bagel valía el laborioso trayecto entre callecitas, que la mañana de su sábado no se fue al chozto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—pregunta, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Casi todo lo que puedes encontrar de ellos está en internet, o en los periódicos.

—Tiene que haber algo más—continúa el menor, haciendo una mueca, el aire le remueve los rulos y Hiro quiere pasarle una mano por el cabello para acomodarlos—. Ándale, Hiro, tiene que haber algo que sepan los locales que un pobre turista como yo no.

Hay algunas nubes de lluvia sobre ambos, y el pelinegro no entiende por qué se siente tan derrotado.

—Podemos ver la película, si quieres—sugiere, intentando no encogerse de la vergüenza—, pero no creo que sea muy apegada a los hechos.

—¿Hay una película?—pregunta Miguel, abriendo los ojos—. Oh, por Dios, esto acaba de ponerse más interesante.

Sonríe tan bonito, tan lleno de emoción, y algo en Hiro se rompe al recordar que sonríe para alguien más, alguien que le bajó las estrellas del cielo y le interesa más que cualquier superhéroe en la faz de la tierra.

Ni se imagina que es él.

Cuando Miguel llega, todos están amontonados en la sala, pegados en los sillones como sardinas.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que volver a ver esta pendejada—se queja Honey, hecha un ovillo entre Wasabi y el reposabrazos del sillón, llorando silenciosamente la pérdida de su dignidad.

—Yo no pienso que esté tan mala—responde Fred, media cara metida en un bowl de palomitas, y su novia bufa.

—Por supuesto que no—se queja Go Go, aún haciendo berrinches en su rincón, su mirada pasa del pelirrojo al morocho y algo en ella se tergiversa—. Ey, mexicanito, tu eras el que quería ver esto, ¿no?

Miguel siente cómo la sangre se le sube hasta las mejillas de vergüenza, y baja la cabeza, apenado consigo mismo.

—No le hables así—escupe Hiro, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Miguel y jalándolo al único sofá de dos plazas en la habitación, rosa como la mayoría de los muebles de la casa de Honey—, yo también quería verla.

Miguel frunce el ceño, porque eso era definitivamente algo que no era cierto, había pasado tres días enteros rogándole de rodillas al japonés que lo acompañara a ver la película porque aparentemente Hiro la odiaba con odio Jarocho.

—Bueno, pues entonces los odio a los dos—responde la pelinegra, haciendo pucheros, y Hiro simplemente sonríe antes de enseñarle el dedo grosero.

Miguel sigue sin acostumbrarse a la dinámica del grupo.

—Bueno, ¿están todos listos?—pregunta Honey, intentando romper el momento incómodo, voltea a ver alrededor para asegurarse de que todos ya estén en sus asientos, Wasabi, Fred y Gogo sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón principal, Baymax guardado en su estación de recarga debajo de la mesita baja, con Miguel y Hiro acurrucados en un sillón más allá—. Bien, pues a darle.

Toma asiento en la silla colgante y le da play a la película, rezando porque la trama mágicamente mejore.

Es la tercera pausa que hacen para quejarse y Miguel no tiene idea de por qué.

Entiende, lógicamente, que la trama es un asco, pero es una película barata de superhéroes, ni él esperaba que fuera buena. 

También entiende que probablemente el grupo de amigos tienen más de una razón para ir en contra de la película, los términos científicos inventados sin sentido y lo plano de los personajes, por nombrar algunas.

—Odio a la pinche Tasha—dice Honey, refiriéndose a la chica de rosa que se interesa solamente en siempre tener aperitivos para los cuatro hombres—, ¡no debería ser parte del equipo, lo único que sabe hacer es seguir órdenes y sonreír bonito!

—Dímelo a mí—se queja Go Go, observando con odio la figura de Stephanie, la superheroína amarilla—, esta pendeja no sería nada sin los hombres, ni voltear tortillas sabe.

—Creo que se están olvidando de lo importante—empieza Wasabi, y Miguel se prepara para volver a chutarse todo el discurso—, ¿cómo es posible que utilicen al único personaje de color como nada más que chistes de pedos y comida?

—Utilizan al único personaje adulto como un pelele sin iniciativa—se queja Hiro, haciendo una mueca—, ¡se supone que 紫 es el líder del equipo, no la perra de 赤!

—Y obviamente es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, fuckboy certificado y badboy profesional la cabeza del equipo—comenta Honey, observando con odio a Jordan, el supuesto líder.

—Yo creo que el personaje de Kevin no está nada mal—comenta Fred, a nada de acabarse su quinto bowl de palomitas—, es decir, quarterback, mejor amigo del líder, superhéroe y súper guapo.

—Vas y chingas tu madre—escupe Hiro, enseñando el dedo medio, y Miguel se remueve, queriendo decir algo pero sintiendo la garganta seca.

Los otros continúan su millonésimo debate de las razones por las cuales la película apesta, siendo Hiro el único que se detiene a mostrar preocupación cuando Miguel se aclara la garganta más de tres veces seguidas.

—¿Está todo bien?—pregunta, ojos avellana brillando con preocupación—, ¿pasa algo?

—Como que quiero un té—admite Miguel, sintiendo cómo le quema la laringe.

—¿Miel y limón te parece?—pregunta Hiro, y el mexicano asiente—. Bien, espérame tantito, no te muevas.

Con suma delicadeza se desenreda del mexicano, dejándolo acostado contra algunos cojines en vez de su pecho, y Miguel ve a Hiro desaparecer en la cocina antes de salir minutos más tarde, dos humeantes tazas en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias—dice, alegrándose inmediatamente cuando la porcelana caliente toca sus manos.

—Un placer—responde Hiro, plantando un beso en la frente del castaño, es un acto tan íntimo y tan natural que Miguel siente inmediatamente cómo se le enrojecen las mejillas.

Esconde su sonrisa en la taza del té.

—Así que... John, ¿eh?—pregunta Miguel, haciendo alusión al personaje de 紫 en la película y esperando que el héroe entienda la referencia.

Aparentemente sí lo hace, porque Hiro esconde la cara en las manos y Miguel no se aguanta la carcajada.

—No me digas que viste esa porquería de película—se queja, soltando un quejido—. Miguel, ¿por qué?

—Un amigo me dijo que existía, me entró la curiosidad—responde sinceramente el mexicano, jugando con el cierre de su sudadera, esta vez no hay guitarra colgando de su espalda, y se para un poco más derecho—, tengo que admitir, quedé sorprendido.

—Todo son mentiras—aclara Hiro, intentando remediar todo lo que no pudo ese día—. 赤 es un robot, yo soy el líder, Firebreather no está ni tan mamado ni tan guapo como piensa Hollywood, SuD wew es mucho más que chistes piteros de comida y Alquimista y 번개 son las mujeres más inteligentes que he conocido.

—Me creo todo excepto lo de que tú eres el líder—admite Miguel, riéndose—, sería demasiado obvio.

—Somos una república democrática y yo soy el presidente—acepta Hiro, sonriendo con altanería, y se gana un codazo como respuesta, que le duele más a Miguel que a él porque uno trae armadura y el otro una sudadera, _no seas pendejo, m'ijo._

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda—responde Miguel, sobándose el colo—, sólo porque me caes bien.

—Uy, qué importante me siento—hay algo en los ojos de Miguel que lo hace querer estar más cerca, pero se recuerda que no puede porque el mexicano es hombre de una persona, y ya existe alguien.

_Puto Luis Antonio culero, ya déjalo en paz._

—Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu persona?—pregunta, intentando que no suene forzado.

—Según yo van bien, pero ha estado distante—responde Miguel, preocupación sincera en la mirada—, no sé si hice algo mal, pero no me quiere hablar. O bueno, no tan así, parece que le cuesta trabajo hablar conmigo, como si tuviera miedo de alguien.

—Eso apesta—acepta Hiro, y Miguel se encoge de hombros—. ¿Has considerado que tal vez esté bajo mucho estrés? Las personas así tienden a separarse de los que quieren.

—Puede que sea eso—concede el mexicano, suspirando—, me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

—Eres Miguel Rivera, aclamado cantautor mexicano y orgullo de tu familia, estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo—dice el héroe, intentando ser alentador, y la sonrisa que le regala el morocho es tan bonita que sin querer queriendo presiona el botón de grabar en su casco.

—No sé qué hice para merecerte—admite el chico, sonriendo.

—Ser tú mismo, supongo—el corazón le late desbocado en el pecho y no sabe cómo tranquilizarlo, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo, así que lo deja pegar contra su caja toráxica en calma.

—Mañana hay comida en mi casa—anuncia Miguel, y Hiro traga saliva.

—¿Y eso como por qué?—pregunta, revisando algunos correos de la oficina, es viernes por la tarde y en vez de estar terminando el trabajo de la semana está tirado a medio parque con la cabeza de Miguel en el regazo y un smoothie de fresa al lado.

Le da un sorbo y lo vuelve a dejar en el pasto.

—Porque sí—dice el mexicano, tomando un sorbo del mismo popote que Hiro—, porque yo lo digo.

—Está bien, mamá—bromea Hiro, y le revuelve el cabello a Miguel—. Está bien, estaré allá.

—Me alegra—acepta el morocho, derritiéndose con el contacto—. Oye, we, me quiero quedar dormido.

El árbol de cerezo los protege del sol y Hiro alcanza a ver a さくら jugando más allá, persiguiendo a una ardilla alrededor de los arbustos.

—Duérmete—pide, aún haciéndole piojito al chico—, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—Lo sé—responde Miguel, acomodándose bien, pronto su respiración se vuelve más tranquila y Hiro suspira, aprovechando el rato para adelantar lo más que se pueda antes de inevitablemente regresar a la oficina.

Suena prometedor su fin de semana.

Cuando llega se da cuenta de dos cosas.

Número uno: Pepita y Green duermen en donde sea, cosa que le provoca irse de bruces contra el suelo, y por lo cual se gana mil y un regaños de Miguel, acompañados de maullidos indignados porque se tropezó con los mendigos gatos.

Número dos: cuando Pidge no está la casa se ve más arreglada, porque aparentemente Miguel limpia y organiza cosas y la italiana las deja botadas por donde se le da la gana.

—Siéntate acá—pide el mexicano, jalando una silla como buen caballero y esperando que Hiro tome asiento para arrimarlo de regreso a la mesa.

—Ah, el niño si tiene modales—comenta el japonés, muerto de la risa, y Miguel solo rueda los ojos antes de enseñarle la lengua.

—Te iba a dejar a ti poner la música—dice Miguel, haciéndose la víctima—, pero como me maltratas voy a poner lo que se me antoje y te aguantas.

—Ah, como siempre—susurra Hiro, y el mexicano rueda los ojos—. Pero me gusta, siempre fui fan de los hombres dominantes.

A Miguel se le resbala el celular de las manos.

—No juegues así—se queja, inflando los cachetes, de la pequeña bocina en la mesa empieza a sonar una melodía que Hiro no reconoce, pero el sentimiento de ver a Miguel sonrojado y tartamudeando en suficiente para relajarlo un poco.

—Yo nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos—dice de todo corazón, aprovechando un poco la confianza que le da estar a solas con el moreno—, jamás de los jamases. 

—Yo tampoco jugaría nunca con los tuyos—susurra Miguel, aún sonrojado, y Hiro se queda escuchando los cacerolazos de la cocina un buen rato.

Miguel sabe cocinar pozole.

Miguel había dicho _"una pequeña comida en mi casa"_ y había servido pozole.

—Te habría hecho mole pero me faltaba tiempo—se queja el mexicano, sirviendo los platos.

Hiro sigue sin procesar que Miguel sepa preparar pozole, y que lo haga como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pinches mexicanos locos.

—Hiciste pozole—repite Hiro por la séptima vez, y el moreno frunce los labios.

—¿No te gusta?—pregunta, desanimado—. Eh, creo que hay pollo en el refrigerador, podría hacer unas enchiladas, o podemos pedir comida, si quieres.

—Quiero pozole—dice el japonés, tragando saliva—, pero no pensé que supieras hacer pozole.

Una sonrisa adorna la cara del menor, y suelta una risa tímida.

—Te puedo hacer y mil cosas más, si quieres—dice, sonriendo de una manera coqueta, y Hiro traga saliva—. Es decir, cuando mi mamá Elena se dio cuenta de que soy pendejo y que probablemente jamás conseguiré una novia, aplicó la vieja confiable y me obligó a aprender a cocinar: _"pa' que no te mueras de hambre cuando vivas solo, m'ijo"_ , solía decir, si tan sólo la pobre supiera que en realidad jamás voy a conseguir una novia.

—No digas eso—se queja Hiro, haciendo una mueca y buscando la mano de Miguel debajo de la mesa—, estoy seguro de que algún día conocerás a una chica adorable y tendrán una hermosa familia.

Por alguna razón le duele decir eso en voz alta.

—No creo que eso sea posible—contesta el mexicano, trazando círculos con el pulgar en la palma de Hiro—, porque no me gustan las chicas.

Una especie de silencio incómodo inunda la habitación y el pelinegro traga saliva, uniendo los puntos.

—Por alguna razón ya me lo imaginaba—dice, dándole un apretón a la mano del moreno—, músico, apuesto, atento, todas las flechas apuntaban hacia ello, realmente.

Miguel ahoga una risa en la servilleta.

—¿Realmente soy tan obvio?—pregunta, soltando una carcajada—. Dios, lo joto se me ha de notar a leguas.

—No tanto así, creo que es más que yo tengo un gaydar bien cabrón—bromea Hiro, intentando darse crédito por el descubrimiento, lo que solo hace reír más a Miguel.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Hiro, nunca te enseñó tu tía a cocinar por miedo de que jamás consiguieras una novia?—pregunta, inclinándose en su asiento—. ¿O es que tampoco te gustan las chicas?

—Sí me gustan las chicas—admite Hiro, pensando en todas esas chicas que ligaban con él en los bares y lo invitaban a hoteles, sólo para desaparecer horas más tarde—, pero no creo que sean muy lo mío.

—¿Y qué es lo tuyo?—pregunta el mexicano, tragando saliva. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sonríe con tanta calma que Hiro no puede evitar soltar un suspiro.

Por alguna razón el nombre de Miguel aparece en su cabeza cuando piensa en algo que se acomode a su tipo, pero no está seguro de querer decirlo en voz alta.

—Por ahora no lo sé—admite, intentando responder la pregunta lo mejor que se pueda—, creo que estar soltero.

Miguel suelta una carcajada, y aprieta la mano de Hiro antes de dejarla ir.

—Estemos solteros juntos un rato—propone, levantando su vaso de Coca a manera de brindis.

Hiro toma su vaso y los hace chocar.

—Sí, juntos un rato—repite, y por alguna razón la idea parece más que tentadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELLOOOOO :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Dios, yo lo amé, jsjsj, la idea de que hubiera una película culera de Grandes Héroes en donde todos fueran estereotipos andantes y que los verdaderos Grandes Héroes odiaran con toda su alma dicha película 100pre me pareció hilarante, y poderla meter a un fanfic ha sido mi sueño desde 2014, cuatro años más tarde finalmente lo logré :^) 
> 
> 紫 (murasaki) significa morado en japonés, y es el nombre súper ultra mega requetecontra guau secreto del alter ego de Hiro xd
> 
> SuD wew es, si no me equivoco, "fulgor verde" en Klingon, y si mal no recuerdo, Wasabi habla Klingon, así que ese es su nombre de superhéroe.
> 
> Fredzilla se convirtió en Firebreather porque lo otro era muy obvio xd
> 
> El nombre de Honey es Alquimista, así que eso se quedó así (?)
> 
> Go Go es 번개(beongae), que significa rayo (así como rayo de tormenta uwu) Side note: después de esto pasé tres horas cantando la de Rayo Rebelde de Vaselina, Lord help me
> 
> 赤 (aka) es rojo en japonés, y como Hiro no tiene imaginación y Baymax deja que él tome todas las decisiones, ése se volvió su nombre de superhéroe uwu
> 
> さくら (sakura) es la akita de Hiro, que no es de Hiro pero sí es de Hiro alv (?)


	17. = 15 =

Sigue sin entender por qué le gusta tanto ese jodido vídeo.

Y es que su obsesión — porque sí, es obsesión, lo tiene descargado en la computadora de la oficina y en la personal, en el celular, en OneDrive y Google Drive, hay tres USB's en su casa con el archivo guardado y está configurado como uno de los accesos rápidos de su Smart TV — necesita parar, en serio. 

Lo que más le molesta es que rara vez se toma el tiempo de ver el vídeo completo, sino que siempre adelanta a la parte del beso: minuto dos cuarenta y uno, y se queda viendo tres segundos en los que Miguel le sonríe a la cámara con coquetería en la mirada y lanza un beso al aire, esperando a que cualquiera lo agarre.

El beso siempre le llega como cachetada, las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo y esconde la cara en el objeto más cercano, buscando una manera de frenar el desbocado latido de su corazón.

_Todo es culpa del pinche Miguel que lo hace sentir bonito._

—Tienes una llamada entrante de: _Posser de Punk_ , ¿te gustaría contestarla?—suena la voz de Mochi, y Hiro pega un brinco.

—Acepta la llamada—susurra, poniéndole pausa en friega al vídeo, intentando no quedarse observando como pendejo al Miguel de la pantalla, una mano en la guitarra y otra hacia la cámara, labios ligeramente separados y ojos chocolate brillando con la intensidad que sólo la emoción de tocar en un escenario puede darle.

—Nerdazo—dice Kyle tan pronto la llamada se conecta, y Hiro se queda viendo tres puntos brillar en la pantalla de su televisión antes que la cara del chico aparezca—. Deja de ignorar mis llamadas.

—No te estoy ignorando—contesta Hiro, acomodándose en el sillón e intentando voltear la computadora de forma discreta para que su mejor amigo no empiece a hacer preguntas—. Acabo de responder una de tus llamadas.

—Seas mamón—se queja el mayor, haciendo un puchero—, llevas semanas diciéndome que estás hablando con el pinche Miguelito y nomás no quieres hablar conmigo.

Hiro siente sus mejillas enrojecerse e inmediatamente busca un cojín para esconder la cara, ¿cómo explicarle a Kyle que hablar con _"el pinche Miguelito"_ , como bien lo había denominado el otro asiático, lo hace sentir relajado?

—Miguel, ¡en la madre! ¡No le he hablado!—se escucha un grito de terror, y una figura de piel morena pasa corriendo al lado de Kyle, su sombra desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Hiro arquea una ceja.

—Ese fue Marco—explica el mayor, aguantándose la risa—, obviamente es un hermano ejemplar.

—Obviamente—repite Hiro, sonriendo ligeramente, segundos más tarde Marco vuelve a entrar por la puerta, iPad en una mano y vaso de agua en la otra, se agacha para darle el vaso a Kyle y saluda a la cámara antes de volver irse a quién sabe dónde.

—Cambió mucho—susurra Kyle, jugando con los hielos del vaso—, ¿no lo crees?

—Vi tres segundos de su cara—sentencia Hiro, inflando las mejillas—, lo único que alcancé a ver fueron unos hoyuelos y después tu fea cara.

—Vas y chingas tu madre, mi novio está bien guapo—replica Kyle, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera, dije que tú estabas feo—se burla Hiro, y el mayor rueda los ojos.

—Y yo digo que te vayas a la verga—responde, mejillas rojas y fleco cayendo ligeramente sobre sus ojos.

La luz le está pegando de lleno a Kyle y sólo ahí es cuando Hiro se da cuenta de que el mayor está sentado en una cama, espalda contra la cabecera y la pijama todavía puesta. Hay la más ligera sombra de ojeras debajo de sus orbes negros, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo compensa todo.

Algo en Hiro da un jalón, porque no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que vió a su amigo tan en calma con el ambiente.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Marco?—su boca se mueve antes que sus pensamientos y se encuentra soltando las palabras antes de poder hacer algo para detenerse.

Kyle parpadea. —¿Qué?

_Ah, si serás pendejo, Hiro Hamada._

—No, ¡nada!—se excusa, escondiendo más la cara contra el cojín de la vergüenza—. Yo, perdón, no debí ni preguntar.

—No, está bien—el mayor suelta una carcajada, echando la cabeza ligeramente para delante—, es sólo que... nunca preguntas esas cosas, me agarraste desprevenido.

—Lo lamento.

—No te disculpes—dice Kyle, y su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más—. Fue tan gradual que realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien, simplemente hubo un punto donde volteé a mirarlo y no pude hacer nada más que pensar _"sí, estaría bien con él toda la vida"_ , y ya, ahí me di cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. Completamente, absolutamente, jodido.

—¿Fue raro en algún momento?—pregunta, suspirando. Se aferra a la almohada con las uñas e intenta esconder su nerviosismo donde no pueda alcanzarlo—. Ambos son hombres, es decir... no fue... ¿extraño?

—A veces, Marco se sentía responsable por no poder darme _"lo que quería": u_ na esposa, hijos; pero a mí no me importan esas cosas. Yo lo quería — _lo quiero,_ a él, a nadie más. 

—Me alegra que las cosas funcionaran entre ustedes—susurra Hiro, suspirando.

—A mí también—hay un brillo especial en la mirada de Kyle, algo que le ha visto también a Miguel antes, una expresión pura e imposible de esconder que sigue sin saber identificar—, no me imagino un día de mi vida sin él.

Hiro traga saliva, suspirando.

—¿Quieres casarte con él?—pregunta, y no entiende porqué tiene tanto miedo.

—Sí—responde Kyle sin vacilar, sonriendo aún más—. Lo quiero para siempre en mi vida, quiero ese sentimiento cálido e incontenible que sólo él puede darme, quiero sus hoyuelos, sus ojos avellana, sus abrazos y su mente complicada. Lo quiero a él en mi vida, y espero que él me quiera en la suya.

En algún punto Hiro deja de escuchar a su mejor amigo y se pone a pensar en Miguel, en su único hoyuelo y en sus ojos como el chocolate derretido, en sus rulos castaños y en la manera en que sus manos encajan como piezas de rompecabezas, en lo tranquilo y amado que se siente cuando el mexicano está cerca.

Le entran ganas de vomitar.

—Me tengo que ir—le dice a Kyle, pálido, y no se espera a que el chico se despida antes de colgar la llamada y salir corriendo al baño.

Media hora más tarde y con la revelación de que puede que no sea tan heterosexual como había pensado decide que no hay nadie mejor que sus amigos para decirle cuando está exagerando.

**Los Ángeles de Fred**

Pregunta rápida: ¿creen que sea gay?

 **Bubblegum Bitch**  
Respuesta corta: ¿lo eres?

 **Fre-axila**  
Al chile yo digo que to2 somos gays internamente

No mamen, hagan paro, es en serio:(

 **Honey Bunny**  
Freddy secundado UwU

 **Wasabae**  
¿Por qué la curiosidad, Hiro?

Es parte de mi investigación, órale, contesten

 **Bubblegum Bitch**  
La única manera de saber si te gustan los hombres o no es si alguna vez has pensado deliberadamente en chupar pene.

 **Fre-axila**  
Teshú

**Wasabae**   
_Touché*_

**Fre-axila**  
¿Que no touché es lo de los partidos de fútbol americano?

**Honey Bunny**

Eso es touchdown. 

**Fre-axila**  
No, no, touchdown es cuando desglosas algo.

 **Wasabae**  
No, eso es breakdown.

Hiro suspira, dando la conversación por terminada y dejando el celular a su lado en el suelo.

Se regresa hasta la sala arrastrando los pies, aún con esa sensación oprimente en el estómago. Y realmente no entiende por qué se siente tan mal, cuando él mismo le había dicho a Miguel que no había nada malo con ser terriblemente gay.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Kyle le resuenan en la cabeza, y se pregunta si su amigo está consciente de que jamás tendrá hijos propios, de si eso le importa.

—Mochi, llama a Honey—ordena, y en cuestión de segundos la voz de la rubia se escucha a través de los altavoces del pequeño gato.

—¿Hiro?—pregunta la chica, jadeando ligeramente—. ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy en camino a...

—Pregúntame dónde me veo en cinco años—interrumpe, tragando saliva, las manos le sudan y siente un nudo en la garganta—, pregúntame mis planes a futuro.

La latina sólo suspira.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro, dónde te ves en cinco años?—repite, y Hiro traga saliva.

Si le hubieran preguntado al Hiro de hace tres meses la respuesta hubiera sido muy sencilla: _casarme con una mujer inteligente, procrear y vivir el resto de mis días como un genio retirado en una linda casa con toda mi familia._

Ahora ese futuro le parece algo seco, vacío como él mismo. No se imagina casándose con una chica o teniendo hijos con dicha mujer, no se imagina una vida de quedarse quieto mientras el resto del mundo hace el trabajo.

Se imagina manos en las suyas y un par de besos en la comisura de los labios, ojos chocolate y rulos castaños que sólo pueden pertenecer a una persona, lunares cerca de la boca y el inconfundible sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Le dan ganas de volver a vomitar.

—Tengo que colgar—es lo único que dice, y sale corriendo nuevamente al baño.

Días más tarde se encuentra acurrucado contra Miguel, _Queer Eye_ reproduciéndose en Netflix frente a ambos y una pregunta burbujeando en la garganta que lleva mucho tiempo carcomiéndolo desde dentro. 

_Están hablando de salir del clóset en la tele,_ se regaña, intentando hacerse entender que es completamente justificable hacer esa pregunta en un momento así, _no te va a ver feo, no te va a morder, abre la boca._

—¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?—susurra contra el pelo del castaño, los rulos oliendo a su champú porque Miguel se había vuelto a quedar a dormir.

El menor suelta un suspiro, agarrando el control para ponerle pausa a la serie y girándose en los brazos del pelinegro para que queden frente a frente. Está acostado en el sillón, la cabeza en el pecho de Hiro —que se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos para tomar una siesta, después del regazo del chico, por supuesto— y los pies en el reposabrazos opuesto. El asiático tenía las manos en su cabello y se encontraba acostado paralelo a él, con las piernas entrelazadas sobre los cojines del sillón.

—Por, ¿estás teniendo tus dudas?—bromea el mexicano, sonriendo. Algo dentro de Hiro se comprime y siente la bilis subir por su garganta.

—Tú responde—se limita a decir, la voz seca e intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual. _Quiere respuestas, carajo, no más preguntas._

—Yo debía de tener unos quince años—responde Miguel, frunciendo los labios. Tres años no suenan como mucho tiempo, pero Hiro sabe mejor que nadie que jamás debes cuestionar lo mucho que puede pasar en unos pocos meses, ni hablar de un año entero—, y estaba... pues... pa' qué te miento, estaba de calenturiento por ahí.

Las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo y Hiro se arriesga a mirarlo por primera vez desde que hizo la pregunta. Está intentando esconderse detrás de sus rulos y también evita el contacto visual como si fuera la plaga. Sus manos están haciendo cosas raras con el dobladillo de su sudadera y parece que le cuesta hilar las palabras de una manera coherente.

_Está aturdido,_ concede Hiro, y eso simplemente lo hace sentirse aún más intrigado por la respuesta.

—En fin, estaba en una fiesta de quinceañera de alguna de mis compañeras, supongo, y yo estaba pasando un mal rato, realmente la estaba pasando mal—hace una mueca, el recuerdo pegándole con un sabor agrio—, y ella se acercó y de broma dijo _"tienes cara de que no te quisieron coger"_ y le respondí _"cógeme esta",_ porque estaba enojado y no estaba pensando. Pero ella lo hizo, se acercó y puso su mano en mi entrepierna y no me gustó, para nada. Así que le dije que no lo hiciera, y cuando un amigo vino a ver qué pasaba le expliqué la situación. Ella estaba de un humor de perros, yo estaba aún peor. De broma él también puso su mano en mi entrepierna, diciéndome que me calmara porque no era la gran cosa, y entonces algo se movió. Te juro que se movió algo ahí abajo, y nos quedamos viendo un par de segundos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que se me había parado, y mi amigo seguía teniendo su mano en mi pantalón, y yo ya no sabía ni dónde esconderme. Pa' no hacerte el cuento largo: digamos que él y yo jamás volvimos a hablar y que jamás pensé que mi primera paja fuera en el baño de un centro de ceremonias a las tres de la mañana, pero a veces las cosas no pasan cómo quieres. Qué pena.

Hay un silencio y Hiro piensa que eso es todo, está a punto de agregar algo pero Miguel lo interrumpe.

—Y después llegó Luis Antonio—dice, la voz cargada con una mezcla de anhelo y recelo—. Y todo fue perfecto un par de meses, y después dejó de serlo, y entonces agarré a mi gata y mis maletas y me subí a un avión para hacer un viaje de ocho horas al otro lado de la frontera para entrar a una escuela que en mis sueños hubiera imaginado iba a aceptarme. Así que sí, experiencias muy divertidas con esto de la homosexualidad he tenido, sí señor.

El deje de ira en su voz no se queda perdido, pero tampoco permanece en el aire. Está ahí, existiendo, pero Hiro decide no concentrarse en eso. Toma las manos de Miguel y les da un par de vueltas, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar los callos y las asperezas, piel morena que cuenta una historia de zapatos y cuerdas y probablemente muchas otras cosas que él jamás comprenderá.

—Me alegra que hayas tomado ese avión—dice finalmente, entrelazando sus dedos con los del mexicano y apretando fuerte sus manos—, de otra manera jamás te hubiera conocido.

—Creo que conocernos era inevitable—comenta Miguel, mirando sus manos entrelazadas con fascinación—, pero me alegra que el tiempo haya sido éste. Te necesitaba, creo, no lo sé. Es raro pero siento que estamos hechos para convivir.

Orbes avellana se encuentran con unos de color chocolate y Hiro aguanta la respiración, perdiéndose completamente en Miguel y sus facciones, sus lunares, el color canela de su piel, la manera en la que sus mechones castaños intentan hacerse rulos pero no lo logran completamente, dejando una maraña de olas del color del cacao sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Algo en él cambia, se corrompe y vuelve a arreglarse en menos de tres segundos. Las manos de Miguel en las suyas son una presencia reconfortante, duradera, y por un momento se pierde en el ambiente.

Su cuerpo se mueve antes de que pueda procesarlo, de alguna manera termina soltando las manos de Miguel y colocando sus palmas detrás de la nuca del morocho, acercándose tortuosamente lento a ese par de labios que jamás dejan de moverse.

Cierra los ojos y toma aire, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Escucha a Miguel tragar saliva y respirar entrecortado, y no está muy seguro de qué está haciendo cuando se decide a conectar sus labios.

Es un instante pequeño, un roce de piel contra piel y un par de suspiros, aire cálido entremezclándose y cuerpos temblando. Empieza tan rápido como acaba y se encuentran con las frentes pegadas y la respiración alterada, es casi cómico cómo un roce tan pequeño puede hacerlos sentir tan grandes.

Durante un momento todo es calma y tranquilidad.

Pero no dura mucho.

Pronto la realidad del asunto le cae a Hiro como un balde de agua fría, y empuja a Miguel con más fuerza de la necesaria, tumbándolo del sillón con un golpe sordo que seguramente debe haber dolido. 

—Hey, ¿qué pedo?—pregunta el mexicano, sobándose la cabeza—. Wey, no mames, ¿qué verga?

Pero sus palabras quedan perdidas en el aire, Hiro siente cómo se le acelera la respiración y el corazón empieza a retumbar contra su pecho, pero esta vez no es por una buena razón. Siente que las paredes están cayéndole encima y le falta el aire, hay lágrimas en las esquinas de su campo visual y no escucha nada más que sus propios pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos atormentándolo y persiguiéndolo.

Sale corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto, dejando a un muy perplejo Miguel detrás. La casa retumba con la fuerza del portazo y se mete bajo las cobijas, intentando ahogar las voces de su cabeza entre las sábanas.

Las lágrimas no paran hasta que finalmente cae rendido.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Miguel y él estaban viendo _Queer Eye_ en Netflix.

Han pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que habló con Miguel.

Han pasado cuatro horas desde su último ataque de ansiedad.

Han pasado cuatro días desde la primera vez que besó a Miguel.

Se siente diminuto, insignificante. El mundo sólo existe en tonos sepia y cualquier cosa que intenta tocar se desmorona tan pronto estira la mano.

Quiere dormir y jamás despertar.

Había pasado un sexenio desde la última vez que pasó tanto tiempo regodeándose en su miseria, y se prometió que jamás lo volvería a hacer. _La moraleja era ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, jamás dejar de intentarlo. Vamos, Hiro, eres mejor que esto._

Realmente no lo es.

Su teléfono no ha dejado de vibrar desde entonces, mensajes de Miguel, Honey y Angélica por igual. Llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, audios sin escuchar de Kyle. No puede ni siquiera verlos, había terminado apagando el mentado dispositivo y escondiéndolo entre las cobijas, esperando que su desaparición pudiera concederle algo de paz mental.

Aún así se siente vacío.

—Necesitas aire fresco—dice Baymax, tal como lo ha hecho desde hace tres días. Es la millonésima vez que lo dice y Hiro ya no quiere escucharlo.

—Conseguiré aire fresco cuando vaya a trabajar mañana—dice, justo como lo había dicho el día anterior.

—Necesitas comer—repite el robot, y el pelinegro suspira—, los ositos de goma no son una opción saludable de comida.

—Es todo lo que había en la casa—porque Miguel había vaciado su refrigerador, cómo no, una de las desventajas de tener amigos tragones es que no podías invitarlos a ver una película sin que le dieran baje a toda tu cocina—, iré a hacer el súper mañana después del trabajo.

Baymax se queda callado un par de segundos, y su silencio casi engaña a Hiro con que ese será el final de la plática, de que será libre de retomar su dōjinshi y ahogarse entre las páginas, intentando esconder su dolor detrás de apasionados besos TodoDeku.

—Necesitas llamar a Miguel—dice finalmente el robot, y el asiático traga saliva, usando sus dedos como separador de páginas antes de cerrar el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tú necesitas ir a recargar baterías—sentencia, y Baymax parpadea, confundido.

—Mi batería está al ochenta por ciento, Hiro, tengo suficiente para un par de días—anuncia, mostrando el porcentaje de carga en la barriga.

—Habrá patrullaje de imprevisto, súbela al cien—ordena, y no se espera a que Baymax acepte las indicaciones antes de dejar su dōjinshi sobre la mesa de noche y encaminarse al baño, decidido a darse la primera ducha en cuatro días.

Hay una razón por la cual no se hace patrullaje a las cinco de la tarde:

Es súper aburrido.

Las cinco de la tarde marca la hora después de la comida, así que no hay nadie en la calle haciendo gentío por una hamburguesa, y es una hora antes de la salida de empleos, así que tampoco hay nadie mentando madres en el tráfico. Es la hora intermedia de paz entre la salida de escuelas y el inicio de la última parte del día, así que en las calles sólo hay soledad y algunos bienaventurados vagando sin rumbo, intentando escapar de sus propios pensamientos.

No son muy diferentes a Hiro, pero ellos llevan tenis y audífonos, no una armadura y un robot superhéroe rompemadres, así que puede que tampoco sean tan iguales.

Baymax sigue sobrevolando sin curso fijo, las instrucciones de Hiro habían sido _"a dar una vuelta"_ y justo eso hacían, pasando entre tejados y azoteas tan rápido que realmente no podía contar como patrullaje.

Faltan dos horas para que Miguel salga de la escuela y Hiro no sabe por qué tiene la tentación de ir a buscarlo, de ir a disculparse. Las palabras del robot siguen resonando en su mente, no han parado de hacerlo: _"necesitas llamar a Miguel"._ Y tal vez tiene razón, tal vez la única manera de deshacerse de este peso aplastante es tomar el toro por los cuernos y hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Tengo miedo—le susurra al aire, y bajo él Baymax aminora la velocidad—, regrésame a casa, amigo. Que los demás se encarguen del resto.

Otra ducha y una orden de comida china para llevar después, se encuentra sentado en su terraza, la espalda contra las puertas de vidrio y la computadora sobre las rodillas, audífonos enchufados y reproduciendo algunos de los vídeos de Miguel.

_"M & M'R"_, se llama el canal de YouTube, una sutil referencia a la marca de dulces con alusión a las iniciales de los chicos, misma que se queda perdida con la foto de perfil, ambos hermanos con disfraces de lunetas y dos carteles con la letra "m" pintada con brillos.

Realmente parecen niños.

En el vídeo actual Miguel intenta narrar un dibujo sobre la marcha, se ven las manos de Marco moverse sobre una pizarra, trazos practicados creando hermosas figuras en cuestión de segundos, mientras que la voz de su hermano intenta seguirle el paso a toda prisa. Es cómico, especialmente porque se nota que Miguel no tiene idea de qué está pasando, y termina diciendo cosas como de _"aquí podemos ver que hay que dibujar un pene para la siguiente figura, y después colocamos las bolas, y después los... um... ¿gonorrea? Sí, le dibujamos gonorrea al pene y... ¡oh, es un elefante! Okey, para dibujar un elefante debemos de hacer un pene con gonorrea y después..."_ con las risas de su hermano mal disimuladas en el fondo.

Sin pensarlo mucho decide bajar a la sección de comentarios, los dedos vacilando sobre el tecleado. Quiere escribir algo, pero no está muy seguro de qué. Cualquier cosa se quedará perdida entre los demás mensajes, eso seguro, así que no sabe por qué duda tanto. Es un estúpido mensaje, maldita sea, ¿qué importancia va a tener un estúpido mensaje?

Al final no escribe nada, pero sí se dedica un buen rato a acosar los comentarios de los demás. La mayoría de la gente habla de cosas que dijo Miguel en algún punto del camino, riéndose junto con él, hay otro puñado de gente elogiando el talento artístico de Marco y otros más simplemente comentan que les agradó el vídeo. Está a punto de seleccionar algo más para ver cuando algo más llama su atención, un comentario de una chica bajo el usuario ShineALight.

**ShineALight:** omg amo a migue acá, nmmn, se escuchaba tan lleno de risa y vida, duele cuando te acuerdas de que un par de meses después de que esto fue grabado le empezó a ir de la tiznada

Frunce los labios sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere, debajo del comentario hay un botón para mostrar respuestas, y no lo duda mucho antes de darle click.

 **Yeswecan:** dude lo sé :( no hablamos de 2059 por algo, año culero, vida culera, miguelín bb merece más que eso

 **LacyNWTNA:** no es como que no podamos hablar de eso pero siento que no debemos (? no lo sé, además no sabemos mucho, pero sí duele un chingo saber que maltrataron al bebé y no pudimos hacer mucho por él </3 neta que la primera vez que vi su cover de Tu Falta de Querer hasta lloré, pinche mujer que lo trató tan feo, si la encuentro me la agarro a vergazos >:v

**DarnitGeek:** rt, marcha pa' irnos a agarrar a esa vieja a vergazos siono rasa

 **AMYismine:** ya estufas, yo llevo los trinchetes

Frunce el ceño, sin entender bien de qué están hablando esas personas. Algo le pica en la mente, una extraña sensación de que sabe exactamente de qué están hablando pero no quiere admitirlo. Con dedos temblorosos escribe _"tu falta de querer miguel rivera"_ en el buscador de YouTube y espera torturosamente los segundos que tarda en cargar, prácticamente abalanzándose con el ratón sobre el primer resultado.

En el vídeo aparece Miguel, encorvado sobre su guitarra. Está usando una sudadera y la única razón por la que Hiro lo reconoce es por los rulos que se escapan de la capucha negra, contrastando contra toda su ropa. 

Detrás de él hay una pared escarlata, y a decir por la decoración probablemente se encuentra en alguna cocina, la barra detrás de él mostrando cuchillos y otros objetos punzocortantes que Hiro no entiende por qué están ahí.

El chico suspira, tan fuerte y presente que puede escucharse aunque el micrófono esté a una distancia considerable de sus labios. Empieza a jugar con las cuerdas de la guitarra, moviéndolas y probándolas cada tanto. Le toma un par de intentos pero finalmente logra afinarlas todas, y aún sin voltear a ver a la cámara empieza a tocar.

— _Hoy volví a dormir en nuestra cama y todo sigue igual_ —empieza el latino, la voz algo rasposa. El dolor en su voz es evidente, y golpea a Hiro con la fuerza de un huracán, si no fuera por la puerta detrás de él probablemente se habría ido de espaldas— _, el aire, nuestros gatos, nada cambiará._

En todo este tiempo no ha volteado a ver a la cámara, pero no es necesario el contacto visual. La emoción que transmite está ahí, cargada en el aire, no es necesario nada más que palabras para sentir las brasas de su calor.

— _Difícil olvidarte estando aquí_ —continúa Miguel, soltando una pequeña risa agria al final. Sus dedos siguen moviéndose por las cuerdas como si tuvieran vida propia, y cuesta imaginar que aún a través de una cámara es tan fácil enredarse en la música de este chico—. _Te quiero ver, aún te amo... y creo que hasta más que ayer._

Suspira, y todo su cuerpo tiembla con la emoción, traga saliva y su manzana de Adán se marca con el movimiento. Hiro se remueve, sintiéndose ligeramente atraído por la imagen.

— _La hiedra venenosa no me deja ver_ —susurra Miguel, suspirando, el fleco le cae sobre los ojos y Hiro quiere quitárselo de la cara, abrazarlo tan fuerte que lo único que le va a faltar no va a ser cariño sino aire— _, me siento mutilado y tan pequeño._

Hay un segundo de decisión y sus dedos empiezan a acariciar las cuerdas con más fuerza, inyectando tanta emoción como puede en cada acorde.

— _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_ —dice, casi llorando— _, ten piedad. Y dime por qué, no, no, no, no._

Algo en su tono cambia, el dolor se mezcla con la ira y la melancolía y al final sólo se escucha una voz decidida que no vacila, que no perdona.

— _¿Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar?_ —por alguna razón la pregunta duele más que cualquier otra cosa, viene cargada con tanto que simplemente pega en un lugar demasiado recóndito y quema más que nada— _. Yo no podía soportar... tu tanta falta de querer._

De repente el mundo se le cae encima, se acuerda de Luis Antonio y de la manera en que Miguel evade hablar de su existencia, del dolor de sus palabras cada que se menciona su nombre.

Se acuerda del Jardín de Flores y la primera vez que escuchó a Miguel tocar en vivo, de la emoción destructiva detrás de cada palabra de Lo Que Construimos.

— _Hace un mes solía escucharte y ser tu cómplice_ —Miguel no le da tiempo para dar énfasis al espiral de pensamientos que amenaza con perseguirlo antes de seguir con su música, apretando la guitarra tan cerca a su cuerpo como puede y haciendo una mueca de dolor una vez que ésta toca su piel— _, pensé que ya no había nadie más que tú._

Algo en Hiro se hace mierda, siente cómo explota dentro de él y se expande a una velocidad que seguramente le conseguiría una multa de tránsito. Es el deseo irremediable de ir con Miguel y sostenerlo, de acurrucarse a su lado y asegurarse de que esté bien y jamás le falte nada.

— _Yo fui tu amigo y fui tu compañero_ —canta el mexicano, y Hiro siente como si pudiera ver por primera vez. Un amigo y un compañero es lo que necesita Miguel, alguien que lo llame y lo procure y le diga las cosas de frente, no alguien que huya después de un lastimoso beso.

Se siente imbécil.

— _Ahora dormiré muy profundamente para olvidar_ —está tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi se olvida de la presencia de Miguel en sus audífonos, aplastante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo— _, quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar. Me borro pa' quitarme esta amargura._

La idea de Miguel muerto hace que quiera vomitar. Se hace un vacío de aire en su pecho y se fuerza a sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza. No lo quiere ahí, no lo necesita ahí, no sirve ahí.

Quiere a Miguel vivo, lo necesita vivo, quiere servirle mientras viva.

— _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_ —ir a esperar a Miguel fuera de su escuela para sincerarse con él suena a la opción más tentadora, la más sensata— _, ten piedad y dime por qué, no, no, no, no._

No sabe si la piedad sería lo mejor en este caso, sería mejor hacerlo como cuando arrancas un curita: rápido y de putazo, así duele menos y sana más rápido.

— _¿Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar?_ —y la verdad es que él también se lo pregunta: ¿cómo podría alguien no querer a Miguel Rivera, con sus perfectos rulos castaños y sus encantadores ojos avellana? Su lindo hoyuelo y su sexy lunar junto a los labios, su piel color canela y su voz, tan atractiva aún cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podría nadie no querer eso?— _Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer._

Quema saber que alguien hizo de lado a Miguel, que lo desechó como ropa vieja. Alguien lo tuvo entre sus brazos y simplemente lo aventó a otro lado sin detenerse siquiera a considerar los sentimientos del otro chico.

Luis Antonio lo hizo como quiso y lo dejó tan pronto se aburrió de él.

Ese desgraciado merece cualquier cosa mala que se ponga en su camino.

— _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_ —continúa el mexicano, y Hiro está a nada de hacerlo. Quiere acercarse y volverlo a besar y contarle de todo el remolino de pensamientos autodestructivos que lleva días intentando ignorar, quiere que Miguel lo escuche y lo apoye y que decida intentarlo sin importar lo difícil que sea— _, ten piedad._

Y como ya había sido establecido: la piedad sería la peor cosa que tener en casos como este, pero definitivamente no será un hijo de puta al respecto. Quiere tomar a Miguel entre sus brazos y llevarlo a cenar y decirle las cosas como es debido, y de verdad, de verdad quiere que las cosas funcionen.

— _Y dime por qué, no, no, no, no_ —el chico se remueve en su asiento, acomodándose la guitarra nuevamente sobre el regazo— _, ¿cómo fue que me dejaste de amar?_

Lentamente empieza a sacudirse para quitarse la sudadera, la cual sólo colgaba de su cabeza a modo de capa, cubriendo gracias al ángulo el flacucho cuerpo del muchacho.

Poco a poco ésta empieza a caer de ciertos lugares, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, sigue con la vista fija en el suelo, pero lo que Hiro ve logra sacarle el aire.

Le falta el aire.

La sudadera cae al suelo.

— _Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer._

Frente a él está Miguel, cubierto de moretones y cicatrices de pies a cabeza. Debajo de la sudadera estaba sólo una camiseta blanca, y debajo de la fina tela se alcanzan a ver rasguños, pequeñas líneas que dicen más que mil palabras. 

Lentamente levanta la cabeza y el dolor en sus ojos es suficiente para llevar lágrimas a los de Hiro.

La pantalla se vuelve negra y en letras blancas aparece un mensaje, corto, poderoso.

_"La vida puede ser un cuento de hadas si rompes el silencio. Sí existe una salida."_

Aparece la pantalla que anuncia los cinco segundos antes del siguiente vídeo, pero Hiro ya no quiere ver nada. Los rulos castaños recién cortados de Miguel, las ojeras de su rostro, las marcas moradas en su piel son demasiado y está seguro de qué siente al respecto.

Deja la computadora en el suelo y sale corriendo en dirección a su auto, esperando que no sea muy tarde.

Llega diez minutos antes de que acaben las clases, lo que es muy mala idea considerando que a su cerebro le encanta cagarle la existencia. Tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante y hay algo pesado en su pecho, lo oprime y no lo deja respirar, un nudo que sólo una persona sabe desanudar, pero Hiro no está muy seguro de que esa persona quiera siquiera verlo.

Sabe que las clases han concluido cuando estudiantes empiezan a caminar junto a su coche, ansiosos de llegar a sus vehículos y regresar a sus casas. Recibe un par de miradas extrañas mientras intenta hacerse camino hacia las puertas principales, tiene el horario de Miguel grabado en la memoria, y sabe que si quiere salir del edificio hoy, las puertas principales serán su única salida.

Se queda esperando un buen rato, intentando encontrar refugio en la sudadera azul que Wasabi había dejado botada por ahí la última vez que fue a su casa. Le tiemblan las piernas y de repente se arrepiente de su decisión de haber salido a buscar reconciliarse con alguien con jeans y una sudadera cinco tallas más grande.

Ah, bueno, ni pedo. Ya la cagó, que sea lo que Dios quiera de ahora en adelante.

Aparentemente el plan de Dios es que se quede parado como pendejo otros quince minutos fuera de la escuela, sin manera de contactar a Miguel porque había dejado su celular escondido en su cama, y sin ganas realmente de hacer nada más que abrazar al mexicano y pedirle perdón hasta de rodillas.

Cuando Miguel sale de la escuela no lo hace solo, los gemelos Blackery están a ambos lados a modo de escolta, y cuando lo divisan en la distancia ambos hacen ademán de irse pa'l otro lado.

—Esperen, no, ¡Miguel!—grita, persiguiéndolos. No pasó media hora en el frío de la noche como pendejo para ser ignorado, muchas gracias—. ¡Miguel, por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

—¿Hiro?—la sorpresa en la voz del morocho es evidente, se gira en seco, levantando la vista de su celular para clavarla directamente en su amigo asiático—. Ah... Hiro, yo...

—Necesito decirte algo—interrumpe el aludido, acercándose con cautela. Su cuerpo le está pidiendo a gritos que se acerque a tomar al mexicano en sus brazos, pero no sabe si eso sería sensato, así que mejor coloca ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Por favor... yo, ah, ven conmigo. Te debo una explicación.

Miguel se muerde el labio, mirando a su celular y después a sus amigos. Suspira y parece decidirse en algo, pero cuando levanta la vista para informarle al pelinegro de su decisión es evidente en su rostro que cambia de opinión tan pronto sus ojos se encuentran.

—Está bien—dice, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera y tomando aire—, está bien, iré contigo.

Hiro no puede reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro.

El viaje es de lo más incómodo, por decir algo. Hiro se la pasa apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que se le queda marcado en las palmas, y Miguel no para de tamborilear los dedos contra cualquier cosa que se pone en su camino, intentando distraer sus nervios con música improvisada.

Finalmente estacionan enfrente de la casa de Hiro, pero ninguno de los dos hace ademán de querer salirse del carro.

—Me besaste—es lo que dice Miguel cuando se hace evidente que Hiro no piensa hablar primero.

—Sí—responde el pelinegro, porque no tiene sentido seguir intentando negarlo.

—Y después me empujaste del sillón—continúa el mexicano, la vista fija en el tablero—, y te encerraste en tu cuarto.

—Yo...—está a punto de explicarse, pero Miguel levanta un dedo en señal de silencio.

—Y pasaste días ignorando mis mensajes—continúa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, y mis llamadas, y cuando vine a tu casa mandaste a Baymax a decir que no estabas, y después te rehusaste a verme aunque podía ver tu silueta en la escalera, haciendo corajes porque tu robot no sabe hacer paro y vino como niño pequeño a decirme: _"Hiro dice que no está."_

—Yo...—el rojo de sus mejillas es de vergüenza, y se esconde en la sudadera de Wasabi en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse—, sí, eso hice.

—¿Por qué?—hay curiosidad genuina en las palabras de Miguel, y ahí es cuando Hiro se da cuenta de que no está enojado en lo absoluto. Sacado de onda, sediento de respuestas, pero no tiene el más mínimo rastro de enojo—. Yo... pensé que estábamos bien. ¿Sobrepasé algún límite?

La pregunta se queda en el aire, Hiro la mira con recelo y después niega, evaporándola con un gesto de mano.

—Yo crucé la línea—explica, jugando con sus manos—, mi propia línea. Yo... yo no pensé que nada de esto fuera a pasar, no me explicaba que estuviera pasando. Mi futuro siempre incluía una chica y una familia propia, una carrera estable y el inevitable retiro... pero hace algunos días eso cambió, y te besé, y entonces me di cuenta de que realmente cambió para siempre y yo... yo tenía miedo, lo lamento...

Lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de sus mejillas y Miguel lo voltea a ver por primera vez desde que abordó el vehículo, sus manos rápidamente encuentran a Hiro y lo atraen a sí tan bien como se puede, con el ángulo incómodo porque hay una direccional y mil cosas más entre ellos, pero aún así el contacto está presente: reconfortante, directo. 

Hay un silencio y Miguel parece darse cuenta de algo.

—Tú no sabías que te gustaban los chicos—dice finalmente, acariciando los mechones azabache de Hiro.

El asiático asiente.

—No pensé que fuera a enamorarme de uno hasta que llegaste tú—concede, aún llorando. Las lágrimas se pegan a la sudadera de Miguel y lo empapan por completo, pero al mexicano no parece molestarle.

—Te gusto—repite Miguel, sin aliento. Su corazón da un giro y empieza a latir más fuerte, más que contento con la confesión, pero hay un sollozo y se recuerda de por qué está aquí.

Hiro asiente contra su pecho, débil y sin fuerzas. Se está aferrando a Miguel como uno se aferra a la vida, y resulta casi cómica la ironía de todo esto.

El morocho traga saliva, abrazando a Hiro aún con más fuerza.

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunta, temblando y el asiático vuelve a asentir.

—Tanto que no me deja dormir—admite, sollozando—, no me deja dormir, Miguel, sin importar cuánto lo intente.

El aire se siente más pesado, como si de pronto intentara cubrirlos como una manta. Es casi sofocante, y el mexicano no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?—pregunta, tragando saliva, y hay un largo silencio antes de que Hiro se aparte y lo tome por los hombros, acercando sus rostros tanto como puede.

—Sólo quédate—pide, y cuando se mueven sus labios le hacen cosquillas a los de Miguel—. Quédate conmigo.

—Por supuesto.

Así que Miguel se queda, y como no hay comida pide una pizza y manda a Hiro a la ducha por tercera vez en el día. Cuando el pelinegro sale, cabello aún mojado y pijama puesto, se asegura de robarse mantas de las habitaciones y construir un pequeño fuerte improvisado a media sala. Coloca la pizza en la mesa cafetera y extiende los brazos, invitando a Hiro a tomar asiento junto a él.

Se quedan acurrucados viendo un reality show al que ninguno le está prestando mucha atención. Tienen las manos entrelazadas en medio de ambos y por alguna razón Hiro quiere echarse a llorar nuevamente, el pulgar de Miguel sigue dibujando círculos en su palma y no sabe si quiere que pare o no.

—No creo que esté listo para tener un novio—dice, suspirando. Tiene la caja vacía de la pizza en el regazo y se aferra a ella en busca de un ancla—. Yo... lo lamento.

—Está bien—asegura Miguel, suspirando. Su pulgar sigue haciendo círculos en la palma de Hiro y su mano libre se enreda en los mechones oscuros del asiático—, no esperaba que estuvieras listo para algo así de putazo, tampoco. Tú... tómate tu tiempo, ponte de acuerdo contigo mismo y con qué quieres, estaré aquí cada paso del camino.

—¿Piensas quedarte?—pregunta Hiro, asombrado, porque esto no es lo que hacen las personas normales. La razón por la cual no había tenido una pareja estable es porque la gente jamás quería quedarse, las chicas de los hoteles se iban después de unas horas, y nadie más llegaba a conectar con él del modo que Miguel ha conectado.

—Tanto como quieras que me quede—responde el mexicano, y sus labios se acercan a los de Hiro brevemente antes de separarse—. ¿Está eso bien?

Los labios de Miguel son suaves y tentadores, pero no está seguro de que sea lo que necesita ahora.

—Simplemente quédate a mi lado—dice, suspirando—, nos abriremos camino poco a poco a los besos.

—Está bien—contesta el mexicano, sonriendo, le da un apretón a la mano de Hiro y suelta una risa—, por ahora seremos una pareja de manita sudada.

No está seguro de si quiere ser pareja de nadie, pero el tono de Miguel implica a que no se refiere precisamente a una relación formal, así que deja pasar el comentario y le da un apretón a la mano del chico.

—De manita sudada—repite, y Miguel asiente solemnemente antes de regresar su atención a la televisión.

La calma que los inunda es casi abrumadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quihúbole, qué pasó banderita? UwU [Aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXD3Zm6P8sc&feature=emb_logo) la canción del capítulo de hoy <3
> 
> ¿Qué opinaron del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me quieren linchar? Háganmelo saber plz, sus comentarios alegran mi vida (OwO) Also, no sean como la morra de los quince, no vayan por ahí tocando penes sin permiso. Tengan tantita decencia plz, a los morros tampoco les gusta que los traten así.
> 
> También, estoy segura de que algunos me odiarán porque su noviazgo está tomando mucho pero por favor tomen esto en cuenta: Hiro es un adulto joven con homofobia internalizada y se acaba de dar cuenta de que un chico que conoció recientemente es con quien quiere pasar si no el resto de sus días, una gran cantidad de ellos. Es mucha carga emocional y de putazo, aparte, no es tan sencillo que empiecen a chocar salchichas así como así, el men necesita su proceso de asimilación y poco a poco empezar a sentirse cómodo con su identidad y quién quiere ser. Tenganle paciencia y denle mucho amor, le va a hacer falta <3


	18. = 16 =

No enamorarse de Miguel es básicamente imposible.

Y es que, técnicamente podría dejar de poner tanta atención a cada pequeño gesto del mexicano, podría hacer la decisión consciente de no observarlo mientras toca, cómo se le sale la lengua de la concentración y cómo sus dedos se mueven casi por arte de magia sobre las teclas.

Podría, en dado caso, dejar de responderle los mensajes al segundo, podría parar de invitarlo a comer, o de llevarlo al cine. Podría pedirle que se acabaran los chistes con frases para ligar y lo harían, porque Miguel respeta a las personas y sus deseos.

Pero el punto es que no quiere, ¿cómo para qué? Verlo tocar se siente bonito, sus mensajes siempre le alegran el día, y comer con él es una de las actividades que más lo relajan. Ir al cine con el mexicano siempre es toda una experiencia, porque Miguel tiene mucho que decir y nada de pelos en la lengua, y la verdad es que su forma de querer es tan abierta, tan directa, tan sin pena que pedirle que parara sería un castigo para ambos.

Así que se queda ahí, enamorándose un poco más cada día, observándolo desde lejos e intentando procesar la idea de que esto es lo que quiere para el resto de sus días, de que está bien quererlo tan desesperadamente porque Miguel lo quiere igual.

Es difícil, por supuesto, tener que lidiar con toda la mierda de su cerebro y la aplastante sensación de estar decepcionando a toda su familia no es algo fácil, y duda que jamás lo sea. Tiene miedo, a veces tanto que lo siente en la garganta, escurriéndose hasta su pecho, a veces estar cerca de Miguel duele más que tenerlo lejos, pero Miguel entiende, _por supuesto_ que entiende, y jamás presiona más allá de dónde sabe que puede, jamás intenta sobrepasar sus límites porque es un amor y aprecia a las personas como individuos y no como juguetes.

Está tan lleno de amor y luz que a veces es difícil recordarse que Miguel es una persona como el resto de los mortales, y que no es un dios todopoderoso de otra dimensión con la única misión de restaurar la paz y amor como los valores principales del universo. Especialmente cuando sale con sus pendejadas, cosas que no creía era importante mencionar porque es altruista y no le gusta ir por ahí blandiendo una bandera plasmada con sus logros para evitar llamar la atención.

Resulta contraproducente en ocasiones como esta, cuando se encuentran detenidos a media caminata por el parque porque alguien había reconocido a Miguel de la _Fundación Dantita para el Cuidado Animal_ , y había decidido que era buen tiempo para empezar una sección de preguntas y respuestas improvisada.

Les toma quince minutos quitarse a la chica de encima, mismos en los que Hiro aprende varias cosas de Miguel, entre ellas: que tiene una fundación/refugio de animales y dedica chingos de dinero a mantenerla vivita y coleando, que la fundación lleva una mezcla del nombre de sus mascotas, que la fundación tiene más albergues que él ganas de vivir y que, aparentemente, es una fundación con presencia internacional de la que él apenitas se va enterando.

Los caminos de la vida no son como yo pensaba, no son como yo creía, diría alguien por ahí.

—Qué pedo—es todo lo que dice.

El mexicano se encoge de hombros, cambiando de mano las bolsas del súper y soltando un suspiro.

—Adoro a los animales—responde, sonriendo ligeramente—, tenía dinero de sobra, hice lo que tenía que hacer y rindió frutos.

—Tienes un pinche refugio de animales con presencia internacional—susurra Hiro, intentando poner las cosas en perspectiva—. Wey, wey eso no es cualquier cosa.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo—Miguel se encoge de hombros y ahí es el momento exacto en el que Hiro se da cuenta de que está totalmente, completamente jodido.

Miguel sigue caminando como si nada, con las bolsas del súper en una mano y la otra entrelazada con la de Hiro. No ha cambiado su postura, no es más altanero, o pretencioso, y definitivamente no está intentando regodearse en su logro, simplemente está ahí, caminando, siendo el mismo Miguel de hace tres meses aunque para Hiro es una persona completamente diferente.

Miguel es bizarro en todos los sentidos de la palabra. A veces parece un ente superior flotando entre los pobres humanos, lleno de luz, alegría, brillo y tanto, tanto amor que no es difícil sonreír a su lado. Carga sus cicatrices con orgullo y siempre camina con la frente en alto, exponiendo una sonrisa a quien quiera mirarlo. Parece un dios pero es humano, y llora y grita y sufre y hace berrinches y Hiro jamás ha amado a nadie en su vida tanto como ama a Miguel.

Siente como se le va el aire de sólo pensarlo, pero aun así se obliga a seguir avanzando, a seguir pensando. La revelación no se siente como algo de otro planeta, pero el sabor de boca que deja es agridulce. El amar a Miguel es algo impensable, pero de todos modos ahí está, siempre un pequeño gusanito en la parte trasera de su cabeza que no sabe cómo callar. Supone que hay cosas que son así: el cielo es azul, el pasto crece hacia arriba y Hiro Hamada está irremediablemente enamorado de Miguel Rivera.

Se obliga a tragarse las náuseas. 

Es tarde, muy, muy tarde, y de verdad que no debería estar despierto. Pero jamás ha sido muy bueno haciendo las cosas que debería hacer.

Desde pequeño es como si tuviera un chip que lo obligara a llevarle la contraria a cuanto se le estipulaba. _"Tienes que ser zapatero"_ nel, huevos, quiero tocar música. _"Tienes que quedarte en Santa Cecilia hasta la universidad"_ a chingar a su madre, que me quiero ir a la Ciudad de México con Marco. _"A los chicos les gustan las chicas"_ según pinches quién, quiero chupar penes. _"Tienes que dejar de encariñarte tan rápido de la gente porque algún día te va a explotar en la cara"_ ya lo había hecho, sin embargo se encontraba en el mismo sitio, despierto y dando vueltas en la cara porque una cara de tez pálida con largos mechones azabache y ojos del color del chocolate nomás no se le salía de la cabeza.

 _Chingada madre con tus ganas de que todo te salga Miguel,_ escuchaba la voz de su hermano en la cabeza, tan clara y precisa como si el regaño hubiera sido ayer, _tienes que aprender a cuidarte solito, nadie más lo va a hacer por ti._

Durante mucho tiempo había vivido por esas palabras, las había usado de salvavidas y ancla y se había aferrado a ellas con uñas y dientes, pero ahora parecían algo vacuas. Marco tenía razón en que necesitaba cuidarse a sí mismo, pero se equivocaba en lo último y es que, de hecho, no siempre necesitaba cargarse él solo.

Hiro siempre lo trataba bien, lo consentía, dejaba que se durmiera en su regazo y fungía de su chofer personal a pesar de su fobia latente a los accidentes automovilísticos. Había aguantado muchos de sus corajes injustificados y aun así ahí seguía, invitándolo a comer y escuchándolo tocar sin hacer nada más que sonreír. Hiro lo quería bien, y lo demostraba a diario.

Miguel no sabía si estaba listo para querer a otra persona de esa manera todavía. Por supuesto que quería a Hiro, era atractivo y bien portado y jamás lo había alejado, pero no era lo mismo ligar con alguien que empezar una relación seria, fundamentada en el respeto, el diálogo y el consentimiento. No había tenido mucha experiencia con algo así, y dolía un poco saber que no podía ofrecer mucho.

—¿Y si ya mejor me muero?—Pepita está acostada junto a él, ronroneando suavemente, y el brillo en sus ojos le recuerda mucho a la expresión de _"deja de decir pendejadas y mejor ponte a trabajar"_ de su prima.

Traga saliva, y la gata cierra los ojos, acomodándose mejor en la almohada y aumentando el volumen de su ronroneo.

La luz de la luna se filtra por su ventana y sabe que no va a conseguir conciliar el sueño mientras la cara de Hiro se siga haciendo presente en su mente, así que hace lo lógico y se sale de la cama.

Hay una sudadera verde menta en el escritorio de Pidge y se la pone, le queda tres tallas más chica y no cierra hasta arriba, pero es lo que hay. 

Con pies descalzos camina silenciosamente hasta la azotea, intentando no recordar la noche que llevó a Hiro y lo bien que sus manos se sentían entrelazadas, la manera en la que el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho con la cercanía.

Hay menos estrellas que esa noche, nota con un deje de tristeza, y más luces prendidas. La ciudad sigue despierta aún de madrugada.

—¿No deberías estar dormido?—pregunta una voz que conoce bien, un par de brazos metálicos se enroscan alrededor de su cintura y siente el frío de una armadura pegarse contra su espalda.

—紫—susurra el nombre del héroe, recargándose contra el metal y suspirando—. No pensé que estarías afuera a esta hora.

Han pasado un par de días desde la última vez que se vieron. Sus turnos en el Jardín se han vuelto más diurnos que nada, y el héroe no ha tenido la necesidad de escoltarlo hasta su casa en la oscuridad de la noche.

—El mal nunca descansa—es lo que responde el héroe, las palabras arrastradas por el sueño—. No deberías estar afuera tan tarde.

—No podía dormir—responde el mexicano, cerrando los ojos. El viento de la noche le mueve el cabello y sus rulos castaños le caen en la cara—, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

—Comprensible—los brazos del héroe se enroscan contra su cintura descubierta, porque la sudadera de Pidge le queda más de ombliguera que nada, y un escalofrío lo recorre al sentir el helado metal contra su piel—, ¿por qué no te buscaste una sudadera más caliente?

—Necesitaba salir—es todo lo que dice Miguel para justificarse—, ya te dije, muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

紫 asiente, abrazando al moreno más fuerte.

—¿Algo en específico?—indaga, intentando no quedarse dormido. Puede sentir la mirada de Baymax en su espalda, probablemente escaneando la situación e intentando sacar un diagnóstico.

 _"Altos niveles de serotonina, dopamina, epinefrina y oxitocina"_ aparece un mensaje en letras rojas en la esquina de su casco, y Hiro lo minimiza, intentando reprimir su sonrisa.

—Más como que alguien—responde Miguel, sonriendo, se remueve un poco en los brazos del héroe y suspira—, realmente lo quiero.

 _Yo también te quiero,_ quiere decir, _me alegra que estés en mi vida, que me quieras aunque estoy jodido._

Pero no lo dice, porque no puede entregarse tan fácil. Quiere a Miguel, pero es algo que sigue procesando. Además, la mierda en su cerebro no lo deja dormir, una pequeña voz irracional sempiterna recordándole que nunca va a ser suficiente para nadie, que el mexicano se merece mucho más de lo que puede ofrecer.

Se quiere colgar.

—Tienes que irte a dormir—susurra, intentando sacudirse el sentimiento de culpa del pecho.

Miguel bosteza.

—Dame otro par de minutos—pide, y Hiro le daría la luna entera si por él fuera.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se quedan ahí, acurrucados en el techo del edificio. Eventualmente a Miguel se le empiezan a cerrar los párpados y es cuando decide mandarlo a dormir de una buena vez, cargándolo al estilo nupcial y llevándolo hasta la puerta de su casa-

Cuando llega a su casa, tiene quince por ciento de pila menos en la armadura, mucho sueño y un sentimiento en el pecho que no sabe cómo identificar.

Como no tiene llenadera, al día siguiente lo primero que hace al despertar es marcar el número de Miguel.

Suena una, dos, tres veces y después la voz adormilada del mexicano se hace presente.

—¿Qué quieres?—dice, arrastrando las palabras, y el nipón ríe.

—Te llevaré café y pan dulce, te quiero bañado y arreglado en media hora—responde, bostezando. Todavía se siente cansado de la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón quiere volver a estar cerca del morocho, y secuestrarlo es lo único que se le ocurre.

—Jalo—hay un bostezo y escucha el maullido ofendido de un gato—. Quiero mi café, Hamada.

—Como ordene, mi señor—acepta, y puede escuchar el sonrojo de Miguel.

Se baña en tiempo récord y sale corriendo por piernas hacia el Jardín de Flores, aprovechando que todavía es muy temprano y no hay tanta gente para comprar dos cafés y chingos de pan, porque Miguel es mamón y nunca sabe qué va a querer aunque lo tenga en frente. 

Diez minutos más tarde se encuentra en el carro con un muy hambriento Miguel, quien se niega a hablar hasta haberse acabado su café y por lo menos dos panes de la bolsa.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunta, ya más relajado. Hay una sonrisa floja en su rostro y Hiro ríe. 

_"A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago",_ había dicho Angélica alguna vez, y hasta ahora Hiro se da cuenta de que es verdad.

—A comprar algunas cosas que necesito, dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la ciudad—responde sin quitar los ojos del camino—, no quería ir solo.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido ir conmigo—una mano se coloca en su rodilla y Hiro suspira, apreciando el contacto—, entonces... ¿día de shopping nerd?

—Día de shopping nerd—acepta el pelinegro, y Miguel suspira, apoderándose del auxiliar y poniendo tanta canción como se le viene en gana.

Eventualmente llegan a su primera parada, y Hiro estaciona cerca de una tienda de software que sigue cerrada.

—Hay una tienda de computadoras más allá—dice, bajándose a abrirle la puerta a Miguel—, vamos ahí primero, y después regresamos acá por el software. Después de eso es ir a buscar cables específicos, y un par de cosas de la ferretería.

—Suena a que me voy a dormir—responde el mexicano, tomando la mano que se le ofrece para bajarse del vehículo. Se deja arrastrar por el pelinegro un par de cuadras, contento con caminar en silencio hasta que algo llama su atención.

Se escuchan un par de gritos enojados y gira la cabeza a tiempo para alcanzar a ver un hombre sacar las manos de las bolsas de su pantalón para agitar una botella de agua frente a un perro, quien tiene las orejas gachas y mira ambos lados intentando encontrar una salida. El hombre escupe y sigue caminando, y el animal lo sigue con algo de pereza.

Cuando Hiro se da cuenta de que Miguel se quedó parado como pendejo ya es muy tarde, hay un par de lágrimas en los ojos del mexicano y parece estar parpadeando para espantarlas.

—Sin importar lo que haga, no puedo salvarlos a todos—dice Miguel observando al hombre, ha vuelto a meter las manos a sus bolsillos y continúa gritándole al perro como si el animal pudiera entenderle. Hiro tampoco lo entiende.

Una mirada a su amigo le confirma las sospechas, el mexicano tiene la vista clavada en el perro, ojos bicolores al borde de las lágrimas. Sus manos están hechas puños y parece listo para los vergazos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiro vuelve a encontrar ese algo, en los ojos de cempasúchil de Miguel vuelve a ver la fiera de Tadashi, el mismo deseo imparable de ayudar y el dolor de no poder hacer nada más que observar. Ve a su difunto hermano reflejado en la figura del mexicano. Las mismas emociones, el mismo porte, la misma impotencia, algo que no veía en años.

Ve a un Tadashi de doce años parado con lágrimas en los ojos junto a un cuerpo desangrándose después de un accidente automovilístico, ve a su hermano a los dieciséis años intentando hacer de lo que puede para sacar agua de los pulmones de alguien que ya lleva horas muerto, escucha sus sollozos en la oscuridad de la noche y recuerda sus ojeras, amigas que lo acompañaron toda su vida, sirviendo de constante recordatorio de hasta dónde se extendía su necesidad de aprender, de ayudar a la gente por el simple hecho de ser buena persona.

Y después ve a Miguel, mucho, mucho menor que Tadashi, con toda una vida delante y una historia detrás que no demuestra nada más que su amor por el mundo. Ve al niño de catorce años intentando sacar fondos de donde se pudiera para empezar un refugio y después ve al adolescente de dieciocho años, quien puede recitar al derecho y al revés los nombres de los animales que habitan en los treinta y siete refugios que tiene en la Ciudad de México a la perfección, el chico que toca la guitarra en un restaurante porque extraña el olor a la auténtica cocina mexicana y el chico que tiene flores en los ojos y un corazón de acero.

Y entonces se ve a sí mismo, intentando consolar a su hermano lo mejor que puede, perfeccionando una técnica infalible con el paso del tiempo. Se ve sentado al borde de la cama de su hermano a las tres de la mañana, observando por ojos adormecidos como Tadashi llora sobre una taza de chocolate caliente, y se ve intentando sacarlo de su estupor en medio de una acera llena. Se ve ahí, abrazándolo y susurrando tantas cosas como puede en un intento de que su hermano no se siga torturando de esa manera.

Puede que su técnica se haya empolvado con los años, que tal vez las mismas palabras no le funcionen a Miguel en este momento, pero Hiro sabe trabajar con emociones y patrones, y en este momento no le importa tanto qué decir sino cómo decirlo. Es más fácil llegar a Miguel hablando con el corazón que con la mente, de todas maneras.

En realidad el mexicano no es tan diferente a su hermano en cuanto a ayudar a la gente se refiere.

—Tal vez no—acepta, buscando la mano de Miguel y tomándola entre las suyas—. Pero tampoco es como si no estuvieras haciendo nada. Lo que haces ahora, lo que has hecho en el pasado y lo que sé que harás en el futuro no están pasando desapercibidos por nadie.

Miguel sigue con los ojos clavados en el hombre frente a ellos, girtándole al perro que camine derecho mientras que el cachorro lo sigue viendo con angustia, cola entre las patas y orejas gachas.

—Es que no se vale, Hiro—dice, usando la manga de la sudadera del brazo que tiene libre para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Mira al pobre perro, no sabe qué está pasando. Tiene miedo.

_Y yo también,_ escucha el pelinegro debajo de las palabras de Miguel, una confesión y una amenaza entretejidas. _Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasarle al perro y tengo miedo de lo que pueda yo llegar a hacerle al hombre si no me controlas. Y tengo miedo de que pienses que soy un intenso por reaccionar de esta manera._

 _No vas a asustarme,_ quiere decirle Hiro. Porque ahora, viendo desnudo este lado de Miguel al que realmente jamás le prestó mucha atención no lo hace querer alejarse sino acercarse aún más, quedarse a su lado mientras rescatan animales de la calle y ayudar a construir un refugio de la Fundación Dantita en San Fransokyo a como dé lugar. Quiere prometerle que va a quedarse con él un largo rato y quiere pedirle un lugar en este templo sagrado que es su lado activista. _Quiero quedarme contigo y quiero saberme los nombres de más de doscientos perros y quiero ver a Dante y quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo, ahora más que nunca. Quiero ayudarte y ser parte de esta parte de tu corazón que no compartes con nadie porque crees que nadie entiende. Déjame estar ahí, déjame entenderla. Déjame entenderte._

No lo hace, pero espera que sus palabras reflejen una emoción igual de fuerte.

—No parece ser su perro—dice, escudriñando al hombre con la mirada. Se ve ido, como si sus palabras no fueran dirigidas hacia el perro sino hacia alguna alucinación que cree que es el perro. Se pregunta si podrían revocarle al animal por el uso de sustancias ilícitas, si podría calmar el alma de Miguel llevándolo a meter una denuncia—. Míralo, no trae correa, si no quisiera estar con él ya se habría ido.

El mexicano ahoga un sollozo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que ya está acostumbrado a que lo traten así?—Hiro ve una lágrima caer de los ojos de su amigo y quiere acercar sus labios y besarle los párpados hasta que deje de estrujársele el corazón—. Dios, no. Pobre, es a duras penas un cachorro.

—Estoy sugiriendo que tal vez es un animal de la casa—dice Hiro, haciendo de tripas corazón para no llorar o irle a partir la madre al desgraciado que sigue gritándole al pobre animal. Para este punto el griterío ya ha llamado la atención de varias personas, algunas escabulléndose en la dirección opuesta, otras observando con los labios fruncidos en finas líneas. Espera que, sí él no tiene el valor para golpear al desgraciado, alguien más lo tenga—. Puede que él viva con alguien y el perro no sea suyo.

Eso parece tranquilizar un poco a su amigo, quien suspira y se agarra a la mano de Hiro.

—Puede—dice, observando cómo el hombre comienza a caminar con el perro guiando el camino, orejas gachas y cola aún entre las patas. Hay algo en él que quiere correr a tomar al cachorro y salir corriendo, pero se pregunta si en realidad hay alguien que lo quiere y se sentiría devastado si llegara a faltar. No se imagina perder a Dante, no quiere causarle ese dolor a alguien más.

Hiro observa a Miguel, ojos fijados en el lugar en donde antes estaban perro y dueño y algunas lágrimas en las mejillas. Con algo de cuidado lleva sus labios a una de ellas y planta un casto beso ahí, ligero como una pluma que tan pronto como empieza termina, yéndose en el viento.

—Puede que no los ayudes a todos—continúa Hiro, esperando no cagarla—. Pero estás ayudando a miles, y creo que es preferible ayudar a alguien, aunque sea una sola persona, a no ayudar a nadie.

De repente ir a buscar lo que necesitaba no parece tan importante, y se atreve a depositar otro beso justo debajo del primero antes de empezar a jalar a Miguel en la dirección opuesta, obligándolo a dejar de ver el espacio vacío y mirar hacia el frente.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunta el mexicano, obviamente confundido por el cambio de planes.

Hiro sonríe, y espera que Miguel lo haga pronto, también. A la mierda con las estúpidas computadoras que necesitaba, eso puede esperar. Ahora la prioridad es hacer a Miguel sentirse bien con lo que hace, y Dios sabe que para Hiro nada es más importante que Miguel.

Además, hay una parte egoísta que quiere escuchar más de este mundo del cual Miguel solo le ha contado cachitos. Quiere enamorarse de cada uno de los animales de los refugios así como lo hizo el músico y quiere ser parte de este proyecto, quiere apoyar la causa de Miguel así como apoyó la de Tadashi hace tantos años.

—Me dieron ganas de desayunar bien—dice Hiro, sacando el celular del bolsillo y sonriendo cuando el castaño entrelaza sus dedos. Abre la aplicación del cine y se pone a buscar en la cartelera algo que le llame la atención—. Es muy temprano como para estar comparando computadoras, ¿no crees? Mejor venimos mañana.

La sonrisa cegadora de su acompañante es suficiente para opacar el sol y darle la confirmación de que a veces es también es necesario estar ayudando tras bambalinas. 

En algún punto del camino a alguien se le ocurre que necesitan una noche de pijamada.

Hiro no recuerda muy bien a quién fue, pero si tuviera que apostar, apuntaría a Fred, a ese pendejo siempre se le está ocurriendo pura mamada.

—En tu casa, éste sábado—dice Go Go, sin darle tiempo a pensar, y Hiro bufa.

—El sábado tengo planes—responde, haciendo pucheros, y la pelinegra se encoge de hombros.

—Pues cancelalos—hay un ligero deje de enojo en su voz—, últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos, Hiro.

—No pienso cancelarle a Miguel—el japonés truena la lengua—, ¿no pueden otro día?

Todos niegan con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no invitamos a Miguel?—propone Honey, quien adora al mexicano por el simple hecho de que le sigue a sus albures nacos—. Es decir, sólo digo.

No es la primera vez que tiene una pijamada con Miguel, y definitivamente no será la última. Está tan acostumbrado al nido de pájaros que es el cabello mañanero del chico y a cómo no reacciona sin una tacita de café que ya no se ve despertando sin ello a su lado. Será, sin embargo, la primera vez que sus amigos se quedarán a verlo también, a cómo habla cuando duerme y se aferra al objeto más cercano sin misericordia alguna — hábito que no es tan lindo como suena, ya Hiro se había levantado varias veces con marcas de dedos en la piel gracias al desgraciado mexicano.

—Eso podríamos hacerlo—acepta, y se dispone a mandarle un mensaje al chico.

El sábado llega antes de lo esperado, y pronto la noche cae sobre ellos. Uno a uno sus amigos van llegando, y pronto la sala está llena de ellos. Miguel se encarga de servir agua y repartir refrigerios porque es un ángel, y sus amigos se ponen cómodos en la sala sin ayudar porque son unos aprovechados.

Hay algo en Miguel abriendo y cerrando alacenas de su cocina para sacar cosas, caminando en el lugar como si le perteneciera que lo hace sentir raro, una sensación burbujeante en su pecho y tiene ganas de correr al chico y besarlo, pero no sabe si sería apropiado, así que solamente se queda viendo en silencio, observando al chico que quiere moverse en su casa como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Algún día espera poder hacer lo mismo en la casa de Miguel, o en su casa compartida, quién sabe.

Siente un sonrojo escalar a sus mejillas y cierra los ojos. Realmente tiene que dejar de pensar en cosas así si quiere organizar sus prioridades.

Miguel le deja un vaso de agua en la mano y la sonrisa que le regala indica que tal vez sus prioridades sí están en orden, después de todo.

De alguna manera pasan de ver películas a jugar Monopoly, y después de muchas mentadas de madre y una guerra de casas y hoteles de plástico deciden jugar Mario Kart, lo que acaba con un control de Wii atascado en el techo sin ninguna manera posible de bajarlo, así que mejor se sientan en el suelo de la sala y deciden jugar juegos de pijamada normales.

Juegos de pijamada normales se traduce a Verdad o Reto; Pato, Pato, Ganso y, por qué no, Verdades y Mentira.

—Hiro, vas tú primero. Dos verdades, una mentira—dice la latina, y el nipón suspira.

Miguel está sentado frente a él, cabello hecho un desastre y uno de los tirantes de su camisa cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo. Se ve precioso.

—Okey, urm—mierda, ¿qué se supone que diga? De alguna u otra manera va terminar exponiéndose, ¿pero qué cosa puede decir para que el quemón no sea tanto?

Se muerde el labio y voltea a ver a Miguel por inspiración, algo que a estas alturas del partido ya es más por hábito que por otra cosa. El mexicano lo mira con picardía, una sonrisa angelical y un brillo en los ojos que lo impulsa a decir lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

_Verga, las pendejadas que hago por ti, Miguel. Algún día me vas a matar._

—Okey, pues... la verdad nunca me gustaron los ositos de gomita, una vez reprobé un examen y tuve que hacer cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso para pasar el bimestre y creo que me gustan los hombres.

Al mexicano los ojos se le abren como platos, irises avellana con cempasúchil brillando más con la fuerza de mil soles. Hiro quiere tomar una foto ahora y guardarla para siempre: la segunda vez que le dije al chico que me gusta que me gustaban los chicos. Sería lindo.

Pero el momento pasa en un segundo, pues Fred es el primero en empezar a adivinar.

—Yo digo que la mentira es la de los ositos de gomita, tu tía nos ha enseñado fotos donde tienes cuatro años y estás rodeado de esas madres—y parece tan contento con su respuesta que se da a sí mismo una palmada en la espalda.

Hiro se encoge de hombros, dejando que los demás digan sus respuestas. Go Go dice que la mentira es que le gustan los hombres —y Miguel se tensa, baja la mirada. Hiro quiere desmentir a la coreana en ese instante y tomar al mexicano en sus brazos, prometerle que hay pocas cosas de las que ha estado tan seguro de en toda su vida. Tiene que tragarse el deseo y seguir escuchando.

Miguel lo mira a los ojos con incertidumbre cuando pronuncia su respuesta: la mentira es la de los exámenes. Tiene su habitual sonrisa altanera pero el naranja de sus pupilas refleja el miedo que tiene a que Go Go haya dado en el clavo, como si la probabilidad no le hubiera cruzado la mente hasta que fue mencionada. Verga, Hiro de verdad quiere ir a abrazarlo.

Wasabi dice algo que Hiro no alcanza a escuchar y Honey vota por el examen, y como se vuelve a cerrar el círculo el nipón se queda callado como pendejo para agregar una pausa dramática, échenle la culpa a todos los reality shows que Miguel lo había estado obligando a ver últimamente.

—La mentira—dice, rascándose la nuca—. Es la de los ositos de goma, amo a esas madres como amo mi vida.

El aire se vuelve denso y Hiro traga saliva. El silencio se hace presente y Hiro realmente no quiere voltear a ver a sus amigos pero lo hace de todos modos, arrepintiéndose casi al instante: los que no están visiblemente molestos tienen muecas de asombro, y Hiro no está seguro de cuál es peor.

Verga, tal vez salir del clóset por medio de un juego no fue la mejor idea que ha tenido.

—Hiro Hamada—lo regaña Honey entre dientes, y el japonés se traga su disculpa. _Verga, verga, verga_ —. ¿Puedes explicar exactamente qué reprobaste y qué hiciste para mejorar tu calificación?

Y claro, se lo esperaba. Si Miguel no había querido salir del clóset con ellos era por algo y... ¿espera, qué? ¿Estaban enojados por el examen?

Levanta la cara nuevamente y se detiene a analizar las expresiones de sus amigos, preocupación y nerviosismo a partes iguales, con ira oculta sobre los labios fruncidos. Ah, entonces eso era lo que les ponía de nervios.

—Reprobé Valores—admite Hiro, escondiendo una sonrisa—. La maestra dijo que ninguna máquina podría ser jamás mejor que un humano, estaba refiriéndose a que teníamos que dejar de lado la tecnología y hablar cara a cara, pero yo no entendí y entonces empecé a dar una detallada explicación de algunos autómatas que eran inclusive mejores que los humanos. Yo, un niño pedorro de siete años en una clase con puros niños de trece, obviamente todos se rieron, ella se puso roja de ira. Ta-da, trabajos extra y obras de caridad para pasar el bimestre.

Miguel suelta una carcajada y es entonces cuando Hiro voltea a verlo por primera vez desde sus confesiones, mechones castaños revueltos y sonrisa con hoyuelo más prominente de lo que jamás la ha visto.

—Juro que sólo tú, cafecito, sólo tú reprobarías una materia tan básica por una pendejada así—se limpia algunas lágrimas de las mejillas y Hiro sonríe, por alguna razón. Ahí está Miguel, llamándolo idiota, y lo único que sabe hacer es sonreír como, bueno, como idiota y asentir. ¿Dónde quedó su título de prodigio de la robótica?

—Siempre he sido más lógico que emocional, cállate—dice, y empieza a jugar con los hilos sueltos de su camiseta porque sus manos quieren tocar a Miguel y recorrer todo lo que puedan para hacer que esa risa nunca se apague.

Esto hace que Miguel lo mire, una ceja levantada y labios medio abiertos. Hiro se imagina lo que está pensando, siente como el color inunda sus mejillas. _"Tengo pruebas de que puedes llegar a ser más emocional que lógico, cafecito."_

Y Hiro ríe, enseña la lengua. _"Y tú puedes llegar a ser bastante gritón, mi amor."_

—Bueno, usa tu lógica para descifrar mi mentira, entonces—contesta el mexicano, sentándose derecho. Se está saltando los turnos de Honey y Wasabi pero a ninguno parece importarle, es más, Hiro los ve reclinarse hacia delante en anticipación. Dios, lo que Miguel le hace a las personas.

El morocho se aclara la garganta y cambia la postura un par de veces hasta que finalmente encuentra algo con lo que se siente cómodo. Sentado sobre las piernas y con los brazos en las rodillas, aún con un tirante a medio hombro y el cabello hecho un gallinero, Hiro va a tener que arreglar eso.

—Bien, okey—sus ojos encuentran los de Hiro y el nipón traga saliva, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Tiene que acertar la respuesta a toda costa, en el momento en el que Miguel lo desafió esto dejó de ser un juego y se convirtió en una competencia—. De chiquitos mi hermano y yo veíamos películas de terror en la televisión de la sala y después pasábamos noches en vela por el susto, solo tres personas de mi familia saben que soy gay, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hiro Hamada.

Lo último lo dice con tal seguridad que Hiro está seguro su corazón deja de latir un segundo. La boca se le siente seca y le empiezan a sudar las manos. _Verga, verga. Eso es trampa, Miguel, pinche mexichango tramposo._

—Yo digo que la mentira es la del hermano—dice Fred de repente, y Hiro voltea la cabeza tan rápido que que algo no se haya roto le parece improbable. Se le viene a la mente que no son sólo Miguel y él en este cuarto, y que la declaración del chico no es más que una distracción para ganarle en este sucio juego de pijamada.

—Yo digo que es la de Hiro—dice Go Go, labios hechos una fina línea, y el nipón siente el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Ah, conque así se sintió Miguel hace rato. Bastante bien, duele un chingo.

—Para mí que es la de la televisión—observa Wasabi, y Honey se pone de su lado con un _"Televisión, ¡secundado!"_

—Y tú, ¿cafecito?—pregunta Miguel, y Hiro se da cuenta de que sus ojos avellana no se han apartado de los propios en todo este tiempo—. ¿Tú qué dices?

—La mentira es que tres personas en tu familia saben que eres gay—dice Hiro, intentando enmascarar los nervios—. Sólo dos personas saben: tú hermano y tú prima.

Y, verga, sí que lo conoce.

—Bingo—susurra Miguel, y es como si hubiera jalado el gatillo de algo. Así, con los ojos oscurecidos y el labio inferior entre los dientes Hiro no puede evitar sentir que ascendió al plano astral. Orbes cautivadores lo dejan sin aliento y Hiro ha estado frente a pistolas miles de veces, ha tenido el metal encajado en las sienes y ha esperado la muerte con desasosiego, pero en el último sexenio de arriesgar su vida jamás creyó que la parca fuera a venir por él así, de una manera tan delicada y cautelosa que no la sentiría hasta ser demasiado tarde. En los ojos de cempasúchil de Miguel ve a un asesino, pero reflejados sobre esos mismos orbes también se ve a él como la presa, acercándose como mosca a la flama, completamente ajeno a todos los peligros.

El corazón le late tan rápido que siente como si fuera a salírsele del pecho.

_Verga, Miguel, vas a matarme un día de estos._


	19. = 17 =

Miguel no aprende, ¿verdad?

Hiro lo observa caminar a la mitad de la noche, audífonos puestos y manos en los bolsillos, la vista clavada en el juego de Flappy Bird de su celular.

Chingada madre con las ganas de este wey de que algo malo le pase, en serio. Va a tener que hacerlo entrar en razón de la mala manera.

Pero tampoco quiere hcerle daño a Miguel, porque por más pendejo que sea tampoco se merece sufrir demasiado, así que supone que lo más que puede hacer es sacarle un buen pedo y rezarle a Diosito pa' que eso funcione.

Intentar atacar desde atrás no tendría mucho sentido, pues el mexicano está acostumbrado a que el héroe se le aparezca por la espalda, así que no se inmutaría en lo absoluto.

¿Podría atacar por el frente, tal vez? Pero perdería el factor sorpresa, y que Miguel lo viera abalanzándose sobre él cual señora sobre el juguete de moda en Nochebuena no serviría mucho para ayudar su causa.

Atacar de lado es la única opción que le queda, entonces. Tiene que calcular sus movimientos con cuidado si quiere asegurarse de no ser visto, pues ya ha quedado claro en ocasiones anteriores que Miguel es bastante observador, y que él no es tan sutil como pensaba.

Suspira, aligerando el peso de sus botas para intentar hacer tan poco ruido como sea posible, y se prepara para atacar. La mejor manera de asegurarse que el mexicano no salga herido sería abalanzarse sobre él y después girar en el aire para quebrar la caída con su cuerpo, confiando en que la armadura active el protocolo de maniobras de manera automática. Pero para eso necesita asegurarse de tener el ángulo adecuado, y de ser más que cuidadoso con la guitarra Fender de Miguel, porque sabe que acabaría colgado de las pelotas si algo le pasara a esa cosa.

Una vez que los cálculos están hechos, se posiciona para atacar, rodillas ligeramente dobladas y brazos hacia enfrente. Siente sus pies dejar el suelo y se prepara para agarrar al mexicano cuando una fuerza lo empuja al lado contrario y acaba con la espalda contra el tejado de una casa lejana.

Frente a él se erige una figura pequeña, casco verde brillando en la oscuridad. En su mano hay una especie de arma fluorescente con forma de triángulo, y aunque no puede verle la cara sabe que no tiene una expresión amistosa.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo—gruñe la voz, posicionándose para atacar, y Hiro se apresura a pararse.

Ha visto a esta persona antes en algún lugar, tal vez en circunstancias similares. La voz le parece conocida, pero vale verga relacionando caras con voces.

—No iba a hacerle daño—dice, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al encontrar que su voz no suena diferente a como lo hace normalmente. Está bien pendejo, entonces, si pensaba atacar a Miguel sin distorsionador de voz encendido, su identidad habría salido volando por la ventana.

—Me cuesta creerlo—la figura se tambalea ligeramente, obviamente no acostumbrada al suelo irregular de las tejas, y el pelinegro arquea una ceja. 

Huh, entonces él tiene la ventaja.

—Jamás le haría daño—repite, intentando ganar tiempo mientras envía un mensaje a los demás Grandes Héroes para solicitar refuerzos.

—Ibas a atacarlo—responde ella, voz seca, y Hiro sonríe.

—Okey, cierto, pero...—la oración se queda en el aire, ¿cómo chingados explica lo que iba a hacer de una manera racional?

—No es la primera vez que te veo siguiéndolo, de hecho—continúa ella, dándole vuelta al triángulo neón en su mano—. Te perdí el rastro un tiempo y después vuelvo para encontrarte a punto de lastimarlo, eres un asco.

—No iba a lastimarlo—reitera Hiro, haciendo mohines—. Ya te dije, jamás lo haría.

—Ajá, como si fuera a creerte—mueve la mano y el mensaje de refuerzos que el chico estaba escribiendo desaparece de su visor—. Deja eso, niño, no pienso hacerte daño. Sólo no te vuelvas a acercar a Miguel o las pagarás.

La luz de luna le da de una manera muy específica, y hay algo en cómo resplandece su traje que lleva a Hiro a noches antes, donde la perseguía porque llevaba en brazos a un Miguel adormilado.

Verga.

—Esa noche intentaste llevártelo—dice, sintiendo el corazón latirle desbordado en el pecho—. Tú... ¿por qué?

—Eso no te importa—contesta ella, y algo en su postura parece indicar que se siente acorralada—. Sólo aléjate de él y no tendremos problemas.

—No, tú aléjate de él—algo parecido a la ira se le instala en el pecho y hace puños las manos, listo para atacar—. Ni creas que dejaré que le hagas daño.

—Moriría antes de dejarlo a tu merced—contesta ella, alistando su arma. Se dispone a usarla pero Hiro es más listo, lleva años haciendo esto, así que rápidamente se deshace de ella y envía a la chica contra el suelo.

Aparentemente ella no es tan ingenua como parece, y se pone de pie con una agilidad felina. Hay algunos rayones en su armadora y la parte frontal de su casco parece destruida. En la esquina izquierda de su casco, Hiro nota que la energía ha disminuido considerablemente. Verga, había activado un protocolo de ataque sin darse cuenta.

Ella parpadea, claramente aturdida por el cambio tan violento, pero no pierde tiempo en correr directamente hacia el pelinegro, brazos entrenados tumbándolo contra las tejas con movimientos practicados.

Hiro definitivamente no espera el golpe, pero siente su espalda chocar contra el techo y el aire dejar sus pulmones. Hay puntos de colores bailando en su mirada y se encuentra jadeando para poder respirar correctamente.

—Aléjate de él—dice ella, sentándose sobre el pelinegro a horcajadas y sosteniendo el triángulo neón peligrosamente cerca a la yugular del héroe—, es la última vez que lo diré.

El arma de la chica produce cierto voltaje que le da cosquillas al metal de la armadura del nipón, todavía le cuesta respirar y su visión no se ha aclarado completamente, pero de ninguna manera piensa dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Levanta la rodilla izquierda y ésta se le clava a la chica en el estómago, y Hiro aprovecha el pequeño momento de sorpresa para voltearlos y cambiar su posición, terminando él arriba.

—No me digas qué hacer—responde, sintiendo la sangre caliente.

En un momento de enojo e intentando marcar su posición, hace lo único que odiaría que le hicieran y le quita el casco a la chica.

Ella suelta un suspiro asustado, y pronto cortos mechones castaños y grandes ojos avellana se hacen presente, una tez pálida que Hiro ha visto ya algunas veces completamente roja de la ira.

—Pidge—suspira, bajando la guardia, y la italiana aprieta los dientes.

—Suéltame, maldito animal—empieza a removerse bajo el asiático, intentando liberarse. Hay un par de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos pero las espanta parpadeando—. No, ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?! Déjame ir, ¡idiota!

—Soy yo, tranquila—dice, esperando que su voz tranquilice a la chica, pero sólo parece enojarla más—. No, no, Katie, ¡espérate! Soy yo, ¡Hiro!

Eso logra calmarla, y deja de removerse unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que el pelinegro se quite el casco y deje a la vista sus mechones negros, tan largos que ya le caen sobre los ojos.

Debería irse a cortar el cabello.

—Hi... ¿Hiro?—ella hace una mueca, como si intentara procesar la información—. ¿Qué vergas intentabas hacer con Miguel?

Hay un silencio y el aludido siente la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

—Quería protegerlo—murmura, sonriendo débilmente, y la chica parpadea.

—No, yo quería protegerlo—se apunta a sí misma con el pulgar—, tú te le ibas a ir encima como una pantera.

—Era parte de un plan para protegerlo—se excusa, sintiendo cómo se intensifica su sonrojo, y la chica bufa.

—¿Entonces no ibas a lastimarlo?

Silencio. —Jamás podría.

Ella asiente y traga saliva, aún procesando.

—¿Tú no ibas a lastimarlo?—se siente estúpido luego de hacer la pregunta, y por la ceja levantada y la expresión de _"seas mamón"_ que le regala la chica como respuesta no ha de ser el único dudando de su capacidad intelectual.

—No, iba a protegerlo de ti—responde la italiana, brazos cruzados, y Hiro ladea la cabeza.

—Pero yo no iba a lastimarlo.

—Eso parece.

—Y tú tampoco ibas a lastimarlo.

—Nu-uh.

—Eso significa que ninguno iba a lastimarlo.

—Efectivamente.

—Y ambos queríamos protegerlo.

—Supuestamente.

—Lo que nos pone en el mismo bando.

—Aparentemente.

—... ¿Entonces qué mierda hacíamos agarrándonos a vergazos ahí?

—Ya lo dijiste tú, agarrándonos a vergazos.

—Sí, pero... ugh... olvídalo, mejor vayamos a vigilar a Miguel.

—¿Vigilantes, eh?—la chica prueba las palabras—. Me... me gusta. Supongo que ahora somos cómplices, Hiro.

— _Partners in crime_ —repite él, probando las palabras—. Eh, me gusta. Y llámame 紫 mientras me veas con armadura, es parte del trabajo.

—En ese caso, mi nombre es Verde. Green, ¡vámonos!

Detrás de la chimenea aparece un gato, ojos verdes intensos y pelaje similar al de una armadura. La chica lo toma en los brazos y éste maulla, observando a Hiro con cautela.

—Creo que le agradas—es lo único que dice ella, y el gato ronronea en aceptación.

El pelinegro sonríe, y tentativamente le pasa una mano por la cabeza a modo de prueba, sonriendo aún más cuando el animal se restriega contra la palma de su mano.

—Creo que también me agrada—responde, y Pidge sonríe.

Días más tarde se encuentra en la sala de Miguel, la cabeza del castaño en su regazo y una película de mala calidad reproduciéndose en la televisión frente a ellos.

De su lugar en el otro sofá Pidge le regala una sonrisa cómplice, Green sentada cómodamente en su regazo y Pepita echada en las piernas del mexicano.

—Tengo tarea que hacer—dice la chica cuando la película acaba, sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos chicos en su sala—, por favor no hagan mucho escándalo.

Miguel asiente entusiasta, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

—Seremos tan silenciosos como las cucarachas—promete, y la italiana asiente.

—Confío en eso—toma a Green entre sus brazos y se voltea a Hiro—, ahí me lo cuidas.

—Cómo no, jefaza—acepta el nipón, tomando prestadas palabras del léxico de Miguel, y Pidge asiente una última vez antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.

—No sabía que hablabas el lenguaje mexicano—dice Miguel, acariciando ausentemente a Pepita, quien ronronea cómodamente desde su lugar sobre las pantorrillas de su dueño.

Hiro siente el color inundar sus mejillas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? He tenido el mejor maestro—tentativamente pasa una mano sobre los rulos castaños de Miguel, disfrutando la manera en que su cabello se siente tan suave y acolchonado.

—Jum, ya puedo verlo—para reciprocar el gesto, Miguel lleva una de sus manos a los largos mechones azabache de Hiro, tomando uno entre sus dedos y dándole una vuelta—, ya tienes el pelo muy largo.

—Lo sé—admite Hiro, aún fascinado con el suave cabello de su amigo—, quiero cortarlo pronto.

—Podemos ir a una peluquería el fin de semana—propone el morocho, y el nipón asiente.

De alguna manera las palabras fin de semana y Miguel en un mismo contexto le recuerda a otra conversación, algo que había quedado pendiente con su tía y cierto mexicano.

—Mi tía te sigue esperando para ir a cenar—le dice, y el chico bajo él tiembla.

—Podemos ir este fin de semana, también—hay una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mexicano y Hiro pasa las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel, disfrutando el pequeño suspiro que sale de la boca de Miguel con el gesto.

Y puede que le haya dicho a Miguel que no quería besos, pero se encuentra inclinándose y rozando sus labios con los del castaño, quien no pierde tiempo en unir sus bocas en un rápido y casto beso. 

—Entonces, ¿vamos a cortarme el pelo y después a comer con mi tía el sábado?—pregunta, su cara a centímetros de la del mexicano. Sus alientos se mezclan y el aire caliente de sus respiraciones es lo único que llena el silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Me parece bien—dice finalmente Miguel, y Hiro se agacha para volver a besarlo.

—Deberíamos salir—dice Honey, sus palabras marcando el inicio del fin del mundo.

—Ya estamos afuera—nota Wasabi, sosteniendo las bolsas contenientes de las compras de la rubia—, ¿ir a dónde?

—No, no, _salir_ —repite la brasileña, tomando un sorbo de su café sobrestimado de Starbucks—. Ya saben, como la gente normal, ir a un bar y eso.

—No, gracias—se apresura a decir Go Go, quien odia las interacciones sociales.

—Eso suena a desastre—concede Fred, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

—Desastre secundado—admite el pelinegro, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Jesús sabe lo mucho que detesta los bares—. Además, no creo que encajaríamos entre tantas personas, realmente no somos de ese tipo, ¿saben?

—Ay, por favor—la rubia hace un puchero—. ¡Vamos! Una noche y ya, regresaremos a casa antes de las ocho y nos iremos tan pronto la gente empiece a amontonarse—vacila un poco y saca su celular, agitándolo en el aire de una manera amenazante—, y puedo invitar a Miguel, si quieren.

—Vamos todos—acepta Hiro, casi brincando de la emoción, y se gana gruñidos indignados por parte de sus amigos.

Ah, lo traen bien pendejo.

—No creí que fueras de esos a los que les gustan las fiestas, Hamada—dice Miguel, jugando con su botella de cerveza.

Habían terminado en un bar grande, porque Honey había visto el anuncio de su apertura en Facebook y se moría de ganas por salir ahí y olvidarse de su trabajo un rato.

Desafortunadamente habían elegido un viernes de quincena por la noche para realizar su pequeña excursión a lo que las personas sociales conocían como bar, lo que significaba que el lugar estaba a reventar de personas, tantos cuerpos juntos en un mismo lugar apenas dejando espacio para que uno pudiera moverse.

—No lo soy—responde el pelinegro, casi gritando para hacerse oír sobre la música, y el mexicano ríe contra la botella.

Ha tomado bastante, si le preguntan a Hiro, haber visto a Miguel empinarse shot tras shot tras shot de Tequila para después pedir tres Palomas y dos shots de Whisky había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la cosa más escalofriante que le había tocado presenciar en la vida.

—Ay, qué aguado—responde el mexicano, de alguna manera completamente lúcido y aún aparentando estar sobrio a pesar de la cantidad tremenda de alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

Hiro quiere defenderse, decirle a Miguel que no por estar sentado sin tomar nada es un aguado, pero se guarda sus palabras. Su ego es frágil, a pesar de todo.

—Ah, ¡ya sé qué necesitas!—exclama de repente Miguel, brincando de alegría y estampando su botella vacía contra el mostrador.

El pelinegro está a punto de preguntar exactamente qué cree Miguel que necesita, pero un par de manos morenas toman las suyas y lo arrastran a la pista de baile al mismo momento en que un nuevo ritmo empieza a sonar por los altavoces. Los ojos del nipón se abren como platos cuando cae en cuenta de qué está a punto de suceder, y empieza a jalar para el otro lado.

Pero Miguelito es fuerte, ése cabrón, y con un movimiento rápido logra pegar a Hiro contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo por la cadera para evitar que se escape.

El pelinegro traga saliva, intentando esconderse detrás de sus mechones oscuros.

Verga, está bien jodido.

El mexicano le regala una sonrisa seductora antes de despegarse de él, poniendo algunos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos y relamiéndose los labios.

_"Bailando ella te hipnotiza, el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa."_

El problema con Miguel es que no sabe moverse, el chico sabe _bailar_. Sabe exactamente cómo mover las caderas y dónde poner las manos y Hiro no está seguro de cuánto más va a aguantar verlo de lejos antes de que su cuerpo le pida el de Miguel.

_"Después que a todos envicia, y se creen que ganan, tengo una noticia."_

Ojos avellana con flores en el iris y Hiro se relame los labios, observando impacientemente los movimientos gráciles y naturales del mexicano. Tiene el labio inferior entre los dientes superiores y el nipón tiene que hacer de todo para no sustituir los dientes del mexicano con los suyos.

_"Ella no suelta na, na, na. Dice: "na, na, na, que no hay na', na', na'." ¡Eh!"_

Las manos de Miguel de alguna manera se hacen camino hacia los hombros de Hiro y se quedan ahí, a escasos centímetros de su cara, mientras que sus cuerpos se van pegando más y más y honestamente a este punto el nipón ya está ido.

_"Ella no suelta na, na, na. Dice: "na, na, na, que no hay na', na', na'." ¡Eh!"_

De alguna manera Hiro se encuentra meneando el bote — ¿está usando esa expresión correctamente? — lo mejor que puede, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro e intentando igualar el ritmo con el mexicano.

_"Pégate, que la noche está empezando, pégate."_

El torso de Miguel encuentra el suyo y Hiro traga saliva, intentando hacer que el corazón no se le salga del pecho. Miguel lo está mirando con ojos entrecerrados y, ah, eso va a provocar una reacción si esto no acaba pronto.

_"Deja el flow ese conmigo, pégate."_

De alguna manera Miguel logra despegarse de Hiro y darle una media vuelta, pegándose a su espalda y llevando sus manos al cinturón del pelinegro, y eso definitivamente se gana una reacción. Involuntariamente Hiro se pega más a la espalda del chico más alto y suspira, satisfecho con el contacto físico que se había estado muriendo por conseguir.

_"Que la noche está empezando, pégate."_

Pero para Miguel esto no es suficiente, aparentemente, y rápidamente vuelve a darle la vuelta a Hiro hasta que sus cuerpos se ven frente a frente nuevamente, y puede que el mayor tenga más paciencia que Miguel para ciertas cosas pero ésta definitivamente no es una de ellas.

Deja que la siguiente estrofa siga sin intentar prestarle atención, tiene una misión en mente y no va a dejar que cualquier cosa que está rapeando el chico ese lo detenga de completarla.

Sin pensarlo mucho se aleja un poco de Miguel, moviendo las caderas en un intento de recrear los movimientos del mexicano segundos antes, esperando no verse tan estúpido como podría.

Afortunadamente, la cara de Miguel refleja un asombro lujurioso, y eso es todo lo que necesita para seguir moviendo el cuerpo, intentando darle al mexicano todo eso que puede ofrecerle. Ha de estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo, si el bulto en los pantalones de su acompañante es un indicador de algo. Eso o se ve como una gacela a punto de morir y Miguel está pendejamente enamorado, sepa la bola.

_"Y agárrame como tú quieras."_

Las manos de Miguel vuelven a abrirse paso hasta los hombros de Hiro, pero está vez aún más presentes, se enroscan en su nuca y empiezan a hacerse camino por sus mechones oscuros hasta encontrar un punto detrás de su cabeza donde se quedan, trazando círculos y jugando con su pelo.

_"Sedúceme como tú quieras."_

Pero dos pueden jugar a esto, decide Hiro, así que toma la cadera de Miguel y la pega a la propia, soltando un gruñido cuando algo se entierra contra su entrepierna y el roce de ambos manda una corriente eléctrica que recorre su columna vertebral.

_"Apriétame como tú quieras."_

Sus manos se mueven por sí solas a este punto, de alguna manera encuentran dónde acaba la playera de Miguel y la levantan un poco, enterrándose en ese punto de piel en su espalda baja donde su cinturón empieza y atrayéndolo un poco más a Hiro.

_"Que quieras o no voy a encontrar la manera."_

Miguel sonríe, ojos bicolor brillando con diversión y algo más que Hiro no quiere identificar porque sabe que, de hacerlo, sería incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

_"Agárrame como tú quieras, sedúceme como tú quieras."_

Miguel entierra sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Hiro y lleva sus labios a la oreja del nipón, no haciendo nada más que pegar sus cuerpos tanto como puede, pero no es como si necesitara hacer más, los jadeos apagados que salen de los labios del mexicano logran encender algo en el nipón que llevaba apagado mucho tiempo.

_"Apriétame como tú quieras, pero con la pichaera me dice:"_

Y como esta parece ser la noche de no pensar en las consecuencias de absolutamente nada, Hiro se arriesga a empujar hacia delante la cadera, soltando otro suspiro cuando su entrepierna y la de Miguel vuelven a coincidir y, ah, está a nada de volverse loco.

_""Na, na, na." Dice: "na, na, na." Que "no hay na', na', na'." ¡Eh!"_

Afortunadamente no parece ser el único, pues Miguel muerde su oreja tan pronto Hiro vuelve a empujar y cualquier inocencia en esta relación ya salió por piernas o se aventó de la ventana del quinto piso, porque no hay nada inocente en lo que está recorriendo la mente del japonés ahora mismo. Piel caliente y suspiros, respiraciones entremezcladas y mordida en cualquier lado que su boca llegue a alcanzar.

Dios, quiere que Miguel lo marque o lo deje de torturar.

_"Ella no suelta na', na', na'. Dice "na, na, na. Que no hay na', na', na'." ¡Eh!"_

Aparentemente la inocencia no lo ha abandonado solamente a él, pues Miguel lleva sus labios al cuello de Hiro y empieza a respirar más entrecortadamente.

—Sácame de aquí—pide Hiro entre jadeos, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando darle tanto acceso a su cuello a Miguel como el chico quiera.

—Mfm, sí, definitivamente—los labios se separan de su cuello y Hiro siente un dolor punzante, nada demasiado fuerte pero definitivamente ahí, y no tiene que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que le acaban de hacer un chupetón.

Ojos bicolor lo miran con curiosidad y Hiro se encuentra buscando manos morenas en la oscuridad y jalándolas hacia la salida, con la risa de Miguel en el oído y el latido del corazón tan fuerte que teme vaya a salírsele del pecho.

El aire frío de la noche los envuelve por sólo un instante, pues Hiro se encuentra aventando a Miguel en el asiento trasero de su coche y sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del moreno, dejando que le despojen de su playera y que los mismos labios de antes continúen mordiendo tanta piel como pueden alcanzar.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se contenta con las manos que suben y bajan su espalda, explorando tanto como pueden agarrar.

Esta definitivamente va a ser una noche divertida.

La mañana siguiente empieza de esta forma:

Hiro se despierta sintiéndose más feliz que de costumbre, con un brazo moreno abrazándolo por la espalda y otro cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Hay una cara en su hombro y no tiene que voltearse para saber de quién es. Miguel duerme plácidamente detrás de él, abrazándolo como una boa constrictora y logrando que ese sentimiento de felicidad en su pecho simplemente incremente.

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegan en relámpagos de colores a su memoria, las manos de Miguel en su cabello, los labios del mexicano sobre los suyos y después sobre su... oh.

El color inmediatamente se anida en sus mejillas cuando empieza a recordar otras cosas, lo bien que se sentían los labios de Miguel sobre su erección, la manera en la que el moreno se desmoronaba bajo la mano de Hiro, quien no dejaba de acariciar el miembro de su amigo —¿puede seguir llamándolo amigo después de eso? Oh, mierda, ¿arruinó sus oportunidades con el mexicano?—, cómo los labios de Miguel no paraban de dejar morder tanta piel como podían encontrarse.

Por pura curiosidad y en nombre de la ciencia levanta la sábana un poco, sorprendido sólo un poco cuando su estómago cubierto de chupetones le da los buenos días. Sí, definitivamente no fue un sueño, entonces.

Ah, mierda, ¿y ahora qué?

—Deja de pensar, haces ruido—susurra Miguel, su brazo pegando aún más a Hiro contra él, y el pelinegro sonríe débilmente.

—Me dejaste lleno de mordidas—le reprocha, soltando un suspiro alegre cuando el mexicano besa su cuello—, eres bien naco, Miguel.

—Ay, lo dices como si no te gustara—hay un deje de risa en las palabras del chico, aún arrastradas por culpa del sueño. Como si para probar su punto el moreno dirige sus labios al hombro pálido de Hiro y se dedica a hacer otro chupetón ahí, deleitándose en la manera que el japonés gime bajo sus labios—. Ah, ¿ves? Te encanta.

—Chingas tu madre—es lo único que dice, sin malicia en la voz, y Miguel lo aprieta con más fuerza.

—Esa no es manera de hablar de tu suegra—susurra el mexicano, y Hiro sonríe todavía más.

—Huevos, Miguel, huevos—su corazón da un brinco raro y Hiro sonríe, escondiendo la cara contra la almohada.

—Tal vez luego. ¿Otros cinco minutitos?—pregunta el aludido, notando lo reacio que se muestra el pelinegro a levantarse, y éste asiente.

—U otra media hora—propone, y el morocho ríe, la vibración pegando directamente contra la espalda del nipón.

—Me parece justo.

Eventualmente sí se despiertan, el recordatorio de la cita de Hiro para que le corten el pelo es lo que los obliga a levantarse, y ambos chicos desayunan a regañadientes antes de decidir bañarse juntos porque _a la mierda, Hiro, ya te la chupé, ya te lo vi, no seas así que no tenemos tiempo. A ver, ya quítate a la verga y déjame agarrar el champú_ y salir corriendo patitas pa' qué las quiero, llegando a la estética con sólo seis minutos de retraso.

Media hora y un corte de cabello después se encuentran frente a la puerta del Lucky Cat Café, ambos parados frente a ésta con algo de nerviosismo. 

Miguel tiene una mano apretando la de Hiro y otra en un peluche de gato que había comprado días antes, odiando la idea de presentarse ante la familia del japonés con las manos vacías. Hiro, por otro lado, se encuentra tragando saliva y reconsiderando todas sus decisiones en la vida. Está a punto de presentar al amor de su vida y a su figura materna, dos personas tan llenas de luz y tan apasionadas a dar carrilla que esto sólo puede acabar con él avergonzado. ¿Sacará Cass las fotos de bebé? ¿Dirá Miguel algo de su colección de juguetes de Sanrio? Verga, verga, verga, realmente no pensó esto bien.

—¿Crees que le agrade?—pregunta Miguel, dándole voz a sus pensamientos, porque si algo ha aprendido es que las cosas no se arreglan a menos de que se hablen.

Hiro suspira, sacado de su tren de pensamientos para concentrarse en su novio —¿puede llamarlo "novio"? Nunca hablaron de esto, verga— y en la expresión ansiosa del chico.

Miguel parece genuinamente preocupado por la idea, como si Cass no fuera a quererlo y a aceptar su amistad —¿noviazgo? Realmente necesitan tener esa plática, maldita sea— con Hiro y a sacarlo a escobazos de su casa. Cosa que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido al japonés.

—Mi tía va a amarte—le dice sin vacilar, usando su mano libre para tomar el mentón del morocho y obligarlo a verlo a los ojos—, de eso no me queda duda, Miguel, no te preocupes.

—¿Pero qué si no?—pregunta el mexicano, casi temblando—. Verga, Hiro, si esto sale mal yo...

—Si esto sale mal no pasa nada—responde el pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente. La posibilidad de que Miguel y su tía no se lleven bien ni siquiera existía en su cerebro hasta ahora, pero considerándola bien, encuentra que realmente no cambia nada. Claro, lo óptimo sería que su pareja —¿pareja? Verga, realmente Urge esa conversación, con todo y "u" mayúscula— y su familia se llevaran bien, ¿pero si no pasa? Pues bueno, la vida sigue, Hiro seguirá frecuentando a Miguel y a su tía, que pase lo que tenga que pasar—. Te lo juro, tú tranquilo. El mundo no deja de girar, el sol no se apaga, las guitarras no se desafinan y los aliens no vienen a conquistarnos.

Esto parece sacar una pequeña risa del mexicano, quien pasa saliva antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios del japonés _"ahí por sí las flaís"_ , dice, sonriendo, y Hiro no puede evitar sonreír también.

Juntar a su tía y a su novio —ya, le vale verga, Miguel será su novio hasta que el mexicano diga lo contrario, putos términos pendejos— fue definitivamente la peor decisión de toda su vida.

Y es que se llevaron bien desde un inicio, no sólo llegó el mexicano con su pinche peluche de metro y medio, sino que Cass ya tenía preparado algo similar, llenándolos de totopos y salsita tan pronto pusieron pie dentro de su casa.

Para acabarla de amolar, la señora había decidido cerrar la cafetería en la tarde para evitar distracciones, y el pelo recién cortado de Hiro pasó a segundo plano — _¡Ay, m'ijo! ¡Ya te cortaste las greñas! Si, te hacía falta. Me gusta más cómo te ves ahorita, con los lados rapados y algo de flequito, todavía te ves bien emo pero por lo menos ahorita te puedo ver los ojos, no que con tu otro cabello ni la cara se te veía_ — tan pronto Miguel se dió cuenta de las tantas fotos colgadas en los pasillos de la casa.

Y ahora, tres álbumes de fotografías y unas ricas alitas después, Hiro se encontraba muriéndose de la pena, intentando esconderse de las fotos de bebé por las cuales su tía y su novio se morían de ternura.

—Acá estaba aprendiendo a caminar apenas—dice la castaña, señalando una foto en específico, y el mexicano suelta un gritito de alegría.

—¡Te veías tan bonito, Hiro!—dice sonriendo, e inmediatamente saca su celular para tomarle una foto a la foto, haciendo que el japonés esconda la cara entre las manos.

Ya no puede aguantar más el que cada cinco segundos su dignidad esté siendo puesta aprueba, así que decide hacer lo mejor que puede para buscar una distracción.

Realmente no hay nada que lo ayude, platos sucios que se le prohibió lavar — _eres visita, mi amor, deja, lo hago yo_ — y varias cosas de su tía. Un juguete para gato y... ¡bingo!

—Oye, tía, ¿y Mochi?—pregunta, esperando que el gato sea su salvador, y la mujer se lleva una mano a la barbilla.

—Ah, no lo sé, es difícil encontrar a ese gato hoy en día. Pasa mucho tiempo escondiéndose en quién sabe dónde, casi no come—se levanta de la mesa y toma el plato de comida del animal—. ¿Puedes ir a darle su cena? Creo que hay más probabilidades de que lo encuentres tú.

—Eso y quieres seguir avergonzándome con Miguel aquí presente—susurra el pelinegro, y la mujer asiente con entusiasmo antes de volver a sentarse a la mesa con el mexicano al lado y el álbum de fotografías entre ambos.

Resignándose a su destino, Hiro toma el plato de comida y se dirige hacia su antiguo cuarto, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al notar que el lado perteneciente a Tadashi de la habitación sigue sin tocarse. El espacio que solía ser de él ahora no sirve de más que de bodega, y cuando se hace evidente que el gato no está por ahí decide irse al cuarto de su tía Cass.

Tampoco hay gato.

Como última alternativa se va al garaje, y lo encuentra acurrucado en un sillón, hecho bolita en sí mismo.

—Mochi—llama, y el animal levanta la cabeza a la mención de su nombre, maullando débilmente para indicar su posición.

Hiro se acerca a él y deja el plato a su lado, dedicándose a observarlo comer hasta que deja de picar el plato, varias croquetas aún sin tocar. Le pasa una mano por el pelo, y el gato se pega al contacto.

La mayoría de su pelaje ya es blanco, porque el paso de los años no se detiene por nadie. Se carga de una manera menos ágil, y ronronea como si estuviera cansado. Definitivamente se ve agotado, una luz que parpadea a punto de extinguirse.

Hiro intenta no pensar en eso.

—Buen gatito—es todo lo que dice, suspirando y tomando el plato de comida.

Mochi lo acompaña hasta el comedor.

Miguel casi grita cuando lo ve, abalanzándose sobre el pobre y abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, bromeando con que va a llevárselo a casa, Cass eventualmente se les une en el abrazo, diciendo que el gato es suyo y solo suyo.

Hiro los ve y sonríe.

Esta es su familia.

(Horas más tarde, Miguel intenta llevarse a Mochi consigo. No pasan de la puerta de la cocina, porque el gato empieza a hacer ruido y el mexicano se ve obligado a sacárselo de la sudadera.

Cass propone como alternativa a un segatstro que Miguel vaya a visitarla tanto como pueda.

El mexicano acepta.

Hiro no cree haber sido tan feliz en años.)

La llamada llega de manera inesperada.

Ya había visto lo viejo que estaba Mochi, lo mucho que le costaba cargarse.

Aún así no se lo esperaba.

Su tía llora, desalmada, y Hiro se encuentra haciendo lo mismo.

Tadashi había rescatado a Mochi.

Tadashi había nombrado a Mochi.

Tadashi está muerto.

Mochi está muerto.

Lo último de Tadashi se ha ido.

Están en casa de Miguel, acurrucados en la cama del castaño mientras uno acaba la tarea y otro termina su trabajo.

Hiro no va a trabajar el día siguiente.

Miguel jamás entrega la tarea.

Han pasado un par de días y la vida se ha hecho un asco.

Hiro apenas come, se rehúsa a hablar con la gente y sólo sale para trabajar.

Miguel ya no sabe qué hacer con él. 

Han ido a ver a la señora Cass un par de veces, la mujer tan dolida que no paraba de llorar. Miguel les había cocinado la comida y la cena, había limpiado la casa y les había pagado a los meseros del café. 

Los había escuchado llorar y había acompañado a Hiro a su casa.

Había llegado a la propia y platicado con Pidge. No había soltado a Pepita en toda la tarde, había despertado a su hermano —y a Kyle, también, resulta que es muy gruñón a medianoche el cabrón— con una videollamada porque necesitaba ver a Dante.

Hiro estaba dolido, Miguel quería ayudarlo.

Simplemente no sabía cómo.

—Necesito aprenderme esto para un examen mañana—dice, pasándole a Hiro una lata de desodorante en spray.

El nipón mira la lata con una mueca, ojos cafés inexpresivos.

—¿Necesitas aprenderte los ingredientes del desodorante para un examen de música?—pregunta, dándole vueltas a la lata de Rexona en sus manos.

—¿Qué te digo? Necesitas saber que los químicos no dañen tu piel, nadie quiere estar tocando y que le suden las axilas—miente el mexicano, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiro suspira y asiente, empezando a escudriñar con la mirada las letras pequeñas en la etiqueta.

—A ver, dime los ingredientes—pide, encorvado sobre el sillón.

Miguel niega, jalando a Hiro para que se levante y empezando a llevarlo al estudio.

—No, no. Tú te los tienes que aprender y yo te digo si sí o si no—responde Miguel, jalando la silla del escritorio y sentando a su amigo en ella.

—¿Yo me tengo que aprender algo que te van a preguntar a ti?—cuestiona el pelinegro, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

—Ay, mi amor, no todo tiene sentido en esta vida—contesta el morocho, depositando un beso en la frente del japonés—. Ahora apréndete eso en lo que yo voy a organizar el cuarto de la entrevista.

Se imagina moviendo sillas del comedor a la sala y llevando almohadas y cobijas de un lugar a otro, no hay manera de que Hiro no empiece a sospechar con tanto ruido.

—Voy a tener que mover las cosas de tu sala un poco—dice Miguel, tragando saliva—. Y también me vas a ver entrando y saliendo del cuarto para sacar mis cosas, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

Tiene miedo de que Hiro lo mande a chingar a su madre. Sabe que al chico le gusta mantener las cosas de cierto modo, y con lo poco de emociones que está dejando ver en este momento Miguel no sabe ni dónde pisar. Quiere ayudar, pero es muy difícil si no sabe con qué tiene que ayudar exactamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las cosas?—pregunta Hiro, súbitamente interesado. Hace el ademán de levantarse pero Miguel lo vuelve a sentar, y señala la lata de desodorante con la mirada.

—No, no. Yo me encargo, tú tranquilo. Por ahora necesito que te quedes aquí y te aprendas esto, ¿sí? Ese es tu trabajo, sé que tú puedes.

Vuelve a besarle la frente al nipón y sale del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Bueno, ahora a trabajar.

Lo primero que hace es quitar la mesa de centro y los sillones individuales del camino. Empieza a buscar cobijas y mantas por aquí y por allá, y honestamente Hiro tiene más frazadas que las que alguien viviendo solo debería tener, pero Miguel se lo adjudica a que siempre hay visitas. Recuerda a Hiro y a sus amigos teniendo una pijamada, soltando una risa involuntaria, eran bastante intensos, pero parecían contenerse porque estaba él ahí — ¿son las pijamadas de nerds distintas a las pijamadas normales? ¿Harán tests de _"¿A qué científico te pareces más?"_ en vez de los _"Como sera tú parega ideal??"_ que hacían él y sus amigos en Santa Cecilia, así con todo y faltas de ortografía?

Guarda la pregunta para después y jala sillas del comedor para ponerlas en línea una frente a otras dejando un espacio en el centro. En el hueco que queda en el suelo coloca un edredón y sobre ese empieza a acomodar los cojines. Dos grandes atrás, algunos pequeños para tapar las patas de las sillas y los que sobran en frente de los grandes de atrás.

Tiene que usar algunos de los libros de ingeniería que Hiro tiene botados por ahí para sostener una cobija larga, misma que pone sobre las sillas a manera de techo, y después saca luces navideñas de donde sabe que Hiro las tiene guardadas para ponerlas dentro del fuerte a manera de decoración.

Toma los juegos de mesa que sabe más le gustan al japonés y los pone en una esquina, y se debate mucho entre si exagerar o no pero al final acaba tomando la televisión de Hiro y colocándola dentro del fuerte también.

Una vez satisfecho con cómo quedó su pequeño fuerte de cobijas vuelve al estudio y abre la puerta sin tocar. Hiro está inclinado sobre la silla, mirando la lata de desodorante como si hubiera matado a toda su familia. Miguel traga saliva, esto no está saliendo tan bien como creía.

—¿Hiro?—pregunta con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Ya te los aprendiste?

El pelinegro parece cervatillo enjaulado, con los ojos bien abiertos y alerta. Miguel se pregunta no por primera vez qué estará pasando por su cabeza. _Puto nerd, si me dejaras entenderte sabría qué hacer para ayudarte._

—Ah, M-Miguel, yo... eh...—Hiro voltea a ver la lata como si con observarla fuera a darle las respuestas, y después agacha la mirada—. No, perdón, no los estaba leyendo. E-entiendo si quieres irte a estudiar, yo... yo lo lamento.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo—Miguel no sabe ni qué hacer o qué decir, pero de todos modos se acerca a Hiro y le levanta la barbilla con el pulgar, sonriéndole a los ojos chocolate que lo miran con temor—. Todavía me falta hacer una última cosa, no te preocupes. Es más, ven aquí.

Levanta a Hiro de la silla con un poco de esfuerzos y lo hunde en un abrazo, un gesto que espera comunique lo mucho que siente por el japonés.

—Estás muy tenso—dice, llevando uno de sus brazos a enroscar la cintura del pelinegro y otro hacia su cabello, descansando su mano en la parte superior de la nuca del chico—. Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Hiro sorbe los mocos y abraza a Miguel con brazos temblorosos, inhalando fuerte antes de empujar al mexicano y volver a tomar asiento, observando la lata de desodorante con una decisión poco convincente.

—Termina lo que necesites, por favor—pide, sin verlo a los ojos—. Yo me encargo de esto.

 _No se supone que lo hagas tú solo,_ quiere decir Miguel, _puedes dejarme ayudarte._

En vez de eso asiente y vuelve a salir del estudio, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta.

Agarra una olla y la pone sobre la estufa. De repente agradece haber hecho a Hiro comprar esas ollas de barro, a pesar de todas las quejas del nipón, Dios sabía que iba a necesitarlas.

Le echa leche y prende la estufa, suspirando antes de echarle agua a la tetera y poner esa sobre la estufa también.

De alguna manera moverse por la cocina de Hiro le resulta tan familiar que debería asustarle. No recuerda bien dónde guardaba su mamá las tazas de café —segunda alacena sobre la barra, junto a los vasos— pero sabe que Hiro las tiene en la alacena justo arriba del fregadero, junto a los platos pequeños para pastel. Así que saca tres tazas y las coloca sobre la charola de mimbre que Angélica jamás había ido a recoger.

También saca dos pequeños platos de la vajilla que Hiro sólo usa para ocasiones especiales y coloca en ella dos astorgas que habían comprado del Jardín de Flores el día anterior.

No está muy seguro de qué está haciendo pero de todos modos saca un té de manzanilla de la cajita de tés que Hiro había mencionado le habría regalado su tía y echa una tableta de chocolate a la leche, que para este punto ya está hirviendo.

Saca un cucharón y empieza a revolver, esperando que así se hagan las cosas. Puede hacer té y agua de sabor pero en su vida había preparado chocolate caliente. Eso estaba reservado para cuando se sentía de la verga y necesitaba consuelo, y era su mamá quien se las preparaba.

Se tienta a llamar a su madre y preguntarle cómo hacer las cosas, pero no sabe cómo hacer eso sin terminar saliendo del clóset de una manera u otra, así que sigue dándole vueltas al chocolate hasta que se disuelve.

Toma dos de las tazas y les echa el chocolate caliente, dejando lo poco que queda para después. Apaga la estufa y toma la tetera para echarla en la última taza junto con el té. Sin pensarlo mucho agrega algo de miel a la taza de té y busca en el cajón de dulces de Hiro hasta encontrar malvaviscos para echarle a los chocolates.

Pone las tazas en la charola junto a algunas servilletas y se siente algo tonto cuando dibuja un corazón en una de las servilletas, pero de todos modos lo hace y deja la charola dentro del fuerte de cobijas antes de regresar por Hiro al estudio.

Ésta vez el japonés no está observando la lata con odio sino con resignación, y Miguel casi se siente mal de dejarlo solo. Pero bueno, fue a favor de un bien mayor, sólo espera que Hiro no lo odie por eso.

—¿Hiro?—vuelve a preguntar, y esta vez el aludido no lo voltea ni a ver—. Ya terminé, ¿quieres venir o...?

Un sollozo se le escapa al chico y avienta la lata lejos, cosa que hace retroceder a Miguel porque eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Hiro empieza a sorber los mocos y entierra la cara entre las manos.

—Yo... yo no sé nada, perdón—murmura, intentando retener las lágrimas—. Llevo aquí una hora pero sigo sin saber nada, lo lamento. La etiqueta está en español y no entiendo nada y...

—Hiro...—Miguel se acerca hasta el chico y se arrodilla frente a la silla, intentando despegar las manos del japonés de su cara—. Hey, Hiro, mírame. No estoy enojado, tranquilo.

Con las manos temblorosas el pelinegro abre un hueco entre sus dedos para mirar al mexicano, y Miguel se da cuenta de que esto es lo más que lo ha visto expresarse desde la muerte de su gato. Ojos chocolate mirándolo con temor, se siente imbécil. Hiro necesita compañía, no un maldito fuerte de cobijas.

—Hey, ven aquí—jala al chico al suelo con él y lo abraza lo mejor que puede, escondiendo su cabeza en el cabello de Hiro—. Lamento haberte impuesto tal presión, de verdad lo lamento. No era mi intención.

El chico sigue llorando en sus brazos y Miguel lo abraza aún más fuerte, recorriendo sus brazos por el cuerpo del chico.

—Shh, tranquilo, aquí estoy. No me iré a ningún lado, tranquilo, está bien—y Miguel jamás ha sido bueno con la gente que llora, pero demonios, va a intentar. Estará aquí para Hiro cueste lo que cueste.

—De verdad lo lamento—dice Hiro, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del moreno—. No tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento.

—Está bien, tranquilo—y Miguel no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se quedan así, podrían haber sido minutos u horas, quién sabe. Sólo sabe que de repente le empiezan a doler los muslos y Hiro ha dejado de temblar y supone que ahora sería un buen momento para llevarlo al fuerte, pero no está tan seguro de que eso sea una buena idea ahora.

Afortunadamente, Hiro se levanta y se seca las lágrimas con la manga de la playera, así que Miguel hace lo mismo. Hay un poco de moco en su sudadera pero lo quita con uno de los Kleenex del escritorio del japonés, y le da uno al chico en el proceso.

—Lamento que todo tu esfuerzo se haya ido al caño—dice Hiro, y se limpia la nariz—. Te ayudaré a quitarlo, si quieres.

Le ofrece una sonrisa y Miguel se encoge de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

Después se acuerda de todo el desmadre que hay en la sala y de repente no quiere que Hiro vea nada, pero el chico ya está caminando hacia allá y mierda, mierda, mierda, debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Para cuando Miguel lo alcanza Hiro ya está parado a media escalera, observando su sala con algo indescifrable en la mirada.

—Te juro que no es lo que parece—dice Miguel, y ahora es él quien quiere llorar—. Pensé que era una buena idea pero sé que no y...

—¿Tú hiciste esto?—pregunta Hiro, monótono—. ¿Solo, en menos de una hora?

—Lo lamento—dice Miguel, bajando la mirada—. Lo limpiaré y me iré, tranquilo.

—No, déjalo—siente un par de manos en sus mejillas y se encuentra mirando a los mismos orbes chocolate de hace rato, solo que ahora se ven algo más relajados—. Gracias.

Miguel suspira y se acerca a Hiro, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—De nada—dice, y no sabe si debería decir algo más sí que agrega—: no hay nada que no haría por ti, ¿sabes?

Hiro suelta una risa, algo aguada y definitivamente lastimosa, pero una risa sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Podemos...?—pregunta, y Miguel asiente, tomando a Hiro de la mano y llevándolo dentro del fuerte.

El japonés suelta una risa y se acomoda entre los cojines, observando todo con ojos grandes y llenos de admiración.

—Podemos hacer lo que quieras—dice Miguel, señalando el control de la televisión y los juegos de mesa—. O podemos no hacer nada, si quieres.

Hiro sonríe —algo apagado, algo ausente, pero está sonriendo y eso ya es ganancia— y se acerca a la charola. Recoge una de las tazas con las manos temblorosas y Miguel empieza a preocuparse de si seguirán calientes o no, pero no tiene que hacerlo porque se le resbala a Hiro de las manos y se hace sopa de malvaviscos y chocolate en uno de los cojines.

—Verga—dice Miguel, inmediatamente apresurándose a limpiar con las servilletas lo mejor que puede la mancha.

Hiro se queda viendo el cojín con algo que Miguel no alcanza a ver pues está muy concentrado intentando limpiar el desastre.

—Perdón—dice el japonés una vez que Miguel se queda sin servilletas.

—Tranquilo, los accidentes pasan—contesta el mexicano, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo bueno es que no cayó en las instalaciones eléctricas. Ten, toma mi taza. Voy a ir a servirme más.

Toma la taza casi vacía de las manos del japonés y le entrega la suya, depositando un beso en la frente del japonés antes de salir del fuerte a la cocina a rellenar la taza con lo poco de chocolate caliente que queda.

Cuando regresa al fuerte se encuentra a Hiro jugando con los malvaviscos de su taza, picoteándolos y observándolos volver a salir con lo que parece ser la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Regresé—dice, dándole un sorbo a su taza y recargándose junto a Hiro, suspirando de alivio cuando el líquido tibio toca su lengua—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú quieras—responde Hiro con una voz apagada, y mierda, volvimos a empezar.

—Bueno, está la televisión, así que podemos ver algo. O podemos hacer un rompecabezas. Uh, tengo mi celular a la mano así que podemos jugar cualquier cosa o podemos descansar, creo que no se está tan incómodo aquí, ¿cierto?

Hiro suspira y toma un trago de su chocolate, revolviendo la taza con la mano.

—Lamento haber derramado el chocolate—repite, y Miguel niega con la cabeza.

—No pasó nada, tranquilo—dice, y deja su taza en la charola para tomar una de las manos de Hiro.

—Es que soy un asco—dice el japonés, enterrando la barbilla en el pecho—. No sé hacer cálculos básicos de matemáticas, no me puedo aprender la etiqueta de un puto desodorante y después echo a perder tu trabajo regando el chocolate en una almohada.

—No has echado nada a perder, ¿de qué hablas?—Hiro sigue sin mirarlo y Miguel no sabe qué hacer.

—Se supone que soy inteligente y organizado y que tengo mis prioridades bien establecidas—se lamenta Hiro, dejando la taza en la bandeja y llevando las rodillas a su pecho—. Pero en los últimos días lo único que he hecho es arruinarlo todo.

—No has arruinado nada, Hiro, tranquilo—Miguel se encuentra hincado junto a su amigo, con ambas manos en el brazo del chico—. Y está bien no ser perfecto siempre, eres humano.

—Para ti tengo que ser perfecto—dice el nipón, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas—. Si no soy perfecto vas a encontrar alguien que sí lo sea y me vas a dejar y...

—No digas pendejadas—dice Miguel, sintiendo el corazón pesado—. Hiro, yo no pienso dejarte.

—Todos lo hacen, dale tiempo—y es aquí cuando Miguel entiende porque Hiro jamás había tenido nada serio con nadie, porque tiene miedo.

Es como si el cielo se hubiera abierto.

—Yo no soy todos—dice, mordiéndose el labio. Hay algo más que quiere decir, que ha estado escondiendo durante mucho tiempo por miedo a la respuesta, pero si hay un momento indicado para decirlo es definitivamente este—. Hiro, ¿sabes que es la exclusividad?

—¿Que pertenece únicamente a algo o a alguien? —responde el chico, levantando la cabeza, y Miguel asiente.

Y quienquiera que haya dicho que la gente se ve bonita cuando llora es un maldito mentiroso. Hiro tiene la cara empapada y los ojos rojos y hay moco en su sudadera pero, maldita sea, Miguel lo ama. Cuando llora se ve como trasero de babuino pero mierda, si Miguel no piensa que aun así quiere pasar el resto de su vida con este hombre.

—Bueno, nuestra relación es exclusiva—dice, tomando una de las manos del chico—. Sé que todavía no estás listo para ser mi novio, y lo entiendo. Pero ser exclusivos significa que yo estoy apartado para ti y viceversa, lo que significa que no saldré con nadie más, ni coquetearé con nadie más y mucho menos besaré a nadie que no seas tú.

Los ojos avellana del chico se abren como platos y Miguel lo ve tragar saliva. Mierda, ¿se escuchó muy intenso?

—Digo, sólo si quieres. No tenemos que hacerlo si no te sientes a gusto—y se siente horrible, pero está bien. Hiro no está preparado para esta clase de compromiso pero no importa porque seguirán juntos pase lo que pase.

—¿Estás bromeando?—pregunta el japonés, y Miguel se ve atrapado en un abrazo que los lleva a ambos a dar hasta el suelo, con manos pálidas escabulléndose debajo de su camisa y labios ligeramente resecos marcando su clavícula y esto es definitivamente algo que no se imaginó estarían haciendo cuando construyó el fuerte pero, bueno, si es lo que Hiro quiere hacer entonces está bien.

Lleva sus manos a los glúteos de Hiro y aprieta, sintiéndose enrojecer cuando el nipón suspira.

—¿Esto es un sí?—pregunta, sintiendo cómo las manos de Hiro se van haciendo camino hasta su cinturón.

—¿Tú qué crees?—responde el chico, con la voz entrecortada. Y Miguel no está muy seguro de cómo pasaron de lágrimas a besos pero no quiere hacer a Hiro sentir mal, así que no lo cuestiona.

Pero debería hacerlo, porque las manos de Hiro de repente se dejan de mover y los jadeos se convierten en sollozos y _mierda, empieza a prestar más atención, Miguel._

—¿Hiro, qué pasa?—pregunta el mexicano, la voz cargada de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No tengo ganas—admite el japonés, separándose de Miguel y bajando la mirada—. Perdón.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte—el morocho se endereza, medio-duro pero muy, muy preocupado por la sanidad de Hiro y cómo su fachada de indiferencia va y viene. Quiere derrumbarla y estar ahí para cualquier cosa que el chico necesite.

—No, no está bien—el nipón bufa y esconde la cara entre las rodillas nuevamente—. ¿De qué sirvo si ni siquiera puedo hacer sentir bien a mi pareja? Soy un asco.

Y Miguel tiene que ignorar cómo su corazón empieza a dar vueltas en su pecho porque Hiro se acaba de referir a él como _pareja,_ y es la primera vez que usa ese término, en favor de concentrarse en calmar las voces dentro de la cabeza de su _pareja_.

Dios, va a estar pensando en eso por días.

—No tienes que "hacerme sentir bien" para ser una buena pareja, ¿sabes?—y no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo llevan estas cosas circulando la mente de Hiro pero quiere hacerlas parar—. Y definitivamente no eres un asco, no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas pero estás mal, mi amor. Muy, muy mal.

Y por segunda vez en el día Hiro lo taclea con sus abrazos. Esta vez es mucho más calmado, mucho más a destiempo. Las manos del japonés ya no están sobre su cadera sino enredadas en sus mechones castaños y Miguel se encuentra acomodándose en una posición más cómoda para poder abrazar a Hiro como es debido.

Conforme pasan las horas el silencio se convierte en sollozos y Hiro empieza a hablar de Mochi y de lo mucho que lo quería. Y Miguel se queda ahí, escuchando, intentando ser lo que Hiro necesita; y aun cuando las lágrimas dan lugar al sueño y Hiro cae rendido en sus brazos Miguel se queda ahí, abrazándolo y esperando que para cuando despierte las cosas sean distintas.

Tal vez ninguno de ellos sabe qué es el amor porque no tienen experiencia ¿pero esto? Miguel está muy seguro de que esto es amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensaron de este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? :D De verdad espero que les haya gustado, tenía en mente la escena de [Na de Na](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzJFQ5PY9oQ&feature=emb_logo) desde hace algunos meses.


	20. = 18 =

Rosa es una mujer simple, centrada. Gusta de la ingeniería pero gusta más de ayudar a su familia con lo prudente, y gusta muchisímo más de las chicas — aunque eso no sea prudente.

El caso de la familia Rivera es algo divertido, si uno lo piensa. Una abuela matriarca que sigue monitoreando constantemente la vida de sus familiares a pesar de que ya no viven todos bajo el mismo techo, constantemente se le encuentra a la señora en la casa de sus hijos ya sea preparando la comida, colgando la ropa o haciendo la limpieza porque _"nadie recoge nunca su pinche mugrero."_

La señora Elena es una mujer dura, que no vacila, ama a su familia de una manera muy estricta y no deja ir las cosas fácilmente, pero sobre todo es una mujer muy vieja. Se le nota en las arrugas debajo de los ojos, las famosas patas de gallo marcando líneas que no la dejarán jamás mentir de su edad. Es una mujer cansada, desenfocada. Es una mujer que ama, ama, ama a su familia y haría de todo para asegurar que sean felices.

Pero, se reitera, es una mujer muy vieja, y hay ciertas cosas que ya vienen con la edad que simplemente no pueden cambiarse. Más allá de lo físico lo que importa es lo emocional, y es que hay mentalidades tan viejas que ya no vale la pena intentar cambiarlas porque simplemente no se puede, y Rosa está muy consciente de eso. Su abuela tiene ideas muy arraigadas de la religión, la familia y la sexualidad que ni a palazos van a poder cambiarse, y eso no le molesta... la mayoría del tiempo.

No es como si viviera completamente encerrada en el clóset. Abel, su hermano mayor, está más que consciente de su atracción a las chicas y nula atracción a los varones, y parece que Benny y Manny, sus dos hermanos menores, no tardarán en darse cuenta. Y aunque todavía no confronta abiertamente a sus padres al respecto, sabe que ninguno de ellos tendrá problema en aceptar su sexualidad. Carmen y Berto son las personas de más mente abierta que conoce, benditos sean los cielos.

Y sabe que no está sola en esto, Miguel comparte su secreto, un secreto que se llama así por costumbre porque realmente ya no queda mucho escondido. El chico ama tocar música, ama a sus mascotas y ama a los chicos de una manera desenfrenada, como todo lo que hace en la vida. Es gentil y lleno de luz y Rosa lamenta que le hayan hecho daño, pero poco a poco el chico Rivera parece estar recogiendo sus piezas y armándose de nuevo — con ayuda de un chico pelinegro del cual habla como si no hubiera un mañana, por cierto, Rosa no sabe qué está haciendo Hiro pero lo está haciendo bien.

También está Marco, quien sigue vivo pero al límite, Miguel no habla mucho de él porque su hermano así se lo había pedido, pero de lo poco que Rosa sabe respecto al chico es que vive felizmente con un chico gringo llamado Kyle. Espera poder verlo algún día, la vida sabe que necesita a su primo de vuelta — pero ese es un tema de otra ocasión.

Aún así, a veces es difícil no sentirse enjaulada. Su primo, el único que realmente entiende la lucha de aceptación al darte cuenta que te gusta la gente de tu mismo sexo, contrario a como todos dicen que debería ser, está lejos, muy lejos de ella, viviendo su vida y disfrutando el nuevo inicio. Y el único otro que podría ayudarla resiente a la familia Rivera de tal manera que es imposible saber de él si no es por boca de Miguel — Marco ha sido lastimado por los Rivera de maneras que Rosa jamás se perdonará, tantas banderas en rojo pasadas por alto, cegados por los encantos de alguien que resultó ser un monstruo. Lo que le pasó a su primo la mantiene despierta en la noche, lágrimas en las mejillas y sollozos escondidos en la almohada. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Se siente más enjaulada todavía cuando le toca presenciar de primera mano la homofobia aún persistente en el ambiente. Santa Cecilia tenía muchas cosas buenas antes de que llegaran a urbanizarlo, y después tuvo muchas cosas buenas también, pero un pueblo se queda pueblo para siempre, sin importar qué tanto intentes hacerlo parecer una ciudad, y el ambiente moralista parece algo que jamás se irá. 

Es difícil no sentirse desolada cuando su abuela tuerce los labios y camina hacia el lado contrario para no pasar al lado de un par de chicas tomándose de las manos, o cuando alguno de sus compañeros elige como blanco a otro simplemente porque se viste de una manera más femenina. No está sola, no debería tener miedo, su familia es un ambiente seguro que siempre le cuidará la espalda — pero a veces las voces en su cabeza se vuelven abrumantes y no sabe cómo callarlas.

Así que no es su culpa realmente cuando a media llamada le pide a Miguel que regrese a México por las vacaciones de verano, sabe que el chico todavía tiene otros tantos meses por delante en el Ito Ishioka pero eso no le importa. Su primo es el único que puede aplacar los gritos en su cabeza y necesita tenerlo cerca, hablar con él y sacar toda esa mierda que no le permite dormir por la noche.

Y la cosa es que Miguel jamás le ha negado nada, durante su infancia siempre tuvieron una relación basada en tirar carrilla y jugarle bromas al otro, pero aún así el menor jamás titubeó cuando su prima lo necesitaba. Siempre presente, siempre pendiente. Y entonces Rosa devolvía el favor, yendo tan lejos como para aprender a tocar el violín a pesar de carecer de habilidades musicales, todo porque Miguel quería cantar para el mundo.

Pero esta vez el chico titubea, esconde la cara en el cuello de una sudadera que no parece ser la suya. Detrás de él puede ver una puerta de vidrio y algunas cuantas flores. La diferencia de horarios hace que el cielo del lado de Miguel esté completamente oscuro, su cara iluminada por algunos faroles que Rosa no alcanza a ver en la videollamada, y el corazón se le rompe al ver a Miguel tan abatido por una cosa tan sencilla como regresar a casa con su familia.

La puerta de vidrio se desliza para abrirse y una figura borrosa empieza a caminar hasta desaparecer en las escaleras, un maullido indignado siguiéndole, la manera característica de Pepita para reclamar su cena.

Y es ahí cuando Rosa cae en cuenta de lo extraño que parece ese lugar en donde Miguel estaba recargado tan en calma. Ve a la gata negra perseguir la figura de otro hombre dentro de la casa y se le ocurre que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Miguel ya está en casa con su familia.

Por alguna razón el mundo se le viene encima en ese momento.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer—responde, mordiéndose el labio—. Tengo que trabajar, después de todo. Y... uh, tengo cosas que hacer, pero veré si puedo arreglar un pequeño viaje. 

Tiene un nudo en la garganta y siente las lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero no puede permitirse echarse a llorar enfrente de Miguel, quien parece apenado y francamente horrorizado con la sola idea de subirse a un avión y regresar a su patria.

—Dante seguro te extraña—es todo lo que dice, jugando su última carta, y su primo asiente débilmente. 

Antes mencionar a Dante era la única manera de garantizar que Miguel haría algo, pero ahora los ojos marrones del chico cargan cierto brillo de incertidumbre y Rosa no está tan segura de haber ganado.

Media hora más tarde y una muy incómoda videollamada después, Miguel baja a la cocina para encontrarse a Hiro meneándose suavemente al son de alguna canción de Paramore que no sabe identificar porque no es emo.

Sabe que Hiro escuchó la petición de su prima, el nipón estaba a su lado cuando Rosa pidió que Miguel regresara a México por las vacaciones y pasara tiempo con su familia, y realmente no tuvo tiempo de ver su reacción porque en ese momento el pelinegro se levantó a darle de cenar a Pepita, dejándolo solo en la terraza, con nada más que el silencio y el libro de Tecnologías de la Intercomunicación que el japonés había dejado sobre la banca.

La cosa es, durante los primeros días Miguel no hacía más que extrañar México. Los olores, la comida, y tal vez por eso se había unido al Jardín de Flores, pero poco a poco esa nostalgia se había desvanecido, dejando nada más que un sentimiento burbujeante de felicidad al que rara vez le prestaba atención. En tan poco tiempo San Fransokyo se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba sin saberlo. Se había hecho de amigos, personas que lo querían de una manera tan natural y tan amena que el dolor pasado parecía cada vez más lejano. Estaban los chicos del Jardín, latinoamericanos tan apegados a su patria y a sus raíces que era difícil no sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo a su lado; estaban los gemelos Blackery, con un don nato para la música clásica y una manera muy rara de quererse; estaban Pidge, Matt, Honey, Wasabi y Honey, quienes amaban la ciencia de una manera tan abierta que era difícil no inundarse de conocimiento a su lado; estaba Fred, quien tenía más para ofrecer de lo que la gente admitía; y ante todos estaba Hiro, la luz al final del túnel, el que anunciaba un nuevo día. Hiro, quien lo llenaba de felicidad y lo trataba con tanto cariño que era difícil pensar que había sido lastimado antes. Miguel se había encontrado una nueva familia entre cuerdas y metales y no quería dejarla, por poco tiempo que fuera.

La culpabilidad era el peor sentimiento posible en el mundo. Y lo peor era que no sabía realmente por qué se sentía culpable. ¿Era su culpa que las voces en la cabeza de Rosa no la dejaran descansar en paz? ¿Era su culpa haberse apegado tan rápido a toda la gente maravillosa en San Fransokyo? ¿Era su culpa, acaso, el no querer volver a México, a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su país, porque había encontrado algo que lo hacía sentir más seguro?

El pelinegro deja una sartén sobre la estufa y es cuando Miguel se concentra nuevamente en el presente. Pepita está echa bolita sobre una de las sillas del comedor, ronroneando tan fuerte que se puede escuchar hasta la escalera, y debajo del constante _prr, prr_ hay una melodía algo más suave pero definitivamente movida. Hiro tararea al son de la música, y algo se quiebra dentro del mexicano porque _esto es todo lo que quiere._

—Supongo que escuchaste la petición de mi prima—es todo lo que dice, acercándose a la cocina con cautela.

El nipón se tensa, el cucharón en su mano deteniendo sus movimientos, Miguel ve la manera en la que su pecho sube y baja y continúa removiendo la sopa.

—Supones correctamente—su tono de voz no es frío, pero tampoco es amigable. Es como si hubiera construido una pared entre él y el mundo, y el castaño asiente.

Hiro ha estado ligeramente fuera de sí, y no es difícil saber por qué. La muerte de Mochi le afectó demasiado, y Miguel lo entiende. No puede imaginarse perdiendo a Dante o a Pepita, así que sabe que el dolor dentro del pelinegro es más del que puede mantener. Pero a veces esto pasa, Hiro se cierra y levanta barreras que caen eventualmente, usualmente por sí solas.

Parece que esta es una barrera que Miguel va a tener que derribar, pero si hay algo que sabe hacer es definitivamente esto. 

_Las cosas se resuelven hablando y no a putazos,_ decía Marco alguna vez, intentando calmarse después de una pelea con Kyle, y el mayor de los hermanos sabe de lo que está hablando. No habría llegado tan lejos guardando todo lo que siente.

Así que Miguel respira hondo y se acerca a la cocina, descubriendo con una rápida mirada que Hiro tiene abierto un recetario y está preparando crema poblana. Su corazón da un brinco en su pecho, _incluso cuando está enojado se preocupa por mí._

—No pensaba en irme—dice, y su uso del copretérito hace que el japonés se tense a su lado—, pero es verdad que extraño a mi familia, y me hace mucha falta ver a mi perro.

—Entonces deberías irte—responde Hiro, la voz temblando, hay algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas así que Miguel sonríe antes de quitarle el cucharón de la mano y apagar la estufa.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo—es todo lo que dice, tragando saliva y abrazando al chico.

El silencio que sigue es abrumador, y se pregunta brevemente si ya la cagó cabrón y sin remedio, pero el nipón suelta el aire y se aferra a Miguel con uñas y dientes, temblando ligeramente.

Llevan casi cinco meses de conocerse, diecinueve semanas para ser más exactos.

Diecinueve semanas se traducen en ciento cuarenta días, ciento cuarenta días son tres mil trescientas sesenta horas, tres mil trescientas horas son doscientos un mil seiscientos minutos, doscientos un mil doscientos minutos son doce millones noventa y seis mil segundos — sin contar el día de hoy, porque eso lo lleva a doce millones ciento setenta y un mil seiscientos segundos.

Llevan doce millones ciento setenta y un mil seiscientos segundos de conocerse, y aunque la cifra es muy larga de todos modos el tiempo no es tanto.

Doce millones ciento cincuenta y tres mil seiscientos uno.

Seiscientos dos.

Seiscientos tres.

Miguel debe de estar esperando una respuesta.

—Está bien—dice, porque no cree poder decir mucho más. ¿Qué está a punto de hacer, dejando de lado todas sus responsabilidades para escaparse a un país en el que jamás antes ha estado, sólo porque su novio-no-oficial pidió su compañía?— Sí, está bien, hagámoslo.

Está pero bien pendejo.

La sonrisa de Miguel podría competir contra el sol.

—Está bien—repite el mexicano, sonando como si no terminara de creerse las palabras—. Okey, está bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

La falla fundamental en su plan es conseguir el permiso para irse de vacaciones, porque ambos tienen trabajos a los que atender y no pueden desaparecer por ahí para regresar tres semanas más tarde y no esperar consecuencias.

Y pedir tres semanas de vacaciones es algo insano. Hiro tiene suerte de ser el mejor trabajador de su empresa, el más prometedor y el que más le ha ofrecido a la universidad, pero está seguro que aún con tantas cosas a su favor la respuesta será no.

Su jefe, el señor Toshinori, se lleva una mano a la frente tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca.

—¿Tres semanas?—repite, incrédulo, observando la solicitud que el pelinegro acaba de dejar en su escritorio, y Hiro se obliga a tragarse el nudo en la garganta y asentir. Ha pedido préstamos de dinero de medio millón de dólares para sus investigaciones sin titubear, pero no quiera pedir vacaciones porque se le olvida hasta cómo hablar.

—Eh, exactamente, señor—vacila un poco antes de continuar—, me gustaría conocer un país vecino, y creo prudentes tres semanas para intentar sacar tanto provecho como pueda de mi visita.

El hombre escanea nuevamente la solicitud, frunciendo los labios.

—Por favor, señor—pide Hiro, cuando se hace evidente que Toshinori no piensa ceder—, creo verdaderamente que este viaje podría ayudarme también a expandir mis horizontes. Piénselo un segundo, ¡podríamos hacer a Eentken una presencia continental!

Hay un momento de silencio y finalmente el hombre suspira, mordiéndose el labio antes de firmar su aceptación en la línea al borde de la hoja.

Hiro no puede creer su suerte.

—Últimamente te noto más concentrado, mucho más liviano—hay una sonrisa conocedora en la cara del señor y Hiro traga saliva—, ¿pasó algo?

_A usted que le importa, pinche viejo metiche_. Es lo primero que dice su cerebro, pero se obliga a morderse la lengua y sonreír porque no puede ser grosero con la persona que paga sus recibos y acaba de darle chance de tomarse unas vacaciones todo pagadas de tres semanas.

—Eh... podría decirse—siente las mejillas rojas y se lleva una mano a la nuca en instinto, aún sin acostumbrarse a que sus greñas desaparecieron y lo único que queda son cortos cabellos. 

_Pa' qué te digo que no sí sí._

Su jefe asiente, satisfecho, y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, mientras tu rendimiento no disminuya—hay el fantasma de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y Hiro traga saliva, sin saber qué esperar realmente—, me alegro por ti, Hamada.

—Gracias, señor—y tan pronto se asegura que el hombre no quiera decirle más, sale corriendo directamente a su escritorio, sin perder tiempo en tomar su celular y marcar el número de Miguel.

Marca una, dos, tres veces y después.

—¿Hiro?—su voz suena apurada y hay el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de él, como si hubiera salido corriendo de sus clases para responder. Hiro mira el reloj, probablemente es lo que pasó.

—Mi amor—responde, no sabiendo bien cómo contener la felicidad en su pecho—, tengo el permiso.

Y Hiro sabe que las cosas no pueden oírse por la línea telefónica a menos de que causen ruido, pero conoce a Miguel tan bien que siente la manera en la que sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y su hoyuelo se hace presente.

—Eso es excelente—contesta el mexicano, la voz cargada de alegría, y el pelinegro asiente.

Conseguir el permiso para Miguel no es tan fácil. En primera porque Miguel no lleva ni un año trabajando, en segunda porque... no, simplemente porque no cumple el requerimiento de tiempo legal para solicitar vacaciones, ni hablar de pedir tres semanas de vacaciones.

Pero por alguna fuerza milagrosa del destino logran hacerlo funcionar.

La señora Azucena los mira como si realmente no pudiera creer haber aceptado algo como esto, y para ser sinceros, Hiro tampoco lo entiende. Siempre había sabido que la señora era flexible y estaba dispuesta a jugar tira y afloja para llegar a acuerdos, pero esto parece más que nada sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Tres semanas, Miguel—repite, y el muchacho asiente—. Esos son veintiún días, te tomas uno más y puedes irte despidiendo de tu suelo.

—La adoro—es lo único que responde el mexicano, casi llorando de la emoción.

En ocasiones como esta es cuando Hiro odia no saber hablar español, porque lleva quince minutos como imbécil observando a Miguel casi casi ponerse de rodillas para suplicar el permiso de irse de vacaciones sin poder intervenir. Puta barrera de idiomas.

Y así quiere irse a México, no mamen. Kyle, rífate con unas clasesitas porfa.

—Pero tenemos condiciones, Miguel—y el mexicano se desinfla—. Oye, no me veas así, me estoy viendo muy buena onda siquiera dándote el permiso de irte, hay que nivelar la balanza.

Ante estas palabras el chico asiente vehemente, y Hiro vuelve a odiar su conocimiento básico del español porque sigue sin entender _ni madres_.

—Si te vas a ir tanto tiempo, lo tienes que hacer deslumbrando a todos—empieza la señora, pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro—. Un evento grande, tal vez como el día que llegaste, algo que justifique que te siga pagando aunque andes por ahí revolcándote en el pasto con acá mis ojos.

Las mejillas de Miguel se tiñen de rojo y empieza a tartamudear, pero Azucena ni siquiera pestañea antes de seguir.

—Y necesito que llegues temprano, así que ni se te ocurra intentar venir con el pelinegro este, porque la última vez Angélica tuvo que darle una fecha una hora adelantada y llegó rayando el cabrón, ra-yan-do. Eres nuestro foco, Miguel, no puedes llegar tres horas más tarde como le hiciste ese día. Les voy a decir a todos que no te sirvan nada de comer hasta que se acabe este pedo, neta, ya la gente me empezaba a cagar y tú todo tranquilo chingándote tus mentadas enchiladas—largos mechones oscuros enmarcan su cara y así, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados en una fina línea parece el jefe final de algún juego de estrategia que Hiro jamás acabó de jugar.

—Bueno, jalo—hay un silencio en lo que Miguel parece ganar la compostura nuevamente—. ¿Qué opinas de una noche de karaoke? Quita el negro riguroso, el piano y esas mamadas, ponemos una televisión en el escenario, algunos cuantos micrófonos y cobramos por la entrada. Se abre el bar, cambiamos el menú por antojitos y cosas del tipo y ¡bam! Cualquiera que quiera cantar con Don Miguel Rivera puede hacerlo, ¿qué opinas? Creo que es más fácil arrastrar gente de esa manera.

La señora se lleva un dedo a la barbilla y asiente después de un par de segundos de considerarlo. Extiende una mano al frente y Miguel la toma con emoción.

—Pero si eso no funciona—dice Azucena como última condición—, volvemos a mi plan. Eso y te pones a lavar todos los platos al final, no sales hasta que no quede ni una cuchara sucia.

El mexicano se estremece, pero asiente de cualquier manera.

—Eres malvada—es todo lo que dice, y la mujer le sopla un beso antes de regresar a la cocina.

Hiro no tiene idea de qué acaba de pasar, pero Miguel sonríe y eso es suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro de igual manera.

La noche de karaoke en el Jardín de Flores es una noticia que se esparce como fuego, no pasa mucho antes de que una gran mayoría de personas empiecen a solicitar informes, o a apartar lugares. Pronto llega la fecha acordada y Hiro se queda parado como pendejo, usando pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y chaleco negro porque si no le hacía de mesero probablemente no vería a Miguel en lo que queda de la tarde.

El mexicano se encuentra más allá, camisa blanca arremangada y pantalones de vestir ocultando sus botas marca Rivera mientras ajusta las cuerdas de su guitarra. Ésta es una diferente, blanca y con diseños de calavera, es la primera vez que Hiro la ve y por más bien cuidada que esté sí se ve vieja. Probablemente no van a necesitar usarla, considerando todo el equipo que se rentó para asegurarse que la noche de karaoke fuera simplemente inigualable, pero con Miguel nunca se sabe. Tal vez esta noche acabe siendo una fiesta acapella de música acústica.

En medio de todo el restaurante está Azucena, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, labios presionados en una fina línea y largos mechones azabache en un chongo sobre su cabeza. A veces Hiro se olvida de esta faceta de la mujer, porque la mayoría del tiempo sonríe y asiente sin agregar mucho, pero es una mujer que ha pasado por mucho. Hacer la transición de un país a otro sin nada más que promesas vacías en la maleta es algo que pocas personas pueden hacer, pero ella jamás había vacilado en aventarse. Junto con su novio había empezado desde abajo, ahorrando y sufriendo hasta finalmente conseguir comprar un terreno para empezar su sueño de construir un restaurante, y poco a poco el Jardín de Flores había pasado de ser un sueño a ser una realidad. De fonda a cocina económica con un menú ejecutivo, y de eso a un restaurante latinoamericano bien fundamentado. Era una mexicana con valor y sin pelos en la lengua, que al lado de su novio de la secundaria había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir realizar su sueño.

Y cuando todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas y la propuesta de matrimonio ya no estaba tan lejana en el horizonte como parecía, todo se le había venido hacia abajo. El fallecimiento de un ser querido siempre es demasiado, y sin su fiel novio al lado la familia del hombre había aprovechado para atacar. Ellos no la querían, jamás lo harían, y por eso tan pronto pudieron alegar que el restaurante era suyo porque las escrituras estaban bajo el nombre del difunto no dudaron en hacerlo.

Azucena no habla mucho de los años que seguían, ya sea por lo difíciles que fueron o por el dolor que debe causarle recordar todos los procesos legales a los que tuvo que someterse para probar que el Jardín de Flores era suyo por derecho. Fue estresante, fue horrible, y más de una vez quiso abandonarlo todo y dar la vuelta, pero si algo ha aprendido Hiro de las mujeres en su vida es que ninguna suelta lágrima sin dar pelea, y después de un tiempo las cosas volvieron a estar bien. El restaurante prosperó, las escrituras ahora bajo su nombre, el anillo de compromiso lo guardó en una cadena a manera de collar, y descolgó todas las banderas mexicanas en el Jardín en favor de poner más macetas. El restaurante se llenó de tulipanes, narcisos, crisantemos, rosas y azucenas. 

La felicidad regresó a su vida.

Hiro sonríe, y es sacado abruptamente de su estupor por Angélica, quien llega y le estampa una charola de metal en la cabeza con una sonrisa altanera.

—Usa esos músculos y ayúdanos a apartar las mesas—es todo lo que dice, enseñando la lengua antes de volver a sus actividades, y el nipón obedece, tomando varias sillas e intentando acomodarlas a como Dios le da a entender.

El restaurante es desmadre por donde se le vea, meseros repasando el menú hasta aprendérselo de memoria, cocineros intentando tener cosas preparadas para cuando empiece a llegar la gente, algunos tantos corriendo de un lugar a otro bajo las órdenes de la dueña, quien dirige todo con una mirada firme y voz clara.

El único que parece estar en calma es Miguel, quien se dobla sobre su guitarra y tararea en voz baja, sentado tranquilamente sobre la barra. Aún con todo el drama alrededor logra mantenerse sereno, piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo y dedos sobre la guitarra. Hay una pequeña sonrisa tranquila dibujada en sus labios y el fleco le cae sobre los ojos, rulos castaños contrastando con el chocolate de sus ojos.

Hiro se acerca con cautela, no queriendo ser descubierto por Azucena, y se queda tranquilamente parado frente al mexicano durante unos segundos. Lentamente dedos morenos encuentran sus manos pálidas y empiezan a masajear los nudillos, ojos marrones observándolo con admiración.

El nipón se encuentra no por primera vez perdido en los maravillosos orbes de su pareja. El chocolate de su iris queda escondido detrás de una especie de naranja cerca al oscuro de sus pupilas, delicadas líneas del color del atardecer dibujando una flor de cempasúchil en cada uno de sus ojos. Tan pronto verlo, el negro de sus pupilas se expande y un pequeño rubor escarlata aparece en esas mejillas morenas que tanto adora.

—¿No vas a ayudar?—es todo lo que pregunta, sonriendo. Los dedos de Miguel se siguen moviendo sobre su cuerpo, pasando de sus manos a sus brazos y de regreso.

—Tal vez luego—contesta el mexicano, hoyuelo prominente—, por ahora pospondré ser productivo por el tiempo que se pueda.

Hiro suelta una risa.

—Y dejar así a tu novio, a morirse de cansancio mientras me obligan a mover mesas de un lugar a otro, qué caballeroso—susurra, mordiéndose el labio, y Miguel sonríe.

—Te diré que mi novio se ve increíblemente sexy empujando mesas de un lugar a otro, y si puedo apreciar la vista no dudaré en hacerlo—el chico acerca sus labios a la mano del nipón, depositando un beso en cada uno de sus nudillos—. Anda, ve, todavía eres necesitado.

—Eres un aprovechado—es todo lo que dice, aguantándose la risa. Siente las mejillas calientes y está seguro de que ha de parecer un tomate—. Dejándome a mí todo el trabajo pesado.

—Pero así te gusto—es todo lo que responde Miguel, y como Hiro no puede negarlo simplemente asiente con emoción y le avienta un beso al aire.

Miguel finge cacharlo antes de llevárselo al corazón y aventar uno también, que Hiro atrapa con fingida destreza y se lo lleva directamente a los glúteos.

El sonrojo del mexicano podría hacerle la noche entera.

Dos horas más tarde ya todo está arreglado, con el escenario en medio del restaurante y varias barras de comida colocadas cerca de las paredes. El bar está abierto, irguiéndose orgullosamente en la pared trasera, y sobre el escenario yacen varios micrófonos, una pantalla enorme y varios discos de música de karaoke.

—Esto va a estar de locos—dice Angélica, arreglándose el uniforme. Carraspea la garganta y pronto la atención de todos está concentrada en ella—. Okey, ya saben qué hay que hacer. Sean amables, sean serviciales, e intenten hacerlos consumir tanto como puedan.

Hay un grupal coro de _"sí, mamá"_ que hace que la mexicana suelte una pequeña risa, y se acerca para arreglar el chaleco de Hiro antes de asentir orgullosa. Si sus dedos se quedan un poco más sobre los botones y su mano accidentalmente toca el pecho de su mejor amigo, bueno, eso nadie necesita saberlo.

—Suerte—le susurra al nipón a manera de secreto, y Hiro asiente con una sonrisa.

—Lo tengo a él—dice, señalando a Miguel, quien sigue dando vueltas en el escenario, escaneando con la mirada las canciones de los discos—, no la necesito.

Angélica hace una mueca y finge una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón a Hiro se le remueve el corazón, pero no se permite pensar demasiado en eso antes de acercarse al músico y abrazarlo por los hombros.

—Eres mío—es todo lo que dice, pensando en la primera vez que se vieron, en cómo las chicas se desvivían por Miguel y aventaban papelitos con sus números telefónicos al estuche de la guitarra del chico. Piensa en cómo vendrán personas hoy a cantar con Miguel, y en cómo varias intentarán aprovechar su oportunidad para sacar algo, cualquier cosa, de este encuentro. Puede que alguien intente acercarse más de lo prudente, puede que alguien lo consiga, y aunque sabe que esos son gajes del oficio no puede evitar sentir bilis en la garganta de solo pensarlo—, por favor no lo olvides.

—Sólo tuyo—susurra Miguel, enroscando sus brazos en la cintura de Hiro y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del japonés—, sólo tuyo.

—Y yo soy tuyo—agrega Hiro, porque en esta relación basada en la confianza y en el respeto mutuo existen sólo ellos dos—, únicamente tuyo.

—Lo sé—responde el mexicano, depositando un beso en el cuello de su pareja antes de separarse—, buena suerte hoy.

—No necesito suerte—dice el pelinegro, repitiendo las palabras de hace unos minutos—, te tengo a ti.

Por segunda vez en la noche Miguel se sonroja de tal manera que avergonzaría a una fresa.

Hiro simplemente sonríe.

Llevan en esto tres horas y ya se quiere bajar.

Hiro no es, en cualquier sentido de la palabra, ajeno a ser mesero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo trabajando ocasionalmente para el Jardín de Flores, años de experiencia por los cuales se sabe todos y cada uno de los horarios del personal de memoria. Sin embargo, ser mesero donde realmente no es necesitado es otra experiencia. La gente se divierte bailando de un lado a otro, amontonándose junto a los micrófonos para conseguir su chance de cantar cualquier cosa. Las botellas de alcohol pasan de un lado a otro, acompañadas de totopos, alitas, papas fritas y literalmente cualquier cosa que pueda comerse con las manos, sin necesidad de cubiertos.

Como había imaginado, hay muchas personas intentando aprovecharse de su oportunidad para acercarse a Miguel, pero el mexicano logra sacudírselas sin ser grosero. Debería ser considerado una disciplina olímpica, el poder rechazar a la gente de una manera gentil y sin repercusiones, piensa Hiro amargamente.

Está la ocasional persona que pide que Miguel no cante con ella, y en vez de eso decide hacerlo con sus amigos. Alguna vez Hiro había escuchado a alguien decir que el karaoke no se trataba de sonar bien, sino de desafinar juntos, pero hay un límite de lo que sus pobres tímpanos pueden aguantar y en este momento no le gustaría nada más que tomar a esa persona y darle una buena bofetada.

Una idea le asalta la mente cuando ve a una chica particularmente atrevida deslizar su mano por el brazo de Miguel, entonando decentemente Veneno Vil de Fobia.

_"Dicen que es una mujer fatal, un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal."_

Observa con recelo la mano de la chica sobre el bicep de su novio, dedos bien arreglados trazando líneas sobre la piel morena.

_No shit, Sherlock._

—Estoy harto de este pedo—le dice a Celeste cuando la chica se coloca a su lado. Tiene el corto pelo cayéndole por encima de los hombros, y se pasa un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja antes de asentir.

—Sé exactamente cómo te sientes—dice, recargándose contra la pared—, ¿quieres salir por algo de aire? Puedo cubrirte unos minutos.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del nipón al escuchar eso. Todavía le cuesta creer que los latinoamericanos puedan llegar a ser tan agresivos pero tan amistosos al mismo tiempo, como un perro guardián que sólo se somete ante esos en los que confía.

—¿Crees poder cubrirme unos tres minutos, tal vez cuatro?—le pide, y ella asiente con una sonrisa cansada—. Gracias, te mereces el cielo.

—Y unas vacaciones—resopla ella, volviéndose a pasar otro mechón detrás de la oreja—. Anda, ve, yo me encargo.

Pero en vez de salir disparado hacia la salida, sale corriendo para el lado contrario, aprovechando un cliente distraído para colocarse primero en la fila del karaoke, y presencia de primera mano cómo la misma chica de antes intenta inclinarse a besar a Miguel sólo para que éste se quite del camino con agilidad practicada, abrazándola y sonriendo antes de voltear hacia la fila nuevamente, ojos chocolate expandiéndose cómicamente cuando nota a Hiro.

Pero el nipón no pierde tiempo, se pasa una mano sobre el corto pelo y camina hacia su novio con seguridad, escogiendo un disco de entre el montón y colocándolo en el reproductor DVD sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Miguel parece desconcertado un par de segundos, pero tan pronto empiezan a sonar las primeras notas y se hace evidente el plan de Hiro, una pequeña sonrisa cautelosa se dibuja en sus labios.

— _I used to leave the doors unlocked and leave the lights on_ —empieza Hiro, sonriendo ligeramente cuando el mexicano suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa— _, I used to stay awake, just counting hours all night long._

Un recuerdo amargo se sitúa en su mente, el hecho de que antes de Miguel vivía la vida en un frenesí, sin importarle realmente mucho lo que pasaba. Se la vivía en su oficina, complicándose eternamente entre bosquejos y prototipos.

— _I had so many empty rooms inside this chateau_ —dice, honesto, y el mexicano sonríe ligeramente antes de llevarse su propio micrófono a los labios.

— _Tú me miraste y me llevaste hasta tus brazos_ —porque eso es todo lo que había tomado, una mirada y Miguel estaba completamente perdido— _, mi corazón antes de ti estaba en pedazos._

Y es difícil olvidar a Luis Antonio, sobre todo con las cosas que pasaron, pero ahora pensar en el chico no le resulta tan devastador como antes. Ya no tiene la necesidad de salir corriendo a por el mexicano y suplicarle perdón de rodillas, más como de ir a buscarlo y meterle su putiza por haberse pasado de verga.

— _Prometo que es por siempre y seguiré tus pasos_ —y no sabe si necesitaba decirlo con tanta convicción, pero las palabras ruedan sin esfuerzo de sus labios y el pelinegro frente a él se ilumina tan pronto las escucha.

— _But ever since I met you_ —dice el japonés, temblando ligeramente. Hay un sonrojo prominente en sus mejillas y ahora no le queda dónde esconderse, ya que sus largos mechones pelinegros no están ahí— _: no vacancy._

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —repite Miguel, igual de sonrojado que su pareja.

— _Because of you there's no vacancy_ —se siente algo raro, hacer una confesión de este tipo tan pública, pero aquí está, valiéndole madres su trabajo y cantando en un escenario frente a algunos centenares de personas porque no podía soportar que alguien se estuviera restregando contra su novio.

_Pareces perro marcando territorio, Hiro, no mames. Ya párale._

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —repite Miguel, alentándolo a seguir, y respira hondo.

_Pues ya qué._

— _No empty rooms, got no vacancy_ —y es que desde Miguel no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, se quedó prendado del chico tan pronto lo escuchó ese día, aburrido en su habitación y jugando con Google Maps a lo pendejo.

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —vuelve a decir el mexicano, acercándose peligrosamente al nipón, y algo en Hiro brinca al pensar en que tal vez esto fue una mala idea.

— _Ever since I met you, no vacancy_ —¿cuántas veces tiene que decirlo para hacer que su corazón se calme de una puta vez? Siente las palmas mojadas y el micrófono se le empieza a resbalar.

Justo lo que le faltaba.

— _Ya no hay espacio, no._

— _Because of you._

— _En mi corazón_ —las manos de Miguel encuentran los brazos de Hiro y se quedan ahí, dibujando patrones sin sentido sobre la tela blanquecina.

Se escucha el click de una cámara a la distancia y el pelinegro traga saliva. Ésta es su propia tumba, cavada única y exclusivamente por él y sus pinches celos, más le vale morir dignamente y no hiperventilar a medio escenario.

— _Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you: no vacancy. Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you: no vacancy—_ intenta igualar el latir de su corazón a ritmo, esperando que eso lo haga sentir más seguro, pero no lo logra realmente—. _No vacancy._

Las manos de Miguel se siguen moviendo sobre sus brazos, una presencia que logra centrarlo y sacarlo de la zona pre-ataque de pánico a la que estaba a punto de entrar.

El brillo en los ojos bicolor del morocho es más que suficiente para tranquilizarlo, la adoración y el amor en ellos tan presente que le es imposible pensar en nada más.

Este chico, con rulos el color del chocolate y ojos el color de la avellana es suyo y solamente suyo, y viceversa.

— _No vacancy_ —repite, completamente ido, y por la sonrisa que se gana como recompensa sabe que no es el único apendejenamorado aquí— _. Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you, no vacancy. Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you no vacancy. No vacancy, no vacancy._

— _Déjame decirte que soy sincero_ —comienza Miguel, alejándose ligeramente del pelinegro hasta quedar a una distancia decente. Las luces del techo se reflejan de distintos colores alrededor de él, haciéndolo parecer un ser divino de otro universo— _, déjame decirte que yo te quiero._

 _Sé que lo eres,_ quiere decir Hiro _, sé que jamás me harías daño._

En vez de eso, solo asiente.

— _Corazón de fuego encendió la llama, te amé de la nada_ —el rubor en las mejillas del mexicano incrementa de golpe, y baja la mirada al suelo brevemente— _, te amé de la nada._

Por un momento es como si todo el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la confesión de Miguel se queda colgando en el aire y Hiro quiere abalanzarse sobre él y llenarlo de besos, pero el morocho no le da tiempo de recuperarse antes de continuar con la canción.

— _No hay otra mujer en el mundo entero que me va a querer como yo te quiero_ —hay una pequeña sonrisa cómplice ahí, algo tan tonto que deja al nipón con un ataque de risa incontrolable. _Claro, como si te gustaran las mujeres_ — _, se acabó el espacio que había en mi cama. Te amé de la nada, te amé de la nada._

Para este punto ya Hiro no sabe qué es prudente y qué no lo es, así que simplemente se lleva una mano al pecho y dibuja un corazón ahí con los dedos, cosa que tiene a Miguel tornándose todavía tres tonos más rojo.

— _No sé si puedo volver a encontrarte otra vez, y volver a ilusionarme otra vez, me enseñaste a enamorarme otra vez_ —y Hiro sabe que se supone que esto no debería ser así de personal, pero lo es, de alguna manera cada palabra encaja con ellos y no tiene ni idea de cómo una canción puede dar tanto en el clavo—. _No sé si puedo volver a encontrarte otra vez, y volver a ilusionarme otra vez, me enseñaste a enamorarme otra vez._

— _Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you: no vacancy. Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you, no vacancy_ —hay una pequeña pausa y Hiro se relame los labios, soltando un beso al aire—. _No vacancy, no vacancy._

— _Come on, come on, listen. Come on, come on, listen_ —pide Miguel, sonrojado, usando inglés por primera vez en tres horas— _. When I fell, I fell, I fell for you — no vacancy, no vacancy._

— _Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you: no vacancy. Used to be that I felt so damn empty, ever since I met you: no vacancy_ —no sabe cómo carajos la letra encaja con ellos, pero el punto es que lo hace, y jamás se ha sentido tan identificado como ahora. _Me sentía tan desolado todo el tiempo, pero llegaste y quedé sin vacantes_ — _. No vacancy, no vacancy._

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —corea Miguel, sonriendo ligeramente. 

— _Come on, come on, listen_ —dice Hiro, relamiéndose los labios, cosa que parece sacar una reacción del mexicano.

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —repite Miguel, voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, y el pelinegro ríe.

— _No vacancy_ —y para añadir efecto se acerca al mexicano como un depredador se acercaría a su presa, logrando que algunas personas suelten gritos ahogados.

— _Ya no hay espacio, no. Ya no hay espacio, no_ —y entre ellos no queda espacio, tanto literal como figurativamente. Están tan pegados que podrían ser uno mismo, pechos separados ligeramente para hacer espacio a los micrófonos.

— _Oh yeah_ —esta vez se muerde el labio inferior, deleitándose con la manera en la que se mueve la manzana de Adán de Miguel cuando éste traga saliva.

— _Ya no hay espacio, no_ —esto va a acompañado de un susurro parecido a una risa, las pupilas de Miguel tan expandidas que apenas es posible ver el marrón y anaranjado debajo de ellas.

— _Oh, whoah.  
_

— _Ya no hay espacio, no. Ya no hay espacio, no; ya no hay espacio, no._

— _No vacancy_ —enrosca sus brazos en la cintura de Miguel y esconde su cara en el cuello del moreno, agradeciendo a cada deidad conocida por la oportunidad de poder abrazar al chico de esta manera. 

_Mío, mío, mío — tuyo._

— _En mi corazón_ —los labios del mexicano acaban peligrosamente cerca a su oreja, y el aliento cálido del chico le da directo en la nuca, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorra y su cuerpo se tense.

Los brazos de Miguel se enroscan débilmente alrededor de su torso unos segundos, pero tan pronto como la fuerza se hace presente, desaparece, y Hiro se queda con el fantasma de un abrazo por el resto de la noche.

Celeste lo mira con lo que parece ser una mezcla extraña de orgullo y decepción antes de finalmente rodar los ojos y arreglarse el cabello por enésima vez antes de irse a otro lado, tacones de aguja marcando sus pasos contra el suelo.

A pesar de su pequeño numerito, Hiro se siente extrañamente orgulloso. Sabe, lógicamente, que acaba de hacer una pendejada marca ACME y probablemente le cueste una muy buena regañiza de Azucena, Angélica, Isabel y tanto pendejo se le cruce en el camino. Pero voltea a ver la cara angelical de Miguel y suspira, sin intentar combatir la manera en la que su corazón se acelera.

_So fucking worth it._

Retoma la compostura después de unos segundos y se acomoda el saco antes de suspirar decisivamente. Tiene trabajo que hacer, después de todo.

Más tarde se encuentra con Angélica en la entrada de la cocina, él lleva una orden escrita en un pequeño papelito blanco y ella carga con una charola de chilaquiles.

Se espera el mayor regaño de su vida, o por lo menos un zape, en vez de eso la chica lo mira con ojos tristes y suspira antes de apurar el paso hacia donde están las mesas.

Por alguna razón no puede evitar sentir que las lágrimas secas en las mangas de la camisa de la chica son su culpa.

El premio a la sorpresa más grande de la noche, sin embargo, se lo lleva la misma señora Azucena, quien se acerca a Hiro con los labios en una fina línea y el entrecejo fruncido.

—La gente quiere que vuelvas a cantar—es todo lo que dice, acomodándose el vestido.

El pelinegro tiene que pedir que le repitan la pregunta porque está seguro de que no escuchó bien.

—Yo tampoco me lo creía—responde la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero dicen que les gustó tu voz.

Y eso sí que lo saca de pedo, porque Hiro no canta mal, per se, pero tampoco sabe cantar.

No puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Segura de que me querían a mí?—pregunta, incrédulo, y la mexicana rueda los ojos.

—Sí, querían al fuckboy de pelo negro que hizo fanservice con el niño bonito mexicano—suelta un bufido—, te querían a ti, Hiro. Así que más te vale subir tu trasero desnalgado al escenario y hacer lo que te pido.

Ahora es turno del pelinegro de bufar.

—Para tu información, sí tengo trasero, ¿de dónde crees que me cuelga la ropa, mujer?—la señora le regala una mirada que indica que está a nada de perder la paciencia, y Hiro traga saliva antes de sonreír—. Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Supongo que quieren otro dúo con Miguel?

—Nope, tú solito—ella se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pánico escénico, ahí te voy.

—¿Y Miguel?—pregunta, jugando sus cartas. A diferencia de él, el mexicano está en su elemento cuando se sube al escenario. Es como si fuera su propia dimensión en donde solo él decide qué pasa, mientras que para Hiro subir a un escenario para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea presentar un nuevo invento es un ataque de pánico asegurado.

—Por allá—es todo lo que responde la mujer, señalando con la barbilla frente a ella. El pelinegro sigue la línea invisible con la mirada y se encuentra al mexicano devorando un plato de chilaquiles sin siquiera respirar, un grupo de chicas adolescentes intentando hacerle la plática. Gira la cabeza al escenario, y se sorprende al encontrarlo completamente vacío—. Y dicen que les gustó tu acento, así que intenta, no sé, cantar algo en japonés o eso.

—Bien—musita, dejando el bloc de notas y la pluma en las manos de Azucena antes de empezar a marchar con paso decidido al escenario. Si está haciendo esto no es por la gente, sino para distraer a las chicas arremolinadas alrededor de su novio, no se dejen engañar.

Toma los discos y empieza a buscar algo en japonés, cosa que cuesta chingos considerando que la mayoría es música en español. Pasa Vicente Fernández, Natalia Lafourcade, Paquita la del Barrio, Angélica Rivera, Paulina Rubio y pinche Maluma beibe antes de volverse a topar con Sebastián Yatra, y está a punto de rendirse y echarse alguna del Ozuna cuando nota el disco de Mon Laferte debajo del montón.

Lo toma con manos temblorosas, aún sin olvidar a Miguel y su cover de Tu Falta de Querer. Sabe, lógicamente, que el CD no va a hacerle daño, pero no puede evitar las ganas de tirarlo por ahí que tiene.

Empieza a buscar algo familiar en la lista de canciones, debatiéndose si sería buena idea o no el cantar Tu Falta de Querer, porque es la única que se sabe pero no sabe si resultaría incómodo para Miguel. Afortunadamente no tiene que decidir porque sus ojos caen sobre texto escrito en katakana. 

Decide jugarle al vergas y meter el disco, esperando que su instinto y muchos rezos sean suficientes para no cagarla.

Las primeras notas son todo menos lo que esperaba, para ser honesto, pero no puede perder tiempo intentando descubrir cómo va esto porque pronto aparecen las letras en hiragana y se obliga a respirar profundo.

— _見えますか_ —empieza, dejando que la pregunta se resbale de sus labios sin pensarlo mucho— _瞳の中には隠せない._

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver a Miguel incorporarse, plato de chilaquiles olvidado en favor de fijarse completamente en su pareja.

Hiro solo traga saliva.

— _溜まっていった孤独は_ —no sabe bien qué está haciendo, pero no se siente mal— _. あなたには嘘がつけない._

Pronto se vuelve evidente que la canción habla de una persona dolida, solitaria, acompañada sólo de las penumbras de su alma.

Cierra los ojos. Mierda, esto se está poniendo más personal de lo que pensaba.

Suspira y los vuelve a abrir. Tiene una audiencia que impresionar, después de todo.

— _私は生と死の間を彷徨った_ —y tal vez no vagó loteralmente entre la vida y la muerte, pero la pérdida de sus padres y después de su hermano fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir dividido entre ambas— _. 愛には恵まれなかった._

Todavía tenía muchas lágrimas por derramar, para ser honesto, pero entre más lograra posponerlas, mejor. No era momento de estar pensando en todo lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué eligió esta canción, otra vez?

— _Antes de ti 涙が枯れた_ —se sorprende cuando aparecen las letras en español en la pantalla, pero las canta de todos modos. Sabe que su español es muy culero y que probablemente está pronunciando las cosas mal, pero ahora esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones— _. 失敗を繰り返せば痛みにも慣れた._

Es difícil pensar en eso de esa manera. Sabe que su resistencia a las cosas y madurez emocional proviene de haberlo perdido todo varias veces, pero aún así no puede evitar el sabor agrio que le deja eso en los labios. 

— _Antes de ti 愛を知らなかつた_ —ahí se permite soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Es verdad que antes de Miguel sus únicas relaciones eran con mujeres que desaparecían la mañana siguiente, pero de todos modos se siente desgastado al pensar en eso— _. この歌のように寂しかった光が刺さない場所にいた._

Ante eso su sonrisa cambia a algo triste. No sabe cómo sentirse, la canción es deprimente a lo mucho, pero también carga cierto sentido de pertenencia con el que Hiro no quiere identificarse.

— _Antes de ti 愛を知らなかつた_ —repite, sonando más sincero esta vez. Traga saliva y suspira, meciéndose suavemente con la melodía— _. 星一つ、失望一つ._

Hay un jadeo cerca del escenario y se vuelve lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Miguel, quien lo observa con las pupilas dilatadas y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Puede que el chico sepa más inglés que japonés, pero es cierto que viven en una ciudad donde la mayoría de las cosas están escritas en kanji, así que no le sorprende que el chico sepa exactamente qué está cantando.

_Ah, mierda, seguramente va a querer hablar de eso luego._

— _何もなかった_ —no está seguro de cómo carajos logra sostener la nota tanto tiempo, pero de alguna manera y sin temor al éxito puede hacerlo, y las mejillas del mexicano se enrojecen todavía más— _. Antes de ti, mi amor._

Si Miguel estaba sonrojado antes, ahora parece una pica fresa, mejillas del color de los rubíes y ojos bicolor pareciendo negros de lo expandidas que tiene las pupilas.

— _見えますか_ —continua Hiro, regresando la vista a la pantalla. Sigue sin saber cómo va esta canción, chingada madre por qué aceptó hacer esto— _. 隠すことなんて何もない._

Sigue sin saber cómo agradecerle propiamente a Miguel por todo lo que ha hecho por él, de alguna u otra manera lo sacó de su caparazón sin darse cuenta, haciéndolo cometer locuras desde el primer día.

— _あなたに会えて報われた_ —está seguro de que encontrarse con Miguel fue la mejor cosa que pudo haberle sucedido en la vida—. _忘れることも覚えた._

Y es que el mexicano está tan lleno de amor, de comprensión. Resulta inconcebible el siquiera pensar en querer alejarlo o hacerle daño.

Puta madre, ama a este chico.

— _嵐を後に_ —todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, poco a poco al lado de Miguel fue aprendiendo a manejarlo. Y lo mejor es que el chico jamás presionaba demasiado, jamás se enojaba por las cosas que Hiro no quería contarle. Por alguna razón se acuerda de esa noche en la terraza, cuando las imágenes de su pesadilla lo seguían persiguiendo y lo único que logró calmarlo fueron los brazos del mexicano— _. 残しながら._

— _Antes de ti 愛を知らなかつた_ —el coro regresa a él sorprendentemente rápido, y como esta parte ya se la sabe decide voltearse nuevamente a Miguel, esperando que el tenerlo cara a cara le agregue otro tipo de intensidad a las palabras de su canción— _. この歌のように寂しかった._

El mexicano suelta un suspiro asombrado, y empieza a cambiar el peso de pierna a pierna en un intento de reprimir las ganas que tiene de ir a abalanzarse sobre el pobre japonés. Puta madre con el niño bonito que le hace a su corazón cosas bonitas.

— _光が刺さない場所にいた_ —y eso es cierto, sin Miguel, Hiro realmente vagaba entre ser un trabajalchólico y pasar los días en casa sin nada que hacer, pero desde que sus caminos se cruzaron no había día que pasara sin sentirse en una montaña rusa de emociones.

— _Antes de ti_ —susurra Miguel desde su lugar al pie del escenario, y Hiro sonríe— _. 愛を知らなかつた._

Y eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pero de alguna manera ya se lo venía venir. El mexicano lo mira con asombro y no puede evitar que su corazón dé brincos raros en su pecho. Miguel habla de experiencia, eso lo sabe, y lo de no conocer el amor no es ningún juego. Había estado en relaciones antes, pero ninguna de ellas había sido algo que pudiera caer bajo la categoría de amor. Por lo menos no hasta este momento.

— _星一つ、失望一つ_ —sigue Hiro, sonriendo brevemente, y se relame los labios por instinto, haciendo que el mexicano casi se atragante con su propia saliva. 

— _何もなかった_ —esta vez es Miguel el que mantiene la nota, su voz tan perfecta como siempre, cayendo en armonía con la del pelinegro.

— _Antes de ti, mi amor_ —finaliza por ambos el nipón, sonriendo débilmente, y el morocho sólo duda un par de segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre él en un abrazo.

Terminan quitándose de en medio del escenario después de un par de segundos, y después de eso salen a esconderse a la cocina, donde se acaban tres platos de chilaquiles y como veinte alitas antes de que salga Isabel de entre las sombras y los vuelva a mandar a patadas al restaurante, alegando que tienen que terminar de trabajar o si no se encargará personalmente de que su vuelo sea cancelado.

Pero aún con el regaño, ambos chicos salen riéndose, manos entrelazadas y ese tipo de emoción latente que cuelga en el aire cuando dos personas que se quieren de verdad se encuentran en la misma habitación. Sería lindo de no ser porque detrás de Isabel sale Angélica, mejillas empapadas y el corazón hecho añicos.

Su mejor amiga no pierde tiempo en sentarla junto a los refrigeradores e intentar hacerle una taza de café, a pesar de que no sabe ni siquiera cómo usar el microondas.

La mexicana se queda hecha un ovillo en el suelo el resto de la noche.

Lo que pasa es que Angélica ya lo estaba esperando.

Las señales estuvieron ahí desde el primer día. La manera en la que Hiro tartamudeaba alrededor del nuevo empleado, sus sonrojos y cómo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pegado al celular, de repente su único tema de conversación se había vuelto Miguel Rivera y lo interesante de la cultura mexicana, cómo había empezado a escribir un cuaderno con frases mexicanas y canciones traducidas, cada una desglosada y con varios garabatos de corazones al lado.

La había dejado plantada en el Centro para irse a tomar café con un completo extraño, chingada madre, si no lo había visto antes es porque no quería. Pero la verdad siempre estuvo ahí, frente a sus narices.

Hiro Hamada no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella.

Y eso no era reciente, no había manera de culpar a Miguel porque ¿honestamente? El chico había estado en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado, pero la verdad venía desde años antes, siempre estuvo ahí, esperando a que Angélica le pusiera atención. Estaba en la manera en la que Hiro siempre se refería a ella como su mejor amiga, en cómo prefería irse a bares para conseguir chicas en vez de llamarla a ella, en como siempre salía de su casa antes de medianoche y jamás la abrazaba por debajo de la cintura. Hiro no la quería como Angélica lo quería, y ella simplemente no quería verlo.

Le había quedado claro ese día, entre las sonrisas cómplices que ambos chicos intercambiaban, en ese dueto que presentaron frente a todo el restaurante. Se amaban de una manera tan delicada y frágil pero tan poderosa e irrompible al mismo tiempo que era difícil no ver el cariño que se tenían. Hiro estaba en calma después de una eternidad, había encontrado su arcoíris después de la lluvia y Angélica no podía estar más feliz por él.

Su mejor amigo finalmente tenía alguien a quien llamar suyo, finalmente podía sonreír sin fingir y parecía estar más en calma que nunca. Eso la alegraba, más que nada en la vida. Había una sola cosa que Angélica quería para Hiro en esta vida, y esa era felicidad.

Lamentablemente esa felicidad no era con ella, y ni siquiera iba intentar pelear contra el vacío que eso le dejaba. Sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar, años y años de emoción y sentimientos reprimidos cayéndole de putazo junto con la revelación de que para él ella era una sola amiga.

Pero Hiro es feliz. Tiene un buen trabajo, tiene amigos geniales, tiene un chico que lo hace sentir como si fuera el rey del mundo, un chico con el que se ha relacionado tanto en tan poco tiempo que casi se olvida por completo de su mejor amiga. 

Tiene todo lo que podría pedir y más, después de tanta tragedia en su vida finalmente es capaz de recibir todo el amor y aceptación que se merece, y Angélica no podría estar más feliz por él. Hiro Hamada, quien desde que se conocieron jamás dejó de buscar algo con lo que sentirse vivo, soñando despierto con visitar nuevos países y teniendo que conformarse con Google Maps, quien nunca coloreaba saliéndose de las líneas y se preocupaba más por su familia y amigos que por su salud finalmente estaba saliendo de su escondite; había encontrado alguien que lo hacía sentir humano y no máquina, alguien que le daba la oportunidad de salir de San Fransokyo por primera vez en toda su vida, quien lo inspiraba a romper todas y cada una de las reglas y que consiguió ese balance entre preocuparse por los demás y por sí mismo. Hiro Hamada, quien nunca en su vida había estado conforme con algo, finalmente se encontraba satisfecho. 

Pero Angélica sabe que ella jamás lo estará.

El viaje por el aeropuerto es todo un caso, por ponerlo de una manera sencilla.

Tienen que levantarse más temprano de lo normal, lo que significa que empezaron mal. Después de eso es bañarse en putiza, porque están a punto de hacer un vuelo de más de cuatro horas y ni modo ir apestando el avión a sudor de la noche anterior.

No desayunan porque el tiempo no les alcanza, y salen corriendo al veterinario para que vacunen a Pepita para que la gata aguante el vuelo. Después de eso es ir a casa de Hiro a recoger las maletas y salir corriendo al check-in, que les toma más de lo que debería porque aparentemente todo el puto mundo conoce a Miguel Rivera y quiere tomarse una selfie con él.

Pero después de muchas horas finalmente llegan a sus asientos, el pet taxi de Pepita colocado junto a las piernas del mexicano y las manos de ambos chicos entrelazadas en el espacio entre ambos asientos.

Miguel había dejado que Hiro tuviera la ventana, porque era su primer viaje en avión y merecía toda la experiencia, el japonés no podría estar más agradecido.

—No es la primera vez que vuelo—le susurra al mexicano, pensando en Baymax y en cómo se la ha pasado en el aire desde los catorce años—, pero sí es mi primera vez en un avión.

El mexicano frunce los labios, ojos chocolate brillando con algo parecido a la intriga momentáneamente antes de cambiar de nuevo a adoración latente.

—Te va a gustar—es todo lo que dice, jugando con los dedos de la mano del nipón—, mientras no le tengas miedo a las alturas, claro.

El mexicano básicamente brilla con emoción, aunque había estado muy dividido entre si volver o no, no puede negar que se muere de ganas por regresar a casa. Ay, mi México lindo y querido, donde las jacarandas iluminan cada calle y los pájaros se la pasan brincando de un lugar a otro. No puede contener las ganas de volver a ver a Dante, y a su hermano, estar nuevamente en los brazos de su madre y poder jugar con Coco, chingarse unos ricos tacos al pastor junto a su prima y visitar la Plaza del Mariachi después de varios meses, donde lo esperan unos ricos churros rellenos y hasta unas Tepoznieves.

Ah, cómo extraña la comida. Es cierto que el Jardín tiene comida mexicana, y aunque sabe a casa le falta ese no sé qué de qué sé yo, además que aunque Hiro cocina muy rico últimamente han estado sobreviviendo a base de comida chatarra y cualquier cosa que entreguen a domicilio; el nipón no tenía ganas de cocinar y Miguel prefería pasar el tiempo apapachando a su novio chiple en vez de en la cocina, para ser honestos.

—No le tengo miedo a nada—responde Hiro, altanero, y el mexicano suelta una carcajada.

—Ya veremos, mi amor—es todo lo que dice.

(Resulta que Hiro sí que le tiene miedo a algo, y es a los despegues. Tan pronto el avión empieza a moverse entierra las uñas en el reposabrazos y empieza a masticar su chicle con tanta fuerza que se corta un labio.

—Pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada—dice Miguel, dividido entre echarse a reír y cuidar a su pareja.

—Le tengo miedo a perderte—responde el japonés, intentando conservar la dignidad, pero después el avión da un tirón hacia arriba y se hace todavía más bolita contra el asiento—, y a volar, también a volar.

Resulta irónico, considerando que una de sus maneras de desestresarse consiste en subirse a Baymax y dar tanta vuelta como sea posible, dejando que la adrenalina reemplace sus preocupaciones. Pero ese es un ambiente completamente diferente, aquí no tiene el control de hacia dónde va o cuándo acelera, y saberse tan vulnerable le resulta aterrador.

Miguel encuentra su mano y le da un apretón.

—Aquí estoy—es todo lo que dice, llevando los nudillos de Hiro a sus labios y besándolos con cuidado—, aquí estoy.

De alguna manera concentrarse en esos labios morenos sobre su piel es lo que logra tranquilizarlo.)

El aterrizaje no es la mitad de traumático que el despegue, y Hiro se concentra en ver cómo las casas se hacen cada vez más cercanas en vez de en el pánico de su pecho. Miguel simplemente lo observa con una sonrisa, intentando mantener ese recuerdo para siempre en su memoria.

El nipón está recargado contra la ventana, ojos avellana brillando con fascinación, observando la ciudad acercarse cada vez más por la ventana. Tiene los dedos sobre el cristal, como si eso fuera a permitirle acercarse más a este nuevo destino, y su otra mano está entrelazada con la de Miguel. Es un momento tan precioso que el mexicano no puede evitar sonreír.

No sabe cómo corrió con tanta suerte.

El primer lugar al que van es a la casa de los hermanos Rivera, porque Miguel quiere recoger a su perro y llevárselo consigo a Santa Cecilia, así que se suben a un taxi y se avientan el tráfico de Insurgentes hasta finalmente llegar a unos edificios cerca de Coyoacán, y el mexicano sale disparado hacia su casa. 

Hiro lo ve forcejear con la cerradura de la entrada, pero una vez que encuentra la llave correcta no pierde tiempo en dirigirse al elevador y presionar animadamente el botón. Las puertas se abren sin mucho sonido y el japonés se ve arrastrado junto a cinco maletas y un pet taxi dentro de la gran caja mecánica.

El departamento de Miguel es un lindo lugar, con escaleras a cada lado y un elevador en medio. Hay plantas por todas partes y cuando finalmente se detienen el chico sale corriendo nuevamente, abriendo la puerta de su casa con un azote de puerta que probablemente va a hacer que algunos vecinos se quejen.

—¡DANTE!—es lo primero que grita tan pronto entrar, y una bola gris sale disparada de algún recóndito lugar en la cocina para abalanzarse sobre su dueño.

Dentro del pet taxi, Pepita maulla, claramente necesitando atención, y Hiro mete los dedos por una rendija, intentando acariciar al animalito.

—¡MIGUEL!—responde una voz de algún lado de la casa, y Hiro observa a una figura correr hacia el aludido, encontrándolo en el pasillo y casi tacleando al chico con la fuerza de su abrazo.

El nipón se queda parado como pendejo en la entrada, sin saber bien qué hacer. Supone que la cosa normal sería entrar, pero no es como si lo hayan invitado a pasar precisamente, y tampoco quiere entrometerse en cualquier cosa que esté pasando.

—¿Miguel?—pregunta otra voz, saliendo exactamente de donde la primera persona salió, y Hiro se queda parado un par de segundos sin saber bien qué pedo porque Kyle está parado del otro lado del pasillo, pijama puesta y pelo hecho una especie de nido.

—¿Kyle?—es lo único que dice, casi soltando el pet taxi por el impacto de la revelación.

Ojos marrones se centran en él y:

—¿Hiro?—responde el gringo, tragando saliva.

—¿Hiro?—repite el primer chico, finalmente separándose de Miguel. El asiático observa la manera en la que los rulos castaños caen sobre sus ojos, lo hipnotizante de sus orbes marrones.

—¿Marco?—pregunta, aún procesando toda la nueva información. Se voltea hacia su novio, quien parece ajeno al intercambio—. ¿Miguel?

—¡Dante!—exclama el menor, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre su perro guardián, y el xoloescuincle no duda en empezar a lamer la cara de su dueño.

—Qué pedo—Kyle es el primero en romper el silencio, esquivando el bulto de Dante y Miguel a medio suelo para llegar directamente al marco de la puerta, donde Hiro sigue parado como imbécil—. Wey, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine con ése—dice, señalando al mexicano. Uh, a _su_ mexicano, y soltando un suspiro—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine con ése—repite Kyle, reflejando sus acciones y señalando a Marco.

—Ah, ¡Hiro!—exclama el mayor de los Rivera, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano tirado en el suelo y caminando alegremente hacia el Hamada—. Un gusto conocerte.

—El placer es mío—responde el pelinegro, intentando recordar las cortesías básicas en español, pero por alguna razón su cerebro decide no querer cooperar—. Uh, ah, gracias por aceptar recibirme en tu casa.

—No es ningún problema—contesta el chico, sonriendo—. Ven, pasa, por favor, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Kyle le sonríe, y toma la mano de su novio antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que Hiro los sigue, ve sus siluetas desaparecer en lo que supone es la sala y suelta una pequeña risa antes de tumbarse junto a Miguel en el suelo.

—¿Este es Dante?—le pregunta, cuando el perro voltea a lamerlo.

—Sí, ése es mi chico—responde el mexicano, lleno de alegría—. Ah, y ése es mi perro.

Señala al xoloitzcuintle y Hiro no puede evitar soltar una risa.

—Los señalaste mal—grita Kyle desde la sala—. El animal es Hiro.

—Vas y chingas a tu madre—contesta el nipón, sonriendo ampliamente, y la respuesta del gringo queda sofocada por un grito indignado de Marco.

Resulta que, en efecto, tienen muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. 

Kyle se nota más feliz de como estaba cuando se vieron por última vez. Hace chistes, se expresa con ademanes, y no tiene miedo a tomar la mano de Marco y seguirlo de un lugar a otro de la casa como perrito. Hiro se burlaría de no ser que sabe que está igual o peor de ido por Miguel, así que simplemente observa a la feliz pareja con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano del menor de los Rivera en la suya.

Marco es una persona muy difícil de clasificar. Sonríe con los ojos y es muy servicial, pero hay cierto tipo de incertidumbre debajo de sus palabras, a veces hace pausas muy largas y pasa la mayoría del tiempo observando, dibujando cosas con las yemas de los dedos sobre cualquier superficie cercana.

Dante y Pepita son un dúo dinámico, corriendo de un lado para otro de la casa, tumbando tanta cosa se les ponga en el camino. Es lindo, la gata duerme acurrucada junto al perro y a ninguno parece molestarle. Ocasionalmente se quedarán viendo a alguno de los San Francis-Kiotos con algo similar a desidia en la mirada, pero el momento acaba tan rápido como empieza, así que Hiro no está seguro de si se lo está imaginando o no.

En algún momento dá la hora de la comida, y Miguel junto con Kyle se excusan de la sala para salir lado a lado hacia la cocina, platicando en voz baja. Hiro alza una ceja ante el intercambio, a lo que el mayor de los Rivera suelta una risa.

—Es su manera de competir—explica Marco, jugando con la maga de su suéter—. Empezó... ah, no lo recuerdo bien, pero al incio esos dos no se llevaban bien. Un día llegué y ¡bam! Estaban los dos metidos en la cocina y hablándose, ¿sabes? Sin saña ni nada por el estilo, simplemente conviviendo en paz y amando la vida. Les tomó tiempo aprender a trabajar juntos, pero eventualmente llegaron ahí, y ahora pueden cocinar sin necesitar palabras.

Hay algo más que se queda colgando en el aire, algo de lo que Marco claramente no quiere hablar, así que Hiro lo ignora y decide sonreír.

—Eso me alegra—dice, honestamente. Se recarga contra el sillón y suelta un suspiro. En la mesa cafetera hay algunos bosquejos, unos más avanzados que otros, hay un dibujo de un hombre con cabello corto y piercings, tiene el labio inferior entre los dientes superiores y un pequeño rubor se dibuja en sus mejillas. 

El nipón no tiene que pensar demasiado para saber de quién es.

—Este me gusta—dice, tomando la hoja de papel y observándola más de cerca. Hay algunas líneas detrás de la cara de Kyle, como si Marco hubiera empezado a dibujar un fondo pero se hubiera rendido tan pronto empezó, y Hiro no puede evitar pasar los dedos sobre el grafito.

—Tal vez algún día lo termine—contesta el mexicano, sonriendo—. Pero gracias, también es de mis favoritos.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a dibujar?—pregunta Hiro, intentando iniciar conversación, el mayor se remueve con un escalofrío pero echa la cabeza hacia atrás como quien busca recordar algo.

—Creo que desde siempre—responde después de un par de segundos, encogiéndose de hombros—. De pequeño solía tener pesadillas recurrentes, así que un día empecé a dibujarlas, pero eso solo hacía que me dieran aún más pesadillas, así que empecé a dibujar otro tipo de cosas. Flores, jarrones, a mi familia, cuando Miguel y yo nos escapábamos a la Plaza del Mariachi me ponía a dibujar tanto instrumento como pudiera ver, y creo que con el paso de los años es algo que jamás dejé de hacer. De adolescente dibujaba cosas para no olvidarlas, más que nada a mi madre y a mi hermano, a uno porque lo resentía, a otro porque lo quería.

Hiro traga saliva, frunciendo el ceño, quiere indagar más pero el morocho suelta aire y esconde la cara entre las manos.

—Y después pasé años dibujando sólo a Kyle—continúa, sonriendo—. Lo hacía tan seguido que llegué a hacerlo de memoria, y creo que esos hábitos no se olvidan, así que ahora dibujo mucho a Kyle y garabateo de cualquier cosa que se me ponga en frente.

El nipón asiente, tragando saliva. Quiere agregar más pero no está seguro de qué, así que simplemente asiente y cierra los ojos, contento cuando Pepita se le acuesta en el regazo.

—Eres una persona especial, Hiro—dice Marco después de varios minutos de silencio, y ante eso el pelinegro abre los ojos—. Mi hermano te quiere mucho.

—Y yo lo quiero mucho a él—afirma, sin vacilar.

El morocho sonríe.

—Bien, me preocuparía si no lo hicieras—hay una pausa y—: por favor no le hagas daño.

—Jamás podría hacerlo—responde, tragando saliva. La mera idea de lastimar a Miguel le parece de lo más sádico y cruel de este mundo—, te juro que preferiría morir a hacerlo sentir mal.

—Bien—repite el mexicano, suspirando alegremente—. Espero que él te esté tratando bien.

Y eso lo hace pensar en dedos callosos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, en sonrisas con hoyuelos y ojos del color del cempasúchil. Piensa en suaves melodías y besos a la luz de la luna, en manos morenas contra manos del color de la nieve y en ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho que sólo una persona logra hacerle sentir.

—Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro—contesta, honesto, y Marco asiente con entusiasmo.

Por alguna razón se siente tranquilo, con una gata ronroneando en el regazo y su cuñado sentado al lado, dibujando figuras en el aire.

Puede escuchar la voz de Miguel en la cocina, tarareando alguna melodía que todavía no conoce. Están los inconfundibles pasos de Dante contra el suelo y pronto un grito emocionado y varias cosas cayéndose, seguido de la voz de Kyle lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Hiro sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Se siente como en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Canción de Miguel.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaAI6XdVw1U&feature=emb_logo)
> 
> [Canción de Hiro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP2doZrBl0Y&feature=emb_logo) ft. [Traducción.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRJ3kh9cnQo&feature=emb_logo)


	21. = 19 =

Los Rivera son una especie completamente distinta.

Hiro sabía con anterioridad que Miguel Rivera era uno en un millón, la única persona que seguía sonriendo y creyendo ciegamente en el amor después de todo por lo que había pasado, el único chico que jamás se daba por vencido donde los demás habrían abandonado toda esperanza. Toparse con Miguel y llegar a conocerlo era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, y Hiro corría con la suerte de haber llevado un imán.

Marco Rivera era en sí todo otro caso. Raramente sonreía con los labios, siempre con los ojos —los cuales eran marrones tirándole a un tono ámbar y trazaban pequeñas líneas doradas en su iris como si de rayos de sol se tratase, a diferencia de los anaranjados de su hermano, los cuales dibujaban flores de cempasúchil debajo de su pupila— y era muy apegado a aquellos que amaba. Hiro podía verlo en cómo parecía saber qué necesitaba Kyle incluso antes de que el pelinegro lo supiera, llevándole vasos de agua o pequeños aperitivos de cuando en cuando; podía verlo en la manera en la que cuidaba de Miguel, tan delicada e íntima que resultaba difícil que habían pasado años lejos el uno del otro; quedaba claro en cómo pasaba sus manos por la piel de Dante y se acercaba a depositar pequeños besos en la frente del can, en cómo levantaba a Pepita y la colocaba sobre sus hombros a manera de bufanda, contento con dejarla dormir en su nuca. 

Marco Rivera no hacía muchas cosas para que la gente las viera, y amar no era la excepción, pero cuando amaba, lo hacía de verdad. Cuando Marco amaba algo no le temía ni a la muerte, y no titubeaba en expresar su cariño mediante gestos de confianza.

Pero fuera de eso, el chico seguía siendo un enigma. Tenía el pelo más corto que Miguel, y constantemente se echaba el fleco para atrás a manera de copete, su cabello era algunos tonos de café más claro que el de su hermano, y no poseía los bellos rulos del menor, aunque eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Hiro tenía que darle la razón a Kyle en algo, y es que Marco Rivera era todo un bombón: con cautivadores ojos que siempre brillaban, unos finos labios que escondían dos perfectas hileras de perlas y un cuerpo que dejaba en claro los días que el chico pasaba en el gimnasio — Marco Rivera era el ídolo de revista adolescente por el cual las chicas babeaban.

Y no se acababa ahí, también era increíblemente talentoso. Egresado del Centro Nacional de las Artes y con un estable empleo en una agencia creativa, además de ser mundialmente reconocido por diseñar todas y cada una de las asombrosas portadas de los álbumes del famoso cantautor Miguel Rivera; jamás dejaba dudar ni un segundo de por qué era tan exitoso. Y aún así lograba mantenerse humilde, modesto. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás había alardeado de su arte o su empleo, sólo respondido las preguntas que Hiro había hecho, y aunque la carrera como diseñador gráfico de todo lo referente a su hermano todavía no había salido a flote, el nipón estaba seguro de que el mayor no alardearía de eso. 

Que era bastante notable, comparado con su ruidoso novio.

Kyle Takachiko es un chico que la había tenido verdaderamente difícil, pero sólo porque le gustaba hacerse la vida de cuadritos. El día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho había adoptado a una pequeña niña de catorce porque necesitaba su ayuda, y meses después de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad habían ingresado no uno sino dos más niños asustados a sus vidas.

Hiro realmente admiraba a su mejor amigo por esto, durante tantos años había convivido con gente que la tenía igual o peor que él, a pesar de ser un introvertido antisocial autoproclamado. Además, nunca había dejado que su interminable responsabilidad como guardián de tantas personas lo disuadiera de perseguir su sueño, y se había graduado con honores de la carrera de gastronomía. 

Lo único malo es que era un acomplejado altanero, inclusive peor de lo que el nipón lo fue en sus días, y eso resultaba en que a veces [ _léase como: "siempre"_ ] saliera a relucir el idiota que se encontraba debajo de las chaquetas de cuero y los piercings en la oreja.

Como en este momento.

—Sólo digo—repitió el gringo por quinta ocasión, sonriendo de lado—, el que tú puedas preparar onigiri no te hace mejor, que ya sé preparar pozole.

Esto logró que el menor de los Rivera soltara un bufido, listo para abalanzarse sobre el novio de su hermano, pero éste fue más rápido a responder.

—Rompiste tres cacerolas en el proceso y casi echas toda nuestra comida a perder intentando apagar la estufa—susurra Marco, sonriendo ligeramente. Tiene la mano de Kyle en la rodilla y está concentrado en buscar una buena canción en su lista de reproducción para quitarle el auxiliar a Miguel y sus jaladas _japochinocoreanas_ que sólo él entiende, y a pesar de estar tan en calma se ve que no mostrará misericordia—, Miguel aprendió a hacerlo en menos de tres horas.

Ante esto, el aludido saca el pecho, apretando orgullosamente la mano de Hiro.

—Ahora equilibremos la balanza—continúa el mayor de los Rivera, soltando un pequeño grito de emoción al encontrar la canción que quería y abalanzándose sobre el cable—: Miguel pasó más de dos semanas intentando aprender a cocinar ramen, y cuando se rindió llenó la casa con un mes de Maruchans.

El nipón no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, inmediatamente regresando a esa comida en la casa de Miguel donde el wey había preparado pozole de un día para otro sin llamarle la gran cosa. Se lo imagina dando vueltas en la cocina, haciendo pucheros porque tiene que cocer la pasta y no simplemente presionar algunos botones y esperar un par de minutos.

—Hiro no sabe cocinar—interrumpe su risa el mejor de los Rivera, fingiendo estar enojado—, sólo le salen las cosas que requieren estufa o electrodomésticos. Pídele usar el horno y es un pinche desastre.

—¡Quemé los cupcakes una vez!—se queja el nipón, haciendo una mueca. Miguel cocina bastante decente, especialmente las cosas complicadas, así que no puede echarle caca a él, y no está seguro de cómo cocina Marco, así que si quiere salvaguardar lo poco que queda de su dignidad sólo queda otra persona a quién balconear—. ¡Kyle cocinó a mi pez!

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente!—grita el gringo desde su asiento, soltando un bufido—. ¡No me di cuenta de que la hornilla no estaba apagada!

—¡Y lo dejaste sobre la estufa, a morirse lentamente!—replica Hiro, todavía algo dolido—. ¡Te pedí que lo cuidaras! ¿Y qué haces? ¡Vas y lo cocinas!

—¡Ya te dije que no soy bueno cuidando cosas vivas!—intenta defenderse el intento de punk, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un brillo travieso se cuela en su mirada y voltea hacia donde está sentado Marco, felizmente tarareando una canción y ajeno a todo el drama—. Excepto tu corazón, bebé, ése jamás lo abandonaría.

El mexicano sonríe, una ligera curvatura apareciendo en sus labios. Coloca una mano sobre la que tiene su novio sobre su rodilla y le da un apretón.

—No le hagas caso—se apresura a decir Hiro, recargándose contra el asiento del moreno y zarandeándolo con vigor—. ¡Dice que te cuidará y después de deja sobre una estufa, calentándote poco a poco hasta que amaneces panza arriba! ¡¡Y después intenta comprar uno igual a ti, te tira por el retrete y finge que nada pasó cuando te regresa a tu dueño!! 

Marco parpadea, conteniendo la risa, Miguel suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Pinche japonés puto—se queja Kyle, la vista fija en la calle—, si no fueras tan perceptivo me habría salido con la mía.

—¡Mataste a mi pececito!—se vuelve a quejar Hiro, aún zarandeando a Marco—, ¡Toritoooo!

Eso logra que el moreno suelte una carcajada, y se dobla de risa sobre el tablero, ahogando la melodía con su voz.

A su lado, Kyle también empieza a reírse, y Miguel se ríe junto con ellos, no pasa mucho antes de que Hiro se les una y pronto el carro se vuelve más un circo que cualquier otra cosa.

Pasan dos canciones antes de que logren volver a ganar la compostura, porque siempre que a alguien se le pasaba la risa tomaba una mirada a los demás para volver a volver a romper en carcajadas.

Hiro acaba con un dolor terrible de estómago y algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, escondidas entre su gran sonrisa. 

Se estacionan frente a un restaurante mexicano del que no tenía ni idea que existía, el letrero lee "Potzollcalli" y el nipón pasa unos buenos diez segundos intentando pronunciarlo en su cabeza.

[Spoiler: no puede.]

Las puertas delanteras se cierran y con eso el nipón se da cuenta de que ni Kyle ni Marco siguen en el vehículo. Miguel sigue a su lado, vacilando entre si abrir o no la puerta. 

Al final le da un último apretón a la mano de Hiro antes de salir, y el pelinegro sonríe. Se vuelve para abrir la puerta y descubre al mexicano parado fuera, una mano extendida hacia el interior del carro y la otra en la puerta ya abierta.

—Bienvenido a la buena comida mexicana—dice, sonriendo, y el pelinegro suelta una pequeña risa antes de tomar la mano que le es ofrecida y bajar del vehículo.

Miguel vuelve a cerrar la puerta del carro con su mano libre, y empieza a jalar a Hiro para acercarse hacia Kyle y Marco quienes los esperan unos pasos al frente. El gringo tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio, abrazándolo protectivamente, y el nipón hace una mueca.

El sol de verano le da directamente a la nuca y se lleva una mano a donde el calor hace contacto con su piel, soltando la de Miguel en el proceso.

—Ah, lo olvidé—responde el chico, sonriendo apenado. Guarda ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y suspira—, seguimos intentando ver qué es esto, ¿no? Sí, yo... me apresuré, lo lamento.

A pesar de sus palabras, el tono de su voz no es triste o enojado, sino pensativo, y Hiro suspira. Le había pedido a Miguel paciencia, y el mexicano no había titubeado en aceptar, dándole su espacio cuando así lo requería y caminando a su lado.

_Realmente es el mejor chico sobre la faz de la tierra._

Los dos tórtolos siguen frente a ellos, platicando animadamente mientras cruzan el estacionamiento, y algo en el pelinegro se revuelve. Se ven tan en calma uno con el otro, abrazándose y caminando sin importarles el resto del mundo, tan perdidos en su momento que no son capaces de ver que ya los dejaron varios metros atrás.

Algo se apodera de Hiro, un sentimiento agridulce que lo hace apretar los labios y tomar la mano de Miguel. No quiere esconderse, no tiene que esconderse, no debe esconderse.

El mexicano entrelaza sus dedos y empieza a jugar con sus manos entrelazadas, meciéndolas de atrás hacia delante.

—No tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer nada que no quieras—dice Miguel, aún jugando con sus manos.

—Lo sé—responde Hiro, su voz ahogándose en la tarde—, pero esto está bien.

La sonrisa del chico podría hacer las flores crecer.

Marco observa su menú con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—¿Entre qué y qué estás?—pregunta Kyle, dejando su carta en la mesa para asomarse a la de su novio, y el moreno señala un par de cosas.

—No sé si quiero unas enchiladas mulatas o un queso fundido—dice, apretando los labios—, y definitivamente no me voy a acabar ambos.

—Pídete las enchiladas y yo me pido el queso—propone el estadounidense, encogiéndose de hombros—, compartimos.

Marco asiente, animado, y Hiro puede ver a Miguel tensarse. El chico sigue escaneando la carta antes de decidirse por unas enchiladas suizas, y el nipón se siente bastante confiado en su decisión de pedir unos tacos de arrachera, así que eso hace.

No es hasta que llega la comida cuando Hiro cae en cuenta de lo similares que son ambos hermanos Rivera, desde la manera de agradecer por la comida hasta en cómo babean cuando les ponen el plato en frente. Sus gestos son muy similares, a pesar de que Marco parece más renuente a mostrar emoción alguna que su hermano, quien literalmente tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Otro que no tiene miedo de enseñar lo que siente es Kyle, y aunque llevan mucho tiempo sin verse el uno al otro, Hiro sabe que el estadounidense es mucho más feliz de la última vez que se vieron. No sólo sonríe y hace chistes, sino que toma la mano de Marco con orgullo y se acerca a él sin ningún rastro de duda, plantando suaves besos en su mejilla cuando el mexicano está distraído y dándole de comer tacos de queso fundido como alguien alimentaría a un bebé.

Por alguna razón eso lo regresa algunos meses a cierta conversación con el pelinegro, ojos bien abiertos y sonrisa en la cara. _"No me imagino mi vida sin él,"_ había dicho, asintiendo vigorosamente cuando el nipón había preguntado si quería casarse con el moreno. Se veían tan tranquilos y en sincronía que Hiro solo podía esperar a que realmente lo hicieran. Ambos merecían ser felices. 

Después de comer salen directamente al cine, porque Miguel se moría por ver una película en español y poder pedir sus palomitas sin tener que estar convirtiendo cantidades en la cabeza. Marco y Kyle no parecían estar del todo entusiasmados por la idea, pero los siguieron sin oponerse, acurrucándose en sus asientos tan pronto la película había empezado — era alguna que Hiro no reconocía, con humor muy mexicano y sin subtítulos, así que no le quedó más que aguantarse dos horas sentado sin hacer nada y dándole baje a las palomitas del mexicanito.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, pero realmente no se sentía como i tanto tiempo hubiera pasado.

Después de ir al cine y perder tiempo en la plaza no habían regresado al departamento. Sólo iban a quedarse un par de días en la Ciudad de México, después de todo, así que más les valía aprovecharlo.

En algún punto del camino, entre tacos al pastor y la alameda al anochecer, Hiro había empezado a cabecear. La verdad es que con todo su entusiasmo Miguel no le había prestado mucha atención, pero es cierto que el pelinegro había estado más callado de lo usual. Mirada decaída, cabeza gacha. Algo se revuelve dentro del mexicano al darse cuenta de su estupidez — tan atascado en sí mismo como para darse cuenta de que había pasado todo este tiempo hablando en español, haciendo cosas que realmente no incluían al nipón.

 _Ah, verga,_ piensa al ver a Hiro recargado contra la ventana del carro, ojos cerrados y labios apretados en una fina línea _, realmente lo hice a un lado._

Kyle va al volante, como de costumbre, y Marco se encuentra cambiando canciones desde su perfil de Spotify. Hay un par de ventanas abiertas y puede escuchar el ruido que hace el viento al pasar junto al vehículo.

Tentativamente pone una mano sobre el muslo del japonés, quien va tan dormido que ni se inmuta. A pesar de estar durmiendo no parece estar tan calmado como siempre, y Miguel hace una mueca.

Voltea a ver a Marco, intentando buscar en su hermano algún indicio de qué hacer, pero no encuentra nada. Sabe que Hiro sigue algo deprimido de la muerte de su mascota, cosa que abrió heridas más profundas, y ha pasado todo el día tratándolo como cero a la izquierda. 

Durante tanto tiempo ha intentado ayudar a su novio como ayudaba a su hermano, forzándolo a hablar las cosas y a enfrentar sus problemas tan pronto se le presentan, y le cuesta admitir que está un poco enojado. Si Hiro se sentía excluido podía decirlo, no simplemente pararse a un lado sonriendo y jugando con su sudadera. El nipón podía intentar integrarse, chingada madre, no es como si Miguel lo hubiera hecho de lado a propósito.

Suelta un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio. Una parte de sí quiere abrazar a Hiro y la otra quiere reprimirlo por ser tan estúpido y no abrir la boca.

_"Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar a ese lugar."_

Una melodía bastante conocida se hace presente por las bocinas del automóvil, haciendo que Miguel retroceda un poco. Parpadea, brevemente sacado de pedo, pero sus ojos caen en las manos de Marco y el álbum en la pantalla de su celular.

Ah, por supuesto.

— _Donde nacen las flores, donde nace el amor_ —susurra el mayor de los Rivera, contento finalmente con su elección de música de fondo, y Kyle le sonríe levemente antes de regresar la vista a la calle.

_"Entrégame tus labios rotos, los quiero besar."_

Miguel instintivamente regresa la vista a Hiro, hecho bolita en sí mismo, completamente cerrado al mundo exterior. Con la mejilla pegada al cristal de la ventana y los brazos doblados frente al pecho.

Se muerde el labio. No es la primera vez que ve al nipón tan tenso en un sueño, sus pesadillas son recurrentes y cada una parece ser peor que la anterior, pero sí es la primera vez que Hiro parece tan demolido por su culpa.

Siente cómo se le rompe el corazón, manos morenas intentando alcanzar al pelinegro a toda costa.

Es un verdadero imbécil.

— _Los quiero curar_ —susurra, lentamente desentrelazando los brazos del chico y tomando una de las pálidas manos entre la suya—, _los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor._

Escucha a Kyle soltar un pequeño gruñido contento de aprobación, y los ojos de Marco los observan brevemente por el retrovisor antes de regresar a su celular, probablemente buscando una canción para poner después de la actual.

— _Es raro el amor_ —continúa Miguel, sonriendo levemente. No sabe explicar por qué siente lo que siente, o el dolor físico que le provocaba el pensar estar lejos de Hiro, pero sabe que está relacionado al hecho de que no se imagina un día en su vida sin el prodigio de la robótica a su lado—, _es raro el amor._

Aún dormido, el nipón sonríe ligeramente. Sigue pareciendo que no está disfrutando del todo su sueño, pero al menos no tiene expresión de querer matarlos a todos.

— _Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas_ —pasa la mano que tiene libre sobre el corto cabello azabache de su pareja, sintiendo cosquillas cuando las yemas de sus dedos, tan acostumbradas a la cuerdas de su guitarra, tocan con piel sorprendentemente suave— _, es raro el amor. Es raro el amor._

Está seguro de que Marco los observa, taciturno como siempre, y desvía brevemente sus ojos de los labios de Hiro hacia al asiento del copiloto. Como predicho, un par de ojos del color del oro contactan con los suyos un par de segundos antes de desaparecer, con el vago fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

Regresa la mirada al pelinegro, y delicadamente lo acomoda en el asiento. Es difícil el tener que balancearlo sin despertarlo, pero de alguna manera logra acostarlo horizontalmente sobre el asiento trasero, con la cabeza del pelinegro directamente sobre su regazo.

Empieza a jugar con los mechones de su fleco.

— _No importa la distancia_ —continúa, sonriendo ligeramente ahora que Hiro parece más relajado— _, ni el tiempo ni la edad._

El pelinegro gira, dormido, y su mano busca una de las de Miguel para llevarla a su pecho y aferrarla con fuerza, lo que hace que el moreno sonría aún más. Tiene ganas de agacharse a depositar un beso sobre la frente del japonés, pero está seguro que de intentar hacerlo acabaría dándose en la madre con el asiento del conductor, así que se ahorra el avergonzamiento y sigue jugando con los mechones azabache del fleco de su novio.

— _Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar_ —está susurrando a este punto, intentando no despertar a su novio a como dé lugar, pero de todos modos no piensa dejar la canción a medias. Sabe que cuando Hiro despierte habrá muchas cosas de las que hablar, las ha habido desde esa noche en el Jardín, pero estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que inconscientemente seguía posponiendo su plática; pero mientras tanto puede quedarse aquí un poco más, aferrado al pelinegro y pidiéndole perdón cobardemente en una canción— _, con tu tierna voz._

Tal vez la voz de Hiro no es el estereotipo de masculino, o su cuerpo el más perfecto del mundo, pero Miguel lo ama. Ama sus dedos callosos, hábiles después de tantos años de trabajar con metales; ama sus ojos chocolate, tan profundos que parecen lagunas; ama su cuerpo, por más pálido que sea; ama lo gentil y entregado que es. Ama su cabello, ya sea corto o largo. Ama su sonrisa, ama cómo sus manos encajan y ama cómo se siente abrazarlo después de un día difícil, quedándose acurrucado con él en el sillón.

Simplemente ama a Hiro Hamada.

— _Con tu mano en mi mano, por la eternidad_ —sabe que es precipitarse mucho el decir que están hechos uno para el otro y terminarán casados, pero una pequeña parte de sí, mezcla de un romántico empedernido y un egoísta, quiere llamar a Hiro suyo y viceversa. Una parte de sí quiere siempre despertar con él en las mañanas, y poder sostener su mano en la cena.

Suspira, finalmente recargándose contra el asiento del carro y volteando a ver a la ventana. Afuera no hay mucho, oscuridad y luces por doquier, prueba viviente de una ciudad que nunca descansa. Algunos carros los pasan de largo y los desenfoca, encontrándose con su reflejo en la ventana. Decaídos ojos avellana y rulos completamente despeinados.

Se ve como un desastre.

— _Y entrégame esos labios rotos, los quiero besar_ —cuando parpadea y vuelve a abrir los ojos hay otra figura detrás de él en el reflejo. Un pelinegro con el fleco revuelto y un par de ojos muy cansados le sonríe de una manera que hace que se le rompa el corazón—, _los quiero curar._

Ante eso Hiro ladea la cabeza como un perrito, y Miguel sonríe un poco. No tiene idea de en qué momento se había despertado el nipón, pero realmente no importa. Gira la cabeza y se encuentra con un par de labios cerca de los suyos, caras tan juntas que cualquier cosa haría que se estuviesen besando.

— _Los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor_ —promete, tomando las manos de Hiro y llevándose sus nudillos a la boca. Lentamente empieza a depositar besos sobre cada uno de ellos, sacando al nipón de su estado adormilado y haciendo que un ligero rubor adorne sus suaves mejillas— _, es raro el amor._

El pelinegro parece entender el sentimiento detrás de las palabras, si bien no entiende realmente lo que significan, y pronto Miguel se encuentra con dos brazos alrededor de su nuca y un torso presionado contra el suyo, incómodamente siendo abrazado por su novio.

_"Es raro el amor."_

No duda dos veces en rodear a Hiro con sus brazos y esconder la cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro, apretando tanto cómo puede.

 _Lo siento,_ quiere decir, _no pensé en hacerte de lado, no era mi intención, jamás quise dejarte atrás._

_"Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas."_

Como si hubiera entendido, Hiro aprieta de regreso, suspirando suavemente.

 _Está bien,_ dice, tan comprensivo como siempre, _sé que no era tu intención, sé que estás emocionado de volver. Lo entiendo, lo sé, estamos bien, tranquilo._

_"Es raro el amor, es raro el amor."_

Ese sentimiento cálido no lo abandona aún cuando el pelinegro se separa y le ofrece una media sonrisa, el cansancio todavía visible en sus ojos. De alguna manera sus manos vuelven a encontrar las de Miguel y les dan un apretón, una promesa silenciosa de hablar cuando ambos estén más despiertos y menos sentimentales.

Pero el mexicano no está listo para dejar que este momento se les escape.

— _No importa la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni la edad_ —canta, intentando vertir tanto sentimiento como sea posible en sus palabras. Sabe que Hiro entiende todo esto, sabe que Hiro lo siente también. Si el nipón fue capaz de subirse a un jodido avión y perder tres semanas de su trabajo sólo para estar con él, no hay duda de que ambos comparten ese sentimiento que se cala en los huesos y corre por sus venas, algo tan profundo y honesto que jamás se irá completamente, estén juntos o no—, _amor, amor. Amor, amor._

Al parecer el nipón lo entiende, porque asiente solemnemente y deja que el resto de la canción llegue a su fin.

_"Amor, amor, amor, amor."_

Al frente del carro, Marco sonríe débilmente. Está realmente feliz de que Miguel tenga alguien a quien cantarle cosas tan personales, incluso si no conoce al Hamada del todo. Sabe que esto es correcto, no había visto a su hermano sonreír así en mucho tiempo.

Le echa una mirada de reojo a Kyle, quien parece absorto en sus pensamientos. En un intento de intentar calmar cualquier tipo de confusión interna dentro de la cabeza del pelinegro, pone una mano sobre la rodilla de su novio, sonriendo aún más cuando siente al estadounidense relajarse bajo su toque.

_"Amor, amor, amor."_

Levanta la vista al retrovisor para una última miradita a su hermano, quien está completamente recargado contra su novio japonés, felizmente acurrucado y con los ojos cerrados. Hiro tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de Miguel a manera protectora, y la otra mano del pelinegro sostiene la del morocho, dobladas sobre el regazo del nipón.

Un sentimiento cálido se anida en su pecho. 

Realmente no recuerda la última vez que Miguel fue así de feliz.

_"Amor, amor."_

Hiro no tiene idea de qué hora es cuando se despierta, aún cansado. Hay un brazo moreno alrededor de su torso y puede sentir no uno sino dos pesos distintos en sus piernas, así que levanta la cabeza para investigar, y se encuentra a Pepita recargada en su cadera, dormida a sus largas y a sus anchas, mientras que Dante usa su tobillo como almohada.

Miguel ronca en su nuca, y el japonés sonríe, volviendo a acurrucarse contra su novio y esperando poder descansar otro par de horas cuando un tirón en su entrepierna le recuerda por qué se había levantado en primer lugar.

Ah, claro, tiene que hacer pipí.

Si levantarse de la cama en San Fransokyo intentando evitar despertar al mexicano era difícil, el juego se eleva al nivel doce cuando tiene que no sólo despertar a su novio, si no también evitar molestar a Pepita o despertar a Dante, porque el perro ladra a lo pendejo, y si ladra despierta a Miguel y molesta a Pepita, así que es un game over instantáneo. 

Y aunque sólo lleva un par de noches haciendo esto tiene que admitir que conquista el juego como todo un ganador, logrando salir de entre las cobijas y correr al baño sin despertar a nadie. Level up!

La dulce libertad de poder vaciar su vejiga lo inunda rápidamente, y un par de minutos después Hiro se encuentra secándose las manos en el pantalón de pijama y encaminándose hacia la cocina, esperando poder hacer el desayuno antes de que los demás se levanten.

Se encuentra caminando por el pasillo cuando escucha risas, y con algo de curiosidad se acerca con cuidado al marco de la puerta y asoma la cabeza, intentando no interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando.

Marco se encuentra parado frente a la estufa, boxers negros con estampado de calavera — que definitivamente no le pertenecen a él porque Hiro los había visto tirados por ahí en el departamento de Kyle muchas veces en el pasado — debajo de una playera con estampados de tigre, mientras que el estadounidense vestía unos shorts grises y dejaba expuestos al aire sus abdominales, recargado contra el refrigerador y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

El mayor de los Rivera sonreía, sosteniendo un sartén, y Hiro tuvo que parpadear porque era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír propiamente sin intentar ocultarse detrás de su mano o de alguna servilleta. Kyle también sonreía, completamente relajado mientras relataba alguna cosa estúpida que los tenía a ambos doblados de risa.

—Estás bien imbécil—había dicho el moreno, sosteniéndose el abdomen con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Así te gusto—respondió el pelinegro, guiñando coquetamente—, soy tú imbécil, tuyo de ti y de nadie más.

—No legalmente, todavía no—el mayor de los Rivera había regresado a su labor en la estufa, pero había un deje de nerviosismo en su voz, algo que Hiro no sabía identificar—, pero algún día lo serás, y entonces no me quedará nada más que aceptar que tu pendejez y tu apellido son míos.

Los ojos avellana del estadounidense se iluminaron como árboles de Navidad al escuchar eso, y dejó el vaso de agua en la isla de la cocina antes de acercarse a su novio con paso lento.

—¿De verdad quieres eso?—preguntó, la esperanza vibrante y presente en su voz.

Marco apagó la estufa antes de voltearse nuevamente a su novio, asintiendo vigorosamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Me gustaría, algún día, poder tener en mi mano un anillo y que tú tengas uno igual—aceptó, las mejillas coloradas, y Hiro no podría decirte qué pasó después porque ese fue el momento en el que decidió que su ayuda no era requerida y regresó al cuarto de Miguel.

Miguel, quien estaba acostado en la cama, Dante hecho bola a sus pies y Pepita sentada elegantemente en su pecho. Miguel, quien aún todo madreado de la noche anterior y hecho un completo desastre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Miguel, quien lo quería y no tenía miedo a esperarlo y darle su espacio. Miguel, quien lo había salvado de sí mismo y lo había arrastrado al otro lado de la frontera para que ninguno de ellos estuviese solo.

Hiro no pudo evitar observar una de las manos morenas de su novio, sonriendo ligeramente al imaginarse una banda dorada en su dedo anular. Después miró su propia mano, rígida y llena de callos después de años de trabajo manual, y no pudo evitar que se vería excelente si también tuviese un anillo.

Guardando esos pensamientos para después, volvió a arrastrarse bajo las cobijas y cerrar los ojos, pasando el resto de la mañana en una agradable siesta junto de la persona a la que más amaba y sus mascotas.

Quedan dos horas para que oficialmente tengan que agarrar sus chivas e irse a Santa Cecilia, pero nadie parece preocupado realmente. Marco está casualmente recargado contra Kyle, ambos absortos en un juego de miradas que los tiene sonriendo como idiotas. Miguel está sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada al sillón y la cabeza de Dante en su regazo, ambas manos trazando círculos en la piel oscura de su mascota. Hiro se sienta con Pepita acurrucada a un lado y un libro para niños en las manos, entreteniéndose con el supuesto regalo de Coco.

El silencio no es inquietante o abrumador, sino que es más bien recibido. Miguel ocasionalmente llama el nombre de su perro con un tono afeccionado, y los dos mayores del grupo parecen contentos sin hablar mucho.

Hasta que Kyle empieza a murmurar de Marco y su bella piel color canela, cómo sus mechones chocolate son suaves al tacto y lo mucho que disfruta besar de todos sus lunares.

Miguel voltea a ver a ver a su novio con ojos de suplicio, a lo que el nipón responde con una pequeña risa. Rueda los ojos y está a punto de agregar algo más cuando de repente el mundo parece congelarse.

—Amo el marrón de tus ojos—dice Kyle, e inmediatamente la temperatura en la habitación baja. La atmósfera se hace más pesada, tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Al nipón le cuesta respirar, se siente como si estuviera inhalando humo.

Lentamente todos en la habitación voltean a ver al menor de los Rivera, quien se entretiene con la oreja de Dante y se rehúsa a hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Lo siento—dice el estadounidense, la desesperación clara en su voz—, Miguel, lo lamento. No pensé lo que decía y...

—Está bien—responde el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Tiene los labios apretados en una fina línea y está rígido, pero no parece estar cerrándose al mundo—. En serio, Kyle, está bien, yo...—suspira, y se pasa una mano por el pelo, finalmente alzando la vista—... mira, no nos podemos pasar la vida temiendo por cómo vaya a reaccionar. Luis Antonio y yo fuimos hace mucho, y aunque admito que tuve algunas regresiones en este pasado medio año—sus ojos inmediatamente navegan a Hiro, y es cuando el pelinegro se acuerda de ese incidente cuando recién se conocían, cómo habían bailado y Miguel había salido echando humo porque al pelinegro le gustaban sus ojos. _"Mi ex me pegaba",_ había dicho. _"Lo único bonito que me decía mi ex es que tenía unos hermosos ojos,"_ se había quedado flotando en el aire. 

Hiro entiende mejor ahora.

—Simplemente no tiene ese tipo de control sobre mí, al menos ya no—hay una pausa y el menor sonríe—. Maduré, aprendí a cerrar heridas. Ya no pienso en el veneno de su voz o cómo sólo le gustaba ver mis ojos rodar hacia atrás cuando teníamos... eso. No me duele, si es lo que tanto les preocupa.

Los ojos del pelinegro se encuentran con los de Marco y el mexicano le sonríe, dientes blancos expuestos y un brillo en las mejillas que no había visto en los pasados días.

—Me alegro—dice el chico, palabras medidas pero emoción presente—, de verdad que me alegro mucho.

Hay un silencio y pasan un par de segundos en los que Miguel se levanta del suelo, empieza a caminar hacia su cuarto y después regresa a desplomarse sobre el sofá, colocando una guitarra blanca sobre su regazo.

—No hay mejor manera que celebrar que con música—dice, acomodándose el instrumento y pasando los dedos sobre las cuerdas para checar que no esté desafinado—. A ver, ¿cuál me hecho?

—¿Puedo?—pregunta Marco, estirando una mano hacia la guitarra, y la habitación nuevamente vuelve a caer en silencio. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios del mayor de los Rivera, manos temblorosas aceptando la guitarra que se le es ofrecida—. Hace tanto que no tocaba para una audiencia.

Con movimientos entrenados el chico logra tomar la guitarra y acomodarla correctamente, pasando una mano por uno de los lados antes de empezar a tocar las cuerdas.

Hiro no reconoce para nada la melodía, y a juzgar por su expresión, Kyle tampoco. Pero el grito de emoción que suelta Miguel es inconfundible, así que cierra la boca y se deja llevar por la melodía.

— _Pa guiní cabe naa, xpádua huíine_ —empieza Marco, usando un idioma que definitivamente no es español— _, pa guiní cabe naa, neza lú lu._

El menor de los Rivera brinca en su asiento, articulando con rimbombancia las palabras de la canción. Su emoción es evidente, y por la manera en la que se mece, parece que tiene una larga conexión con esta canción.

— _Gudxi laacabe naa nga xpidó lo_ —los hombros del moreno están tensos, claramente no tan acostumbrado a las presentaciones como su hermano, sin embargo la manera en la que sus dedos se mueven sobre las cuerdas es igual de ágil, inclusive un poco más. Una bella voz de ángel que acompaña practicados movimientos. Ser Rivera ha de igualar ser talentoso— _, gudxi laacabe naa nga xpidó lo._

Algo en su mente finalmente registra el idioma como zapoteco, una lengua indígena. Intenta hacer la conexión del idioma con el estado y Oaxaca aparece como respuesta.

Esperen un momento, ¿no quedaba Santa Cecilia en Oaxaca?

— _Naa nga ti feu_ —los labios de Marco se mueven por sí solos, claramente más acostumbrados a cantar que a tocar. Kyle está junto a su novio, sonriendo ampliamente y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas—, _ti feu ni rana xhii._

Miguel toma la mano de Hiro, lentamente trazando patrones sobre su palma, sin embargo sus ojos jamás se apartan de su hermano.

— _Né guidubi ládxi dó_ —el moreno finalmente levanta la vista, un sonrojo traicionero en sus mejillas— _, ne zachaga ná né lii._

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver al menor de los Rivera enderezarse, como preparándose para algo, no puede evitar alzar una ceja.

— _Naa nga ti feu_ —repite Marco, algo más pausado— _, ti feu ni rana xhii.  
_

Kyle frunce los labios, como intentando hacer sentido de las palabras, por la mirada que le echa a Hiro supone que no tiene mucho éxito.

— _Né guidubi ládxi dó_ —el moreno traga saliva, el movimiento haciendo que vacile ligeramente sobre las cuerdas— _, ne zachaga ná né lii._

Se voltea hacia Kyle lo mejor que puede, ojos ámbar observando a una única persona.

— _Si alguien te habla de mí, mi negrita_ —dice, claramente nervioso—, _si alguien te habla de mí en tu presencia._

El estadounidense parpadea, sorprendido por el cambio de idioma, pero tan pronto se recupera sonríe tanto que probablemente han de dolerle las mejillas.

— _Diles que yo soy tu negro santo_ —pide Marco, ligeramente agachando la cara en un intento de esconderse— _, diles que yo soy tu negro santo._

— _Yo soy un feo_ —se une Miguel, volteándose a Hiro momentáneamente con un sonrojo colosal— _, un feo que sabe amar._

— _Con todo su corazón, y que no te ha de olvidar_ —continúa el mayor de los Rivera, su voz entretejiéndose con la de su hermano y creando una bella armonía que deja a ambos San Frankiotos completamente sin palabras— _, yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar._

— _Con todo su corazón y que no te ha de olvidar_ —repiten al unísono, el sonrojo de Miguel incrementando ligeramente.

Ambos hermanos se voltean a ver, como dándose permiso de algo que sólo ellos entienden.

— _Pa guiní cabe naa, xpádua huíine, pa guiní cabe naa, neza lú lu_ —canta el mayor de ambos, volviendo la vista hacia su novio, que parece más o menos entender el significado de las palabras— _, gudxi laacabe naa nga xpidó lo, gudxi laacabe naa nga xpidó lo._

Kyle asiente solemnemente, murmurando algo que Hiro no alcanza a escuchar pero logra hacer que las orejas de Marco se coloreen de rojo.

— _Naa nga ti feu, ti feu ni rana xhii_ —Miguel vuelve a incorporarse a la canción, tomando una de las manos de Hiro entre las suyas y cantando de esa manera tan particular suya, la que logra transmitir emociones aún mediante la barrera de idiomas— _, né guidubi ládxi dó, ne zachaga ná né lii._

El corazón del nipón da un vuelco en su pecho cuando Miguel acerca sus rostros. Están a una distancia como para poder besarse si quisieran pero aún separados lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones no se mezclan. El pelinegro hace una mueca, deseando nada más que cerrar la distancia, pero el moreno se lo impide.

— _Naa nga ti feu, ti feu ni rana xhii_ —Hiro está vagamente consciente de la voz de Marco del otro lado de la habitación, entonando de una manera perfecta con la de su hermano, pero los labios de Miguel están tan cerca y honestamente no quiere concentrarse en nada más que no sea eso— _, né guidubi ládxi dó, ne zachaga ná né lii._

Finalmente se cierra la distancia entre ambos, los últimos acordes se desvanecen en la distancia y los labios de Miguel se colocan sobre los propios y ahí se quedan como una presencia constante, estable, algo que lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra pero la cabeza en los labios.

Cuando se separan hay un ligero dado de duda en los ojos del mexicano, remanente de una conversación inconclusa que llevan días postergando, pero Hiro cierra la distancia nuevamente y se permite quedarse perdido en esos labios morenos.

Ya tendrán tiempo para preocuparse de las cosas luego, por ahora se permite tener esto.

—Marco wears his heart on his cheek, Miguel wears it on his sleeve—dice Kyle, manejando hacia Santa Cecilia. Hiro está en el asiento del pasajero y Miguel echado atrás junto con Dante y Pepita, había sido un juego de sillas musicales constante el llegar hasta esos lugares, pero cuando finalmente el mexicano cae rendido entre sus mascotas y ambos amigos quedan enfrente es cuando se decide cómo se quedarán por el resto del camino.

Hiro asiente, evasivo, y se atreve a mirar a su novio por el retrovisor. Está acostado sobre el asiento, con Dante encima en una manera poco ergonómica. Pepita está callada desde su lugar en el suelo, ronroneando suavemente dentro de su Pet Taxi.

—¿Es normal que a veces lo odie un poco?—pregunta el nipón, intentando practicar su español—. No me malentiendas, amo a Miguel con toda mi alma, pero a veces siento que es muy... ah, ¿cómo se dice? Live wire?

—¿Una persona vigorosa?—propone Kyle, mordiéndose el labio—. No, ah, lleno de energía.

—Lleno de energía—repite Hiro, rodando las palabras con la lengua—. Sí, eso, lleno de energía y persistente. Creo que es lo que más amo de él pero a veces también cansa, y no quiero pedirle que para porque es esa energía la que me alegra la vida, pero hay ocasiones en donde él jala y yo empujo y entonces todo se vuelve un desastre.

El estadounidense frunce los labios, perdido completamente en su tren de pensamiento, así que su amigo nipón lo deja ser, optando mejor por recargarse en la ventana y disfrutar de la playlist de viaje que Marco había armado para ellos.

Miguel se tensa en el asiento trasero, cerrando los ojos. Parece que ambos chicos están muy perdidos en sí mismos como para darse cuenta de que está despierto, y de lo poco que ha alcanzado a escuchar de la conversación más le vale seguir haciéndose el dormido. 

Su corazón da un vuelco raro en su pecho, nada amigable. Es muy diferente al brinco feliz que da cuando ve a Hiro, es más reservado, más doloroso, se obliga a tragarse las lágrimas.

Y es que Hiro no es Marco, le había quedado claro esa noche en el automóvil, pero es difícil intentar encontrar nuevas alternativas cuando antes tenía un método que funcionaba perfectamente. 

La mayor diferencia entre ambos chicos es que Marco no descansa hasta haber hablado las cosas, aún si eso implica quedarse despierto hasta altas horas en la mañana. Marco pide las cosas, así sea espacio o cariño.

Hiro no.

Él es más cerrado, más tímido. No dice mucho lo que le afecta y se encierra en sí mismo, así que Miguel constantemente está dando vueltas alrededor de él en busca de la menor fractura en su armadura para hacerse camino por ahí. Es cansado, y los agota e irrita a ambos, pero hasta ahorita es lo que hay.

—Lo peor es que no quiero que pare—finalmente susurra Hiro, como leyendo sus pensamientos—, no puedo evitar mirarlo a diario y pensar _"espero que hoy también se preocupe por mí"_ con todo y esa manera ruidosa que tiene de hacer las cosas. Quiero protegerlo, Kyle, y quiero que se quede en mi vida tanto tiempo como sea posible.

—Si de verdad quieres protegerlo tenemos un problema mayor que su personalidad entusiasta—responde el estadounidense, tragando saliva—. Le has dicho de tú... uh... ¿ya sabes?

Hay un par de segundos de silencio y Miguel se pregunta exactamente qué le están escondiendo cuando la voz del pelinegro rompe el silencio.

—No—admite, algo avergonzado—. Pero ya lo conoce, no sabe que soy yo pero sabe que existe, he intentado varias veces presentarme como es debido pero... no puedo, es complicado.

—¿Piensas decirle?

—A su debido tiempo, no creo que sea bueno soltarle el putazo tan pronto. Tengo que tantear el terreno, ir dejando pistas sutiles, un paso en falso y probablemente no quiera volver a hablarme.

Kyle suelta un pequeño suspiro.

—No estoy solo en esto—continúa el nipón, tragando saliva—. Hay una chica, me ayuda a cuidar de él, se llama Verde.

—¿Él también sabe de ella?—pregunta el conductor, palabras medidas.

—La conoce—dice Hiro, removiéndose en su asiento—, pero tampoco sospecha. Somos como sus vigilantes, o alguna cosa así, no lo sé. Es algo confuso, pero nos entendemos.

—Espero que lo hagan—dice Kyle, soltando una risa—, porque yo no tengo idea de qué acabas de decir.

_Uh,_ piensa Miguel, optando por seguir haciéndose el dormido _, yo tampoco._

Espera descubrir algo más de cualquier cosa que estuvieran hablando, pero el tema cambia y es como si jamás lo hubieran tocado en primer lugar.

Aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

Tan pronto entran a Santa Cecilia saca el celular para avisarle a su prima de su llegada. Hay un sentimiento raro en su pecho, algo de duda que no piensa va a aclararse hasta que hable con Hiro lo ataca de repente. Suspira e intenta mantener la calma. Hiro dijo que pensaba decirle, ¿cierto? No tiene nada que temer, la vida es bella y no hay problemas en este mundo.

¿Cierto?

_Dios, Miguel, no puedes estar en una relación en donde no confías en tu pareja, bastante malo es que andaras por ahí de polizón en conversaciones ajenas. Más te vale agarrarte los calzones y confiar en Hiro y en que te dirá a su debido tiempo, chingada madre,_ se reprimiende a sí mismo, decidido.

 _Para ser justos,_ responde el lado inseguro de su mente, _estaban hablando justo enfrente de él, casi como retándolo a hacerles caso. Y dijeron que había más de una persona involucrada en esto — personas que conocía, para acabarla de amolar. ¿Podía ser algo más profundo, algo que valía la pena desenterrar ahora y arrancar como curita antes de que doliera más?_

 _No, cállate a la verga,_ se responde, intentando mantener la calma. _Hiro dijo que pensaba decirte, puedes confiar en Hiro, ya déjate de mamadas y disfruta tus pinches vacaciones._

Finalmente satisfecho con su monólogo interno y con el ligero presentimiento de que tal vez debería considerar ir a hablar con un psicólogo, toma su maleta, se despide de un Kyle que está más que desesperado por volver a casa con su Marquito y empieza a caminar hacia la casa de sus padres con Hiro siguiéndole.

Estas van a ser unas jodidas buenas vacaciones y no va a dejar que la duda y mala comunicación las arruinen.

Aunque eso signifique tener que limar asperezas desde el inicio.

—Tenemos que hablar—es lo único que dice, deteniéndose un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su casa.

—Lo sé—responde Hiro, y puede escuchar la duda en su voz—. ¿Conoces algún café por aquí cerca?

Realmente no tiene idea de si hay un café o no cerca de su casa, así que opta por encaminarse hacia el Starbucks que solía frecuentar hace algunos meses, confiando en que eso les servirá.

Finalmente el destino se apiada de su alma y encuentran el lugar tal y como Miguel lo recordaba. No es hora godín, así que no hay muchas personas afuera y consiguen una mesa alejada de las otras, escondida en un rincón del establecimiento.

El pelinegro le da vueltas a su caramel macchiato.

—Tú me gustas—dice, serio, y el mexicano asiente—, y yo te gusto.

El moreno vuelve a asentir, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su chai latte.

—Y estamos saliendo—continúa, mordiéndose el labio—, y básicamente somos novios a este punto.

—Lo sé—responde el mexicano, colocando su mano encima de la de Hiro—, pero también sé que no estás listo para decirle a nadie.

El nipón suspira.

—Pero esta es tu familia, Miguel—dice el pelinegro con tono de reproche—, deberías poder decirles.

—Para ser honestos, decirles en este momento no está en mis prioridades—se encoge de hombros, sonriendo—, quiero hacer con lo que te sientas cómodo.

—Vamos a tener que fingir que no somos nada, vas a tener que mentirles, Miguel, no quiero que hagas eso. Sé de primera instancia lo doloroso que eso es y no quiero forzarte a hacerlo—contesta Hiro, y hay un momento en el que todo se queda en silencio.

El mexicano parpadea, atónito por la implicación de las palabras de su novio.

—¿Quieres decirle a Cass?—pregunta, ladeando la cabeza, y el pelinegro asiente débilmente—. Ah, ¿y por qué no lo has hecho? Hiro, no... no necesitas mi permiso, ¿sabes? Si quieres salir del clóset puedes hacerlo libremente, nada debería impedírtelo.

—No es eso, es que...—una pausa, otro sorbo del café—... durante mucho tiempo sólo me podía envisionar casado con una hermosa mujer y con hijos de mi sangre, siendo maestro o algo así, viviendo en los suburbios la tranquila vida de un retirado, pero eso... eso no es lo que quiero, no ahora.

Ojos avellana se encuentran con ojos chocolate y Hiro toma la mano de Miguel por encima de la mesa.

—Ahora sólo te quiero a ti—admite, tragando saliva—, y no sé qué vaya a pensar ella de eso.

El morocho se siente atragantar.

—Yo también te quiero sólo a ti—acepta, apretando la mano de su novio—, y estaré aquí, sin importar qué.

Eso parece dibujar una sonrisa cansada en los labios del nipón, quien abre su boca para hablar nuevamente, pero Miguel todavía no termina.

—Y sé que la mayoría del tiempo te sientes triste, y no puedo evitarlo, pero quiero estar ahí para ti. Si... si tú me dejas, claro, me gustaría ser tu ancla, pero no puedo hacer eso si no hablamos, y yo... yo realmente quiero que esto funcione, Hiro, jamás he querido a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti, y espero que tú me quieras por lo menos la mitad—en algún momento desvía la mirada y baja la cabeza, así que no puede evitar soltar un suspiro sorprendido cuando un par de fríos dedos de posan en su barbilla y lo obligan a ver hacia delante.

—Te quiero el triple, y quiero que esto funcione—dice el pelinegro sin vacilar—, y precisamente por eso es que quiero saber qué hacemos ahora. Sé que no estás listo para salir del clóset con tu familia, pero no quiero mentir, y tampoco quiero que te sientas presionado a nada.

—Podemos bailar alrededor del tema—propone Miguel, frunciendo el ceño—, sé que harán preguntas, así que podemos intentar dar respuestas vagas, nada que sea concreto pero tampoco algo que los haga pensar que los estamos pendejeando. Es complicado, pero si evitamos especificar género y pensamos las cosas un par de veces antes de hablar podemos hacerlo funcionar, y eventualmente regresaremos y les diremos de nosotros, cuando las cosas sean mejores, claro.

Y aún quedan muchas cosas sin decir, palabras en el aire a las que algún día tendrán que regresar y retomar, mil y un preguntas que se quedarán sin respuesta durante más tiempo, pero eso realmente no importa, al menos no ahora.

Hiro asiente, sonriendo, y terminan sus bebidas en silencio antes de regresar a la casa de los Rivera, Dante jalando su correa con fervor tan pronto divisa la familiar fachada.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!—es lo primero que dice Miguel tan pronto cruza el jardín hasta su casa, y un destello rosa sale corriendo hasta él.

—¡'Manito!—grita una niña pequeña, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el aire—. ¡'Amá, 'apá, llegó Migue'!

El mayor de los Rivera deja sus maletas en el pasto para cargar a su hermana y abrazarla, dándole un par de vueltas en el aire hasta que la pequeña se da cuenta de Dante, Pepita en el pet taxi y el wey parado como pendejo con un chingo de maletas y una correa en mano.

—¿Jirou?—pregunta, ladeando la cabeza—, ¡Yamaha Jirou! 

Se las arregla como puede para escaparse de su hermano y sale corriendo hacia el nipón, deteniéndose ante él y estirando los brazos para que la cargue también.

—Eh...—contesta el pelinegro, elocuentemente, pero eso no parece satisfacerla así que agrega más—: Hiro Hamada, un gusto conocerte... uh... ¿Coco?

—¡Socorro Rivera!—anuncia la niña orgullosamente, desistiendo de que el pelinegro la cargue y en vez caminando hacia Dante—. Miguel habla mucho de ti, por eso te reconozco.

—¡C-COCO!—viene el grito avergonzado, y el morocho suelta un sonido de indignación—. ¡Juraste por el meñique jamás decirle a nadie!

—Las promesas del meñique no cuentan si estás en videollamada, Miguel—contesta la niña, metiendo los dedos al pet taxi para jugar con Pepita—, todo el mundo sabe que sólo son válidos si ambas personas tocan manos al hacerlas.

—Hija de tu rechin...—la grosería es cortada por un grito emocionado, y dos personas salen del umbral con sonrisas radiantes.

—¡Miguel!—grita una señora, alzando las manos en el aire y corriendo hacia su hijo, a lo que el mexicano responde corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola, dejando a un sujeto parado detrás de ambos como si esperara su turno.

Pero el Rivera no suelta a su madre, así que el hombre detrás de él se vuelve hacia a su hija y el japonés parados unos metros adelante.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Rivera—dice Hiro, repasando mentalmente las frases que había aprendido para saludar a alguien en español—, un gusto conocerlo, soy Hiro.

—Enrique—responde el hombre, caminando hacia el nipón para abrazarlo—, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

Una risa nerviosa se le escapa al pelinegro.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas—ante eso el papá de Miguel sonríe y se lleva un dedo a la barbilla.

—M'ijo te tiene en alta estima—admite, y un par de brazos morenos se enredan alrededor de sus hombros antes de que pueda continuar.

—¡Papá, cállate que lo asustas!—se queja el aludido, zarandeando a Enrique como si fuera muñeco de trapo.

—Ay, no inventes, tu amigo no se va a asustar tan fácilmente. O no, ¿Hiro?—la misma mujer de antes camina al lado de su esposo, e igualmente agarra al nipón en un abrazo de oso—. Mi nombre es Luisa, ¡un gusto conocerte! ¡Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Miguel tanto tiempo! Sé que puede ser un pinche pedo cuando se lo propone.

—Soy un ángel—se queja Miguel, haciendo pucheros—. Anda, Hiro, ¡dile que soy un ángel!

—¿Y mentirle a tu familia? Miguel, ¡santo cielo, no puedo creer que me pidas eso!—su chiste saca algunas risas de los presentes, y el morocho rueda los ojos.

—Ahora por eso te toca dormir con el perro—dice, fingiendo estar enojado, y el pelinegro se encoge de hombros.

—He visto cómo duerme tu perro, echado sin ninguna preocupación mientras tú te quedas hecho un rollo en la esquinita, alegremente dormiría con el perro si eso significara dormir como el perro—Luisa esnifa, y se lleva una mano a la boca para esconder su risa.

—Quién diría que los asiáticos son tan pederos—se suma una nueva voz, y pronto una joven entra por el portón y se recarga contra su primo—, perdón por la demora, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes de venir.

Se agacha para acariciar a Dante y le da un abrazo a su familia antes de voltearse al nipón.

—Así que eres tú el infame Hiro, ¿no? ¡Un gusto!—extiende la mano y se aclara la garganta, repitiendo con voz practicada—: はじめまして, わたし わ Rivera Rosa.

—はじめまして—repite el pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente ante el gesto de la chica—. Me llamo Hiro Hamada, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Sé hasta de qué color son tus calzones—dice la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, y se tensa momentáneamente cuando las palabras registran en su cabeza—, es decir, Miguel habla hasta por los codos, y más cuándo es de ti.

El chico la mira con el ceño fruncido, pero Hiro decide dejarlo pasar, de su actitud depende qué tan pronto los descubran.

—Miguel también habla mucho de ti—dice, intentando sonreír—, me cuenta que quieres ser odontóloga, ¿no?

La chica suspira, claramente agradecida por el cambio de tema, y abre la boca para hablar cuando una risa la interrumpe.

—¿Y si mejor nos ponemos al día dentro?—pregunta Luisa, tomando el pet taxi de Pepita y encaminándose hacia su casa—, tengo atolito y tamales, no sé si ya comieron pero jamás está de más un rico tamal de rajas acompañado de su debido atole, ¿no creen?

Hiro no tiene puta idea de qué vergas son los atoles, pero está a punto de descubrirlo.

Horas más tarde se encuentra chingándose su quinto vaso de atole, a la mitad de su segundo tamal de dulce (el de rajas picaba mucho, así que Rosa le cambió el suyo y después le pidió otro) en compañía de los Rivera, quien realmente son agradables e intentan hablar en inglés lo más que pueden para que no se pierda de mucho.

Coco se había levantado de la mesa hace una hora porque no entendía mucho de la conversación y porque estaban pasando Space Jam en Cartoon Network, así que la habían dejado.

La rodilla de Miguel tocaba la suya debajo de la mesa mientras hacían sobremesa, y de vez en cuando alguna mano rozaría su muslo como señal de cariño. Rosa los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa pero un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, mientras que Luisa y Enrique disparaban preguntas como si fueran dulces.

—¿Y tienes a alguna señorita especial en San Fransokyo?—había preguntado el señor Rivera, un brillo picarón en sus ojos—. Con ese corte de bad boy y un cerebro tan competente las chicas se han de arremolinar tras de ti por montones.

Hiro piensa en amores de medianoche y bares vacíos, citas que lo dejaban medio satisfecho y completamente vacío. 

Después piensa en amores de todo el día, manos morenas sobre cuerdas de guitarra y débiles maullidos reclamando por la cena, en ladridos de madrugada porque acaba de pasar una ambulancia y en besos robados en medio de un laboratorio vacío.

—Hay alguien—confiesa, dándole un empujón a la rodilla de Miguel bajo la mesa—, es una persona muy astuta, muy dedicada.

—¿Es linda?—pregunta Luisa, ganando interés, y Hiro voltea a ver brevemente a su novio.

—No hay palabras para describir su belleza—admite, sonrojado—, es simplemente algo de otro mundo.

La señora Rivera suelta un chillido emocionado y Enrique sonríe, satisfecho, antes de voltearse hacia su hijo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, alguien que te guste?—el moreno parpadea, y sonríe débilmente.

—Podría decirse que hay alguien—susurra, sonriendo—, es la mejor persona que he conocido, terriblemente inteligente y siempre presente. Es un ángel, lo juro, no sé qué habría hecho sin esa persona a mi lado.

Luisa suelta otro chillido emocionado, empezando a cuestionar a su hijo, y Enrique tiene que pararla antes de que su esposa pregunte cosas más íntimas.

Hiro ríe y voltea brevemente a ver a Rosa, quien juega con las migas en su plato y usa un tenedor para agitar el atole dentro de su vaso de unicel, mirando el plato vacío como si contuviera las respuestas al universo.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta en un susurro, y la mexicana parpadea lentamente antes de mirarlo, ojos marrones desenfocando un par de segundos antes de brillar cansados.

—Sí, lo lamento—esboza una pequeña sonrisa—, se me fue el avión, ¿estábamos hablando de algo?

El nipón niega con la cabeza antes de cortar un pedazo de su tamal y acercarle el tenedor a la chica.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre?—pregunta, sonriendo—. Ten, puedes comer del mío, no me lo pienso acabar.

Ella sonríe y acepta el tenedor con movimientos tensos.

—Gracias—susurra, aún removiendo su atole—, no eres una mala persona, Hiro.

Por alguna razón suena decepcionada, y el pelinegro se encoge de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo, jamás dudaré en hacerlo—admite, sonriendo—. Y tú tampoco, por lo que me han contado. Te gustan los animales, ¿no?

Eso le gana una risa, y la chica pasa un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja antes de sacar su celular y empezar a buscar en su galería de fotos.

—Tengo tres perros y cuatro gatos—dice, sonriendo—, amo a los animales, Hamada.

—Yo tengo a ese—bromea Hiro, apuntando a Miguel sobre su hombro, y Rosa suelta una sonora carcajada.

El mexicano parpadea, súbitamente consciente de que están hablando de él.

—¿Yo qué?—pregunta, tomando otro sorbo de su atole, y su prima lo dismisa con un ademán antes de voltearse hacia a Hiro con los ojos brillando.

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, Hiro—confiesa, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, y el nipón sólo puede esperar que sea cierto.

La noche llega sin que se den cuenta, y pronto Hiro se encuentra con el problema de que hay sólo cuatro habitaciones en esta casa y ninguna está ambientada como cuarto de invitados.

—Puedo dormir en el sillón—se ofrece, y Luisa lo observa escandalizada.

—¡No digas eso! Miguel, tú duermes en el futón, déjale a Hiro tu cama—ordena, serena, y el morocho hace una mueca.

—¿Por qué no inflan el colchón de plástico que tenemos por ahí?—pregunta Coquito, siempre la voz de la razón, jugando con un Max Steel—. Sigue sirviendo, ¿no? Lo ponen en el cuarto de Migue' y ya está.

Todos la miran, sorprendidos, y Hiro brevemente se pregunta si esta niña conoce las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo.

—Eso suena lógico—admite Enrique, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si Hiro no tiene problemas en dormir en un colchón inflable, supongo que podemos hacerlo.

Tres pares de ojos se voltean hacia él, y el avellana en los orbes de Miguel le implora que acepte. Sabe que si está en el cuarto de Miguel obviamente va a terminar durmiendo en todos lados menos en donde debería, así que acepta sin chistar.

Media hora más tarde se encuentra sentado sobre un colchón lleno de aire con piernas cruzadas y Pepita en el regazo, Miguel recostado en su cama al lado de Dante y Luisa observándolos desde la puerta con los labios fruncidos.

—No se duerman tarde—dice, y ambos chicos asienten—. Mañana va a venir tu abuela a desayunar, Miguel, así que levántate y báñate temprano. Trata bien a tu invitado, no hagan mucho ruido.

—ハイ—contesta el moreno, y Hiro suelta una risa—. Todo bien, jefa, yo me encargo.

La señora rueda los ojos.

—Buenas noches—dice, sonriendo, y después se voltea hacia el nipón—. Tienes mi permiso de darle un madrazo para que se comporte, por cualquier cosa.

Se va sin cerrar la puerta, y Miguel suelta un bufido antes de levantarse para cerrarla él.

—Ven acá—le dice al pelinegro, y Hiro se quita a Pepita del regazo con cautela para caminar hacia su novio—, gracias por venir, sé que hoy fue algo cansado.

—Me cae bien tu familia—contesta el japonés, abrazando al mexicano—, me hacen sentir seguro.

El morocho deposita un beso en su pelo.

—Tú también les agradaste, en especial a Rosita—hay una risa, los brazos de Miguel en su espalda—, no recuerdo haberla visto reír así en tiempo.

El pelinegro frunce el ceño, recordando la ligera aprensión y tristeza que había sentido por parte de la chica en la mesa del comedor horas antes.

—Es generalmente muy cerrada—continúa el mexicano, leyéndole los pensamientos—, pero se soltó bastante hoy contigo, estoy muy contento.

Hay una pausa y un par de labios encuentran los suyos, conectándose brevemente antes de separarse nuevamente.

—Encajas directo en esta familia, Hiro—dice Miguel, casi brillando de alegría, y el japonés casi se atraganta con su saliva.

Como no sabe qué responder, se abalanza directamente sobre los labios de su novio nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente Hiro se despierta por pasos en el corredor, espalda pegada al torso de Miguel y piernas atrapadas por el cuerpo de Dante.

Los pasos son cada vez más cercanos, y se apanica al pensar en que alguien podría entrar y verlos acurrucados, así que con la adrenalina a mil se rueda hacia el colchón e intenta taparse lo mejor que puede, aplastando a Pepita en el proceso.

Desafortunadamente no logra fingir el dormido como quería, y la puerta e abre para revelar a una mujer mayor, el cabello recogido en un chongo y una expresión estoica en la cara.

—Ah, estás despierto—dice la abuela, sonriendo ligeramente—, ¿Hiro, cierto? Soy Elena, la abuela de Miguel. Ya está listo el desayuno.

El pelinegro parpadea, pero asiente temblando. Qué bien que pensó rápido, esta es a la que más miedo le tenía su novio.

—Buenos días, señora—saluda, intentando mantener la dignidad y aparentar que no acaba de acostarse sobre el gato del morocho—, déjeme despierto a Miguel y ya bajamos.

—No, así déjalo, aquí no es restaurante—la mujer sacude la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no lo necesitamos despierto y chingando tan temprano, ya verá él cómo se las arregla en un par de horas, mientras tanto ven y pon la mesa.

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar Hiro se dedica a acatar órdenes, acomodando platos y cubiertos junto a Luisa, y después sacando cosas de la cocina para llevarlas a la mesa. Enrique llega todo sudado del jardín, playera empapada y zapatos llenos de tierra, y le pide a Hiro que vaya a despertar a Coco antes de pensárselo mejor e ir él mismo por su hija.

Con todo y todo, el desayuno es bastante agradable. Elena no hace muchas preguntas, pero se dedica a rellenar el plato de Hiro tan pronto lo ve medio vacío. Luisa y Enrique le hacen la plática de cosas simples, como el clima y qué tal pasó la noche, y Coco le pide que le pase la canasta con el pan para agenciarse todas las conchas de fresa.

—El que agandalla no batalla—dice la chica cuando su abuela la reprimende por ello, y se mete un pedazo de pan a la boca para finalizar la conversación.

El pelinegro ríe, tomando un garibaldi de la canasta y sirviéndose más jugo de naranja discretamente.

—'ごちそうさまでした —agradece el japonés, haciendo una reverencia para esconder el garibaldi en su sudadera—. Subiré a bañarme, provecho.

Lo despide un coro de "provecho" y "buen día", así que lentamente hace su camino de regreso hacia el cuarto de Miguel, soltando un suspiro al abrir la puerta.

Aunque el chico ya no está dormido sí sigue echando la hueva, con Dante acostado a su lado, cabeza en la almohada, y Pepita ronroneando a sus pies.

Suelta una carcajada, sacando el garibaldi del bolsillo de su sudadera y colocándolo junto al vaso de jugo en el buró de su novio.

—Buenos días—saluda, sonriendo, y un par de orbes naranjas se enfocan en él.

—お早う。—saluda el mexicano, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El sol le da de lado por las cortinas abiertas, colándose entre su cabello marrón y haciéndolo parecer chocolate derretido sobre lo blanco de la almohada. Algunos lunares son visibles por debajo de su desgastada playera de las Chivas, y aún todo adormilado y con el almohadazo parece un dios griego.

El corazón de Hiro da brincos raros.

—Te traje el desayuno—anuncia, señalando la comida en el buró, y los ojos naranjas del mexicano brillan aún más.

La tripa del morocho emite un rugido, y hace ademán de querer agarrar su desayuno, así que el nipón se lo pasa sin chistar, observando en silencio cómo su novio le hinca el diente al pobre garibaldi y se acaba el vaso de jugo de un sólo trago.

Una vez terminado con su comida el mexicano vuelve a encararlo nuevamente, sonriendo con la fuerza de mil soles.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti—confiesa, observando el brillo etéreo que tiene Hiro en el sol, iluminando su figura como si de un ángel se tratase.

El pelinegro traga saliva, pasándose una mano por la nuca antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Yo sé que me enamoré de ti—responde, sonrojado, y el mexicano se siente sonreír.

La revelación trae preguntas mayores, mil emociones que amenazan con escaparse y querer esparcirse a los cuatro vientos. Palabras, gestos, actitudes que no podrán tomar hasta que regresen a la seguridad de su hogar — pero por ahora pueden hacer otras cosas, así que Miguel no duda en levantarse y salir corriendo directamente hacia los brazos de su novio, abrazando al nipón tan fuerte como puede y esperando que el gesto pueda convenir cómo se siente.

Hiro suspira, soltando el aire que contenía inconscientemente, y sus manos se enredan alrededor del torso del morocho como de costumbre. Una presencia constante y bienvenida que jamás falla en recordarle a quién le pertenece su corazón.

El silencio es roto por Dante, quien reclama no sólo su desayuno sino también su salida matutina, y Miguel gruñe.

Hiro rueda los ojos, rompiendo el abrazo y sacando la correa del perro del cajón en donde había visto que su novio la guardaba.

—Tu abuela está allá abajo—anuncia, asegurándose de que la correa esté bien puesta—, creo que te conviene ir a saludarla.

Se va meneando la cadera, satisfecho con el gritito que suelta el mexicano antes de salir en chinga para hablar con su abuelita.

Las calles de Santa Cecilia son acogedoras, a pesar de estar llenas de tiendas y automóviles. Miguel le había contado que hace muchos años la ciudad era realmente un pueblo, con prósperos negocios locales y un aura de familiaridad adonde se fuera, pero memorias de esa época habían quedado enterradas debajo de hectáreas de urbanización.

Aún así, pasear por Santa Cecilia es lindo. La ciudad aún conserva sus reliquias, un signo de no someterse sin pelear, y los edificios anuncian con orgullo su arquitectura antigua, las banquetas con sus ladrillos desgastados por el tiempo marcan un sendero interminable de años enterrados en el pasado.

Dante es difícil de pasear, se distrae fácilmente y le da por querer saludar a tanto pendejo se le cruce enfrente, lo que causa que varias personas salgan huyendo, aterradas, del perro malo y su gran tamaño.

Cuando eso pasa Hiro simplemente le rasca las orejas y aprieta un poco más su agarre en la correa.

No tiene idea de a dónde vergas se dirige, pero después de algunos minutos de andar caminando como imbécil se encuentra con un pequeño parque y una vez allí le suelta a Dante la correa, contento con observar al animal correr libremente y jugar con otros perros, solamente deteniéndose para cagar o ir a tomar agua de los bebederos comunales para perros.

—¿Ese es tu perro?—pregunta una chica, sosteniendo una correa rosa, y el nipón parpadea.

—Ah, sí, se llama Dante—responde—, bueno, es de mi pareja, pero se siente como mío.

—¡Eso es muy tierno!—exclama la chica, sonriendo—. Mi nombre es Ximena, un gusto.

—Propio—hay un silencio y Hiro sabe que debería agregar algo, pero no está muy seguro de qué, pero sus ojos caen nuevamente en la correa y—: ¿tienes perro?

Ella parpadea, claramente esperando alguna introducción, pero asiente vigorosamente.

—Es Kate—dice, señalando a una akita que corre junto a Dante—, eras el único dueño en la zona y supuse que él debería ser tuyo. Es impresionante, hace mucho no veía a un Xoloescuincle.

Hiro regresa la vista a ambos perros, frunciendo el ceño. Kate juega con Dante sin ningún problema, y por la raza le recuerda mucho a su propia akita, さくら, quien sigue en San Fransokyo dando vueltas sin dueño en el parque. 

No puede evitar sentir como si le faltase el aire, durante tanto tiempo no le había importado mucho si さくら estaba acompañada o no pero ahora no puede evitar pensar en ella, completamente sola de noche, titiritando de frío y en necesidad de un hogar.

Vuelve a enfocar a Dante y Kate, jugando tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, y se pregunta si es posible que さくら y Dante aprendan a quererse, que jueguen juntos también y duerman junto con él, Pepita y Miguel en las noches — pegados como muéganos en una misma cama, da igual, pero los quiere a todos en su vida.

—Me tengo que ir—le dice a Ximena, silbando para llamar la atención de Dante y poniéndole la correa—. Un gusto conocerte, ¡ten buen día!

Regresa con paso apurado a la casa de los Rivera, sólo deteniéndose para tirar la bolsa con caca en un bote de basura y dejando que Dante lo guíe. Pronto se encuentra en la sala, parado como imbécil frente a Miguel.

—Te tardaste un poco—dice el mexicano, sonriendo—, ¿todo bien?

—¿Crees que haya manera de llevarnos a Dante a San Fransokyo?—es lo primero que pregunta, soltando la correa del perro y atropellándose con las palabras—. Y de adoptar a さくら, y de comprar una casa o algo. Espera, ya tengo una casa, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

El mexicano parpadea, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Qué?—es su elocuente respuesta, y Hiro restablece su pregunta.

—Quiero que tú, Dante, Pepita y さくら vivan conmigo en San Fransokyo—y aunque no sale necesariamente como una pregunta, Miguel asiente de todos modos.

—Está bien—dice, sonriendo—. Sí, está bien.

El pelinegro sonríe, inmediatamente lanzándose a abrazar a su novio, quien empieza a murmurar.

—Pero si vamos a vivir juntos voy a tener que llevarme mis cosas, y voy a tocar música todo el día, y te vas a tener que hacerte responsable de no uno sino dos perros y un gato—amenaza, sonriendo.

Hiro asiente.

—Y vas a tener que compartir cama con otros cuatro seres vivos, y acostumbrarte a que me desvelo estudiando, y a compartir el baño. Y te voy a cagar la existencia todas las mañanas porque odio levantarme temprano, y—es interrumpido por una risa, y el pelinegro sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos cuando pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de Miguel.

—Estoy terriblemente consciente de que ninguno de los dos será un buen compañero de cuarto—admite, sonriendo—, pero aún así quiero esto. Quiero hacerlo, tenerte en mi cama todas las noches y desayunar contigo todas las mañanas. Mierda, quiero llevarte a la escuela a ir a recogerte y quiero poder llegar del trabajo y verte en mi sala y sólo... ah, quiero esto, te quiero.

Miguel sonríe, lágrimas también adornado sus mejillas, y planta un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

—Yo también te quiero—dice, sonriendo—. Mierda, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces.

—Tú me haces más feliz, créeme—responde el pelinegro, uniendo sus labios nuevamente con los del mexicano, quien suelta un suspiro encantado.

El beso se profundiza rápidamente, con la lengua de Hiro entrando a la boca de su novio para explorar todos esos recónditos lugares que ya ha trazado en ocasiones anteriores, intentando aprendérselos de memoria. Las manos de Miguel encuentran su lugar en la nuca del nipón y ahí se quedan, intentando atraer la cara del chico más a la suya, y ahí es cuando el pelinegro ladea la cabeza para tener mejor acceso y el morocho no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

—¡Ew!—grita una pequeña voz, y ambos se separan de golpe, jadeando y completamente rojos.

Las manos de Miguel rápidamente desaparecen de la nuca de su novio, y sus ojos bicolor se expanden de una manera que resultaría cómica para Hiro de no ser por el temor que siente.

Coco está parada en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un libro para colorear de Dora la Exploradora y una caja de crayolas en una mano, un vaso de agua en la otra.

—¡Socorro!—dice el mayor de los Rivera, claramente apanicado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver la tele—responde la pequeña, haciendo mohines—, pero llego y están ustedes besándose, ¡qué asco! ¡Mami!

—No, no, ¡nada de mami!—a este punto el mexicano está a dos segundos de un colapso nervioso—. Escúchame, Coco: no puedes decirle a nadie lo que acabas de ver.

Hiro intenta ignorar la punzada que siente.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunta la niña, ladeando la cabeza—. Papá dijo que mamá le debería doscientos pesos si ustedes eran novios, y que mamá me compraría un Gansito con esos doscientos pesos, yo quiero mi Gansito.

—Te voy a comprar tres Gansitos si no le dices a nadie lo que acabas de ver—responde el chico, tragando saliva—. Es más, te voy a comprar cinco, ¡y una muñeca nueva! Pero por favor, por favor, por favor no le digas a nadie que Hiro es mi novio.

Socorro parece sopesar la oferta.

—¿Por qué no quieres que les diga?—pregunta finalmente, cruzando los brazos, y su hermano suelta un quejido.

—Porque quiero decirles _yo_ —responde, enterrando la cara en las manos—. Mira, Coquis, por favor no le digas nada a nadie, esto es algo importante que quiero hacer por mí mismo, ¿entiendes?

Eso parece ser suficiente para la pequeña, quien asiente decidida antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia el sillón.

—Pero me sigues debiendo mis Gansitos—es todo lo que dice, y Miguel gruñe antes de tomar la mano de Hiro y salir de la sala.

—Acompáñame por sus rechingados Gansitos—pide el mexicano, no esperando una respuesta y dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta de la casa, Dante caminando atrás de ambos chicos.

—Tu perro sigue con la correa puesta—contesta el asiático, sin expresión alguna, y el morocho simplemente se detiene para tomar la correa y continuar caminando.

Con la correa de Dante en la mano izquierda y la mano de Hiro en la derecha, Miguel sale echando humo por las orejas, murmurando maldiciones a los Gansitos y diciendo que los ChocoRoles saben más chidos.

Marco diría que todos se la pelan a los Pingüinos, y Kyle, quien seguía viviendo en la época del dos mil, diría que los más chidos eran los Chocotorros, pero para Hiro todos sabían a calorías y pan aguado relleno de alguna mamada dulce.

El mexicano se detiene abruptamente frente a un OXXO, y deja la correa de Dante atada a un poste en la entrada antes de hacerse camino entre los estantes, aún enojado y apretando la mano de su novio con tanta fuerza que los nudillos poco a poco se le vuelven blancos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa agarra cinco Gansitos y un paquete de ChocoRoles, vacilando un poco antes de llevarse otro paquete de ChocoRoles y unas Sabritas.

—¿Vas a querer tú algo?—pregunta Miguel, sonriendo levemente, y Hiro niega con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—responde, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y el mexicano suspira.

—Mazo—admite, desinflado—. Me agarró desprevenido, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de ir a vivir contigo y eso que ni se me ocurrió checar por moros en la costa, o irnos a mi cuarto, o algo. Y... ugh, no es como quería que esto sucediera, ¿sabes? La idea era ir dejando pistas de que me gustabas y salir del clóset como es debido, no tener que andar sobornando a mi hermana con porquerías para que no nos eche de cabeza.

Hay una pausa y Miguel agarra un paquete de galletas Emperador del estante.

—Perdón—susurra finalmente, clavando la mirada en el suelo—. No tengo idea de cómo te has de haber sentido, yo... lo lamento, te juro que te quiero, pero fue demasiado y... no supe manejarlo.

—Está bien, tranquilo—las manos de Hiro encuentran su camino a las mejillas de su novio y un par de labios caucásicos conectan con labios morenos brevemente—, lo entiendo, Miguel, está bien.

—Cómo me gustaría que esto fuera diferente—gimotea el menor, algunas lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos—, cómo me gustaría poder besarte frente a mi familia sin temor, o sostener tu mano bajo la mesa sin sentirme como que los estoy engañando a todos.

—Algún día—promete el nipón, suspirando—, algún día seremos nosotros dos y los demás lo aceptarán, mi vida, lo juro. Podremos salir a comer con tus padres y mi tía nos invitará a desayunar y las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.

—Algún día—repite el moreno, arrastrando las palabras como una promesa—, está bien, algún día.

Hiro planta un último beso sobre los labios del mexicano antes de apartarse completamente, y aunque la sonrisa triste de Miguel le parte el corazón, hay un cierto brillo esperanzado en sus ojos que simplemente no puede ignorar. La promesa de un mañana, de un camino para recorrer juntos, de más besos y caricias y de estar al lado del otro en las buenas y en las malas.

_¿Así es como se siente estar enamorado?_

Haciendo malabares con la comida chatarra hasta que logra acomodar todos los paquetes en un brazo, Miguel toma la mano de su novio y le da un apretón ligero, nada comparado al agarre de boa que tenía un par de minutos antes, y Hiro la aprieta de regreso — un gesto muy pequeño que los tiene a ambos sonriendo como colegialas enamoradas.

Empiezan a caminar lentamente hacia la caja cuando algo atrae la atención del mexicano: un estante lleno de comida de animales. Bolsas de Pedigree y Whiskas bien alineadas una al lado de otra, y Miguel sonríe débilmente.

—Vamos a tener que comprarle cosas a さくら—dice súbitamente, sonriendo—. Ya sabes, una cama, platos, correa, juguetes. Porque Dante comoquiera tiene lo suyo, pero nuestra perra no.

Hiro asiente, pensativo.

—¿Crees que debamos también comprale algunos rascadores a Pepita?—pregunta, tomando un sobre de comida de Whiskas y examinándolo—. Tal vez una cama para gatos, también. Ah, y vamos a tener que ver dónde meter un arenero.

—Ni te molestes comprándole camas y juguetes bonitos, le valen verga, prefiere meterse a las cajas—hay un deje de entretenimiento en el tono del mexicano—, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Pero supongo que sí tendremos que comprar juguetes para los perros. Tienes un jardín grande, así que eso no me preocupa, pero tal vez debamos considerar ponerles una cama o algo en la terraza.

—Ah, puedo mover el asador y ponemos una cofre con juguetes ahí, ¿te parece?—se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, tomando otro sobre de comida—. O tal vez debamos poner ahí sus platos.

—Creo que es más sensato poner sus platos en la cocina—responde el mexicano, encogiéndose de hombros—, lo que sí es que hay que poner camas en la sala o algo. 

—Vamos a tener que adaptar algún lugar como estudio musical, así que también vamos a tener que ponerles algún lugar para echarse ahí—Hiro se encoge de hombros—. Ah, ya veremos la redecoración una vez en San Fransokyo.

—Hay varias tiendas de productos de mascotas afiliadas a la fundación Dantita aquí en Santa Cecilia—musita Miguel, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—, ¿no sería mejor comprar las cosas de una vez y llegar por さくら tan pronto aterricemos? 

—Supongo que sí—admite el japonés, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te parece ir por eso hoy mismo?

—Me gusta la idea, solo regresemos a darle a Coco sus porquerías y a darle algo de tomar a Dante, que se ha de estar muriendo de sed.

Hiro asiente y acompaña a su novio hacia la caja, ofreciéndose a pagar y después a cargar las bolsas. Como el mexicano había predicho, su perro se está muriendo por un vaso de agua, y tan pronto entran a la casa sale corriendo hacia la cocina por su plato.

Miguel le entrega los Gansitos a su hermana con un gesto para que no abra la boca, y ella asiente solemnemente antes de tomar su arsenal de pastelitos y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras que su hermano sale corriendo a la cocina.

Como Hiro no sabe bien qué hacer para perder el tiempo en lo que su novio le dá de comer al perro decide hacer lo sabio y sacar el celular.

**Posser de Punk 💀**

¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba chingos Miguel y que no me podía imaginar una vida sin su sonrisa?

¿Ahora qué pendeja pendejada hiciste?

Le pedí que viviera conmigo.

Seas mamón.

Y no sólo eso:  
Le dije que quería vivir con él, Pepita y Dante.

Eres más gay que yo, no mames.

Y vamos a adoptar a さくら, así que saldremos a comprarle cosas como un plato, juguetes y una camita.

¡Felicitaciones a la alegre pareja! 👦🏻👦🏽🐕 🐩 🐈  
🎉🏳️‍🌈🎉🏳️‍🌈🎉🏳️‍🌈🎉

No te burles, estoy nervioso.

¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Estoy emocionado.

Bien, así deberías sentirte.

Me preocuparía que esto te estuviera valiendo verga.

Miguel emerge de la cocina, secándose las manos contra el pantalón de mezclilla.

—Mi abuela dice que más nos vale regresar para la hora de la comida, porque va a salir a comprar las verduras y si no estamos antes aquí antes de las tres ya chingamos—anuncia, campante—. Voy a dejar la correa a mi cuarto y ya nos vamos.

—Me parece bien—contesta Hiro, despegando la vista de su celular, y su novio sonríe antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

**Posser de punk 💀**

Fuera de broma, estoy muy orgulloso por ti.  
Tomar este paso es algo muy importante, pero es necesario si quieres que una relación prospere, y se ve que tú y Miguel van pa' largo.

¿Crees que vaya a funcionar?

Eso depende de ustedes, pero estoy seguro de que lograrán encontrar una forma de no cagar las cosas.  
Ambos la han tenido difícil, pero me alegra que se hayan encontrado.  
Miguel es un buen chico, tú también. Y se quieren el uno al otro. Siempre y cuando sepan manejar una relación adulta basada en la comunicación y la confianza estarán bien.

¿Y si algo sale mal?

Eso significa que son humanos y están intentando. No puedes esperar que todo salga bien a la primera, ¿sabes?

Obviamente van a haber errores, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, tengo más experiencia que tú. 

Si puedo ayudar en algo, jamás titubees en llamarme.

De verdad que no te merezco. 🖤

Probablemente no, soy demasiado bueno para un inútil como tú. 💁🏻

Ándale, pendejo. Uno que te quiere dar amor y tú que sales con tus mamadas. 😤Síguele y te voy a acusar con Marco.

No, ¡Marco! ¡¡CON LA BOTA NO!!   
Okey, pido perdón, no te enojes Hiro bb. :(

Vales verga.

Chupo*  
Si me vas a insultar, hazlo bien.

Vete a la chingada, no sé ni por qué hablo contigo. 

Ya llegó Miguel, ya bai, no quiero nada que ver contigo.

nO TE VAYAS, VEN, PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO.

JURO QUE CAMBIARÉ, NO ME DEJEEEEES. DDDD:

B-a-i.

Diviértete con tu novio, entonces.

Sabes que te adoro, Hiro.

Salúdame a Miguel.

Salúdame esta.

Pendejo.

—¿Listo?—pregunta el mexicano, acomodándose la playera.

Hiro guarda su celular, sonriendo al levantar la vista para encontrarse a su novio, piel morena escondida debajo de una polera de manga corta estampada con el logo de los Vengadores, pantalones de mezclilla por encima de unas botas marca Rivera.

Hasta siente cómo se le va el aire de lo maravillosa que es la vista.

—Listo—suspira, y el mexicano sonríe, rápidamente buscando con la mirada a hermanas metiches antes de decidir que están a salvo y tomar la mano del nipón.

—Entonces vamos.

Después de tres transbordes en el metro y quince minutos de andar caminando bajo el sol como pendejos, finalmente llegan a una tienda de accesorios para mascotas que no forma parte de ninguna cadena.

Está medio escondida entre una panadería y un café internet, con un cartel blanco anunciando el nombre del establecimiento y paredes de cristal que permiten una clara vista del amplio interior.

—Bienvenido a Patitas—anuncia Miguel, casi brillando de emoción—, uno de los tantos negocios locales afiliados a la fundación Dantita para el Cuidado de Animales Callejeros.

—Se ve... acogedor—dice Hiro, por falta de una mejor palabra, y el mexicano ríe.

—Oye, no te quejes. Quieres tener una akita de mascota, teníamos que venir a un lugar en donde tuvieran cosas tan grandes como para un perro de su tamaño.

El nipón hace una mueca.

—No es un perro tan grande—se queja—, estoy seguro que Dante mide más que ella.

—Probablemente—Miguel se encoge de hombros—, pero Dante siempre ha sido un perro grande, así que yo ya perdí noción de esas cosas. Tendremos que esperar a ver.

Hiro ni siquiera intenta evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver.

El mexicano sonríe y le da un tirón a su mano, claramente apurándolo para entrar a la tienda, y el pelinegro lo sigue sin mucha oposición.

Dentro del local es acogedor, con estantes llenos de juguetes para mascotas y otras cosas, las paredes pintadas de blanco. En una pared hay varias vitrinas, algunas conteniendo peces y otras reptiles. La pequeña campanita encima de la puerta suena tan pronto entran, y una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño detrás de la cabeza asoma la cabeza de uno de los estantes. 

—¡Bienvenidos a Patitas!—anuncia, moviendo algunos paquetes de comida de serpiente para poder mirarlos a la cara—. En un momento estaré con ustedes, siéntanse libres de mirar mientras tanto.

—Ah, Marián, ¿cómo estás?—responde el mexicano, aún insistentemente tirando de la mano de su novio, y la chica detrás del estante suelta un chillido.

—¡Miguel!—exclama, tirando algunas cosas y corriendo hacia donde están los dos muchachos—. ¡Pensé que estabas fuera de México!

—Regresamos por las vacaciones—es lo que dice el morocho, sonriendo tímidamente, y le da otro jalón a la mano del nipón.

—¡Kyle!—exclama la chica—. No te había visto en siglos, ¿cómo estás?

Al japonés se le colorean las mejillas.

—Éste es Hiro—aclara Miguel, aguantándose la risa—. Es mi novio, amigo de Kyle y Marco.

Marián asiente, pasándose un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

—Perdón—dice, tendiendo una mano hacia delante—. Es que son muy parecidos, pero sí, te ves muy joven para ser Kyle. Un gusto, me llamo Marián Flores.

—Hiro Hamada—ofrece el pelinegro, tomando la mano de la chica—, el placer es mío.

—Bueno, ya que acabamos con las introducciones incómodas—Miguel suelta una risa, observando con recelo las manos entrelazadas de los chicos—, venimos a comprar algunas cosas.

—Ah, ¿más juguetes para Dante?—pregunta Marián, soltando la mano del nipón, y éste niega.

—Vamos a adoptar a una perra, y acá mis ojos empezó a insistir con venir hasta acá para comprarle cosas—se queja, sonriendo un poco.

La chica suelta una risa.

—Miguel tiende a ser así, es nuestro cliente más fiel—se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa—, el día que llegó se quedó acá como tres horas hasta que doña Elena vino a jalarlo de las greñas para que ya se fueran a hacer la comida.

El aludido hace una mueca, llevándose una mano al pelo como si aún lo recordara.

—Estaba cansado, ella seguía haciendo el mandado en ese mercadito de por aquí que tanto le gusta, y de repente la luz brilló ante mí: una tienda de mascotas. Hice lo que todo adolescente responsable hubiera hecho y dejé a mi abuela a medio tianguis para venir a chacharear, sigo sin arrepentirme de nada—resume, orgulloso, y Marián rueda los ojos.

—La jaladota de orejas que te metieron indicaba otra cosa—responde, sonriendo, pero después adopta una postura más profesional y se vuelve hacia Hiro—. Que iban a adoptar un perro, ¿dices?

—Una akita—provee el pelinegro, sonriendo—. Ha de medir como unos setenta centímetros.

—Ah, de las grandes, entonces—se rasca la nuca, dando una ojeada a los estantes—, sí, creo que tenemos lo que necesitan. ¿Exactamente qué tantas cosas buscan?

—El paquete completo—dice Miguel, apretando nuevamente la mano de su novio—. Platos, cama, juguetes, collar — todo eso. Literalmente no tenemos nada.

—Espero que traigas dinero en la tarjeta—responde la chica, escondiendo una risa detrás de su mano—, porque te vas a quedar pobre.

—Entonces empezaré a recibir a mi mes de sobrevivir a base de Maruchan y Coca Cola—acepta el mexicano, campante, y Hiro rueda los ojos.

—Estoy enamorado de un tremendo estúpido—susurra, y Marián suelta una carcajada mientras que Miguel un grito aterrado.

—Oye, ¡tú también tienes tus cosas, tarado!—grita, ofendido—. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de que tienes todo un arsenal de Sanrio escondido en tu habitación?

—¡Con Sanrio no te metas, pendeja! ¡Hello Kitty mi diosa!—responde el japonés, haciendo pucheros, y la vendedora ríe.

—Niñas, niñas, las dos son bonitas—interrumpe, sonriendo—. Ahora, ¿vienen a comprar cosas para sus mascotas o a hacerla de jamón? Digo, para saber si voy sacando mi cámara o algo.

—Cámara, Marián, ya va a ser tu cumpleaños y te voy a regalar esperanzas muertas y carbón, we—amenaza Miguel, aunque su voz carece de enojo, y la chica rueda los ojos.

—Síguele y te voy a acusar con tu mamá—ante eso el mexicano se tensa—, ah, ¿verdad, cabrón? Se te abre.

—Chingas a tu madre, neta, no sé ni para qué te hablo—el morocho infla las mejillas, dándole algunos tirones a la mano de su novio—. Hiro, ¡Marián está siendo grosera conmigo!

—Te lo tendrás merecido—responde el nipón, encogiéndose de hombros—. Para un cabrón, cabrona y media, ¿no? Ya era hora de que alguien te enseñara modales.

—Chingas a tu madre—repite el menor, soltando la mano de su novio y cruzándose de brazos—, pido el divorcio.

—Va, yo me quedo con Pepita y Dante, disfruta tu soledad—fastidia el pelinegro, y Miguel hace pucheros.

—¡De eso nada! Mis animales son míos, con "M" de Miguel, quédate con mi Fender si quieres pero déjame a mi gatita—pide, lloriqueando.

—Se nota que son recién casados—comenta Marián, entretenida—. Bueno, acá hay varias cosas que les pueden interesar; yo regresaré al mostrador a acomodar algunas cosas, pero llámenme si necesitan algo.

Regresa contoneándose a levantar las cosas que había tirado minutos antes, y así es como ambos chicos se quedan parados como pendejos frente a un arsenal de juguetes para perro.

Hiro le da una ojeada al lugar, como tres repisas de piso a techo abarrotadas de cosas distintas, uno de los largos ventanales que dan a la calle a sus espaldas. Hay algunos puestos de tianguis, y el nipón desvía la mirada tan pronto sus ojos caen en un puesto que vende tacos de carnitas — ahorita no es momento para que se le haga agua la boca, ya al rato podrá chingarse sus taquitos de lengua a gusto, mientras tanto tiene que comprar cosas para su futura mascota.

—¿Qué opinas de este?—pregunta Miguel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En la mano tiene un collar café simple, imitación de cuero, y Hiro lo toma para inspeccionarlo.

—Me gusta—admite, dándole un par de vueltas—, vamos a tener que encontrarle una placa bonita, también.

—Hay un lugar a unas cuadra donde graban cosas en cuestión de minutos, y las placas las tienen junto al mostrador, sólo es cuestión de escribirles el nombre en una hoja y ya—propone el morocho, encogiéndose de hombros, y el nipón asiente.

Regresa la vista a los estantes, quedando cara a cara con una selección de correas, y empieza a buscar entre ellas hasta que encuentra una gris con pequeñas florecitas rosas bordadas aquí y allá.

—¿Así de sencilla la quieres?—pregunta Miguel, acercándose para examinar la correa.

—No me gusta que tenga mucho detalle, ésta está bien—el pelinegro se muerde el labio inferior—. ¿De qué tamaño le debemos comprar el plato?

Miguel se hinca frente al estante, buscando entre los platos que están acomodados hasta sacar un par de bowls de plata con el signo de una patita de perro en la parte posterior.

—¿Te gustan estos?—pregunta, y el nipón frunce el ceño.

—¿No crees que esos sí deberían tener algo más de color?

El mexicano parpadea.

—Pensé que lo querías simple—dice, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, pero sé que a ti te gustan los colores y eso. Va a ser tu perra también, después de todo, si vinimos juntos era por algo—admite, las mejillas coloradas, y la sonrisa que aparece en los labios de su novio lo hace sonrojarse aún más.

—Está bien—susurra, dejando los platos en el estante nuevamente para caminar a otra repisa y tomar un par de platos de acero que vienen con una pequeña mesa rosa de plástico, cada uno con su respectivo lugar marcado—. Dante tiene uno de estos pero en azul, ¿no crees que sería lindo que hicieran juego?

—Eso me gustaría—responde Hiro, y vuelve al estante de donde sacó la correa para buscar una parecida a la del xoloitzcuintle pero en un color distinto—. Ahí está, amarillo porque odio los estereotipos de género.

—Amén—responde el mexicano, poniéndose de pie, y toma un peluche de un estante cercano—. Hey, ¿qué piensas de este?

—Ah, no lo sé, ¿qué opinas de ese de allá?

Los chicos siguen discutiendo y haciendo monerías, intercambiando caricias y golpes juguetones, su risa esparciéndose hasta el mostrador, donde Marián rueda los ojos y gentilmente les pide que se callen a la verga — y lo único que logra es ocasionar más risas.

Tan perdidos están en su mundo que no se detienen a voltear hacia atrás — al ventanal que da a la calle, para ser más específicos. Completamente inconscientes de que una cierta abuela se pasea por el tianguis, haciendo las compras para la comida y deteniéndose en el puesto de tacos frente a Patitas porque tiene hambre y todavía le faltan un buen de ingredientes para sus famosos chiles en nogada.

Toma asiento en un banco y deja su bolsota con las cosas a un lado, estirando el cuello en lo que decide qué ordenar. Para como salen las cosas, termina divisando dos figuras familiares en la tienda, a escasos metros de ella, y se encuentra con su nieto y el asiático jugando con un par de sables de luz para mascotas.

Sonríe involuntariamente — siempre le ha gustado ver a Miguel feliz. Es su nieto, después de todo, y por más dura que sea siempre lo va a querer. Hiro tampoco parece mala persona, les había hecho plática en el desayuno a pesar de no hablar ni pío de español y se llevaba con Rosa y Coquis — no era difícil ver por qué Miguel lo tenía en alta estima.

Se tienta a entrar a la tienda y pedirles que coman con ella, pero de repente el japonés toma la mano de su nieto y no la retira — ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que algo está mal. Empieza a inspeccionar más de cerca, poniendo atención especial a otros gestos. Caricias que duran demasiado, apretones de manos, sonrisas enamoradas y ese brillo especial en los ojos. 

Están muy cerca el uno del otro, también, invadiendo el espacio personal ajeno como si fueran quién — ¡pero ninguno se ve incómodo! Si algo están muy relajados, compartiendo sonrisas y riendo en voz baja. Miguel toma la mano de Hiro y se inclina a su cara como para decirle algo, cada vez más cerca, más cerca, más cerca...

—¿Qué va a querer, güerita?—una voz la saca de acosar a su nieto y el amigo de su nieto, y pega el brinco en el aire antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba sentada.

—Dos de maciza y uno de pancita—pide, intentando recomponerse del susto, y el taquero asiente antes de empezar a hacer su orden.

Cuando regresa la vista a la tienda ambos chicos están algo más separados, pero igualmente rojos, sonrisas cómplices en sus labios y ojos traicioneros reflejando más emoción de la que deberían.

Elena parpadea, aceptando el plato con comida que se le ofrece y mejor enfocándose en su comida. Sí, eso ha de ser, tiene hambre y está buscándole tres pies al gato. 

Empieza a dar bocado tras bocado y es a la mitad de su segundo taco cuando se acuerda de que Luisa había dicho que tanto Hiro como Miguel tenían a personitas que los traían colados en San Fransokyo — son solo un par de amigos disfrutando de unas vacaciones. Amigos, sí, muy buenos amigos. Amigos que se toman de la mano e invaden el espacio personal de su amigo, pero amigos a fin de cuentas. Eso es, nada más que ver por aquí, a la siguiente exhibición, por favor.

Pero — ¿no sería más lógico que Miguel trajera a su presunta novia a México, en vez de al niponcito que ni tortillas sabe voltear? No, a ver, Elena cálmate. Probablemente trajo al amigo porque no estaba listo para presentar a la novia a la familia y no quería venir solo — sí, sí, eso suena lógico.

Aún así hay un hoyo en su estómago que ni otro taco de maciza logra saciar, y aunque estaban bien ricos los tacos, acaba con un agrio sabor de boca. Paga sus alimentos y le dedica una última mirada a la tienda, encontrando que ya no hay nadie en el pasillo.

Ya tendrá que agarrar el toro por los cuernos y preguntarle directamente a Miguel luego, ahorita a lo que vino y terminar de comprar las cosas para hacer la comida. Revelar la verdad de la vida social y romántica de su nieto puede esperar — el apetito de león hambriento de los Rivera y su humor de perros cuando no han comido, por otro lado, no tanto.

Llegan a la casa de los Rivera rayando, justo después de que la mesa ya ha sido puesta y agarraron a Abel de su burrito para ir por la Coca y las tortillas.

—Justo a tiempo—dice Miguel, dejando caer las bolsas de Patitas sobre su cama—. Deja eso ahí, ven, me muero de hambre.

—Literalmente compraste como siete bolsas de Ruffles de cinco vendedores ambulantes distintos en el metro—responde Hiro, rodando los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y aún así me muero de hambre—repite el Rivera, rodando los ojos—. Ándale, ven, hay que ver que nos toque sentarnos juntos. Ya, ya, ¡deja eso ahí y vámonos, Hiro!

—Ya voy—el pelinegro deja caer sus compras sobre el colchón inflable y se truena los nudillos—. Ahora sí, ya, ándale que se va a enfriar.

Salen corriendo hacia la mesa del comedor, sentándose entre Coco —quien los mira de una manera conspirativa y saca un Gansito de su sudadera, mismo que Enrique le quita con el pretexto que ya es hora de comer y que deje de andar tragando porquerías que quién sabe de dónde salieron porque él no se las compró— y Rosa, quien se escapó de tener que ir a comprar las tortillas usando la vieja confiable de _más vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitado._

—¿Quién dá gracias por los alimentos?—pregunta Luisa, como de costumbre, y se retracta cuando sus ojos caen en Hiro.

—Está bien, señora Rivera—se apresura a aclarar el nipón, encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad no me importa si quieren rezar antes de la comida.

—Ah, ¡qué tierno, Hiro, tan educado!—exclama la señora, pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Ya ves, ¿Miguel? Deberías juntarte más con tu amigo, a ver si así se te pegan los modales.

Miguel, quien ha observado a Hiro acabarse un paquete de ositos de goma sin respirar, echado a sus largas y a sus anchas en el sillón con la baba seca todavía pegada a los cachetes y el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros a las siete de la mañana, sólo asiente, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, modales, claro—acepta, arrastrando la "a"—. Bueno, como sea, ya yo doy las gracias.

Pasan la comida en relativa paz, como cualquier clásica comida familiar mexicana. El ligero drama de quién chingados abrió la bolsa de salsa así, el pedo porque alguien dejó el tortillero destapado y ya todas están frías, las patoaventuras de los tíos que ponen a los sobrinos a doblarse de risa sobre la mesa y las preguntas incómodas al amigo colado que nomás quería tragar y no participar en la conversación.

Después de un buen rato de hacer sobremesa y cuando el sol apenas empieza a esconderse en el horizonte es cuando cada quien se levanta de la mesa a hacer lo suyo — Abel y Miguel son agarrados de burros de carga y los encargados de llevar todo a la cocina para que se lave, Manny y Benny acaban como los desafortunados limpia trastes y Rosa agarra a Hiro para escabullirse antes de que los pongan a hacer algo a ellos también.

—Ya es todo—le dice Miguel a su abuela, sosteniendo un par de vasos en la mano, y Abel suspira antes de salir corriendo a adueñarse la sala para jugar Play antes de que alguien más le gane la tele y tenga que pasar las siguientes tres horas de su vida viendo las telenovelas del Cinco.

Elena asiente, pensativa, y está a punto de salir a buscar a sus segundos nietos más jóvenes para que ya se pongan a lavar cuando decide hacer otra cosa.

—¿Miguel?—llama, y el chico canturrea para indicar que la está escuchando—. M'ijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea, 'lita, ¿qué pasó?—responde el mexicano, sonando preocupado, y la señora se aclara la garganta.

—Hey Meeks—interrumpe alguien, y ambos Rivera voltean para ver a Hiro parado en la puerta, su sonrisa decayendo un poco al darse cuenta de que se acaba de meter en un momento importante—. Eh... yo... ¿perdón? Uh, este... Rosa dice que nos quiere llevar a la Plaza del Mariachi porque hay un no sé qué hoy y que vale la pena verlo, ¡te esperamos en la puerta!

Y tan pronto como apareció sale corriendo, rompiendo la atmósfera.

—¿Qué me querías decir, abue'?—intenta Miguel, pero Elena simplemente niega con la cabeza.

—Que si ya habías trapeado pero me acordé de que ese era trabajo de Abel—miente, tragando saliva—. Ándale, tu prima y tu amigo te están esperando allá afuera, ve a divertirte. 

—Está bien—acepta el chico, dándole un abrazo a su abuela antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Y ponte suéter!—grita la señora, sabiendo de antemano que es una causa perdida.

Se queda como en esa vieja canción: con la duda, la esperanza y la ilusión, el resto de la tarde.

Aparentemente Rosa hablaba de un evento de pirotecnia en la Plaza del Mariachi en honor a alguna pendejada icónica de Santa Cecilia de la que Hiro no tenía idea — no porque le valiera verga, sino porque no había entendido. Y es que, ténganle paciencia, lo poco que sabe de español es gracias a Kyle, Angélica, Miguel y ese foro chilango que había encontrado en internet con ayuda para los extranjeros que querían ir a visitar México y no sabían ni cómo pronunciar "chicle".

Ya hacía algunas horas se había escondido el sol en el horizonte —horas que el trío había pasado dando vueltas por la ciudad y comprando tanta porquería se les pusiera enfrente porque #adultosresponsables. Ajá, responsables en impulsar la economía de los negocios ambulantes ¿en cuidar su salud? No tanto.

Estaban enfrente de su quinto puesto de churros, uno que prometía ser _"los churros más sabrosos de toda Santa Cecilia",_ cuando a Miguel se le subió la Paloma a la cabeza y empezó a colgársele a Hiro como pedazo de cemento a espalda del Pípila.

—Más sabroso está tu churro, papasito—le susurró al nipón, pero como buen borracho terminó más bien gritando su albur en vez de susurrándolo seductoramente.

—¡No seas pinche naco, Miguel!—lo reprimió su prima, acabándose otra de sus papitas con salsa Valentina que habían sacado de un carrito—. ¡No donde están los niños, por favor!

—Achis, ¿apoco los niños me entienden?—el mexicano se volteó hacia un par de pequeños que pasaban cerca—. ¡Sucios! Yo a su edad me sabía la tabla del cinco y cómo decir _"chingá"_ apropiadamente, ¡no albures nacos!

Hiro no tenía puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Rosa seguía recriminándole a su primo algo que había hecho, el mexicano colgado de la espalda de su novio como si pesara lo mismo que una mochila — que a lo mejor y sí, eh, pero mochilas de esas que cargaban los niños de primaria, con el lonche, todos los libros piteros de la SEP que no servían para nada y el Atlas en la mano porque no había mochila humana que lo pudiera contener.

—¡Ni estaba tan naco!—se quejó el moreno, haciendo pucheros—. ¡Pude haberle dicho el de plomero para destaparle el agujero, o el de la maceta para sembrar el chile! Pero no, ¡le dije uno bonito y discreto!

—¡Le gritaste una marranada a media Plaza! No mames, Miguel, tantitita madre. Si se la quieres mamar al Hiro no hay pedo, pero espérate a llegar a la casa—sigue quejándose la chica, y su primo la manda directamente por un tubo, recargándose contra la espalda de Hiro aún más.

—Quisiera ser un pirata—susurra en el oído del pelinegro, ahora sí cuidando su tono de voz, mientras que las quejas de la morena se quedan en segundo plano—, no por el oro, ni por la plata, sino por ese tesoro que tienes entre las patas.

Sus dedos lentamente van bajando cada vez más por los brazos del nipón, hasta quedarse sobre la playera de éste, a escasos centímetros de su cinturón.

Hiro siente un escalofrío.

—¡Y ya empezaron de jotos los dos!—grita nuevamente Rosa, haciendo pucheros—, ¿saben qué? Me voy, me vale verga, ¡me voy! Hagan lo que quieran, métanse su show pirotécnico por el uyuyui y lámanse los culos mutuamente porque yo ya no quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado.

A pesar de sus amenazas, simplemente camina hacia un puesto cercano de raspados y se pide uno de grosella, pero Hiro aún puede sentir los dedos de Miguel sobre su piel, el pecho del mexicano pegado a la espalda del pelinegro, su cálida respiración en la nuca y esos labios que tanto le gustan peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Se siente desfallecer.

—¿Quieres ver los fuegos artificiales, Hiro?—pregunta Miguel, peligrosamente seductor y con un tono que indica que seguramente se le bajó de tanto griterío.

En este momento el nipón aceptaría a cualquier cosa que su novio le preguntara, así que con asiente —porque las palabras le fallan, si intentase hablar probablemente sería un farfullado sin sentido— y toma las manos que están sobre su vientre, entrelazando sus dedos con la oscuridad como testigo.

Dos horas más tarde, ya de regreso en la casa de los Rivera, Hiro sigue sintiendo que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento — lo que es científicamente improbable, pero así se siente. Beimacs: ¡cállate a la verga!

Miguel está tomando una ducha, después de que Luisa lo hubiera cachado con la boca oliendo a alcohol y poco más lo había mandado por una chancliza bien merecida y un regaderazo antes de dormir. Hiro, quien era responsable y no bebía Palomas de la calle porque aparte de ilegal era muy peligroso porque le podían haber echado mierda y media a su bebida y capaz que iba a acabar tragándose gargajos de un drogadicto o algo peor, estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre la cama de su novio, jugando Flappy Bird en su celular.

Pero había algo que todavía no sentaba, un piropo que lograba distraerlo de su juego y hacer que se estrellara contra las tuberías. 

Con dedos temblorosos buscó el contacto de la única persona que podría ayudarlo en ese momento y no iba a enojarse por la hora.

—¿Bueno?—respondió una voz femenina muy familiar del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Hiro! ¿Cómo estás?

Había gritos y mucho ruido del otro lado, el nipón hizo una mueca.

—¿Te agarré ocupada?—fue su primera pregunta, intentando hacer la conversión de horarios en su cabeza—. Perdón, pensé que ya habías salido del trabajo.

—En eso ando, justo terminé una junta, vine por mis cosas y estoy en el estacionamiento—el inequívoco sonido de tacones contra el pavimento, la alarma de un coche y después un portazo—. Ah, ya está, ya ando en mi carro. Ahora sí, ¿qué pasó?

—Necesito que me ayudes a traducir algo—no era poco común que le mandara mensajes cada tanto pidiéndole referencias o traducciones, especialmente porque no tenía puta idea de cómo controlar el idioma, y aunque había hecho esto mil veces antes no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Ah, por supuesto, ¿qué es?—ella sonaba tan despreocupada, tan joven, tan inocente. Hiro se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error acudiendo a ella para esto. ¿Ya se había dormido Kyle? Ese wey si estaba bien jodido de la cabeza, ni inocencia tenía, mejor preguntarle a él, sí, sí—. ¿Hiro? ¿Sigues ahí?

Ah, mierda. _Here goes nothing._

—¿Qué significa: _"quisiera ser un pirata. No por el oro ni por la plata, sino por ese tesoro que tienes entre las patas"_?

Silencio.

Un grito reprimido.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, mi'mor?—preguntó la rubia, intentando guardar la compostura, y el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Miguel, ¿por? ¿Es algo malo?—empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Sabía, lógicamente, que Miguel jamás lo insultaría. Pero ¿por qué actuaba tan raro Honey? ¿Acaso tenía una implicación racista lo que acababa de decir?

—Significa que te la quiere chupar—respondió la chica a regañadientes, y oh, oh.

_Oh._

—¿M-me la quiere chupar?—Hiro podía sentir la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

Un suspiro.

—Que te quiere tocar la flauta, tomar arroz con popote, ensartar la aguja, empanizar el...

—Sí, sí, ¡ya entendí!—un silencio incómodo, aclararse la garganta—. Eh, este... um. G-gracias, Honey, ten buena tarde.

—De nada, chiquito. Ey, ¿y Hiro?

Le temblaban las manos, el celular casi se le cae de las manos.

—¿S-sí?

Un par de segundos de nada y después otro suspiro.

—Por favor, usen protección.

Ella colgó la llamada.

Hiro se aventó contra la almohada.

Al parecer sus gritos ahuyentaron a las mascotas de la habitación, pues cuando Miguel entró —una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra en el cabello, chanclas contra el suelo de mármol de la casa— no había nadie más que Hiro y sus chillidos en el cuarto.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó el moreno, alzando una ceja.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, encontrándose cara a cara con Miguel y su cuerpo de dios griego, esculpido por Miguel Ángel, bendecido por el Papa y pintado a mano por Da Vinci.

La única respuesta fue otro grito ahogado.

Miguel rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano al pelo y revolviendo sus rulos color chocolate.

—Bueno, está bien—se acercó para cerrar la puerta, encaminándose a su tocador para conectar su celular a la bocina y poner algo de música—. Me voy a cambiar.

—Ajá—Hiro estaba que no podía con su vergüenza, las mejillas teñidas de rojo. No podía creer que Miguel tuviera el descaro de decirle cosas tan sucias en público —bueno, de hecho sí podía, porque el cretino ya lo había hecho. Ugh, ¡con razón Rosa había estado tan enojada!

Y no es que le molestaran ese tipo de cosas, es que ya se la había creído y llevaba cinco minutos pensando en las manos de Miguel sobre su erección y sus labios sobre la punta y — whoa, ¡nada PG-13! ¿Quién clasifica estas cosas? 

Una canción movida empezó a sonar del celular del mexicano, haciendo que el nipón levantara la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿No que Miguel no era fan del reggaeton? ¿Qué verga?

—La rola está buena—fue la defensa del mexicano, encogiéndose de hombros antes de empezar a buscar ropa en su cajón—. Ay, Hiro, no me veas así. Escúchala, te va a gustar.

_"No lo esperaba, no lo buscaba.  
Sólo sé que se dió."_

Hiro no podía negar que era pegajosa — pero la plaga también lo era y eso no significaba que fuese buena.

Resoplando, se decidió a no juzgar un libro por su portada y decidió seguir escuchando la canción.

_"Sus manos con pasión me tocaban, mi piel vibraba. Toda me estremeció."_

Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo con esa línea, y sus ojos viajaron hacia Miguel, quien ya se había quitado la toalla e intentaba ponerse ropa interior sin realmente lograrlo.

Inmediatamente su vista recayó en una parte muy especial del cuerpo de su novio, un miembro de carne que colgaba en su entrepierna, el tamaño perfecto para caber en la boca de Hiro y llegar hasta la garganta sin lastimar a ninguno — un poco más grueso de lo que se esperaba, también, pero no se quejaba.

_"Me dejé llevar poco a poco y no lo pensé."_

—Hey, Meeks, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—el único defecto de Hiro Hamada es que sus labios se movían más rápido que su cerebro en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder impedirlas.

Un gruñido afirmativo.

—Eh... ¿qué significa eso que me dijiste antes en la Plaza? ¿Lo del pirata?—a este punto tenía las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. 

Miguel sonrió débilmente, un rubor apareciendo sobre sus cachetes.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Hiro?—ese brillo traicionero en su mirada delataba cualquier rastro de inocencia que quisiera inyectarle a sus palabras, y el aludido no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva.

Se veía tan sexy, con solamente la ropa interior y el cabello aún mojado, gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo. _Quién quisiera ser regadera para verte desnudo, papi._

—Por curiosidad—curioso, sí, pero de otra cosa completamente diferente.

_"Y qué sorpresa me llevé, una noche que nunca olvidaré."_

—¿Seguro que quieres averiguar?—el mexicano caminaba cada vez más cerca, su piel morena deteniéndose frente a Hiro en la cama. Estaban tan cerca, con el mexicano parado frente a Hiro, sus brazos a cada lado del torso del asiático.

Tragó saliva nuevamente, forzando las palabras a salir de sus labios.

—Sí.

—Entonces quítate eso—respondió el chico, señalando su pijama, y Hiro obedeció sin chistar, aventando su playera y bóxer por ahí.

_"Me besó, sentí sus labios, y alteró mi corazón."_

Los ojos de Miguel se oscurecieron, suaves labios morenos encontrando unos blancos y uniéndose a ellos en un beso que era todo menos inocente. Lengua contra lengua, las manos de Hiro encontrando su lugar en la nuca de Miguel y atrayéndolo más cerca, los brazos de Miguel doblándose por los codos hasta quedar recostado sobre su novio, pechos casi pegados de la cercanía.

¿Había subido la temperatura en la habitación o qué?

_"No me lo imaginé, que esto iba a suceder."_

Mierda, Hiro había tenido el cuerpo de Miguel pegado al suyo infinidad de veces. Desde esa vez en el auto, cuando habían intercambiado besos y algo más, básicamente se habían vuelto adictos el uno al otro. Había trazado los músculos del mexicano tantas veces que ya se los sabía de memoria, y estaba muy seguro de que podía dibujar con exactitud la cantidad de lunares en la espalda de Miguel y su distribución hasta dormido.

_"Pero deseo que se repita otra vez."_

Pero había algo que no habían hecho todavía, y eso era la penetración.

¿Mamadas? Seguro. ¿Jalársela al otro? Pan comido, sabía exactamente cómo girar la mano y en dónde apretar para garantizar que Miguel llegara al clímax en cuestión de minutos. ¿Rellenar al otro como pavo de Navidad? No en este vecindario cristiano.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo, todo cambió."_

Las manos de Hiro se movieron hacia el trasero de su novio, jugando con el resorte de su ropa interior, y por el gruñido de aprobación que recibió supo que era seguro colarlas por debajo de la ropa y agarrar esos glúteos que tanto le gustaban, presionándolos justo como le gustaba.

Miguel soltó un gemido en su oído, separándose del beso para respirar, su aliento caliente sobre el rostro de Hiro.

_"Detuvo el tiempo con sólo un beso y todo..."_

—Quisiera ser un pirata—jadeo el mexicano contra el oído del pelinegro, empezando a explicar su piropo naquísimo.

Sus labios empezaron a hacer un rastro de besos, desde el lóbulo de la oreja de Hiro hasta su clavícula, bajando lentamente por su mentón y sus hombros, dejando marcas húmedas de saliva a su paso.

Hiro se estremeció debajo del cuerpo de su novio.

_"... todo cambió en un segundo y fue diferente a como solía ser."_

—No por el oro—Miguel se detuvo justo en el pezón izquierdo de Hiro, depositando un beso sobre él con una sonrisa pícara antes de cambiar al pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo un poco de una manera que hizo al nipón gemir—, o por la plata.

Estaba completamente ido entre las emociones.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo, todo cambió."_

—Sino por ese tesoro—los labios se apartaron de sus pezones y Hiro soltó un gañido ante la pérdida de contacto, levantando la cadera en busca de más fricción.

Miguel, el hijo de puta, sólo sonrió, continuando su rastro de besos y chupetones por el torso de Hiro, lamiendo sus abdominales con tal delicadeza y pasión que el nudo en el estómago del chico se intensificó.

—Que tienes entre las patas—sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de la erección del nipón, su respiración caliente cayendo directamente sobre su glande.

Hiro gimoteó.

—Por favor, Miguel—se estaba deshaciendo completamente, lágrimas en sus ojos—, por favor.

_"Todo cambió y todo cambió. Todo, todo cambió. Y todo cambió."_

Aparentemente eso era justo lo que el mexicano quería, pues sus labios no dudaron en abrirse alrededor de la punta de la erección de su novio, sumergiéndose completamente en ella. Ahuecando las mejillas para mejor acceso, una mano juguetona encontrando las bolas de Hiro y apretándolas con cariño

_"Todo cambió y todo cambió. Todo, todo cambió."_

Hiro no pudo evitar curvar la espalda, empujando hacia arriba la cabeza en busca de más fricción, Miguel ahuecando un poco más las mejillas para ajustarse a las embestidas a su boca, una lengua con experiencia lamiendo a su novio como podía, pequeños gemidos lanzando vibraciones a la erección de su novio — cosa que sólo servía para darle más placer.

_"No me esperaba que esto pasara, sólo sé que se dió."_

Era inútil intentar acallar sus gemidos, el placer que sentía era tal que era imposible cerrar los labios. Jadeo tras jadeo, gemido tras gemido, Miguel sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y Hiro lo adoraba.

Estaba completamente a merced del mexicano, tan indefenso pero tan bien cuidado, con labios hábiles guiándolo a su orgasmo.

_"Él me sedujo con calma, ni me dí cuenta, pero todo fluyó."_

Podría haber durado más, pero cometió el fatal error de voltear a ver a Miguel sólo para encontrar que él ya lo estaba mirando. Mejillas llenas de Hiro y algunas lágrimas en los ojos, aún así sus ojos bicolor lo miraban con admiración y una pequeña sonrisa enamorada se dibujó en sus labios al verlo.

_"Ya no sé si lo que hizo fue mal, pero se sintió muy bien y no lo negaré."_

Pronto se encontró viendo sólo blanco, una sensación tan poderosa que lo inundó por completo. Estaba vagamente de los labios de Miguel aún sobre su miembro, acompañándolo aún en su orgasmo, el líqudo blanco rellenando las mejillas de su amado y haciendo que se resbalasen más fácil.

Finalmente puso respirar correctamente, sus gemidos subsidiando hasta pequeños quejidos enamorados.

_"Creo que muy pronto me acostumbré."_

Levantó a cabeza nuevamente para encontrar a Miguel hincado al pie de la cama, semen derramándose por su barbilla y un brillo enamorado en sus ojos.

—Eso es lo que significa—respondió finalmente, jadeando por aire, y Hiro jamás había visto un ser más hermoso pisar la faz de la tierra.

_"Me besó, sentí sus labios — y alteró mi corazón."_

—Ven acá—estaba exhausto, pero aún quería más, una mirada rápida a la entrepierna de Miguel le indicó que su novio también estaba más que puesto para un _round two_ , y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Miguel se tumbó a su lado, pecho bajando y subiendo abruptamente, aún intentando recomponerse.

—Me encantas, mierda—susurró el moreno, enterrando su cara en el corto pelo de su novio, y Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tú a mí más, ¿quién sabía que podías mover la lengua _así_?—una risa intercambiada entre ambos—. Mierda, Miguel, me dejas sin palabras.

—Tú me vas a dejar seco si sigues haciendo ruidos tan bonitos cada que te toco.

_"No me lo imaginé, que esto iba a suceder."_

Hay una pausa, Hiro traga saliva.

Sabe que hay algo que quiere hacer, algo que lo viene carcomiendo desde hace algunas semanas. Hay una sensación que quiere experimentar, y se muere porque Miguel sea la persona que le haga experimentarla.

—¿Bebé?—pregunta, y Miguel lo abraza más fuerte—, ¿podemos intentar algo?

—Lo que quieras—responde el mexicano sin pensárselo, abrazándolo todavía más fuerte—ya sabes que por ti todo.

_"Pero deseo que se repita otra vez."_

—Quiero que me la metas—claro, bien dicho, sutil, con tacto.

El morocho parpadea.

—¿No prefieres metérmela tú a mí?—se separa ligeramente de su novio, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos—. Hiro, la primera vez no es... no es tan bonita como parece, duele bastante.

—Lo sé—responde el nipón, que ya había hecho una investigación de antemano—, pero no me importa. Quiero... confío en ti, y quiero hacerlo.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo, todo cambió."_

—Mierda, Hiro—un minuto de vacilación—, necesitamos lubricante y condones. Yo... uh, no tengo de esos.

—Hay un paquete de lubricante y condones en mi cartera—se llamaba ser precavido y soñar que te la metieran doblada, señores—, podemos usar esos.

_"Detuvo el tiempo con sólo un beso y todo, todo cambió."_

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?—había duda en su voz—. No es que no quiera hacerlo, Hiro, pero sé de primera instancia que puede no llegar a ser tan perfecto como uno lo idealiza y...

—Hey, Miguel, mírame—manos pálidas se colocan sobre mejillas morenas—. Si es contigo, por más incómodo que sea, sé que será perfecto.

_"En un segundo y fue diferente a como solía ser, tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento."_

—Está bien—suspira el mexicano, levantándose de la cama para buscar la cartera de su novio—. Seré cuidadoso.

—Lo sé—realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, estaba tan feliz que probablemente moriría de eso. La muerte más estúpida de toda la historia de la humanidad, ya se imaginaba los titulares en primera plana al día siguiente: R. I. P. Hiro Hamada, muerto por jugar con vergas — ¿o era jugarle al vergas? Ay, a la chingada, ya daba igual.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo, todo cambió."_

Está nervioso, eso es obvio, y sabe que Miguel también lo está — sus manos tiemblan a la hora de abrir el paquete del condón, y toma la bolsita con el lubricante como si ésta fuera a romperse — pero está bien. Ama a este hombre, confía en este hombre, sabe que Miguel lo tratará con gentileza y no lo decepcionará.

O al menos eso espera, por favor, Virgencita, que pueda caminar mañana.

_"Todo cambió y todo cambió. Todo, todo cambió."_

—¿Cómo prefieres hacer esto?—pregunta Miguel, las manos temblando—. ¿De frente o en cuatro?

Internet decía que en cuatro dolía menos, pero internet miente todo el puto tiempo ¿y saben quién no miente?

Si, exacto, John Cena.

Ah, y Miguel también.

_"Todo, todo cambió y todo cambió."_

—¿Cómo sería mejor?—pregunta, y el mexicano se lame los labios.

—Me gustaría tenerte de frente—admite, y el pelinegro asiente.

—Entonces de frente.

Hay un par de segundos en los que Miguel lucha por ponerse el condón y abre el paquete de lubricante, rezándole a Diosito para que sea suficiente y los perdone por sus homosexualidades antes de embarrárselo en los dedos, pasando una mano en su erección antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su novio.

_"Todo cambió, todo, todo cambió."_

—Necesito que abras las piernas—pide, y Hiro obedece, la vista de su novio tan sumiso, listo para hacer todo lo que le ordene tiene a Miguel babeando. Pero sabe que no puede ponerse en su plan dominante ahorita, las primeras veces serán tranquilas y educativas hasta que Hiro le agarre la onda a todo esto—. Uh, okey, ahora voy a tener que abrirte. Va a ser incómodo, ¿sí? Dime si te duele o molesta algo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien—otra cosa que Hiro había investigado es que era necesaria el consentimiento oral en cualquier relación íntima como esta, así que en vez de asentir se dedica a hablar lo más que puede.

_"Todo cambió, y todo cambió. Todo, todo cambió."_

Uno de los dedos de Miguel se acerca a su culo, presionando su entrada y dándole algunas vueltas, embadurnado de lubricante, antes de entrar lentamente.

La presencia es extraña, casi incómoda, pero Miguel sabe lo que hace y poco a poco empieza a introducirlo hasta que el dígito desaparece completamente dentro de Hiro y empieza a dar vueltas.

—No tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy que te ves ahora—gime el mexicano, girando su dedo dentro del pelinegro y observando cómo el chico bajo él se deshace de placer.

_"Y todo cambió, todo cambió, todo, todo cambió."_

Al asegurarse que está suficientemente expandido, Miguel añade otro dedo al primero, haciendo que Hiro suelte un gemido descontrolado. Después de asegurarse que está bien, empieza a hacer tijeras con sus dos dedos dentro de su novio, intentando expandirlo lo más que puede y también darle tanto placer como sea posible.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo cambió, todo, todo cambió."_

Más vale prevenir que lamentar, decide Miguel, y añade un tercer dedo a los primeros, fascinado con la manera en la que Hiro los acepta sin mucha oposición, dígitos desapareciendo dentro de piel aperlada y llena de sudor que lo vuelve loco.

—Te necesito, Miguel—se queja el asiático de repente, buscando más contacto al levantar la cadera—, ah, ah, ¡M-Miguel!

—Shh, yo sé, bebé, yo sé—el mexicano saca sus dedos, lo que hace que su novio gima ante la falta de contacto, y aplica algo más de lubricante sobre su erección antes de alinearse—. Voy a entrar, ¿está bien?

Hiro asiente, soltando un suspiro en anticipación.

—Está bien.

_"Detuvo el tiempo con solo un beso y todo..."_

Miguel cumple su promesa de ser delicado, entrando lentamente y dándole tiempo a Hiro para acostumbrarse a la sensación — es foránea, pero no la rechaza. Las paredes de Hiro se cierran alrededor del miembro de Miguel y la emoción es suficiente para hacer al mexicano atragantarse con un gemido.

—Puedes moverte—dice el asiático después de unos minutos, y el morocho no gasta tiempo en empezar a hacerlo.

Al principio es delicado, ligeros movimientos para que su novio se acostumbre a la sensación, pero una vez que Hiro empieza a perseguir su cadera para buscar más contacto no duda mucho en levantar ambas piernas del nipón sobre sus hombros y ajustar el ángulo.

" _Todo cambió en un segundo y fue diferente a como solía ser."_

Arremete lentamente contra lo que espera sea el punto G de Hiro, y por el gemido sonoro, cargado de lujuria que suelta el mayor, sabe que lo encontró.

Mierda, los gemidos de Hiro deberían ser un afrodisíaco, porque simplemente ponen a Miguel aún más cachondo.

Vuelve a impulsarse contra ese mismo lugar otra vez, deleitándose en cómo suena la piel contra piel, en cómo Hiro se cierra a su alrededor, buscando más contacto, más fricción, más de él.

_"Tocó mi cuerpo y en ese momento todo, todo cambió."_

Es cuando empieza a sentir una presión en la parte baja del estómago que sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, sólo un poco más bruscos, y Hiro empieza a gemir más alto.

_"Todo cambió, todo cambió."_

Puede sentir cómo su orgasmo va buscándolo, y por los movimientos insaciables de Hiro sabe que no es el único. Se muerde el labio, desesperado por conseguir ese dulce clímax, y empieza a embestir a su novio más rápido.

—Te amo—escucha susurrar a Hiro, y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Yo a ti—promete, arremetiendo contra ese punto que pone al asiático a gritar—. Ah, mierda, te amo.

_"Cambió, todo cambió."_

Su orgasmo viene como una explosión de colores, y sigue embistiendo mientras sucede, buscando llevar a Hiro a ese punto que también lo tendrá gritando su nombre.

No se tarda mucho en llegar a él, y el asiático curva la espalda, manchando su abdomen de su propio semen.

Miguel se sigue moviendo dentro de él un par de minutos, cada vez más despacio, hasta que finalmente sale del interior de su novio y se deshace del condón, haciéndole un nudo antes de tirarlo al cesto de basura.

Hiro usa algunos de los pañuelos de la mesa de noche para limpiarse, y Miguel cae rendido a su lado, brazos morenos buscando el calor del pelinegro.

Siente cómo Miguel plata un beso en su sien, y sonríe, dejándose cucharear por el menor.

—Estuviste increíble—susurra el mexicano, sonriendo contra la nuca del pelinegro, y Hiro busca sus manos para entrelazarlas.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir increíble—dice, y Miguel simplemente lo abraza más fuerte.

—No puedo esperar a poder hacer esto cada noche—susurra, y Hiro asiente, entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Miguel por siempre en su vida.

Caen rendidos en cuestión de minutos, ambos sonriendo como los enamorados que son.

_"Todo cambió."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Labios Rotos,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EajEe7tFIY&feature=emb_logo) [Nanga Ti Feo,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAHs_Z3Wis0&feature=emb_logo) [Todo Cambió.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_uePIaoNzw&feature=emb_logo)
> 
> QUÉ PASÓ BANDERAAAA *inserte grito del Juca*
> 
> Sí, finalmente sucedió, se agarraron a vergazos literalmente, espero les haya gustado. nwn En el capítulo pasado me pidieron smut y un tipo de espectáculo de los Rivera a los nipones, y como sus deseos son mis órdenes ¡aquí lo tienen! Espero les haya gustado, la neta que pasaron un chingo de cosas en este capítulo y de repente ni yo sabía qué pedo. xd
> 
> En otras noticias: este capítulo es un regalo (muuuuuy atrasado) de cumpleaños a [DmoonDream](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DmoonDream), quien me ha aguantado un chingo de pendejadas y se ha quedado conmigo, ayudando la historia y a mí como puede. La amo, neta, vayan a darle un abrazo de mi parte porque es perfecta y se merece el mundo ah. <3
> 
> Por cierto, [éste](https://www.ea.com/es-es/games/the-sims/the-sims-4/pc/gallery/browse?searchtype=ea_origin_id&time=all&category=all&searchquery=ValerySnowflakes&sortby=downloads&max=50&maxis=false) es el departamento de Marco y Miguel (que ya se volvió más de Marco y Kyle pero shh), el link de descarga pa' la galería de los Sims está ahí, como siempre. UwU
> 
> "Wear your heart on your sleeve" indica que una persona tiene los sentimientos al descubierto y es muy expresiva, al contrario de "wear your heart on your cheek", que se usa para referirse a alguien que no expresa mucho lo que siente. Básicamente lo que Kyle dijo es que mientras que Miguel no tiene miedo a expresarse y hacer lo que quiere, a Marco le cuesta un poco más. Por eso es tan importante los avances que tuvo en este capítulo — cantar para una persona que no conoce del todo, salir a la calle de la mano con su novio sin esconderse, idk pero es progreso. UwU
> 
> Adicionalmente, "はじめまして, わたし わ Rivera Rosa" (hajimemashte, watashi wa rivera rosa) significa "encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Rivera Rosa", por eso de que los asiáticos usan el apellido primero como sentido de pertenencia y eso~
> 
> "ハイ" (hai) significa "sí" uwu
> 
> "'ごちそうさまでした" (Gochisousama deshita) se dice al final de la comida para expresar gratitud por los alimentos. :D 
> 
> "お早う。" (Ohayô) es una manera amistosa de decir "buenos días", me tenté por Ohayô gozaimasu que es una forma más formal de decirlo (? pero pues no porque estos weyes ya hasta cogieron, son más amigos que la verga. uwu


	22. = 20 =

Lo primero que ve al despertar son brazos morenos y lunares por doquier.

Miguel se remueve en su sueño, abrazando a Hiro con más fuerza, y el nipón cierra los ojos con la intención de volver a dormirse, completamente cómodo y contento con su posición actual, y lo habría hecho de no ser que un grito ahogado interrumpe su siesta.

—¡Mi aretes!—grita Coco, seguido de varias cosas cayéndose al suelo y una puerta abriéndose de golpe—. ¡Mamá!

El pelinegro niega suavemente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose recargar contra el pecho de Miguel nuevamente, dejando que Luisa y Enrique se encarguen de su pequeña y el problema de los aretes cuando repentinamente se da cuenta de algo.

_Las paredes son terriblemente delgadas._

—Verga—solamente para verificar se separa ligeramente de su novio, verificando que, en efecto, están completamente desnudos. Memorias de la noche anterior inundan sus pensamientos y se siente sonrojar, pero las guarda para luego porque están en un gran apuro y empieza a sacudir al morocho—. Verga, Miguel, bebé, wey, despiértate.

—Dame cinco minutos—gruñe el mexicano, abrazándolo con más fuerza y arrastrando las palabras del cansancio, pero Hiro continúa sacudiéndolo con vigor—. Ah, chingá, déjame dormir.

—Tus papás me escucharon gemir como perra en celo, Miguel, ¡despiértate!—insiste el japonés, y su novio niega, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Gimes bonito—dice, escondiendo la cabeza en el corto pelo azabache de su pareja y enterrando la nariz en los mechones desordenados—, me gusta cómo suenas.

Hiro entierra su sonrojo detrás de la vergüenza porque los padres de su novio los escucharon tener sexo desenfrenado de animales hace algunas horas.

—Para empezar, ni cogimos tanto—empieza el mexicano, claramente sintiendo la incomodidad de su pareja—, y las paredes son más gruesas de lo que piensas, tranquilo, bebé.

—Acabo de escuchar a tu hermana hacer pancho por unos aretes, Miguel, creo que son más delgadas del crédito que les atribuyes—a pesar de su nerviosismo, se deja caer nuevamente contra el pecho del moreno, empezando a trazar lunares en constelaciones para distraerse un poco de su ansiedad.

Miguel tararea, pegándose aún más al nipón, y Hiro se deja relajar contra la presencia reconfortante del amor de su vida.

—Ya veremos qué hacemos—promete el chico de piel morena, manos rugosas atrayendo al pelinegro a sí mismo lo más que se pueda—, déjame dormir un poco más, por favor. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

Hiro asiente, dudoso, y Miguel lo aprieta aún más fuerte.

—Te amo—dice finalmente el músico, suspirando contra el cabello de su pareja, y la veracidad que cargan esas palabras se queda colgando en el aire de una manera relajante y reconfortante—. Cualquier cosa que pase, Hamada, eso no va a cambiar.

El nipón puede volver a dormir tranquilo después de eso.

Resulta que o a la familia de Miguel les dejó de importar hace mucho lo que el mexicanito hacía de noche, o de plano cuando duermen se mueren porque ninguno de los otros tres habitantes de la casa Rivera entienden a qué se refieren los dos chicos cuando llegan a desayunar preguntando si a alguien lo despertó el ruido.

—¿Qué ruido?—pregunta Coco, jugando con un par de aretes de fantasía en forma de corazón que sostiene con gusto y singular alegría—, ¿otra vez puso el vecino sus narcocorridos a las tres de la mañana?

—¿La señora Martínez se olvidó de apagar su reloj de animales otra vez?—pregunta Luisa, sirviéndose un vaso de Nutri Leche—. Ay, esa señora, ¿qué no entiende que no todos queremos despertarnos a las tres de la mañana para escuchar diez minutos seguidos de un gallo cantando?

—Se llama cacareo—responde Coco, aún jugando con sus pendientes—, así nos dijo la Miss Selene el otro día que le hacían, ¡cu-cú!

Hiro parpadea, sin entender cómo es que sus gemidos desenfrenados no fueron escuchados por nadie a pesar de que las paredes son más delgadas que su estabilidad mental, y cuando voltea a ver a Miguel parece que el otro chico tampoco lo entiende.

—Ay, m'ijo, a lo mejor es que están tan acostumbrados a que allá en Gringolandia de noche no hay mucha conmoción y se les hace raro escuchar los ruidos de un pueblo en la noche, pero fíjate que la verdad nadie escuchó nada—continúa Luisa, poniéndole mayonesa y catsup a sus huevos revueltos.

Enrique los voltea a ver con los labios fruncidos.

—Yo tampoco escuché nada—dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y eso que me levanté a media noche a mear, pero la verdad es que nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Miguel suspira, aliviado.

—Ah, bueno—dice finalmente, tomando asiento al lado de su hermana y jalando al asiático para que se siente a su lado—, pos nomás pa' verificar, qué bueno que no se despertó nadie.

Hiro toma una rebanada de pan Bimbo y empieza a servirse huevo en ella, poniéndole una encima para formar un sándwich.

—Qué bueno que hayan dormido de corrido—acepta, sonriendo—. Ah, y gracias por el desayuno.

—Nada que no haríamos por alguien que cuidó a Miguel en nuestra ausencia, Hiro—dice la señora Luisa, sonriendo honestamente—, siéntete en casa, por favor.

—Sí, ya eres prácticamente parte de la familia—continúa Enrique, una pizca de algo indescifrable debajo del tono amistoso que hace a Hiro tensarse inmediatamente—. Bienvenido a ser un Rivera, Hiro.

El resto de la mañana pasa sin mucho revuelo.

—Pásame eso—pide Miguel, agachado frente a Hiro, intentando buscar sus viejos cuadernos en un cajón del ático mientras que el pelinegro no hace más que observar.

Siguiendo la dirección del dedo de su novio, Hiro encuentra que hay por lo menos siete cosas que podría tomar, ninguna que especialmente llame la atención en este momento.

—¿Qué cosa?—pregunta, ojeando el desarmador, el cuaderno, la pluma negra, el lápiz, la linterna de bolsillo, los clavos y los tornillos como si alguno fuera a ponerse de pie y empezar a cantar _"¡a mí, elígeme a mí!"_ mágicamente.

—Ése—responde el morocho, aún bastante preocupado sacando libros y libros.

—¿Cuál?—repite el pelinegro, acercándose a la mesa e inspeccionando los objetos de cerca. Querrá la pluma, ¿quizás?

—La madre esa que está ahí, Hiro, la estoy viendo, no mames.

—¿Pero cuál?—toma ambas plumas y las agita en el aire, fascinado con cómo el sol se refleja en el plástico transparente y hace que la palabra _"Bic"_ resalte con un brillo etéreo.

—¡Ése de allá!—repite Miguel, claramente exasperado, y el pelinegro parpadea.

—¿Éste?—pregunta, agitando las plumas, y su novio niega.

—No, el otro... no, estás bien wey, ése tampoco. Pásame el dese.

—¿El qué?—decide dejar las plumas nuevamente y empieza a pasar la mano sobre los objetos, esperando que la iluminación le llegué del cielo y pueda pasarle al mexicano lo que necesita.

—El dese de la desa, lo tienes en la mano, 'ira, sí, justo ahí, ése—detiene sus movimientos sobre los clavos, así que los toma con cuidado y los levanta en el aire.

—¿Estos?—cuando el morocho suspira, toma los tornillos con la otra mano, y Miguel hace una mueca.

—No, ¡el otro!—sus movimientos frenéticos no dejan ver bien a qué está apuntando, y Hiro resopla.

—¡No hay otro!—grita, dejando los tornillos y clavos mezclados nuevamente en la mesa.

—¡Está ahí encima! Ay, ya, ¿sabes qué? Pinche nipón culero, ya mejor lo hago yo—abruptamente Miguel se levanta, caminando hasta la mesa con paso apurado, y toma la linterna haciendo pucheros—. ¿Ves cómo si estaba?

—Chinga tu madre—es su respuesta default, tan buena que hace que el mexicano se calle un par de segundos.

—Mi mamá es una dama encantadora y te va a hacer de comer enchiladas y alitas de esas que te gustan, así que más te vale que la respetes o te parto tu madre, cabrón—amenaza, aunque a su voz le falta enojo, y Hiro sonríe levemente.

—Pues entonces vete a la _fuck you,_ pinche mexichango—dice, sonriendo aún más cuando el morocho rueda los ojos.

—Mejor jódeme, _shitty asian_ —hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que da paso a un hoyuelo travieso, y Hiro se siente derretir.

—Tal vez luego—hay un momento de silencio y Miguel lo observa con las pupilas dilatada y la boca semiabierta de sorpresa—, ¿qué? Ya me la metiste tú a mí, no pensarás que no iba a querer devolverte el favor en algún momento. Poner mis manos sobre tu lindo trasero, marcar tu cuello y muslos para que todos sepan que eres mío... suena tentador, ¿no?

Miguel sigue sin articular palabra, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas lo delata completamente. Hiro se siente sonrojar también, pero esconde su vergüenza en donde no vaya a alcanzarlo y se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

—Pinche wey, eso es trampa, no mames—se queja Miguel después de un rato, sonrojado hasta la raíz—. Ah, ya se me paro. Wey, no seas culo, tenemos que bajar a comer en cinco minutos y no puedo si mis pantalones parecen tienda de campaña, ahora tú te encargas de esto. Házte responsable de tus acciones, cabrón.

Aparentemente las palabras no iban en serio, porque tan pronto Hiro se arrodilla frente a su novio y empieza a desabrochar el cinturón del moreno se gana un asustado _"anomames-wey, ¡espérate! ¿Qué haces?"_ como premio por sus acciones.

Levanta la cabeza, aún desabrochando la hebilla, y sonríe una vez que el pantalón cae al suelo gracias a la gravedad, dejando al descubierto la creciente erección del mexicano y las pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal en su ropa interior.

El nipón se relame los labios. 

—Me hago responsable de mis acciones orgullosamente, Miguel—dice, intentando sonar más inocente que cínico, lentamente bajando poco a poco la ropa de su novio hasta quedar cara a cara con su miembro—, sólo espero que a mis suegros no les importe que empiece a comer antes de que todo esté servido.

—Eres un...—pero cualquier cosa que el morocho fuera a decir muere en ese instante, pues los labios expertos de Hiro tragan su longitud de un solo movimiento, y se ve forzado a llevarse una mano a los labios para acallar sus gemidos.

_Mierda, de verdad espera que las paredes sean gruesas._

Llegan a comer media hora más tarde, corriendo después de una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a sexo y argumentando que era para quitarse el sudor de estar todo el día encerrados en un cuarto pequeño.

Luisa rueda los ojos y les sirve a regañadientes, empezando un largo discurso de los modales y por qué es importante llegar a comer a tiempo, ávidamente remarcando una y otra vez que _"aquí no es restaurante",_ mientras que Enrique les dedica una mirada cargada de sospechosismo antes de regresar a sus enchiladas con curiosidad moderada.

Por alguna razón, Miguel no se sorprende cuando su papá le pide que lo acompañe a la tienda después de comer.

Hiro, que o ya entró en confianza y no tiene necesidad de andarse ofreciendo de mensajero a todos lados para verse bien porque ya le cayó bien a la suegra, o bien cayó víctima del mal del puerco, decide no acompañar a los Rivera para comprar el postre al OXXO y mejor se queda jugando con Dante y Rosa en la sala, Coquito más preocupada en callar a los dos adultos gritones para ver su caricatura que en regañar al xoloitzcuintle por andarle robando las palomitas del plato.

Miguel cruza el portón con los hombros caídos y una sensación incómoda en el estómago, casi como querer vomitar pero tragándose las ganas. Su padre mantiene las manos en los bolsillos, casi dándose de hocico contra el suelo cuando no esquiva bien una grita en el pavimento y sin manera de meter mano para detener su caída. Afortunadamente, Miguel es un pensador rápido, y alcanza a agarrar a su papá antes de que acabe estampado contra la calle.

—Gracias—dice el mayor de los Rivera, sacando las manos del pantalón y enderezándose—. No estaba poniendo atención.

Miguel asiente, sin saber qué decir. Su padre siempre ha sido una persona muy atenta, y el hecho de que casi se vaya de boca contra la banqueta por andar papaloteando muestra que ha de estar pensando en algo serio.

—Me di cuenta—es lo único que atina a decir el morocho, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que espera no ser descubierto con una travesura—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Enrique tuerce la boca, metiendo nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos antes de acordarse de su casi tropezón momentos antes y sacarlas nuevamente. Por algunos segundos no dice nada, y justo cuando Miguel acepta que su papá seguirá siendo enigmático por lo que resta de su pequeña escapada a la tienda, Enrique lo abraza repentinamente.

—Ese chico—susurra el mayor de los Rivera, sujetando a su hijo como si Miguel fuera a desaparecer debajo de sus brazos—. Hiro. Él... él te gusta, ¿no?

El mundo se viene abajo.

Miguel se vuelve rígido, frágil, de cristal. Es como recibir un puñetazo en el diafragma, le falta el aire en los pulmones y se le quiebra la voz.

Su papá sigue aferrado a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida, brazos morenos vibrando ligeramente con los sollozos que lo atormentan. En su vida había visto Miguel a su papá llorar, y le parte el corazón saber que la razón por la cual Enrique se ve tan desconsolado es por su culpa.

No se escucha sonido alguno más que el de su corazón acelerado, no siente nada más allá de la sudoración excesiva en las palmas de las manos y el martillazo constante de su corazón contra sus costillas, un músculo sangriento y viscoso que late como burro sin mecate. Se le nubla la visión, y se siente casi como si fuera a morirse en ese instante. Le falta la fuerza, la convicción, el aire. 

_"Te amo,"_ susurra su mente, echándole su propia promesa en cara. _"Cualquier cosa que pase, Hamada, eso no va a cambiar."_

Es como renacer, o entender un idioma completamente distinto sin mucho esfuerzo. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar recóndito entre su corazón, Miguel logra asentir y darle a su padre la respuesta que tanto lo agobia.

—Sí—dice finalmente, intentando respirar normalmente. El corazón le marca un staccato contra el pecho, un pequeño momento de silencio y tranquilidad antes de la cacofonía que le sigue. El alma le vuelve al cuerpo, la sangre abandona sus orejas y vuelve a fluir nuevamente por sus venas, deshace los puños de la manos y se permite aceptar sus sentimientos—. Vamos a vivir juntos.

Enrique solloza aún más fuerte, apegándose aún más a su hijo. Miguel no puede hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, esperando alguna tragedia o señal. La verdad es que sabía que sus padres no lo odiarían por esto, estaba seguro de que Luisa y Enrique lo aceptarían con brazos abiertos y jamás lo apartarían por algo tan estúpido como amar personas de su mismo sexo. En su imaginación, las cosas eran sencillas. Sus padres le daban un beso en la mejilla y le revolvían el cabello, le deseaban buena suerte e inclusive bromeaban de su sexualidad.

En la vida real, su papá se ponía a llorar porque Miguel había salido homosexual.

—Yo lo amo—susurra Miguel, inseguro de cómo continuar. Enrique solloza aún más fuerte, saladas gotas de agua goteando sobre la playera prestada de su hijo—. Yo... papá. No llores, ¿sí? Por favor.

Vergüenza debería darles estar causando una escena a media calle, pero parece que el mundo se apiadó de los Rivera y afortunadamente su acera se encuentra desierta. Ocasionalmente pasa un carro, un perro callejero en busca de comida, un adolescente despreocupado con audífonos y la música al tope. Miguel se concentra en sus pisadas —lejanas, como venidas de un sueño, casi inaudibles— en vez del llanto de su padre.

No funciona.

—Lo lamento mucho, m'ijo—dice Enrique entre sollozos, sus gemidos de dolor ahogándose contra la playera de su hijo—. Campeón, lo siento tanto. Yo... ay, Miguel, perdóname.

El mundo se detiene por segunda vez consecutiva.

—¿Perdonarte?—repite el menor de los Rivera, parpadeando para ahuyentar las lágrimas—. Pa', ¿de qué... de qué hablas? 

—De que esto es difícil—dice Enrique, aún sollozando—. Yo... yo no puedo ayudarte a que esto sea más fácil, ¿sabes? Siempre pude protegerte del mundo y ahora no. 

Finalmente, su padre lo libera. El mayor de los Rivera se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y esconde las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos. 

—Vas a tener que salir a enfrentar el mundo como un artista mexicano abiertamente homosexual, eventualmente—dice Enrique, tragando saliva—. No todos van a admirarte, m'ijo, y yo no voy a poder protegerte contra lo que personas enfermas, malintencionadas y de mente cerrada te quieran hacer.

Es como si un switch hubiese sido prendido. El mundo comienza a girar nuevamente, tortuosamente lento al inicio y después algo más rápido. Miguel vuelve a escuchar la sangre bombearle en los oídos y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le escapen.

—No me odias—susurra finalmente, incapaz de ocultar su alivio—. No... ¿no me odias?

Enrique niega con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Extiende las manos al frente, listo para volver a envolver a su hijo en un abrazo, y Miguel se lanza al pecho de su papá sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Yo te amo, Miguel—dice el señor Rivera, sonando increíblemente orgulloso—. Y quiero lo que es mejor para ti. Hace mucho tiempo no pude entender a uno de mis hijos y eso me costó a Marco, no voy a cometer los mismos errores dos veces. ¿Quieres a Hiro? Está bien, no es mi problema. Se nota a distancia que el chico también te quiere a ti, y mucho. Después de anoche no me queda duda alguna de que saben cómo cuidar al otro.

Miguel suspira de alivio, dejándose relajar en brazos de su papá. El cansancio empieza a arrastrarse silenciosamente hacia su cuerpo, y está a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse descansar brevemente cuando su cerebro registra una última frase.

—¿Anoche?—musita, intentando recordar los eventos de la madrugada. Piel blancuzca y cabello negro desordenado vuelve a su mente, gemidos profundos y necesitados de su nombre volviendo hasta su mente.

Se separa instantáneamente.

—¡¿Nos escuchaste?!—Miguel grita, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le sube hasta las mejillas—. ¡PAPÁ!

—¡No es mi culpa que sus gemidos sean tan fuertes!—responde Enrique, levantando las manos a modo de protesta—. Es en serio, ¡Miguel! O estaban haciendo ejercicio o estaba cogiendo, y para hacer ejercicio no necesitas aplausos. Tienes suerte de que haya estado despierto para ponerle música de fondo a tu hermana y madre, imagínate que la pobre Coquito se hubiera levantado a abrirles la puerta pensando que esos gemidos graves venían de ustedes jugando Twister o algo por el estilo.

—¡PAPÁ!—repite Miguel, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. ¡¿Por qué no tocaste?! 

El mayor se encoge de hombros.

—Se estaban divirtiendo, no iba a arruinar eso—dice, frunciendo los labios—. Además, no imagino cuántas veces habrán tenido que escucharnos coger tú y Marco a su mamá y yo. Creí que la retribución era justa.

Miguel cierra los ojos, intentando bloquear los recuerdos reprimidos de sus padres follando en el cuarto de al lado.

—No quería recordar eso—gimotea, negando con la cabeza—. Realmente no quería recordar eso.

Enrique esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es justo por haberme despertado anoche con tanto _gemiderío_ —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, ¿me acompañas por los Gansitos o qué?

Cuando regresan a casa, media hora más tarde y armados hasta los dientes con botanas Bimbo y Marinela, lo primero que se encuentran es una emboscada dirigida por ningún otro que el mismísimo Hiro Hamada.

—¡Por la bolsa!—grita en un español muy acentuado, con una escoba de barrer en una mano a modo de espada y una cobija amarrada a la espalda como capa.

—¡Por Esparta!—grita Rosa, quien sale de atrás del sillón con Coco sentada en los hombros. Ambas tienen sombreros de periódico en la cabeza, y Coquito blande una espátula en el aire como bandera de guerra.

Miguel apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes que un rayo de ropa de colores brillantes y risas energéticas le arranque las bolsas de plástico de la mano. Hiro se acerca a Enrique con una media sonrisa, y el señor suspira antes de pasarle las bolsas que él cargaba.

Los tres pequeños diablillos desaparecen en el pasillo. Se escucha una puerta cerrar de golpe y después varios gritos eufóricos.

—Me caía mejor cuando fingía ser bien portado—dice Enrique, claramente bromeando. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro y se ve en calma—. Dile a tu novio que vuelva a ser un señorito perfecto.

—Tú le diste la bienvenida a la familia—Miguel contraataca, incapaz de mantener la emoción fuera de su voz—. Ahora te aguantas.

Enrique suspira, sus ojos obscuros brillando de alegría.

—Supongo que ese es el precio a pagar—admite, sonriendo—. Está bien, está bien. Me acoplo.

Miguel asiente, contento. En el piso de arriba, Rosa, Hiro y Coco empiezan a pelearse por un dulce, sus gritos de guerra audibles aún através del cemento bajo sus pies.

—Zafo—dice Enrique, caminando hacia la cocina con las manos nuevamente en las bolsas—. Ve tú a separarlos, esos niños son tu problema.

Y mientras Miguel intenta hacerlos razonar y dividir el Tin Larín en partes iguales, con una Coco haciendo berrinches a medio cuarto, una Rosa de diecinuve años actuando igualmente que su primita de seis y un japonés de veinte años mentando madres en inglés porque no le quiere convidar del dulce, no puede evitar sonreír.

_Sí,_ admite, viendo como Hiro mastica animosamente su pedazo de galleta cubierta con chocolate. _Este pendejo es mi problema._

El nipón sonríe detrás de su barra de calorías, y Miguel duda haberse sentido así de contento antes.

Horas más tarde están ambos acurrucados en la cama, intercambiando besos sabor a chocolate con La Quinta Estación de fondo y dos animales de distinto tamaño al pie de la cama.

—きみ を 愛してる—dice Hiro, acentuando las palabras con muchos besos—. Te amo, Miguel.

—Yo también te amo—repite Miguel, trazando la comisura de los labios de su novio con los propios—大好き.

—Qué empalagoso—se queja el nipón, pero sus orbes marrones están llenos de adoración y es obvio que ni él se cree las palabras. Esconde la cabeza en el cuello de Miguel, suspirando cuando el olor a cacao le inunda la nariz—. Pero tú también me encantas.

El morocho sonríe, soltando un suspiro enamorado. Hiro se dedica a razar figuras con sus fríos dedos en el costado de su cuerpo, así que deja las manos callosas del japonés viajar por su cuerpo sin objeción alguna, contento con la calma de ese momento.

La canción de su reproductor cambia, y Miguel sonríe un poco al reconocerse a sí mismo en la radio. Hiro parece reconocer la voz de su yo pequeño también, y deja las figuras amorfas en paz para tamborilear sus dedos contra la piel morena.

Miguel, incapaz de resistirse, empieza a tararear la música, dejándose absorber en el momento.

_"Tú me traes un poco loco."_

Hiro sonríe, intentando seguir la melodía con sus dedos.

— _Un poquitititito loco_ —murmura el mexicano, sonriendo.

Y cuando Hamada lo voltea a ver, ojos del color de la caoba llenos de amor y adoración, Miguel no puede evitar acreditar que _un poquititito_ se queda pendejo contra cuán gacho lo trae el pelinegro cacheteando banquetas.


	23. = 21 =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: violencia y relaciones abusivas. Al final del capítulo se encuentra un resumen del capítulo, por si alguien prefiere saltarse los detalles].

_"Cuando estabas junto a mí, nuestra luz era celestial."_

Miguel tenía amigos.

O mejor dicho: antes de Luis Antonio, Miguel solía tener amigos.

Puede que fueran un grupo mal adaptado de músicos pseudo-bohemios, pero eran _su_ grupo mal adaptado de músicos pseudo-bohemios. 

Primero eran sólo Miguel y Jeanne, quien llegó su vida con el cabello teñido de tonos pastel y un par de baquetas pintadas de azul en la mano izquierda; una bolsa Louis Vuitton de imitación en la otra. Decir que eran un dúo contrastante era un entendido, qué con un joven cantautor y una _punketa_ que salían a desayunar como señoras cada miércoles en la mañana y viboreaban a su profesor de Historia del Arte. 

De alguna manera habrían de funcionar, y Miguel no sabía si era el balance entre su ternura y la rigidez de Jeanne, o el hecho de que ambos disfrutaban ver Caso Cerrado los fines de semana y mandarse memes de Exponiendo Infieles entre clases; pero tenerse uno al otro definitivamente había hecho ese primer semestre de Musicología valer la pena.

Pero tan sólo a dos meses de haber empezado la escuela su dúo se volvió un trío: la llegada de Alan, con su apariencia de fuckboy, cuerpo de aspirante a físicoculturista emparejados con su mal vocabulario y bajo electroacústico habían sido un huracán de principio a fin. 

Y tampoco es como que hubiera mucha calma después de la tormenta, pues ni tres semanas después de la llegada de Alan se integró Efraín a su grupo, convirtiendo con éxito su trío a un cuarteto. 

_"Efra pa' la banda",_ con su vasto conocimiento de las estrellas y los largos dedos que sólo un pianista poseía completó de una manera perfectamente imperfecta su grupo disparejo de amigos aspirantes a artistas.

Y último pero no por eso menos importante estaba él mismo, el único e inigualable, mundialmente reconocido Miguel Rivera, quien sonreía ante todo y hablaba de su familia con gran cariño, quien tocaba la guitarra como si fuera segunda naturaleza y quien fantaseaba con chicos lindos y mejillas rojas.

(Por supuesto que también se encontraba Luis Antonio, con sus preciosos ojos del color del cielo y copete perfectamente peinado del color del chocolate; piel canela y mejillas rosadas que contrastan preciosamente con labios pálidos y carnosos a la vista.

Miguel lo ama desde el momento en que lo vio, sentado hasta atrás, una mano sobre el estuche de su saxófono y la otra dándole vueltas a un lápiz entre sus dedos.

Pero no quiere contar a Luis Antonio como amigo, al menos no todavía, cuando existe la posibilidad de que puedan ser mucho, mucho más).

_"¿Qué más podía pedir? Encontré la felicidad."_

Los primeros parciales llegan tan rápido que parece una broma de mal gusto, y pronto Miguel se encuentra cambiando sus desayunos mañaneros por sesiones de estudio grupales en la biblioteca de la colonia, encorvado sobre libros de Historia de la Música y tocando su guitarra afuera de la puerta cuando hacen pausas para comer.

Alan, Efraín y Jeanne demuestran ser alumnos con un sistema de estudio organizado y casi imperfecto. Efraín, con sus suéteres demasiado grandes y sus mil plumas de colores logra resumir capítulos enteros en tres páginas, con todo y lettering y diagramas.

Jeanne tiene un enfoque algo más rústico, una única pluma negra en su mano mientras escribe una y otra vez la misma información hasta que logra resumirla en no más de una oración, mechones de tonos rosas y morados deslavados cayendo de su chongo y sobre sus orejas.

Alan, por su parte, prueba ser más afecto a la tecnología, escaneando páginas de libros y subrayándolas desde su celular, creando documentos de Word con toda la información del parcial con Times New Roman doce e interlineado de dos puntos.

Realmente el problema era Luis Antonio, si a Miguel le preguntaban. Y es que el primogénito de Luisa y Enrique Rivera siempre había sido un estudiante... decente. Definitivamente no perfecto, pero lograba ponerse las pilas a la hora de la hora y armarse unos acordeones bien perrones que dejarían a cualquier _estudihambre_ mexicano perplejo.

No, no, la razón por la que Miguel le echaba la culpa de todas sus desgracias al Luis Antonio era porque el otro morocho era simplemente cautivador, con sus largas pestañas y sus dientes de comercial de Colgate, con sus dedos ampollados y el bello saxofón que atesoraba tanto como Miguel a su guitarra.

Y tal vez era de esperarse que después de tanto quedarse viendo apendejado al morocho, éste fuera a reaccionar, una ceja levantada y los labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Si tomas una foto duraría más tiempo, ¿sabes?—comenta el saxofonista, dejando su pluma sobre su cuaderno y ladeando la cabeza un poco.

Miguel se siente sonrojar hasta las orejas, bajando la vista rápidamente a sus propios apuntes, que consisten vagamente del nombre "Luis Antonio Rivera" una y otra y otra vez, con corazones sobre las "i" y formando las "o".

—No creo que una fotografía logre realmente capturar tu belleza—el mexicano hace un puchero, levantando ligeramente la vista y emocionándose cuando logra distinguir un tono rosado en la piel de su crush.

—Y yo no creo que tú dures mucho en el Conservatorio si sigues evitando estudiar—. Luis Antonio sacude la cabeza, haciéndose hacia la esquina de su silla y dándole una palmada al lado que quedó descubierto a modo de invitación—. Ven acá, puede que aprendas más si estudiamos juntos. Después de todo, esos ojos bonitos no creo que te ayuden en nada a subir tu calificación si te termina yendo mal en los exámenes.

Miguel no había corrido tan rápido ni escapando de sus familiares muertos.

_"Sin aviso, nuestro paraíso nos dejó."_

Los exámenes pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchas lágrimas y noches sin dormir. Se acaban las plumas y los plumones pero lo que no se acaba es el tiempo que Miguel pasa a solas con Luis Antonio.

En efecto, habían descubierto que estudiar juntos no sólo le ayudaba a Miguel sino que a los dos, pues para ser un maestro decente Luis tenía que aprenderse los textos de memoria, y el menor de los Rivera estaba tan enamorado del saxofonista que se grababa cada una de sus palabras en la mente.

Así que una vez que terminan los exámenes y las cosas vuelven a lo normal, Miguel se encuentra haciendo sus desayunos con Jeanne de lado para pasar más tiempo de calidad con Luis Antonio.

Se pasean por la Alameda Central y toman la Línea Azul hasta el Rosario, van a comer al Entre Fuegos de las Torres de Satélite y de ahí van a Torre Manacar en Insurgentes para ver películas y comer kebabs en el food court.

Y su romance florece con la primavera. Se vuelven uno en más de un sentido, y cuando no están juntos ambos se la pasan pegados a su celular, mensajes de _"¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Estás con alguien, vas a salir con tus amigos? Tengo planes contigo para mañana."_ que logran colorar las mejillas de Miguel en cuestión de segundos.

Luis Antonio, con su voz de ruiseñor y sus labios mordidos, sus melodías de jazz y la manera en la que va a buscar a Miguel a su casa los viernes por la tarde con flores en una mano y la otra detrás de la espalda.

Miguel está completamente enamorado del chico cariñoso de ojos azules.

_"Y ahora tu recuerdo me hace sombra al corazón."_

Jeanne es la primera en comentar algo al respecto, tan pronto Luis Antonio desaparece tras la puerta de la cafetería para ir a su siguiente clase.

—Te está tratando bien, ¿cierto?—pregunta, inusualmente seria. Sus ojos verdes brillan preocupados detrás de su fleco azulado, y coloca una mano tibia sobre las de Miguel, que están entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

El morocho frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—rueda los ojos, una sonrisa en su rostro—. Luis es el mejor del mundo, jamás me trataría de otra manera que no fuera la de un caballero.

Jeanne asiente una, dos, tres veces, usando su mano libre para quitarse el fleco de la cara y retomar su desayuno.

Su mano derecha jamás suelta las manos de Miguel.

_"Hoy se cumple un mes que ya no me ves."_

Las cosas cambian gradualmente, porque por supuesto que lo hacen. Los cambios son tan sutiles que si uno no está buscando activamente por ellos es muy fácil pasarlos de largo.

Mensajes que alguna vez llegaron a ser tiernos se convierten poco a poco en algo más oscuro, empañado. _¿Quién está contigo?_ en algún momento se vuelve en algo de estrés y no un mensaje bonito al que responder con una selfie, pero Miguel no se da cuenta hasta que los dedos le tiemblan tanto al responder que le es imposible escribir correctamente.

Aún así, las cosas se mantienen a flote. Luis Antonio empieza a tomar demasiado tiempo del día de Miguel, al punto en el que el guitarrista termina desvelándose para acabar sus tareas y practicando en paradas de autobús y parques en lo que espera a que su novio aparezca, tan sólo para no olvidar la reconfortante sensación de las cuerdas bajo sus dedos.

Kyle es el siguiente en darse cuenta de que algo va mal, paseándose alrededor del apartamento que Miguel comparte con Marco y siempre viendo a Luis Antonio por arriba del hombro, mostrándose recio a conversar cuando el novio de su cuñado se encuentra en la habitación, siempre buscando razones para sacar al saxofonista del departamento.

—Algo está mal con él—es lo que dice cuando Miguel lo encara al respecto, ojos oscuros brillando con la misma preocupación con los que brillaban aquellos de Jeanne semanas atrás. Deja las dos tazas de té que tiene en las manos en la barra de la cocina y coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor—. No tienes que decirme lo que está pasando, pero si necesitas ayuda recuerda que siempre estaré aquí.

El morocho rueda los ojos, aparta las manos de sus hombros de un manazo y se encarga de azotar la puerta de su cuarto como respuesta.

(Si Marco lo mira con el mismo tipo de preocupación la mañana siguiente antes de ir a la escuela y prefiere pasar la noche en la cama de Luis Antonio, sudando y jadeando hasta el amanecer, bueno, ese no es problema de nadie).

_"Te fuiste nada más, quisiste renunciar a quererme."_

Luis Antonio cita a Miguel un miércoles a las siete de la mañana en el parque Pascual Ortiz Rubio, su parque habitual para llevarlo a una cita sorpresa, así que el morocho toma su celular y le llama a Jeanne para aplazar su habitual desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta la chica, la voz cargada y palabras arrastradas como si se acabara de levantar—. Miguel, pensé que los desayunos ya eran cosa del pasado. Déjame dormir.

Y tan pronto como empieza la llamada, acaba. Aunque le deja un extraño sabor de boca el ver que su conversación no había durado ni cuarenta segundos, Miguel se lo traga y toma asiento en una banca cercana a la zona para perros, sacando su guitarra de su estuche y decidiendo tocar unas notas para pasar el tiempo mientras espera la llegada de su adorado príncipe azul.

Una canción se convierte en dos, y luego tres, cuatro, cinco. Las monedas de transeúntes caen continuamente en el estuche de su guitarra, y cuando la garganta empieza a quemarle Miguel pasa de canciones a melodías, sólo deteniéndose cuando su panza empieza a gruñir, hambrienta.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su poca audiencia, Miguel guarda el dinero obtenido en su cartera y coloca su guitarra nuevamente en el estuche, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para verificar la hora y preguntarle a Luis Antonio dónde está.

Catorce:quince horas, cero llamadas perdidas, cero mensajes nuevos. 

La llamada que le hace a Luis Antonio se va directamente a buzón.

Mordiéndose el labio, Miguel recoge sus chivas y se va caminando a Plaza Universidad para ver si con lo que juntó le alcanza para una hamburguesa en el McDonald's.

(Luis Antonio no da señales de vida hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando publica una historia a Instagram para sus Close Friends besando la mejilla de un muchacho de tez blanca de la cual Miguel sólo se entera porque Efraín le manda un screenshot seguido de varios emojis.

 **@efra.in_pian.o te ha enviado una foto.**  
 **@efra.in_pian.o** dile a tu boifren que presente al papasote de la foto 🥵🍆💦💯🔥

Miguel se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y avienta el celular a la cama de Dante).

_"Y cómo dueles."_

Emma Miyazaki es la protegida de Kyle, y algo así como la madre no-oficial de Marco. Sus orbes son del color del jade y su corto cabello arde como el fuego, una constelación de pecas habita en sus mejillas y sus ágiles dedos pueden crear máquinas inclusive con una lámina y dos cables.

Miguel la adora.

Luis la detesta.

—¿Quieres venir hoy?—pregunta Miguel, tumbado en su cama sábado por la mañana. Después del miércoles y que lo dejara plantado, Luis no se había reportado hasta el viernes en la tarde, luciendo ligeramente crudo y pidiéndole perdón a su novio hasta de rodillas.

—Me encantaría ir—el ojiazul se relame los labios y Miguel aparta la vista de su FaceTime, mejillas coloradas—. ¿Llego en dos horas?

Miguel no puede asentir lo suficientemente rápido.

Se quedan hablando un poco más, pero pronto Dante pide salir al baño y Miguel tiene que desconectar su llamada para sacar a pasear a su perro, metiéndose a la ducha tan pronto regresa para estar listo lo más pronto posible.

Una vez oliendo a limón y con ropa fragancia Suavitel, Miguel se enfila a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando se da cuenta de la pelirroja recargada contra el refrigerador, luciendo sus característicos shorts sobre un par de medias rojas emparejados con un crop top carmesí y plataformas cerúleas ,mientras platica con Kyle en voz baja y juega con sus cortos mechones de cabello.

—¡Emma!—grita, apresurándose a cruzar la sala para llegar hasta su tía favorita.

Orbes como el jade se posan sobre él con la más mínima pizca de preocupación antes de cambiar rápidamente a la alegría, la joven inventora arreglándose el cabello antes de envolver a Miguel en un fuerte abrazo.

Hacen plática en la cocina un buen rato, Marco abrazado fuertemente a la espalda de Kyle mientras éste cocina pan francés para el desayuno, Miguel recargado contra la barra de la cocina y Emma bebiendo a sorbos una infusión que debió de haberle preparado Kyle tan pronto llegó.

—¿Emma?—Marco emerge de su cuarto, una playera de algún restaurante gringo colgándole de los hombros y almohadazo evidente en su cabellera—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Estaba en la zona, pensé que pasaría a desayunar con mis chicos favoritos—la pelirroja se encoje de hombros, dándole otro sorbito a su taza y dejando el remanente de su labial en el borde.

Y ahí es cuando a Miguel le cae el veinte.

—Mierda—susurra, ignorando las miradas de confusión de los demás antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto para buscar su teléfono y llamarle a Luis Antonio lo antes posible—. Contesta, contesta, contesta.

Realmente Miguel no tiene la menor idea de por qué a Luis Antonio no le agrada Emma, pues ella es una chica muy inteligente y amable. Pero la primera vez que se conocieron Luis se había mostrado incómodo y una vez finalizada la velada había apartado a Miguel para decirle que la pelirroja le caía en la punta del hígado, sin explicación alguna.

La llamada se va a buzón y Miguel bufa, sintiendo cómo se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta de entrada por toda la casa. Avienta el celular a su cama y sale corriendo tan rápido como puede, llegando a la puerta con un par de segundos de retraso, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Emma abre la puerta y a Luis se le cae la cara.

—¿Está Miguel?—pregunta, seco, ladeando la cabeza. Ojos azules se llenan de desagrado y Luis enfunda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, claramente enojado.

—Ah, ¡Luis, hola!—Emma, como el ángel que es, se acerca a darle un rápido abrazo como saludo a Luis y después se hace un lado, invitándolo a pasar con la mano que no sostiene su taza—. Claro de que sí, estábamos a punto de desayunar, ¿te gustaría sumarte?

De la cocina emergen Kyle y Marco, platos y cubiertos en la mano. Ambos se quedan parados en el pasillo cuando se dan cuenta del recién llegado, y los ojos grises de Kyle se oscurecen un poco mientras que los de Marco brillan con un fulgor desconcertado.

—Err, no, gracias—dice Luis Antonio, retrocediendo.

—¿Por qué no?—Emma ladea la cabeza, inocente, y Miguel se odia a sí mismo por jamás haberle mencionado que su novio no la quería ver ni en pintura—. No nos hemos visto en tiempo, ven, pasa.

—No, de verdad que no quiero—Luis se hace para atrás cuando Emma alarga un brazo para tocarlo, échandole una mirada como quien huele un pedo particularmente oloroso—. No tengo intención de pasar tiempo con...—se detiene un poco, como si la siguiente palabra fuera díficil de decir—... sexoservidoras.

Varias cosas pasan al mismo tiempo: a Kyle se le caen los cubiertos de la manos, causando un fuerte escándalo cuando golpean con el piso que logra asustar a Dante tanto que corre a esconderse en el cuarto de Miguel, Marco se pone rojo de ira y Miguel siente como se le congela toda la sangre.

Emma parpadea, inconscientemente utilizando una mano para cubrir el escote de su blusa y la otra para jalar hacia abajo sus shorts. —¿Qué?

—Mira, si ése es tu trabajo, pues qué bueno—. Luis levanta las manos en defensa propia—. Pero realmente creo que deberías ser más discreta al respecto, ¿qué es eso de andarse paseando por ahí en shorts y crop tops? Si buscas negocio, podrías hacerlo en burdeles, no a plena calle donde todos podemos vernos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—escupe Emma, ojos verdes llenos de rabia, al mismo tiempo que Marco ruge—: ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Tanto Miguel como Luis se voltean a verlo, atónitos.

—¿Qué?—pregunta el saxofonista, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me escuchaste—jamás en su vida había visto Miguel tan enojado a su hermano, ni siquiera cuando encaró a sus padres acerca de la verdad de Regina y sus abusos—. No te quiero ver aquí jamás.

—¿Es en serio?—a Luis se le abren los ojos al igual que la boca en asombro—. Hombre, alguien tenía que decirlo, no te pongas sensible.

—No me hables así, imbécil—Marco aprieta los platos en sus manos con tanta fuerza que por un momento Miguel teme que se le revienten en las manos, y Kyle toma una postura defensiva, utilizando su cuerpo para cubrir a Emma y posicionarse diagonalmente frente a Marco, listo para defender a su familia si resulta necesario—. Es más: no me hables, punto. Te quiero fuera de mi casa y fuera de mi vida.

—¿Es en serio?—pregunta Luis Antonio, mirando a cada uno con ojos incrédulos que después se endurecen al darse cuenta de que nadie está de su lado—. Bien, si eso quieres, no le volveré a hablar a nadie de ustedes. A ninguno, chínguense.

Miguel, que había estado demasiado atónito para hablar hasta ahora, se siente reaccionar al ver que su novio se encamina hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera!—ruega, sólo para ser interrumpido por su hermano.

—¿Es en serio?—pregunta Marco, emputadísimo—. ¡Déjalo irse, carajo! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste cómo le habló a Emma?!

Miguel siente cómo su corazón se rompe a la mitad, una parte quedándose con cada una de las dos personas más importantes en su vida: su adorado novio, Luis Antonio y su hermano perdido años atrás, Marco.

—Yo... él...—lágrimas empiezan a llenar sus ojos—. ¡Fue un malentendido, lo juro!

—¡NO MAMES, MIGUEL!—Marco está rojo de rabia—. ¡¡ES UN CABRÓN!! ¡¿PA' QUÉ LO QUIERES EN TU VIDA SI LE HABLA ASÍ A LA GENTE QUE AMAS?!

—¡¡También lo amo a él!!—solloza el menor de los Rivera, aferrándose al brazo de su novio—. ¡Si tan sólo lo dejaras explicar...!

—¡¡LARGOS DE LA CASA, LOS DOS!!—interrumpe el dibujante, ojos del color del cacao brillando de enojo y tristeza—. ¡¡VÁYANSE A OTRA PARTE!!

—Mejor así, no necesitamos pendejos en nuestra vida—. Luis Antonio se encoge de hombros, tomando la mano de Miguel y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa—. Vámonos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón hecho añicos, Miguel se deja llevar lejos de su hogar.

_"Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí, quisiera evitar haberme permitido amarte, para perderte."_

La huida tan cáotica de su hogar no lo deja tomar sus pertenencias, y aunque Miguel se muere por volver a los brazos de su hermano y arreglar las cosas, Luis Antonio le deja muy en claro que está mejor lejos de ahí.

—Tengo que regresar, Luis—solloza Miguel, pasándose una mano por las mejillas para quitarse las lágrimas. Está sentado en el sillón de segunda mano que el hermano mayor de Luis había conseguido para el departamento de su hermanito, el terciopelo viejo hundiéndose bajo su peso—. Allá dejé mi celular, mi cartera, ¡a mis mascotas! Luis, de verdad...

—Haz lo que quieras—los ojos del color del cielo que Miguel tanto adora ahora están oscurecidos como por una tormenta, rayos de furia cayendo en cortos intervalos de tiempo que hacen que a Miguel se le enfríe la sangre por segunda vez en el día—. Chingada madre, Miguel, ¡haz lo que se te pegue la puta gana, me vale madres!

Sin decir nada más, Luis se encamina hacia la puerta de su casa, volteándose antes de salir para dedicarle una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Quieres volver con esa puta y los otros dos? Pues bien, me da igual—se detiene justo frente a la puerta, una mano levitando sobre la manija. Algo en su mirada se rompe y suspira, bajando los hombros y pegando la cara a la madera.

—Son mi familia—susurra Miguel, pegando las rodillas al pecho y escondiendo la cara en ellas—. Los amo.

La fachada de Luis Antonio se desmorona.

—¿Me amas a mí?—pregunta, lágrimas en los ojos—. Miguel, dime la verdad. ¿Me amas realmente?

El guitarrista no vacila. —Sí.

—Entonces quédate conmigo—se escuchan los pasos apresurados de Luis acercándose, y Miguel levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con que su novio está arrodillado en el suelo frente a él, ojos azules brillando con la tristeza de aguas turbulentas—. Sólo conmigo, ojos bonitos, no necesitamos a nadie más. ¿Qué importan los demás cuando nos tenemos el uno al otro?

—Está bien—susurra el menor, una débil sonrisa colocándose en sus labios—. Somos tú y yo.

—¿Contra el mundo?—pregunta el saxofonista, esperanzado. Es como si un hechizo se hubiera roto y la luz vuelve a sus ojos, devolviéndole a Miguel el cielo claro que ama sin mesura.

Miguel no duda ni un segundo. —Contra el mundo.

_"Y me dueles, cómo dueles."_

Resulta que cuando Luis dijo _"no necesitamos a nadie más, sólo nosotros dos"_ iba en serio.

Muy, muy en serio.

En pocas semanas Miguel se encuentra a sí mismo aislado de todo el mundo. Con su celular en casa (o bueno, vieja casa, considerando que ahora comparte el mismo piso que su novio) sus únicas maneras de contactar con el mundo exterior se limitan a ir y regresar de la escuela o pedirle prestado a Luis su laptop para ver qué hay de nuevo en Twitter y Facebook, pero considerando que el ojiazul siempre se encuentra viendo discretamente por encima del hombro de Miguel todo lo que él hace, a veces no es muy buena idea.

Marco permanece en silencio después de su pelea. Miguel ha intentado mandarle algunos mensajes pero siempre lo deja en leído, la única respuesta que ha recibido de los presentes ese día en su casa es un mensaje de Kyle con las palabras _"not fucking cool, idiot 🖕"_ y la aplastante realidad de que Emma lo bloqueó hasta de MySpace, a pesar de que la plataforma lleva años muerta.

Y como si fuera poco, Luis Antonio también se encarga de asegurarse de que Miguel se aleje poco a poco de aquellas personas que llegó a considerar amigos. Es algo gradual, casi imperceptible, y el guitarrista no se da cuenta de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Empieza con Jeanne, porque por supuesto que lo hace. Como Miguel no tiene cartera y, por ende, ninguna manera de acceder a su dinero, depende mucho de que Luis Antonio le preste para sus pasajes y sus chicles, lo que significa que tiene que ponerle un alto definitivo a sus desayunos con la peliteñida que habían permanecido por semanas en stand-by.

—Miguel, te dije que eran cosa del pasado—es lo único que dice ella, empujando sus gafas de sol sobre el puente de su nariz. Detrás del cristal tintado, orbes del color del pasto brillan con dolor y lástima, la más mínima pizca de preocupación escondida entre la línea del iris y la pupila—. Déjalo ir.

Sin más que añadir, la chica se coloca nuevamente sus audífonos en los oídos y empieza a caminar hacia otra parte del campus, inconsciente de la mirada de dolor con la que su ex-mejor amigo la sigue hasta perderla de vista.

(Esa tarde llega a casa a llorar en los brazos de Luis Antonio, y su novio lo reconforta con besos y abrazos, recordándole a ratos que de todos modos los dos eran muy diferentes y que las cosas iban a pasar, tarde o temprano.

Después de algunas horas, Miguel termina creyéndole, a pesar de que meses atrás estaba convencido de que Jeanne era de esas personas que llegaban para quedarse).

El segundo en irse es Alan, y se va como lo que es: un huracán en forma de humano, el compasivo ojo de la tormenta. El espejismo de un oasis en el desierto.

Se va con fuego y hielo, con guerra y tregua.

Se va con lágrimas en los ojos y dejándole a Miguel un extraño sentido de calma.

—No te me acerques—es lo que dice Miguel el día después de haber oficialmente finalizado las cosas con Jeanna, cuando Alan se le acerca con una pregunta en los ojos y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien?—es lo que pregunta el bajista, a pesar de las mil y un cosas que podría haber preguntado.

Miguel niega, pero después recuerda las palabras de Luis Antonio la noche anterior y se fuerza a asentir.

_Eres débil, muy ingenuo. Jeanna es otro pedo, vive en un plano distinto, es muy ruda y valiente. Es justo como Alan, y tú no eres como ellos. Agua y aceite, ojos bonitos, agua y aceite._

—No te me acerques—repite con algo más de convicción. Es débil, es ingenuo, pero necesita ser fuerte para hacer esto—. Eres... eres otro pedo, ¿sí? No te me acerques.

—¿Otro pedo?—Alan ladea la cabeza, cejas perfectamente estilizadas juntándose tanto que parecen una misma—. ¿A qué verga te refieres?

—¡Eres malo!—grita Miguel, lo que hace ganarse las miradas de algunas personas que pasan a su lado en el corredor. Se encoge en sí mismo, usando la capucha de una de las sudaderas de Luis para taparse la cara—. ¡Por favor, sólo aléjate!

_Débil, débil, débil e ingenuo, necesitas ser fuerte, me necesitas sólo a mí. Tú y yo, tú y yo, nadie más. Te amo, ojos bonitos, te am—_

—Wey, ¿es neta?—Alan permanece callado por unos segundos, a la espera de una respuesta. Al no encontrarla, su mirada se vuelve fría y se le tensa la barbilla—. Miguel, chinga tu madre. Vete mucho a la chingada, hijo de la verga. 

Se da vuelta sobre sus talones y empieza a caminar por donde vino, la mano izquierda levantada con el clásico Dedo apuntando hacia Miguel y la derecha apretada en un puño, estrujando el corazón del morocho hasta que la sangre deja de gotear.

El último en irse es Efraín, y por supuesto que ése llega de sorpresa.

Pensándolo bien, y comparado con sus otros dos amigos, las cosas con Efra acaban casi tan bien como empezaron. Y si Miguel fuera algo más valiente se atrevería a decir que, a cierto nivel, siguen siendo amigos.

(Pero Miguel no es fuerte, y Miguel no se atreve a pensar cosas así, mucho menos decirlas en voz alta, porque teme lo que Luis Antonio podría decir).

—¿Eres feliz?—pregunta Efraín la tarde del viernes, recargado contra un árbol con Miguel sentado en el pasto a sus pies, ambos esperando a que finalice la última clase de Luis Antonio para ir a ver una película.

Miguel pausa sus constantes caricias al pasto y alza la cabeza para ver a su único y último amigo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—ladea la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Efraín se encoge de hombros y Miguel vuelve a bajar la mirada—. Lo soy.

Silencio, las hojas de los árboles caen a sus pies. Un suspiro, y...

—No creo que lo seas—dice Efraín, dejando que su cabeza golpeé contra el tronco del árbol. Extiende una mano para tocar las flores de las ramas bajas y no sonríe, a pesar de que las buganvilleas siempre han sido sus favoritas—. No te he visto serlo en muchos meses.

—Soy más feliz que nunca—responde Miguel casi en automático, no registrando las palabras hasta que salen de su boca. Saben amargas y vacías, y se quedan colgando en el aire como el filo de una guillotina—. ¿Por qué no lo sería? Mi vida es buena, vivo con mi novio, estudio en la escuela de mis sueños...

El resto de la oración se queda incompleta, el morocho sacando uno a uno mechones de pasto e intentando buscar motivos para seguir enlistando.

—Tu novio es malo, Miguel—suspira Efraín, bajando su mano y regresando la mirada a su amigo—. ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en darte cuenta de eso?

—No lo conoces—es lo único que sale de los labios del guitarrista, las palabras tan dichas que raspan su garganta—. No digas eso, ¡no puedes decir eso! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Luis Antonio me quiere, ¡yo lo quiero, lo amo! Es... es distinto, sí, pero él me quiere y...

—Y te está haciendo daño, Miguel—otro suspiro, el sonido del pasto crujiendo. Efraín se pone de cuclillas hasta estar a la altura de Miguel y le toma la barbilla, levantándole la cara hasta que sus ojos se encuentran—. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor para mí en este momento sería que te callaras la boca—intenta inyectar las palabras con tanto veneno como sea posible, pero ha sido una semana exhaustiva y salen más rotas y dolidas que nada—. Y que te fueras.

—Bastante bien—Efraín se encoge de hombros, se arregla el abrigo y suelta lo que sea probablemente el último suspiro que Miguel podrá escucharle jamás—. Ten un buen fin de semana, Miguel.

Llegado el lunes, el pianista ignora a Miguel como si tuviera la plaga. Y a pesar de que todas sus clases se alinean con las de Luis Antonio ese día y realmente jamás tiene un momento para sí mismo, Miguel no puede evitar sentirse completamente solo.

_"Los golpes en la piel dejan marca y después se van. Se van, se van, se van."_

Con sus amigos separados de él y sin medios o recursos para intentar recuperarlos, Miguel se queda completamente solo, vagando a la deriva, esperando un faro en forma de un chico alto y bien parecido, de ojos azules y tez morena, cabello lacio del color del chocolate y labios eternamente pálidos que jamás llegará.

Las promesas y consuelos vacíos de Luis Antonio se convirtieron en una luna de queso, apetitosa a distancia pero putrefacta y agujereada tan pronto te acercabas. Pero Miguel no tenía madera de astronauta, no era lo suficientemente valiente para subirse a un cohete y buscar qué se encontraba más allá de los páramos grises y el infinito cielo oscuro, así que jamás pudo acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para ver toda su fealdad.

Pero aún con todo y todo, Miguel estaba bien. Sí, okay, tal vez no tenía amigos, no hablaba mucho con la gente e inclusive había cortado a su propio hermano de su vida, pero estaba bien. ¡En serio!

Luis Antonio y él vivían juntos en el apartamento del ojiazul, iban juntos y regresaban juntos de la escuela para pasar las tardes juntos, como la pareja que eran. Se acurrucaban en el sofá a ver Netflix y acababan las noches envueltos en las cobijas y en el otro, susurros apasionados de pasión intercambiados entre los sonidos de piel contra piel.

(Si a veces Luis Antonio se iba por ahí y no regresaba en horas, inclusive días, bueno... eso era sólo su problema. El ojiazul había dejado muy en claro que si Miguel lo quería, no iba a andar metiéndose en sus asuntos). 

Y a Miguel le daba igual quedarse sólo, de verdad. Siempre volvía a casa, a los brazos de Miguel, y a fin de cuentas eso era lo que realmente importaba. 

Estaba bien no tener amigos o confidentes mientras tuviera esos brazos morenos abrazándolo por las noches, o si podía ver a su novio al despertar en la mañana, inclusive si no era a diario.

(Realmente no lo estaba, no señor, pero Luis había dejado muy en claro que si Miguel confiaba en él, no se iba a preocupar. Y Miguel de verdad confiaba en su novio, así que intentaba no preocuparse.

... Intentaba).

Las cosas se van a la mierda la madrugada de un sábado, dos semanas después de todo el fiasco de Miguel con su ex-trío de amigos.

—¿Estás despierto?—pregunta Luis tan pronto se da cuenta de que Miguel tiene los ojos abiertos y lo está observando. El guitarrista se tensa, tragando saliva—. Verga, Miguel, ¿me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué tanto haz dormido?

—... Algunos minutos—admite en un murmullo el menor de los Rivera, y Luis gruñe.

—Eres increíble, ojos bonitos—el saxofonista chasquea la lengua, rodando los ojos y aventando sus botas a un lado de la habitación. Cruza el pequeño tramo de la puerta a la cama con pisadas signficantemente más fuertes que el resto y se arrodilla a la esquina de la cama, ojo-a-ojo con su novio—. ¿En serio confías tan poco en mí que no me puedes dejar disfrutar una noche fuera sin pensar que voy a estar haciendo, qué? ¡¡Dime!!

Miguel cierra los ojos, siente un par de manos tomar su playera con fuerza y los abre.

—Yo... yo quería verte.

—Te podías haber esperado a verme en la mañana, ¡mierda, eres tan inseguro!—Luis Antonio entrecierra los ojos, sus puños aferrándose con más fuerza a la playera deslavada de Miguel—. ¡¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?!

Lágrimas brincan a los ojos del morocho. —¡Sí! ¡Lo hago!

—¡¿Entonces qué vergas haces despierto?!—con un último gruñido, Luis empuja el pecho de Miguel por donde lo tiene agarrado, la fuerza tal que el guitarrista termina rodando fuera de la cama y cayendo del otro lado con un gran golpe que inmediatamente hace que aparezcan orbes de colores en su campo de visión—. Mierda, estoy todo sudado y lleno de tus mocos. Me voy a dar una ducha.

Sin más, se levanta y empieza a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, volteándose cuando está unos pasos frente a ella.

—Y más te vale estar dormido para cuando regrese—amenaza, una ceja levantada—. Capisci? 

Desde su lugar en el suelo e intentando reprimir las lágrimas, Miguel asiente.

(En la mañana, Luis se disculpa con lágrimas en los ojos y ruega por perdón, echándole la culpa al alcohol y a su mala semana y al hecho de que toda la ira reprimida que tenía en contra de esos _estúpidos dichosos amigos_ que abandonaron a Miguel terminó recayendo en él, pero que está muy, muy arrepentido y promete no volverlo a hacer otra vez.

En contra de toda razón y pensando sólo con el corazón, Miguel decide creerle).

_"Pero me rompiste en dos, y no encuentro reparación."_

Tres meses y doce mil moretones después, Miguel decide que suficiente es suficiente.

Espera fingiendo el sueño hasta que escucha a Luis Antonio cerrar la puerta del departamento e irse, esperando una media hora adicional por seguridad antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar la única cosa que pudo llevarse de su casa esa mañana: la llave de entrada.

Está debajo de la suela de su zapato, escondida de ojos chismosos y novios fisgones que intenten encontrarla. Por alguna razón, desde el primer día Miguel decidió mantener su existencia como secreto, y hoy finalmente se alegra de haberlo hecho.

Se quita la vieja sudadera de Luis Antonio que ha estado usando como ropa para dormir y se cambia en la única muda de ropa que posee: la misma con la que llegó aquel fatídico día. 

De camino a la sala, en puntillas, asustado de que Luis vaya a salir de algún rincón de la casa y tomarlo por sorpresa, golpearlo un poco más por intentar escapar, pasa por un espejo colgado en el pasillo y casi llora cuando no reconoce al chico que lo mira de regreso.

Ojeras prominentes, mejillas huecas, ojos caídos, rizos caídos. El Miguel Rivera está muy lejos del Miguel Rivera de hace seis meses.

Pero ya no más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Miguel se obliga a ser valiente.

Con las llaves en una mano y el corazón en la otra, se escabulle de la casa que lo mantuvo captivo tantos días y empieza la carrera hacia su antiguo hogar.

El edificio departamental es tal y como Miguel lo recuerda, y casi rompe en llanto al ver el portón de entrada.

Toca en él suavemente una, dos, tres veces, siempre mirando a los lados por miedo de que Luis vaya a aparecer de entre las sombras y arrastrarlo de regreso a su infierno personal.

Pero no, el único que aparece es el portero, algo decaído y claramente desvelado. Miguel casi llora de felicidad. Justo frente a sus ojos, al alcance de sus dedos está el Señor Fernando, el mismo viejo gordo que lo felicitaba siempre que se veían en la puerta y le convidaba de sus ChocoRoles y Gansitos cuando se veía algo decaído.

Pero para el Señor Fernando las cosas no son iguales, sus ojos se entrecierran como si estuvieran viendo a un extraño y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?—pregunta, una mano en la reja de entrada y la otra sobre su cinturón de herramientas, intentando ser cordial pero no bajando la guardia.

A Miguel se le cae el corazón al suelo.

Está irreconocible.

—Yo... ah... eh...—se le sube el color a las mejillas y parpadea para evitar las lágrimas que se avecinan—. Vengo a ver a Marco Rivera. Vive en el departamento 512, edificio Quintanilla.

El poli de la privada frunce el ceño.

—El señor Marco no se encuentra, está de vacaciones. Me temo que tendrá que regresar algún otro día. Buenas noches.

Y sin más, cierra la puerta, aplastando todas las chances de libertad de Miguel mientras lo hace.

La noche lo encuentra divagando por ahí, aislado, solo, caminando en las calles y deseando no regresar a casa.

Va cabizbajo por la ciudad poco iluminada, lágrimas en los ojos y una triste melodía en la cabeza, intentando buscarle sentido a la vida en los letreros fluorescentes de bares y las luces artificiales de las tiendas de autoservicio 24/7.

Y finalmente, como faro en la oscuridad, llega una boya de salvación.

—¿Miguel?—pregunta una voz, arrastrada por el viento. Es pequeña y dudosa pero el timbre, ése baritono perfecto, la pizca de confusión en su voz...

—Efraín—Miguel suspira, tomando la primer bocanada de aire fresco después de haber pasado una eternidad bajo el agua. Se voltea y sí, justo ahí, parado con un Vikingo en la mano y una Coca de lata en la otra se encuentra su Santo Grial, su Fuente de la Juventud, su Salvador. Miguel se relame los labios, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas y llevándose una mano al pelo—. ¿Me dejas usar tu celular?

Una llamada a Marco le confirma varias cosas: no, su hermano no está enojado con él. Sí, está de viaje en San Fransokio con Kyle y Emma porque había estado muy decaído y les pareció buena idea conseguir un cambio de aires. Sí, también lo extraña. Sí, tiene su cartera y celular. No, Emma no lo perdona, y Kyle está indeciso. Pepita y Dante están en una guardería animal mientras ellos regresan de su viaje, y lo más importante:

—Regresaré mañana mismo—dice Marco, voz entrecortada tras enterarse por todo aquello que Miguel pasó los últimos meses. Se escucha lloroso y enojado y con sed de venganza pero se escucha y eso es lo único que importa—. Mierda, Miguel, iré al aeropuerto en este segundo.

—Ven pronto—susurra el menor, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Se encuentra dentro del departamento compartido de Efraín y su prima, pero ella está de fiesta así que realmente no hay nadie salvo ellos dos. 

—Lo haré—hay una pausa, Marco traga saliva—. Te amo, Miguel.

El guitarrista llora con más fuerza.

—Lo sé—dice, pasándose una mano por la cara—. También te amo.

—Sigo siendo tu amigo—susurra Efra más tarde esa noche, está acurrucado con Miguel en su cama, los dos envueltos en una cobija de tigre, tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos y El Rey León reproduciéndose en la tele frente a ellos. Pasa un brazo detrás de los hombros de su amigo y lo pega a su cuerpo—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Miguel se encoje en sí mismo. —¿Puedes dormir hoy conmigo?

Efraín sonríe débilmente, tristeza aparente en sus ojos. 

—Por supuesto.

_"Ve a ser libre y a ser feliz, ya da lo mismo aquí."_

Pero lo peor todavía no acaba, y cuando Miguel vuelve a entrar a su casa se la encuentra completamente de cabeza, vajillas enteras estrelladas contra el suelo y cada libro de las repisas despojado de sus hojas.

Los cuartos no se encuentran nada mejor. El baño tiene papel por todos lados, la cocina está llena de pedazos de vidrio e inclusive el cuarto de servicio apesta a Clorox y Suavitel, los líquidos desparramados por todos lados.

En el cuarto de Marco se encuentra todo revuelto, aventado sin cuidado de un lado a otro. Páginas de sus sketchbooks cubren el suelo y la cama, acuarelas y plumones abiertos y desperdigados por cada superficie.

El cuarto de Miguel es el verdadero problema. La guitarra acústica que le había regalado Rosa por Navidad se encuentra partida en dos y con las cuerdas rotas, los pósters que cubrían las paredes están hechos trizas en el suelo y sus plantas están todas fuera de las macetas, tierra cubriendo la cama en forma de un gran dedo medio que hace que al morocho se le pare la sangre.

—Fue Luis—susurra, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le brincan a los ojos. Corre al cuarto de Marco, donde Kyle y su hermano se encuentran recogiendo las cosas a como pueden, sintiendo que los pulmones batallan por escapársele del cuerpo—. Mierda, mierda, fue Luis. No podemos quedarnos aquí, no podemos, no pod—

—Hey, tranquilo, respira—una de las manos del pelinegro se coloca en su espalda baja y suelta un suspiro, lágrimas llenando sus ojos—. Miguel, estás bien, nos tienes a nosotros, estás aquí.

—Definitivamente no vamos a quedarnos—Marco levanta un dibujo suyo del suelo y suspira, secándose algunas lágrimas de la cara con la manga—. No vamos a arriesgarnos, Mick, no te preocupes.

Miguel asiente, llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos, intentando sentir cada movimiento de sus pulmones. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunta tan pronto que se siente respirar con normalidad.

—Podrían ir a mi casa—propone Kyle, ojos obsidiana preocupados viajando de Miguel a Marco y de regreso hasta que finalmente se posan en su novio, algo avergonzados pero también indudablemente esperanzados—. Podríamos hacerla nuestra casa.

A pesar de las circunstancias, una sonrisa débil se posa en los labios de Marco.

—Eso me encantaría.

_"¿Amigos, o alguien que conocí? Se un extraño."_

El proceso de mudarse casas es más sencillo de lo que Miguel recordaba, principalmente porque esta vez no hay muchas cosas que hayan sobrevivido realmente a la ira de su ex, así que sus pocas pertenencias todas caben en un camión pequeño.

Su nuevo cuarto esta vacío en muchos sentidos, pero se siente como casa. Al pie de su cama hay dos camas más pequeñas, una para Dante y otra para Pepita, pero Miguel ya sabe que no las usarán porque prefieren dormir con él.

En el buró de su cuarto yace la caja de un nuevo celular, debido a que el número anterior no dejaba de estallar con mensajes de números desconocidos amenazándolo de muerte, todos por parte de Luis Antonio sin duda. Su iPhone había sido reemplazado por un Samsung, y Miguel no podía esperar a estrenarlo. 

(Su primer número sería, sin duda, aquel de la terapeuta de la cual Kyle le mandó un link a su página el otro día. La señora se veía amable y comprensible, y su lista de especialidades era justo lo que Miguel necesitaba.

Y si ella no funciona, bueno, Marco tiene unas cuantas buenas opciones en fila).

Soltando un suspiro, Miguel recoge su guitarra (una de las dos que Luis Antonio no pudo tocar, pues se encontraban bajo llave en su clóset) y admira los diseños de calaveras, pasando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas para intentar recordar la sensación de la melodía bajo sus dedos.

Traga saliva y se posiciona sobre el banco que arrastró de la cocina a su cuarto, frente al tripié que Kyle le había prestado para montar su cámara, la única otra cosa que había sobrevivido la ira de Luis Antonio gracias a que también estaba escondida en el clóset, bajo llave.

Se levanta para prender la cámara y toma una gran bocanada de aire, mentalmente echándose porras antes de tomar asiento y colocarse la guitarra como es debido.

Sus dedos se mueven sobre las cuerdas por su propio acorde y Miguel casi sonríe, sintiéndose contento de que su memoria muscular aún no lo abandona.

Intentando mentalizarse para lo que viene, cierra los ojos y se hunde en la música.

_—Hace un mes..._

_"Y el dolor dejemos ir."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO.
> 
> Este capítulo se centra en explicar la relación de Miguel y Luis Antonio y cómo fue que llegó al punto del abuso. Al inicio se presenta a Miguel en el Conservatorio Nacional de Música, haciendo amigos rápidamente. Jeanne, una chica punk que toca la batería. Efraín, un chico dulce que toca el piano y Alan, un chico más mamado que toca el bajo electroacústico. Finalmente está Luis Antonio, un saxofonista al cual Miguel se niega a llamar amigo porque quiere ver si se puede intentar más.
> 
> Los chicos realmente se vuelven unidos en la primera semana de exámenes, cuando se ponen a estudiar juntos y descubren que hacen un buen equipo. Después de esto empiezan a pasar más y más tiempo juntos, al punto en el que Miguel cancela sus desayunos regulares con Jeanne para irse con Luis.
> 
> Poco a poco, los amigos de Miguel empiezan a darse cuenta de que algo anda mal. Jeanne y Kyle son los primeros en intentar hablar con el morocho, sólo para que Miguel los mande mucho a la chingada. En uno de sus desayunos cancelados, a lo que Jeanne le dice a Miguel que eso es cosa del pasado (haciendo referencia a como él se la pasaba cancelando sus comidas) Luis deja a Miguel plantado y se va de parranda, subiendo una historia a Instagram besando en la mejilla a otro chico.
> 
> Aunque lo dejó plantado, Miguel decide perdonar a Luis Antonio y lo invita a su casa, donde coincide que está Emma, la mejor amiga de Kyle y Marco a la cual Luis odia con fervor. Luis al llegar a casa de Miguel y ver a Emma ahí procede a ser grosero, hasta que Marco se harta y le dice que se vaya de la casa. Ante esto, Luis promete jamás volver al igual que dejarles de hablar a todos los presentes, incluido Miguel. Esto causa que el menor de los Rivera se ponga a llorar y decida mudarse a casa de Luis Antonio, dejando a Pepita y Dante en casa de su hermano.
> 
> En casa de Luis Antonio es donde las cosas realmente empeoran muy rápido, ya que Luis continúa a irse por ahí y hacer de lado a Miguel. Cuando éste le pregunta a dónde se va, Luis le suelta un golpe. 
> 
> Tras meses de abuso, Miguel vuelve a casa de Marco para ver a sus mascotas, sólo para enterarse que Marco, Kyle y Emma se fueron a San Fransokio por algunas cosas y romper en llanto. Apanicado, le marca a su hermano y le pide que regresen.
> 
> Ese mismo día, Miguel saca todas sus cosas de la casa de Luis Antonio, rompe con él mediante FaceTime y le pide asilo temporal a Alan, el único de sus amigos que todavía conserva.
> 
> Tan pronto Marco regresa él y Miguel hablan, lloran juntos y se deciden ir a casa, sólo para enterarse que Luis Antonio entró a la fuerza e hizo un desastre. Asustados, se mudan al departamento de Kyle y Miguel cambia su celular por completo. 
> 
> El capítulo acaba con Miguel se grabándose a sí mismo cantando Tu Falta de Querer y subiendo el vídeo a YouTube a manera de terapia. También busca ayuda profesional y poco a poco va reconstruyendo su vida. 
> 
> La calma después de la tormenta.
> 
> ><><><><><><><><><><><
> 
> La relación de Miguel y Luis Antonio está basada en una experiencia mía por lo que no puedo decir que todas las relaciones abusivas son así o que si tu pareja tiene alguna de estas actitudes es una mala persona, pero sí les pido que siempre estén pendientes de las personas con las que andan. Si tu relación te exige demasiado y te da muy poco, te estresa más de lo que te hace feliz y no te hace sentir libre y en calma, sino como si estuvieras en una jaula, te ruego que por favor busques ayuda. 
> 
> Si no sientes que encontrarías el apoyo necesario con tu familia o amigos, los médicos están obligados por ley a proveer ayuda, y en las alcaldías te pueden proporcionar información y ayuda más personalizada. 
> 
> Línea de ayuda para relaciones abusivas: 1−800−799−7233.   
> Línea de ayuda para relaciones abusivas para personas con problemas auditivos y del habla: 1−800−787−3224.


End file.
